


Strange Bitty Days

by Annika0130



Series: Strange Bitty Days [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Attempted Kidnapping, Bad medical advice, Bitties are pets, BittyBones, Bittynapping, Blueberry (Bittybones) - Freeform, Broken Bones, Confused owner, Edgy (Bittybones) - Freeform, Everyone's on the surface, Female Reader, Hands off my Bitties, I love comments, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Multiple Pov, Normal Bittys can't use magic, Original Character(s), Please give me comments, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Science and Magic Shazam, Stretch (Bittybones) - Freeform, Talk about euthanasia, Temporary trauma, There's going to be sooo many Bitties, These Bittys aren't 'Normal', Violence, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130
Summary: It's been ten years since the barrier on Mt.Ebott has been broken. Monsters have revealed themselves to humanity and after a time, were accepted. But we don't care about that. Right now we're focused on a single household that has some. . .Interesting pets living in there.In which a live-alone human ends up with some abnormal Bittys."What am I supposed to do with you?!"





	1. Prologue

“Y/n! You promised!” Jacie cried. 

“That depends on your definition of promising.” I sighed. There were many places to have this talk. A crowded subway was not one. 

“You have that huge house to yourself, you don’t go out much anymore, you need to step up your game!” Jacie said, pushing her point. 

“You think getting a pet will fix that?” I questioned, slapping my subway pass on the scanner. A beep sounded and I crossed the now open barricade. 

“Not a pet. A Bitty!” she said once she caught back up. 

‘And just what do you think Bitties are?!’ I thought, weaving between other passengers.

“You promised we would go pick one out for you today!” she whined once we stepped onto the station floor. 

“I promised we would go _ look, _but I don't have time for even that today. The spring art fair is coming up. I need to start getting ready.” I grumbled, turning to try and watch the subway pull in. 

“That’s like two months away! You have plenty of time!” She tugged on my jacket. 

“I _ SHOULD _have plenty of time, if not for the fact my manager has booked three booths for me this year.” I was still pissed about that. I usually make more than enough pieces for a single booth all week. Yet now with that ditz I have to rush and make triple that in less than two months. 

The train pulled into the station, the slight breeze ruffling the loose hairs escaped from my braid. “A Bitty would be great! They can keep you company during the late hours! That’s what they’re made for, to be like - like that! Oh my god! Look! That! Over There!” She said, pulling hard, shifting my gaze to the teen stepping on to the same car as us. It’s upper body poking out from the teen’s shirt pocket. A small skeleton. More accurately a Sans-type skeleton Bitty. Known to be highly intelligent and prone to naps just about anywhere. From the looks of it this one was about to fall asleep right then and there. “That’s the one your considering isn’t it? A Sans?” 

“It’s one of the options.” I agreed watching the teen sit down. Watched as the small Bitty’s eyes slowly closed and fell deeper into the pocket. In fact looking around, there were more Bittys on this car alone. A business man with a Grillby type. A mother and son looking at a magazine, a Papyrus Bitty in their laps reading along. A Timid Alphys helping what seems to be a student and their homework. “They really are everywhere” I mutter under my breath. Then casting a glance at Jacie to see if she heard. Nope. She’s on her phone looking at cute Bitty pictures. Honestly, if not for the fact her parents don’t allow any pets then she would have a dozen of them. 

Pulling out my earbuds, I pulled up my favorite playlist. Glad from some reprieve from the Bittys. ‘Not that I hate them or anything. They're honestly really cute. It’s just, I don't have time for a pet. No, a _ Companion. _Right now.’ The ambient conversations in the car got louder as more people got on with the next stop. Turning up the music ‘I would like one of my own. Especially one like a Sans. I run my own schedule. Be nice to have a tiny buddy that naps everywhere.’ I thought some more glancing back at the teen who now has a slight bump in the pocket. ‘But not right now, with the Fair I'll be working constantly over the upcoming weeks. It wouldn’t be fair to get one and have to ignore it for work.’ A ding over the system, announcing my stop. I waved at Jacie who only gave a half hearted wave back, still absorbed in the pictures. Laughing under my breath at the sight. I stepped off and made my way homeward ‘It’s fine, I can do without a Bitty’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip To Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Please tell me you're joking.” I said stunned at this turn of events. I was hoping for a calm morning reading before I have to work. What I didn't expect was Jacie, at my door, at way too early in the morning, holding a Bitty Capsule. 

“You said you didn’t have time to get one so i got one for you!” She said pushing the capsule into my arms. I scrambled to hold it as she made her way inside.

Shutting the door with my foot I dumbly followed her. Still wondering if I was still asleep. The Bitty Capsule was warm in my arms. From what little I can recall, these egg-shaped containers hold brand new Bittys. It was hard to get one since most places preferred to open them themselves and have the Bittys awake and moving to attract attention. To get an unopened Bitty Capsule, you’d have to go directly to the monster’s Bitty Shelters. Something most humans are still _ Uncertain, _ about doing. “You went and got a Bitty Capsule?!” I found the words to speak as I watched her empty out the shopping bags over the rug. 

Small packages scattered over the floor. “Go get some scissors!” She waved me off towards the kitchen. I shuffled off wildly shellshocked from these events. Jacie shows up at. . . .Five? Yeah Five in the morning. Just to drop a new Bitty in my hands. I shook my head in disbelief, cradling the Egg-Capsule-Thing closer as I leaned to grab the scissors. Heading back into the other room I saw she had separated the packages into various piles. Slipping the scissors into her outstretched hand I sat and rested the Capsule in my lap. 

Picking up one of the packages I read “Classic Sans Hoodie! You went and got me a Sans.” “Yeessss? That _ IS _the type you chose right?” she questioned, cutting open the various boxes and kits. 

“What even is half this stuff?Jacie, i don’t think i need all this!” I said reading the various labels. “You like being ready for like, everything, so I went and got literally everything you could possibly need” She said tossing a booklet at me. “Read that it has everything you need to know to start. The advanced stuff is over there.” waving over at another small stack of books. 

I could feel a headache starting. Flipping open the book I read ‘_ Bittys are natural companions. Specially created with a mix of Monster Magic and Human technology. The Bittys were created as a symbol of peace between Monsterkind and Humankind after the Barrier around Mt.Ebott broke ten years ago. Since then various Itty “Bitty” Monsters have been released for companionship modeled after various popular Monsters. Such as Queen Torial, Guard Captain Undyne, or Alphys the Royal Scientist. Bittys take after the traits of their ‘Original’ selves. Allowing for consistent personalities, instead of unknown characteristics. _ ** _All Bitty production, sale, regrestraition, and rights are overseen by the Monster Business Group.™ ‘_ **

“That’s everything unpacked!” the sentence broke me out of the book. I looked up to see Jacie with her purse heading to the door. Various tiny clothes and items still all over my living room floor. 

“Wait! What do I do with-” the door slammed shut. “-This?” Looking back down at the Bitty capsule in my lap. The cloudy gray shell of the capsule hid the sleeping Bitty inside. “What do I do with you?”


	2. First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you have a Bitty Capsule, a messy floor, and a half asleep human? . . . a hopelessly confused half asleep human. 
> 
> Taking the first step to waking a Bitty is simple. Knowing what to do with them? not so much.

Thinking back, sitting dumbstruck on the floor for half an hour was probably not the best start. Not that still being half-asleep helped any. I looked down at the capsule in my lap. Raising my hand, I stroked down the side of it. The metallic plastic feel of it was still cool even after being held so long. Inside. . .There was a tiny life inside this thing. A little Sans. Even though I felt in no way ready for this. It was here now and. . . and i wanted him. I’d probably be a bad parent but i was at least willing to try. I felt DETERMINED to take care of him. I startled at the strange feeling. Shaking my head i scootched along the floor towards the pile of books and pamphlets.

Shuffling through them I found the one i needed at this instance. “Waking your Bitty, and the first days.” Flipping open the book I came to the first chapter. _ ‘Opening your new Bitty Capsule can be a very exciting time. There are several things to keep in mind during the development stage. The first of all is the appearance of the Bitty when you open the capsule. The Bitty will look half-formed. This is normal as the Bitties are kept this way to avoid accidental wakening before their new families are ready to meet them. Once the Capsule opens the residual magic from creation will lead them to finish forming. During this specific stage the details and traits will become apparent. (Grillbys will start to flame, Undynes will gain fins, Papyrus will grow taller, etc.) So do not worry if your Bitty’s appearance differs from normal. It takes an average of two to eight hours for the Bitty to finish forming. During this wait it is suggested you give the Bitty it’s first bath and dress it. (EXCEPTION FOR GRILLBYS! Under NO circumstance are GrillBitties to be placed in water. Skip the bath step!)_

“I guess that’s a start.” I murmured. Standing up i carried the Capsule and the book over to the master bathroom. Setting them both on the sink counter i turned to the sink proper. Laying one of the best face towels along the bottom. Twisting the knob I heated up the water to slightly hotter than lukewarm. ‘God i don’t even know what kind of temperature they can stand! How am I supposed to do this?!’. As the water reached halfway I shut off the flow. Now it was time for the important part. Lifting the capsule i took the chance to actually take a closer look at it for the first time. Other than the hinge the surface was smooth except, there was etched lettering at the front. Tilting it this way and that trying to get a good look at it.

It looked like just a random line of symbols. I had never really seem them. I recognised a couple from horoscopes and the like but not the rest. ‘I should write them down later’ I thought. Hyping myself up i reached to open it. Only to draw my hand back. Only to try again. Only to pull back again. This loop continued a few times. “You’re such a wimp y/n” I muttered. Taking a deep breath. I looked away and before I could think I flung my hand out and practically slapped the top off. A chilled wave of air drifted over my hands. Slowly turning back i saw the top was indeed pulled back on its hinge. Inside the base was a softly padded ‘bed’. And on top of that bed was a. . .skeleton thing?

‘Wow, Half-Formed huh?’ looking closer at the small body. It was definitely a skeleton. It looked like an elementary school kid took white play-doh and tried to make a skeleton for halloween. The fingers on the hands were still fused together like mittens. The little skull was slightly lumpy, it was hard to tell what was the face. Furthermore the signature Sans smile was little more than a thin outline. If not for the book I definitely would have thought something was wrong.

Cupping my hand i gingerly scooped the small body up. It was so small. It rested perfectly in my spread out hand. Using my elbow I nudged the now-empty capsule back. Cradling the small Bitty i slowly dipped him into the water. Using my hand to make sure his head and upper chest stayed above water. Lathering a hand towel with the gentlest soap i had, lightly rubbed him. Only applying more force when I realized I wasn't hurting him.

This was more relaxing than I thought it would be. The constant rhythm of soap, rub, and rinse helped calm your nerves. Although he still looked more like a doll than a living Bitty at the moment. Rinsing him off one last time, I lifted him from the water to let him drip dry. Carrying him over to the towel shelf i got the newest, fluffiest towels I could find. Drying him off i bundled him up into a little *snort* Bitty Burrito. ‘Gawd i’m terrible’ I thought as I wandered back over to the living room. Looking across the messy floor i found the pile that held the various clothes.

Sitting next to it, i settled Sans on my leg. Most of the items were the traditional white shirt/blue hoodie/black basketball shorts combo Sans prefers. A few others were silly holiday stuff. Like the cupid toga or a soft blue bunny onesie. I decided to stick with the classic outfit, I'll pick out other outfits once he wakes up and can help choose.

Unbundling him was simple enough. Getting him dressed . . .not so much. It was like getting an outfit onto a yarn doll. He was still unconscious after all. His little limbs were limp. I was getting a little bit concerned but I knew it would be better to wait a few more hours before I call for help. The tiny underwear and shorts were easy to get on. The shirt and hoodie was a challenge. I ended up having to turn the shirt inside out, get his head and arms through the holes and then fold it over his body.

Seeing him all dressed was adorable. Picking him up once more, I wandered over to the couch and set him on one of the pillows. Striding to my bedroom I grabbed my phone from its charger. Hurrying back to take photos. He just looked so peaceful. I knew I couldn't just sit there and watch him. I had to clean up this mess, as well as get something to eat before I start work. Oh, my stars. Work. How was I supposed to start grinding in my workshop if i had a sleeping Bitty. I would have to just deal with the paper side of things until he woke and could tell me himself if he wanted to hang out in there with me, or just watch tv, or- i really have no idea what Bitties more precisely Sans do for fun.

Either way i didn’t want to wake him before he was ready. Yeah today is just a paperwork day. First off, checking Sans was alright laying there, i turned to clean up the items. The books got stacked on the coffee table for reading later. Clothes sorted by type and folded into a shoe box for now. The toys and other miscellaneous items put aside for later.

Checking back on Sans for what seems to be the umpteenth time i noticed there does seem to be something different about him. His hands are starting to split into fingers. And His smile seems more detailed. Lifting my finger under his hand to lift it for a better view, i noticed the tips of his fingers seemed sharper than I would imagine. ‘It’s probably still growing.’ Letting his hand fall back down. Pick up his pillow, I carried him out the back door.

I own a fairly large property. More than enough room for the house and the large workshop. If not for the fact the workshop needs such a big space for all my projects i would have it directly connected to the house. ‘Maybe I should do that anyway. A simple connecting hallway would make it easier to cross in the rain. Not to mention it would make me feel better about Sans coming and going if he wasn’t having to cross under open sky when i know there's wild animals nearby’. Stepping up the slight ramp, I opened the door. Flicking on the lights revealed the whole of the workshop. Being an artist with a variety of passions takes a lot of tools. In the back i had my glass and metal work area. Although I haven't really been doing metal that often lately. Maybe I should make a few pieces this year. The middle area was various woodworking stations. Finally up front was the resin and clay zone. Those two were my favorite to work with.

Looking around i cringed inside. There were so many tools and machines here that could hurt you if one was careless. Glancing back down at lil Sans my mind filled with an image of him getting crushed, or burned. ‘Maybe I should just not allow Bitties in the workshop.’ Thankfully it wasn’t a problem for now. I was here just to do paperwork. None of the machines would be on.

Walking next to the large area saved for ‘Finished’ items. Only a few things sat on the shelves at the moment. I sat at the planning table just beside one of the few windows. This table was one of the first i made after starting my business. It wasn’t that nice in retrospect but at this point it was sentimental. Settling the pillow and it’s little passenger in the middle.i pulled out a new folder and a sheaf of paper. With one final check on Sans I put pencil to paper and started what was sure to be a long time of mind numbing paperwork.

\--Time Skip--

Stretching for what seemed like the hundredth time, my back giving a dozen little pops as i twisted this way and that. I drank the last of this cup of tea. After a bit I had decided to get something to keep going. Though as long as i’ve been going at this a small mountain of teabags was forming on top of the coaster.

I really needed to stop. I got woken up before daylight by an overly enthusiastic friend, skipped breakfast, and spent hours planning on paper. I needed to get something to eat then go take a good nap. Stepping away from the table, i once again picked up the pillow and the Sans on top of it. Shuffling away and out of the workshop, I wandered back inside the house and towards the kitchen. It wasn’t some master chef kitchen but I was pretty proud of it. The Sans pillow went on top the dining table as i decided to just reheat some leftovers from yesterday. As the microwave warmed the food, I took a look at the little guy again. It had been a few hours since I last checked up on him. Now he looked more like a proper Sans. The little rounded head had smoothed out and his hands and feet were fully developed. Actually. . .Lifting his hand up like before I took another look at his digits. The tips of his fingers were still sharp, perhaps even slightly sharper than before. Nudging him onto his back, I looked at his sleepy smile. Frowning, I pulled out my phone camera. Zooming in on his smile i knew i wasn’t imagining things. His teeth were definitely sharp. Every single one came to a point. One of the teeth on his left side was a different color. I rubbed my thumb over it a few times to try and get it off. Completely ineffective.

The beep of the microwave distracted me from my investigation. Pulling out the package I grabbed a fork and ate it mutely. I didn’t really understand the appearance changes, but it had only been. . . six hours at most since I opened the capsule. There's still another two before the forming would definitely be done. He probably will finish during my nap and then he’ll wake up and I can meet him for the first time (technically the first time).

Tossing the trash away, i lifted the pillow and it’s strange passenger. Carrying them to the bedroom, I considered where to put him. Before settling on the bed proper. Leaving Sans on the pillow I turned him this way and that until I was satisfied he wouldn’t fall off. Thankfully I myself was still in my pjs so i just had to turn off the light and slip under the covers. Curling around the pillow I placed my hand over the small body. I felt the movements of his chest as he breathed. (Oh my stars he’s breathing now!) I was just in awe of this tiny little life. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to little dreams of a small body running through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u guys notice something odd? ; ) as I said these are some Strange Bitty Days~
> 
> ((EDIT!!!)) FINALLY managed to get the picture working!! Now i'll have the pictures properly here instead of you having to follow the link. for those who went along and did so to solve the puzzle, THANK YOU! (seriously thanks for putting up with my noob-ish AO3 editing skills) The pics will be here for all translators to see properly. (Yes, i know the text isn't tilted with the direction of the egg, and yes i know the pic isn't in the bathroom. That's so 1. people don't have to tilt their head to 'read' it. and 2. the background is a basic image to show the eggs. (I'm too lazy to create a background to match the respective chapters, to just pretend please.) also yes sorry for the pic being HUGE, but (eventually) there will be showing more than one egg at a time on there soooo. . .gotta have room for those guys.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Not So Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is grumpy when they wake up. Someone is destructive when they wake up.
> 
> Cussing warning - (Because I don't know how to show pain reactions without someone cussing like hell~)

“OW!” 

I automatically shouted as i was startled awake. Blinking into the ambient light coming in from my bedroom window, i tried to wake up. A sharp pain in my wrist made me shout in surprise again. “Shit! OW!” I was tempted to just fling my arm out to stop whatever was hurting me. But I remembered my arm, the arm getting mauled, was the arm holding Sans.  _ Something is trying to hurt my Bitty!  _ I felt another sharp bite, this time on the more fleshy part of my arm. “Ah! Dang it!” Sitting upright I looked by the pillow and caught a glimpse of a small white and blue form.  _ Good, Sans is still safe.  _ Using my other arm I swept up the small body against my chest. Reaching out I turned on the bedside lamp. Looking about I looked about trying to see what attacked me. All I saw was my crumpled sheets and spots of blood. I was confused.  _ What was it? That wasn’t just a dream. So what could have-  _ “MOTHERF**KER!!” I shouted as another pain pierced my chest, just under my collarbone. Looking down by where this newest bite came from I saw Sans there against my body, his small body tight against my shirt. “Sans? Are you ok?” I asked him.  _ Wait does he even know his own name?  _ The small skeleton wiggled a bit, setting off new prickles of pain. His head tilted up to look at me. His little eyelights focused on me, looking for. . .something. 

“Sans?” I asked again, i moved to rub his back. The first touch brought a shocked look to his eyes. I moved my hand for the second, just to see him twist and bite into my thumb. I yelped as I watched him sink his teeth even deeper. “Sans! Please No Biting!” I said trying to tug him away. I managed to get my thumb free after a brief struggle. Looking at the mark I saw two little semi-circles on both sides. Sans had a smile on his face. His sharp teeth bloody, and his eyes glowing red. “Sans?” I questioned. His smile turned sharper before he leaned down and bit THIS hand. Flinching I instinctively opened my hand. Sans dropped towards the floor. “No!” I tried to catch him. Dropping i reached to catch him. I saw his little body falling. My hand grasped for him. Only for a small flash to startle me. When my eyes cleared he was gone. 

“Sans? Sans are you there?” I asked dropping to my knees. I scanned around the floor for him, or god forbid a pile of dust. “Sans please tell me you’re ok.” I called. He wasn’t anywhere I could see. The bites on me stung as i moved about.  _ What is going on? Sanses don’t have sharp teeth or red eyes. Did I do something wrong during the process?  _

Shuffling out of the room. I went towards the hallway bathroom. Looking around here and there I didn’t see any sign of my little buddy. Stepping into the room I opened up the medicine cabinet. Pulling out simple ointment and bandages I took care of the bites I had. I had barely finished the job when i heard something shatter. Running out of the bathroom I moved towards the living room. There by the fireplace was the remnants of a vase. The shards shattered under the ledge it rested on. There wasn’t anything out of place otherwise. 

Kneeling by the mess I reached to pick up the biggest pieces. Another crash shattered the air as I felt the fragmentation. Looking up I spotted a white and blue form on the ledge above. Sans was laughing at the destruction down below. His laugh was gravely and rough. His red eye lights flashing. “Hey! Stop that!” I shouted. Jumping up to try and catch him. Again there was a flash and he was gone. 

Hastily scanning the room I spotted him on the bookcase. When I went to go catch him, books came raining down. Cursing a few more times I dodged or avoided the projectiles best i could. Yet when I got close enough he disappeared  _ AH-F**KING-GAIN .  _

Twisting around i found movement in the kitchen. Bolting after him i ran in in time to see him next to one of my tea mugs. “Sans No!” I said edging closer to him. He looked at me with a smirk his eye flashing a deeper crimson as my cup started. . .to . .float? “Holy Shit.” I just dropped to the floor in time for the cup to whisk by my head. The mug shattering on the wall behind me. Catching my breath for a moment I looked up to see Sans was still in the same spot. With a dozen more mugs, cups, and plates floating in the air. “Holy F**king Shit. . .” I muttered before scrambling to my feet and escaping from the kitchen. A cacophony of crashes chasing me. Back in the living room i leaned against the wall to catch my breath.  _ What demon came and switched out my Bitty. Sanses don’t act like this. I would have heard if something like this happens. I would have-  _ “OUCH!” I cried for the fifth time that hour. 

Looking down I saw Sans holding a glass shard bloody from the cut he just gave my foot. When i went to catch him again, he disappeared again. And reappeared just a foot away from where he was before. Lunging again, he disappeared and reappeared just a little further away. Like a demented game of whack-a-mole. “Oh it's on you little shit~” I said glaring at him. His smirk grew slightly wider before disappearing away.  _ Oh no. He’s NOT going to get away with this!  _

  
  


~~~Time Skip~~~

  
  


_ Oh no. He’s totally getting away with this.  _ At this point it had been several hours since the chase began. I was collapsed on the couch in the living room. The carnage had spread through all of the main house. Not even places like the garage or the guest room were left untouched. I was dead tired and at this point just  _ done  _ with the shenanigans the Bitty was causing. My pictures had been ripped off the wall, Most if not all my cups and plates broken, the silverware embedded in various places, various furniture ripped up, and my few plants knocked over dirt spilling to the carpet. 

I groaned internally at the thought of having to clean it up when something pulled my hair. Opening one eye I saw the Bitty pulling at my hair. He looked. . .annoyed in a way. When he noticed i was watching he flashed over to the coffee table and started using a ceramic shard from  _ somewhere  _ to gouge into the polished wood. This time groaning more vocally, I turned away from this new destruction. The sound of the cutting lasted a moment later before stopping, and the pulling on my hair started up again. “Knock it off Sans.” I said waving my hand half-heartedly in the general direction of the Bitty. The pulling only continued harder, the tugging now starting to actually hurt _ .  _ “Sans, seriously. Stop it. I’m too tired to keep chasing you around, just. . . _ stop _ .” I said turning further into the couch. 

Surprisingly he did. Or at least I couldn't feel him tugging on my hair anymore. Sighing I felt myself relaxing. I could ignore the stinging of the bites and cuts for now at least, though i would need to wrap them soon enough. The exhaustion was starting to sink in. A few moments passed like this. I could  _ almost  _ pretend that nothing has happened and the ache was from a hard day in the workshop. At least until I felt something move along my legs.  _ Dang it, i can’t deal with this. Maybe if I just ignore him, he’ll find something else to mess with.  _

It felt like maybe this strategy was working. Until I felt something cold against my ankle. Right by the spot that stung from the cut i got at the beginning. I tried not to flinch and agitate him. The small cold touch continued along the injury. Whatever it was made it sting for a moment before calming to a dull ache. The touches stopped and i heard a ripping sound.  _ Ok what is he doing?!  _ I couldn’t help but open my eyes and look down by my feet. There was the little Bitty by the cut on my foot, as i expected. What I hadn't expected was the open tube of ointment or to see him opening up a large band aid before awkwardly maneuvering it over my foot. Patting down the edge to make sure it stuck. He looked so proud of this little healing. He took a glance over and saw me watching him. A bright red blush spread over his face before he teleported away again. If not for the tube and band aid wrapper I might have thought I imagined this kindness from him.  _ Maybe, he IS my little Bitty?  _ I thought hopefully, until a crash sounded from the hallway. I sighed heavily considering whether or not to get up. But i did so anyway.  _ Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to chase him around some more. _ A series of crashes sounded on my slower way over.  _ Maybe. _

  
  


~(Scene Change - Somewhere Else)~

“A Recall? Whatever for?” The goat monster asked the scientist. “Your Highness if you would-” He started

“Please call me Torial. I have not been Queen for many years now.”

“O-Oh right. Your Hig- Uh Torial.” The human corrected himself. He was nervous and running on coffee and granola bars these past couple days. He was completely unqualified to give a presentation to the monster royalty and the other higher ranked members of the Monster Business Group. “We have identified an unknown anomaly in the 1.12.20.1.21 Generation of Bitties.”

“W-what k-kind of an-anomaly?” The smaller lizard scientist asked quietly. The scientist was a key player in the creation of Bitty Monsters.

“All of the capsules of the stated generation are not. . .corresponsive of the regulated characteristics comparative of the original formula granted by-” 

“WHAT’S THAT MEAN TOOTHPICK?!” The tall fish monster leaned closer to Alphys. Simultaneously agitated and uninterested in the topic. 

“I AM SURE IT IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!” The tall skeleton jumped up from his chair in an instant. “THERE IS NOTHING THAT WILL DARE HARM OUR SMALL COUSINS!!! NOT WHEN THEY ARE UNDER THE CAREFUL WATCH OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!! MYEH HEH HEH!!!”

The Scientist flinched under the duel large voices. “Well not exactly. . .” He said fiddling with the files in front of him. 

“Care to explain buddy?” The shorter Skeleton asked, his hooded eyes tired. 

“Umm that is. . .an unknown mutation has affected the entire generation causing, frankly, unpredictable results.” He answered nervously. 

“Unpredictable? I would have thought these things were pretty Pre-Bitty-able at this point” Sans said leaning up into a marginally upright position.

“SANS!!!” Papyrus shouted, stomping his foot. 

“Boys! Quiet please!” Toriel said sternly even though a bit of laughter twinkled in her eyes. “Please, what kind of results could possibly cause an entire generation to be recalled?” She asked

“Magic, for one.” 

“Magic? I thought all Bitties couldn’t use magic, monster or not.” 

“Yes, When Bitties were created that was one of the aspects we focused on. We didn’t want there to be any . . .accidents. So all Bitties are born without the ability to use any form of magic. These guys. . . _ CAN  _ use magic.” 

“Is that so bad? There are many good things that can be done with magic.”

“Y-yes there is. That wouldn’t be such a big issue if not for the other part we’ve discovered so far.”

“And what is that?”

“Personalities” He answered in a word.

“Personalities? Like what? A lazybones bro?” Sans asked laughing at the thought.

“HOW ABOUT A SANS THAT DIDN’T SLACK OFF SO MUCH?” Papyrus retorted.

“OR ABOUT ABOUT ONE WHERE EVERYONE IS AS BADASS AS ME!” Undyne shouted flexing her muscles.

“M-maybe one where ev-everyone has wings j-just like that-that anime Sora no Otoshimono and they can - they can all fly and ooOoohhh!!!” Alphys chattered excitedly

“Perhaps one where you all are more thankful for those treats I bake you” Toriel said tossing a glance to the over excited group.

“Yes  _ ALL  _ of those are possible.” The scientist said, jumping in before the monsters could get further carried away. 

“What’s the issue with all that?” Sans asked “Won’t people love new types of  _ companions?” _

“Maybe if not for the fact we can’t predict what possible personalities they will have. Imagine if there is indeed a Bitty what can use magic. A Magical Bitty. . .with an aggressive personality. One that could, and would attack humans or monsters at the slightest hint of offence. Just. . .imagine. . . _ that.”  _ The Scientist said. 

The room as utterly silent as the group processed that. Moments passed before anyone could speak.

“This generation could be. . .dangerous you say” Toriel said breaking the silence.

“Yes”

“These Bitties could hurt people.” 

“Yes.”

“. . .what can we do?” She asks after a moment.

The Scientist gave a deep breath, flipping through his notes. “We currently believe that all capsules of this generation that have been shipped out should be recalled for further investigation and quarantine to avoid possible cross contamination.”

“They’ve been shipped out already? Why the hell did you ship out a generation that has a dangerous enough anomaly that even  _ humans  _ are at risk?!” Sans asked his eyelights large 

“LANGUAGE!!” Papyrus scolded. 

“W-well that is… umm. . .” He shook gripping the clipboard.

“SPIT IT OUT FISHSTICK! WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!” Undyne shouted, making the human flinch again.

“Undyne! Out!” Toriel ordered, pointing towards the door. 

Undyne whined and grumbled a bit before stomping out the door. Alphys following after her mumbling apologies. Papyrus chose to to go after the couple.

The room quieted as they left. 

“Continue please.” Toriel said smiling gently at the scientist.

“This came down to a great case of. . .mistaken paperwork.” he said staring deeply at his notes. 

“How mistaken are we talking about?” Sans asked, his focus on the conversation.

“The final test paperwork, the one that did a final test for mutations and abnormalities in general, got swapped with the previous generation’s paperwork. So while the previous generation wasn’t shipped out for secondary testing. This generation took its place to keep the shipments going out in time. So far thankfully this generation is only Sanses and Papyruses so  _ hopefully  _ there will be enough of the lazy and kind nature of the originals that even if there is an aggressive personality they won’t attack seriously. . .hopefully” He said finishing off the final notes.

“Hopefully? Just. . . _ HOPEFULLY?!”  _ Sans said his shock ringing out. “Didn’t you  _ JUST  _ say they could possibly seriously hurt a human?!”

“Sans please, they must have a plan. Don’t you? A plan?” She asks

“Uhh, no. ..we don’t. As stated the best we can do is a full recall of the generation before anything  _ can  _ happen.” He answered wringing his hands.

“And if anything  _ does _ happen? What then?” Sans questioned. His eye light faintly flashing a blue/gold shimmer.

“I-in that case. . .we can’t do anything but hope it doesn’t result in something more. . .permanent.” He said just in time for him to lose his nerve and run from the meeting room.

  
  


Sans and Toriel looked at each other before Sans drops his head to the table muttering “Shit.”

“LANGUAGE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Things got kinda busy there. I’ll try my best to make sure it at least doesn’t go THIS long between updates!!
> 
> Good to see the strange bitty knows love, even with all that LOVE he’s acting out.
> 
> Also did u guys notice? I dropped hints in several places in this one~ (i really shouldn’t do that but it’s so fun!!)


	4. What's in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have their first conversation, and some differences are noticed.

The ‘war’ ended as predicted. Every room in the house had some form of disaster in it. The kitchen, of course, had pretty much all of my ceramics and glassware shattered. My bedroom had the bed cut to shreds, lamp and other knick knacks broken. The bathrooms would be the ones that will take longest to clean up. In there all the various soaps coated every feasible surface (and some unfeasible, how do you get shampoo on the ceiling?!) The rest of the rooms were about the same.

Currently I was tiptoeing through the hallway, can of silly string in hand. It had been a while since I heard any noises. While normally that would have calmed me. I knew from the experience of the past few hours that no sound equals bad sound. The moments preceded elaborate traps that either injured, trapped, or dumped various liquids on me. 

So now I was on guard, trying to find the tiny menace before he could do anything. Taking a hopscotch-like path through the remains of a sculpture that used to rest on the side table. I hopped out the other side into the living room. Nothing had changed since I was last in there. Books scattered about, pages and covers torn up. The couch had deep cuts, the stuffing torn out. Some glass pieces from the sculptures and vases thrown about. If not for the fact I had put on shoes after our restart my feet would have been cut up nine ways to Sunday, or however that saying went. 

Edging around the wall I made my way to the kitchen. Here seemed to be his favorite place to gather sharp things. Tighting my grip on the can, I stepped further in. Carefully opening the cabinets and the remaining containers trying to find him. There was no sign of the little guy. I turned back to make my way through the hallway again when an odd sound caught my attention. Side-stepping towards the couch, i leaned around the side to peer at the origin. Various shreds of fabric, couch stuffing, and something red i couldn’t quite identify was fluffed into a vague nest shape. Resting in the center, was none other than the little aggressive Bitty. 

“Uhh, Hey. Sans?” I asked in a half-whisper. There was no response from the little guy. Holding the can in front I stepped closer. “Sans, Hey Sans.” I said slightly louder. An annoyed rumble came and went in response. “Sans! Are we done?!” I asked at an almost shout this time. This time he opened an eye, hazy with sleep. 

“What do ya want?” He said in his rumbly tone.

“Oh! Umm, i was wondering if we were done with the hide-and-seek or whatever this was.” I replied. 

“Duh, I'mz too tired to keep up with your shenaniganz” He said

“My shenanigans? More like your shenanigans! I wasn’t the one who poured oil on the door knobs!” I accused

“Hmm, doezn’t sound familiar.”

“What about the drawing on my computer monitor?”

“Not me.” He answered, starting to smirk, his eye sinking closed again.

“How about the paint in my hair?” (I couldn’t get all of it out)

“Gotta be more careful with yur things.” Yeah he was definitely smirking

“The fire in the kitchen?”

“Fire safety iz no joke.” 

“The bathroom slip and slide?” 

“I don’t know what that means.” His eyes half open 

“A Slip and Slide is a summer water activity. You have a long plastic ‘slide’ that's lightly soaped and watered. You take a running start then dive, sliding down it. I was talking about the soap frenzy in the bathroom.”

“Maybe you should clean up after yourself?” 

“The overflowing dishwasher?” 

“Reading labels are important.”

“Sans?” I was nervous again

“Yeah?” He mumbled

“What are we?” I asked

“What are we?” He repeated, his eyes were wide open. He propped himself on his arms.

“Yeah, What are we? I thought it would be a sort of ‘family’ or at least a friendly owner-and-pet-Bitty baseline” I said nudging some glass aside to sit in front of the couch. 

“I’d say you're more  _ my  _ pet.” He said smiling

“Cute.” I said, raising an eyebrow “But I was talking more realistically.” 

“That’z pretty realistic to me.” He raised his own brow

“Maybe, but in the eyes of everyone else it's not possible. In the eyes of human law, you are a pet. In monster law you’re more of a companion. Either way you are legally required to have a legal caretaker and/or owner.”

“. . .” He seemed lost in thought, looking into the distance.

“So, what are we?” I asked once more. 

“. . .” He was still quiet.

I let him to his silence. Spent some time to nudge the fragments in piles. He just stayed in his little ‘nest’ lost to his thoughts. When I had the living room floor relatively clear he spoke. “I don’t know.” I jumped at his quiet words. 

“Sorry, What was that?” I asked 

“I said  _ I Don’t Know.” _ he growled, clawing at the fabric under him. I returned to the spot by the couch. 

“. . .That’s fair.” 

His shocked eyes jumped to me. 

“To be honest. . .” I said trying to speak my mind “I didn’t intend to have a Bitty. Not yet at least.” His eyes were wide, like this I could appreciate how red his eyes were. 

“Really?” he asked. 

“Yup. I’ve wanted a Bitty for a while. The thing is i’m going to be pretty busy these upcoming months. If you couldn’t tell from the paint you put in my hair, I'm an artist. There’s an art fair coming up and I'm going to be spending a  _ lot  _ of time getting ready for it. I don’t know if I have enough free time to take care of a Bitty. . .To take care of you. I wasn’t expecting a friend to come by this morning with a Bitty Capsule.”

Glancing at the little guy, his face was buried in the fabric, his body tense. Sliding closer, I raised my hand. I pet the little guy. Just like before he looked surprised at the action. I kept petting him when he didn’t respond. “Although now i’m glad she did.” I declared. I felt a shudder run through him. “How else would I have met such a cute little cherry-berry?” I crooned to him. A second shiver ran through the guy.  _ ‘Gawd this is so cute~’  _ “My sweet little Edgy baby? My sugary little- Ow!” I yelped as Sans decided he had enough and bit the offending hand. 

I would have pulled back my hand, but his arms were wrapped around a few fingers. As i watched he started shyly licking at the newest bite. I smiled at this.  _ ‘He’s such a. . .what’s that anime term again? A tsundere? I wish I had my camera~’  _ After a moment I asked “Sans, are you hungry?” 

Pulling away he answered “Yup.” 

“Weellll~ I was thinking since a freak tornado broke all my dishes, that we could celebrate our first day together and go out and have dinner.” I asked standing up.

“Well, I guess if we have no other choice.~” He was lazily smiling again, climbing on my outstretched hand. I tucked him into my shirt pocket as I gathered my bag. Looking at the wreckage as I opened the door 

“Soo, no more chaos?” I asked hopefully. I heard a dark snicker from the pocket. I sighed as I unlocked the car and climbed in. “Hey, I hoped.” I pulled out of the garage and went on my-our way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Car Drive Later~~~~~~~~~

“Nope.” a shaky voice said for the hundredth time since the drive started.

“Yup.” a cheeky voice responded.

“Nope.”

“Yup.”

“NO.”

“YES.” I shot back laughing. It seems Sans didn’t much appreciate the car ride. He started out on top of the dashboard, but once we hit the main road and I sped up he started sliding about, trying to gain a grip on the surface. I had to grab him during a particularly hard turn and settle on my shoulder. He then spent the rest of the time growling at every acceleration and turn and digging his claws into me. 

“Sans it's the best way to travel. Otherwise we can’t go anywhere.” I tried to reason with him. 

“My shortcuts ain’t as stupid as this!” He yelled during a right turn. 

“Shortcut? Is that the teleporting thing?” 

“Yes it’z a hell a lot easier then this stupid way!” He yelled again. Geez that's a lot of yelling. 

“Bitties can’t use magic, how are you doing that?” I asked. He stayed quiet as I made another turn. 

“I just can, how do you walk?” He asked back. I thought about that for a moment. 

“I just can? I don’t know, humans just start crawling and walking on their own. Maybe with a little help.” I answered. 

“Iz the same thing. I just can. I just need a kind of special focus.” He said thoughtfully. 

“What kind of focus?” I asked it seemed the questions were helping distract him. 

“It’z like. . .focusing on the. . .emptiness. . .in between.” That sounded cryptic. 

“The emptiness between what?” I asked during a red light. 

“The emptiness between spaces, idiot. It’z like instead of looking at what  _ IS  _ there, I look at what  _ ISN’T _ ” he growled at me as I made a particularly hard turn. 

“CAN WE GET OFF THIS HELL RIDE?!” He shouted digging into my shoulder harder than before. 

“We’re here.” I confirmed as I pulled into a parking space. I gingerly unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door. “Are you ready to go?” I asked the still shaking bundle on my shoulder. A small rumbling growl was the only answer I got. Laughing, I left the car (making sure to lock it) I crossed the parking lot of my favorite restaurant. I went to Sal’s whenever I just needed some comfort food (or a safe place to get drunk on those few bad days). If i recall Jacie also loved this place since it's one of the few places that allow the employees to bring their Bitties to work.

I hesitated with my hand on the door. Crap. “Sans?” I felt a slight shift on my shoulder before he answered. 

“What ya want?” 

“Well, umm. . .Do you think you could. . . _ Not Use Magic  _ while we’re in here?” 

“What For? Iz not like i’m gunna hurt anyone, much.” I could hear the cheeky malice in his voice. 

“Sans, as I said on the way over, pretty much everyone knows that Bitties can’t use magic. I don’t know what might happen if someone sees you using magic. Best case, they think it’s awesome and don’t question it. Worst case. . .someone might come to take you away and see just why you can use magic when you shouldn’t be able to. Nevermind, that’s paranoid. Just  _ Please  _ keep it on the down low?” I asked. He didn’t answer. “Sans?” I tried to get a look at him but with him still lightly curled on my shoulder I couldn't see more than his back and part of his skull. 

“Sans? Are you ok?” I asked again. Thankfully I got a reply this time around. 

“Yeah I got ya lady. You don’t need to worry this time.” He said in a growly voice. Letting out a deep breath 

“Thanks I appreciate it. I’m sure next time it’ll be fine next time around.” I thought aloud entering the restaurant. The clank and chatter of the place wasn’t as loud as usual. I guess being a couple hours after the dinner rush had some perks. Sal’s was a classic american brunch-burger-dog place. The place had been here long before I was born and was likely to be here long after I died. But damn if i’m not going out without more signature Sloppy Sal burgers. 

“Hey! It’s been awhile since I've seen you!” One of the servers called as the hostess led me to my usual bar spot. I loved sitting at the counter since it had an open view into the kitchen. Loved watching the food come together. 

One of the bartop tenders wandered over. “Sweetie! Good to see you! Want your usual?” Maggie was a sweetheart herself. Her hair was starting to turn gray but she still moved gracefully as she crossed the bar lane. 

“Yeah I do, but wait a moment. I have a friend with me, I want to give him a moment to read the menu.” I said reaching for the laminated book on the other side. 

“A friend? Who?” She asked looking around. Using my hand I tucked back my hair to reveal the small Bittie on me. “Oh! A Bitty? Is that a Sansy? It’s so perfect for you!” she crooned reaching to touch him. A sharp growl raised up and I could feel his hands digging into me. 

Using one hand I covered Sans, the other I held up in a ‘stop’ motion. “Sorry, He’s still nervous about everything. He only woke up this morning.” I explained, trying to avoid an incident. 

“Woke up this morning? Don’t they nap and wake whenever they want?” She questioned. 

“He came from a Bitty Capsule. Jacie dropped him off early this morning. He only woke up for the first time a few hours ago.” I said watching as he slowly crawled down my arm onto the table. Judging by the glare he gave me he was either 1. Unimpressed by the other human or 2. Hating he had to physically move down instead of using his ‘shortcut’. I would guess both. He successfully landed down and gave me another glare before walking over to the menu. 

“If it was anyone, of course it would be Jacelynn who would walk straight into a monster shelter.” She commented with an amused shake of her head before wandering off. 

“Do you know what you want Sans?” I asked, watching as the small Bitty read through the menu. 

“ _ There’s so many burgs. . .”  _ He whispered when he reached the sandwich page. 

“Yup, this is a popular place for them. There’s also a make-your-own category. If you want something custom that is.” I said pointing to the block of options on the next page. “All the ones with that four pointed star next to them are the ones that can come in Bitty size.” I remembered looking back to the options. 

“I’m gunna have thiz one!” He said pointing to one of the specials. 

“That one is my size, are you sure you don’t want one of the others?” I asked. A regular size burger would be the size of four Sanses. 

“I said I’m gunna get it so I'm gunna.  _ Fucking. Get. It.”  _ He said, giving me a menacing smile. 

“Of course!” I said agreeing immediately, I didn't want Sans starting anything here. His smile turned back into a cheeky smirk before he turned away. It felt like I lost an argument somehow.

When Maggie swung back around I placed our respective orders. I watched Sans as Sans watched the rest of the restaurant. It felt like his eyes lingered on the other Bitties there but I couldn't be sure. It was only a Grillby and a Toriel. Nothing that I thought might cause issues. I felt like I should break his focus just in case. Sliding a Bitty size ketchup bottle over “Here you go.” 

He looked the bottle up and down with an off look before asking “What the hell am I supposed to do with this?” 

I blinked at the sentiment. “Sanses love drinking straight ketchup. Apparently they treat it like water.” I explained, maybe he just didn’t know until he tried it. I popped up the tiny cap on the nozzle and squirted a bit on a napkin. Sans dipped a finger in and licked the sample. His face twisted into disgust before spitting and wiping his mouth. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IZ THIS SHIT!!” He shouted. For a Bitty he voice was pretty loud. The ambient conversation quieted a moment as people looked to see what the commotion was. I cringed and turned away. 

“It’s  _ ketchup,  _ Sanses  _ Love It. _ ” I said, repeating my statement. 

“Iz crap, that what it iz.” He said glaring at the condiment like it killed his family. 

“I don’t understand you. Sanses are chill, punny, sleepy, smiley buds. So far that i’ve seen your an Angry, joking, Aggressive, frowny, menace. What kind of Bitty are you?” I questioned the small skeleton. 

“One who doesn’t like stupid shit like  _ Ketchup. _ ” He said smirking as he tensely watched a waiter walk by too close. 

“What stupid shit do you like then?” I asked sarcastically waving my hand towards the condiment container. 

“It’z a yellow savory thing. I don’t know what it iz.” He said wandering over to look at the selection. 

“The only yellow condiment I can think of is. . .this” I said, reaching behind the hot sauce to pull out the mustard and present it to him. He considered it a moment before opening this one to try and squit it in his mouth. Thing is this is a regular size bottle so he had to wrap his entire body around it to get enough force. 

A small amount entered his mouth. I could see him roll it around in his mouth. And then he squeezed more. And more. “Uhh Sans?” I asked as he continued to suck the bottle dry. “Sans?” Wow he just kept on at it. I could hear little, rumbling noises coming from him. The noises grew into a constant. . . “Are you purring?!” Apparently that thought was enough to interrupt him. 

“What?! Fuck no!” He responded, a bright red glow spreading on his face. 

Trying to stifle my giggles I assured him that “No worry. I’m the only one who heard~``

''YOU DIDN’T HEAR SHIT!” He was starting to start again but I couldn't bring myself to ask him to tone it down. 

“Calm down edge boy. I’m just glad I found something you actually like.” Black mail material, SWEET.

He grumped and turned away. He was still holding tight to the mustard bottle but not drinking from it. That was good awkward timing for the food to arrive. Sans got a signature three cheese burger and fries. I, of course, had a Sloppy Sal. Which really amounted to a Sloppy Joe made with roast beef and a more bbq kick to it. I dug in with a relish, it had been a while since I last had one. After a moment I stopped for a moment and saw that Sans was still eating, He was using his claws to tear off sizable chucks to hold and shoved into his mouth. Sometimes he dipped it into the lake of mustard that his fries had been dipped in. “Edgy boy.” I murmured to myself. 

“Waz tat?” Sans asked past the mouthful of food. 

“You’re like an. . .Edgy Sans right? So since maybe you're different. You should have a different name. Some people do give new names to their Bittys sometimes. So why not be ‘Edgy’?” I suggested. Sans just gave me an odd look. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “Or you can stay Sans if you want. Or any other name you want.” I back tracked. 

“Knock knock.” he said rapping his knuckles on the counter. 

“Uhh, who’s there?” I went along with it but I was confused why he started a knock knock joke. 

“Edge.” 

“Edge who?” 

He got smirky again. “Bless You~” he broke out into laughter. It took a moment to realize the joke. (Achoo -> Edgehoo jeez) 

“Sans, jeez.” I said shaking my head at the bad joke. 

“Edgy.” He said. I looked back at him. He took a more serious look. 

“Edgy. The names Edgy.” Oh, OH! I smiled, that was just an off hand thought I had. I didn’t actually think he would actually accept it. 

“Edgy. Nice to meet you!” I held out my finger and he shook it. 

This moment was sweet. But I learned enough about Sans-, Edgy that is, over the past few hours that a certain type of smirk on his face spelled trouble. It was that smirk I saw now. “Edgy No!” I said trying to pull my hand back, but I wasn't fast enough. Bit deep into the flesh of the finger, I knew it was going to hurt later. “Ow!” I said cradling my hand once he let go. “Don’t go thinking i like you any now.” He gave before returning to his food. I sighed. Of course not. But wait a moment. “I’m sure I can get your friendship. After we drive back home that is~” 

Edgy froze and slowly turned back towards me. “No.” 

“Yup. We’re almost done here, so it’s about to head back home. . .in. . .the. . .car.” 

His face paled. “ _ No.” _

“Yes.”

“ _ NO!” _

“ _ YES!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, this one was the longest update yet. Edgy was a bit fluffy this time, but no worries. Our rage baby will have his future moments!


	5. Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Work Day. Bit of fluff. Bit of drama.

The ride back was as to be expected. Edgy clung to my shoulder as I drove the way home. Though he didn’t talk this time around. I was a little concerned about his silence but the way his claws dug in at each turn helped. I tried to gentle the turns, but I also tried to make the trip home as quick as possible. 

Soon enough we were home. I jumped out of the car, Edgy was relaxing from his position. I felt pretty good, that is until I got back inside and came back face to face to the destruction. I mentally groaned. There’s no way I could go to bed until it's cleaned up. At least the shards on the ground had to be cleaned up. I dropped my bag on the table and considered what I'll need to clean up first. Edgy shortcutted to the table and started chuckling at the residual chaos. Casting a glance at him I asked “Any chance you’ll help me clean this?” He gave a ‘what do you think?’ look and shortcutted away. I threw my hands up in frustration. I wondered why I thought any differently. I went to the kitchen in search of cleaning supplies

~~~Start Cleaning Montage~~~

  
  


“Edgy! Don’t spray bleach on everything!”

“There are . . .too many knives in this wall.”

“I don’t know where you learned this but please never draw dicks on me again.”

“I warned you not to use the sponge as a pillow.”

“Edgy! I  _ LITERALLY _ just finished cleaning this room! How did you  _ ALREADY  _ knock over the bookcase?!”

“I swear to god Edgy if you use a sharpie on the mirror. I will make sure no mustard  _ EVER  _ enters this house.”

“GET OFF THE FREAKING TRASH BAG OF SHARP OBJECTS!!”

  
  


~~~End Cleaning Montage~~~

  
  


It took several hours to get things as clean as they could be. There were still a few things that couldn’t be fixed. Such as the torn up couch, new bleach spots on the carpet, and various stains on the walls (and ceiling). I was beyond exhausted, but I wanted to make a final look through the house before I went to bed. Starting in my bedroom, I left and went through the hallway. The next room was my study (read - computer/library room) . It was one of the easier to clean, all the books were just scattered about and there was a drawing on my computer monitor. A couple books were torn up but they’ll be easy enough to order. Continuing down the hall, I passed the guest bedroom and the couple storage rooms. (read - room of random junk i’m too lazy to sort and purge.) The guest room only had a couple things knocked over, just had to right them. Oddly enough it didn’t look like Edgy messed with the storage rooms at all. I didn’t see anything out of place there. Not that i would know if there was. Next to the storage room on the right was my ‘mini-workshop’. There I worked on some smaller projects and did the digital side of my work. That was annoying to clean. Some paints had been squirted onto various surfaces. By the time we came back they had started to dry so it was hard to scrub them. (I didn’t get it all up but i didn’t care as much in this room.) The mini-shop was a fairly larger room. I would say it was the size of at least four or five large master bedrooms. I think it was supposed to be a lounge area of some sort but i had a better purpose for it.

Across the way was the hall bathroom. It, like the master bathroom, had various soaps turning every surface into a slip hazard. Thankfully being soap it’s easy to clean. (except for the stuff on the walls) Along the hallway floor there used to be various shards from the broken sculptures that used to rest there. Simple sweep up there. Next up the living room. This one was the worst off. Everything that could have been broken, was. Most if not all the books in here had been torn up, they’ll also have to be replaced. Annoyingly all the Bitty help books were particularly destroyed. I have to specifically ask Jacie where she got them. The couch and coffee table were cut up. I’ll need to go and replace them. ‘Same with all my dishes.’ I sighed as I entered the kitchen. There on the kitchen table was the menace in question. Edgy was next to the empty Bitty Capsule he came from. He was pushing at it, rubbing the surface of the ‘bed’ he had once rested on. I had retrieved the capsule from the master bathroom when I started cleaning. “I wish I took a picture of you when I first opened it. You were like a little lump of play-doh.” I commented as I opened the cabinets. Taking a mental list of what needs to be bought. “I can’t imagine I came from thiz.” he said, pushing at the capsule again. 

“You did. When i opened it you were just sleeping there. I gave you a bath and got your clothes on.” I shut the drawer I was looking in. 

“Couldn’t you have found some better shit to put me in?” he asked tugging at his blue hoodie. 

“That’s the ‘Classic’ Sans outfit. The only stuff sold for Sanses are that outfit, joke shirts, the odd suits, and the holiday stuff. You saw them when you scattered the clothes everywhere.” I answered, making an off handed wave motion. 

“I don’t want to wear that shit.” He grumbled. 

“I’m not going to make you wear them. I know better than to think of doing something just asking to get bitten. The issue is, to get clothes worthy of your Edgy-ness it’ll have to be custom made. There’s only one person good with a thread and needle that I would trust with you.” 

“Who’z that?” Edgy asked, meandering closer. 

“Jacie. The Human who dropped you off to me.” I said “The one that old human mentioned?” “The same one. She’s a Bitty lover, my friend for years, and most importantly she’s a fashion designer. Making outfits is her job and passion, just like me and my art. I trust her enough that she’s not going to shout about you from the rooftops. The question is if she can restrain herself from posting pictures of you on her social media. It’ll likely get buried under all the Bitty posts she makes but its a question if anyone will be smart enough to notice.”

“Then why the hell should we deal with her?” He asked as he climbed onto my outstretched hand. 

“As I said she’s a friend. She’s backed up my choices, even when everyone said they were stupid, even when I thought they were stupid. She’s an airhead who doesn’t really think stuff through at times, but I really can’t think of any other friend i would trust with this.” I said as I walked us back to my bedroom. Turning off lights along the way. 

“So then what’z the catch with this?” He cut right to the point. 

“She’s a Bitty Lover. She loves going online to see photos of them, and taking pictures of them herself.” I said entering the large room. 

“You’ve gotta be kiddingz me.” He said popping over to the nightstand. 

“If you want to get custom clothes. It’s her. She’ll definitely ask to take photos of you. The thing would be to get it into her head  _ not to post the pictures.  _ Honestly i don’t think it’ll be that hard. . . hopefully.” I said as I went into the closet and shut the door behind me. The conversation was cut short as I changed into pjs. When I reentered the bedroom Edgy had turned into a little lump where he was. I took a quick snapshot before I took a pillow to place under him. He didn’t react at all. Either he’s faking it or he’s a super deep sleeper.  _ ‘Such a cute Sansy’. _ I turned off the light and settled in myself to sleep. “Good Night Edgy.”

  
  


~~~Time Skip to Morning~~~

  
  
  


I woke to my usual blaring alarm. As i rolled over to think about turning it off, i heard a harsh crush the sound of the alarm cutting off suddenly. I sat up and turned on the lamp. The alarm clock was smashed, odd glowing. . .bones. . .piercing the device. Turning around I took a look at Edgy, A faint red light was fading from the edge of his eye. I sighed and got upright. I grabbed a change of clothes and went to take a shower with the little shampoo i had left. When I came back out I noticed that the bones had disappeared from the wreckage. Walking over to the small Bitty on the pillow I nudged him gently with my finger. “Edgy?” nudge “Edggyyy” nudge “Eddgggyyyy” nudge “EEddgg-OW!” The Bitty turned and bit into my finger before glaring up at me asking 

“What the hell you want?” 

I raised my hand to look at the new injury. I would have to bandage it before I get started working. “I wanted to know what you wanted to do. I need to get started working since i got nothing done yesterday. I don’t know if you would be interested in just standing around in the workshop. So I wanted to know if you wanted to play on my laptop or watch tv or what.” I explained. 

“Mmph.” He gave an eleqent answer before rolling back over. 

“Well, the TV and laptop are yours to mess with. I’ll leave your breakfast on the table if you feel like having it.” I said to the possibly sleeping Bitty. I left him where he was. I didn’t particularly like the idea of leaving him alone, but since I had to catch up from yesterday I wouldn’t be able to ‘play’ with him. Thankfully as a Sansy type he’s smart enough not to get into trouble. Not that I'm saying anything about the other types. . .but still. Worse case scenario, he destroys more stuff. Not sure what he would choose since all the breakables are gone. 

Hopping over to the kitchen, I whipped up a quick batch of pancakes and bacon. Making some pancakes small, and cutting some bacon small before frying it. I drowned the platter in syrup and ate it quickly. I left the ‘small’ platter on the table as promised. After a moment of consideration the mustard was left out as well. Walking out and towards the workshop I entered the building. ‘I think I'll do some resin work. I’ll be able to get several pieces going there.’ I pulled out the bottles of resin, color dye, and molds out. ‘Now lets see what we can do.’

  
  


~~Art Time Skip~~

  
  


It was several hours before I saw Edgy again. I was measuring out a portion of resin when I saw through the clear liquid in the container a small skeleton looking back at me. I jumped, spilling some of the resin onto the table. “Edgy!” I said reaching for the cap to the bottle. 

“Y/n!” He said back, stepping away from the growing spill. Grabbing a roll of paper towels I went at the stuff before it could spread further. 

“You just love giving me heart attacks don’t you? Couldn’t you give me a heads up before startling me?” I asked. 

“Nah.” 

“What are you doing in here anyway? There’s plenty of things on TV or to play on the laptop?” I said, picking up the bottle to continue measuring out the ratio. 

“Didn’t feel like it, wanted to torture you more.” he said a smirk forming on his face again. 

“Then sorry to ruin your fun again but i can’t play with you. I believe I mentioned yesterday that I'll be very busy preparing for the Art Fair and I wouldn't be able to play often. I mean you can come hang out here, with a few safety rules, but i can’t pay you much heed until i’m done for the day.” I said trying to explain my motivation to just leaving him alone. I was trying not to get upset at the idea. At least he’s a Sans and can do fine on his own for periods of time, and not a Papyrus or Undyne that needs various attention. 

“I remember about that stuffz, I’d rather be here biting the shit out of you.” He said. 

“How about you  _ not  _ bite me while I'm potentially handling dangerous objects?” I asked. 

“What’z dangerous about this stuff?” He asked. 

“This stuff is resin. For this particular brand if I mix these two liquids in a fifty-fifty ratio it’ll solidify in about 45 minutes. Now what’s your opinion, should I use the blue or orange color in this one?” I explained pushing the respective bottles towards him. 

“The red one.” He answered, pointing towards a different bottle in the pile. I looked at the color and looked back at the Bitty. 

“This is going to be poured on this wood and shaped into an egg. I don’t think a red will look good with a red.” I rambled. This was a small chunk of redwood that was scrap from another project some time back. 

“The  _ RED. _ ” He emphasized pointing to the red again. I raised an eyebrow at his persistence. I went ahead and mixed in the dye. This was a smaller piece, if it didn’t turn out quite right it was minor enough I wouldn’t be out a major sale. 

With the hardener and dye mixed into the resin I needed to work quickly. I situated the wood chunk in the box-shaped mold. Quickly pouring the mixture over the wood, making sure to try and get into all the creases. Once the mold was full, I gingerly lifted the whole thing and placed it in the pressure chamber under the table. Tightly sealing the lid, I plugged in the air flow and raised the pressure. The piece would be safe for the next few hours as the chamber got rid of bubbled and quick-cured it.

“That doesn’t look that complicated.” Edgy commented as I stood back up. 

“It isn’t complicated. This is the kinda thing anyone can do at home. The harder part will be after it's done and I have to shape it on the lathe. Also not everyone has a pressure chamber, so their pieces have a risk of getting bubbles messing up the piece.” I said 

“Then how about this?” He asked 

“What about wh-ow!” Edgy bit into my hand, just a little further down from the bite earlier. 

“Jerk.” I said wandering off to find the first aid kit. A flash of flight and Edgy was on my shoulder. 

“Bitch.” He replied. I twisted my arm to glare down at him. He simply looked up lazily with a self-assured smirk. 

Looking away to search the kit. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” a tube of ointment.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” the oily chill of medicine on skin.

“Bitch.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Where’s the larger bandaid?

“Bitch.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Bitch, upper left under the burn stuff.”

“Thanks, Jerk.”

“Your welcome, Bitch.”

One last pat on the bandage, the kit returned to it’s spot. 

“What now?” He asked. 

“I’ve used all the resin I have for now, and I don't have any good wood or metal left to use. That means either I can do some glasswork  _ OR  _ we can go out shopping and replace all the things we’re missing.” I said thoughtfully. I would like to do the glass work but I know if we don’t go shopping then we’re going to have trouble with lunch and dinner.

“I vote for staying here. I’m not about to go out in that hell car of yourz.” Edgy said, relaxing into the fabric. 

“Alright, but at some point we’re going to have to deal with your car-phobia.” I said as I walked towards the back of the workshop. 

In a few minutes I had the furnace heated, and I was shoveling glass fragments into a crucible. I got Edgy to sit on the table on the other side of the furnace. Once the glass had melted into a golden white ‘fluid’, I took the blower and dipped it, twisting it around to wrap it around the end. Pulling it out, and holding it in the open furnace to keep it hot. Pulling it away from the heat, I tilted it towards the ground and started blowing into the hole on my side. Continuously turning it to keep from drooping towards the ground. Once a vague bubble had formed, I stuck it back in the heat to soften it again. It had to repeat cycles of furnace and shaping to keep from solidifying before it was done. When I was happy with how the shape was going, I pulled it out and turned towards the waist high metal table near the furnace. I had scattered various rainbow-colored glass shards across it to roll the piece in. I took a step towards the surface. At the last moment I saw the larger blue and white form by the glass shards, the glass shards my white hot glassed tool was lowering towards. “EDGY!! MOVE!!!” I shouted, trying to pull back while still twirling the rod to keep it from dropping. 

I spotted Edgy looking up at the hot glass close to the table he was standing on. His eyes went wide and he shortcutted away. Once I was sure there were no potential victims in the way, I stepped in and rolled the glass in the fragments. Pulling back I walked back to the furnace to melt the fragments in and regain the heat lost from the delay. Heat regained, I pulled it out and tilted it down, faced downwards I brought it into the vase form. Closing it in, I blew more air inside, the soft glass forming into the general shape. Release from the mold, and another moment of heat I brought it to the metal edge, bringing out a secondary tool to open the neck and shape the spout. Another glomp of molten glass attached to the side and brought out and up to the neck formed the handle. A heated base and a tap with the sharp tool separated the cooling new vase from the blow stick. A spurt of flame smoothed the rough separation. I gently place the new glass on the table to cool under its own power.

Now came the hard part. Turning around I went back to the original table I had left Edgy on, the table that was in no way near the furnace and the other tools I needed. Such as the metal surface I saw him on a few minutes ago. He was there on the edge of the table, legs dangling off the side. He was looking down on his hands. I took off my protective gloves bringing them down on the table next to him. He jumped at the smack, looking at the gloves when the sound came from then up at me with wide eyes before looking back down. I crossed my arms and took a moment to breathe. That was closer than I liked.  _ Way too close.  _ If I hadn't noticed him, he was right in the path, he would have been burned or worse. My mind filled with images of a small skeleton screaming in pain, bones scorched and burnt.  _ Breathe. Just Breathe.  _ I could feel myself shaking. Taking another deep breath, I refocused my gaze. Edgy was now standing, looking back at me. His eye lights tiny, jittering in his sockets. His little body trembling. 

_ Gentle y/n, be gentle.  _ “ **Edgy?** ” I said my voice heavy from the stress.  _ That’s not fucking gentle!  _ Edgy’s eyelights went out, his sockets now dark and empty. His trembling increased.  _ Damn it!  _ I got down on my knees, my hands clenched together so I wouldn't grab for him. Now he was higher up than me. “ _ Edgy? _ ” I asked, trying to make my voice as gentle as possible. He was looking down at me, his eyes still dark. “Edgy, I . . .umm. . .I? . . .Shit. . .” I pressed my hands over my face. I didn’t know how to say this is a way that didn’t sound bad. “Edgy. . .I got scared. I got  _ REALLY  _ scared. There I was, lowering it towards the table. And you. . .y-you were- fuck. You were there! You were there and in the path of  _ HOT FUCKING GLASS!  _ And if i hadn’t noticed- if i was paying the slightest bit less attention you- you could have gotten hurt! You  _ WOULD  _ have gotten hurt! O-or worse! Your  _ MY FUCKING BITTY!  _ Why wouldn’t you have just be  _ SMART  _ like the  _ SANS YOU ARE  _ and stayed  _ FUCKING PUT _ !!” I was definitely rambling at this point. It was getting harder to speak, the tears clogging my throat. God damn asshole Bitty making me care for him so quickly. 

It was silent for a time as I tried to stop crying. Edgy didn’t say anything, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Whether he had fear or anger or what. Suddenly I felt a weight drop onto my arm. Before I could consider the implications of it I felt a familiar sting of pain. Distracted from my rumination, I looked at the small Bitty biting into my arm. Releasing and biting again in a new spot, and again. “Edgy! Edgy Stop! Knock it off!” I said trying to pull the biter away from my squishy human skin. “Edgy! What’s wrong?! Edgy!” finally he shortcutted back onto the table, leaving my arms peppered with bites. 

“What’z wrong?! What’z  _ FUCKING WRONG _ ?!” He shouted. His eye lights back and blazing red. “What’z wrong iz i’m stuck with a fucking whimpy baby bones human. What’z wrong is that they won’t stop throwing a fit!  _ WHAT’Z WRONG _ is that they need to get their  _ FUCKING _ head out of their  _ BITCH ASS _ and consider that there were two people in that situation!  _ YES _ , I was in danger! Because as you oh so fucking kindly  _ ASKED _ , me to stay on  _ THIS _ table. _ AND I FUCKING DIDN’T _ . I should have also paid more attention to you! Then i would have  _ FUCKING _ noticed for myself  _ THE HOT FUCKING GLASS _ coming towards me!  _ WE BOTH SHOULD HAVE DONE BETTER!! NOW GET OFF YOUR BITCH ASS AND MAKE ME FOOD!!! _ ” 

I felt like I had mental whip-lash. I went from shock to guilt to worry to surprise. I thought he would chew me out for being so careless. I didn’t think he would blame himself as well. 

“Well?! Food!!” He iterated again. 

“Oh uhh, Yeah, umm.” I mumbled I got back on my feet, shaking my head trying to get on track. “Sans- Uhh Edgy. We still don’t have plates so we’ll have to eat out again.” I said. 

“No problemz. Get moving.” He said waving towards the door. Shortcutting to his spot on my shoulder. Mindlessly grabbing up my bag, I hopped out and into my car. Revving up the car, I almost shifted gears to go when I remembered. 

“Edgy are you going to be ok?” I asked. Edgy doesn’t like car rides yet, and I went to be prepared if he wanted to claw up my shirt again. He just off-handedly gave a look before sliding down my chest and crawling into the shirt pocket. (yay for the cat pocket.) Once he was secure I made my way food-ward. Hopefully the rest of the day would turn out better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I wanted to make sure the ‘argument’ had the right feel to it. Also now i have a ‘detailed’ work scene i don’t really plan on typing another in the future. If she’s doing workshop stuff i’ll give a link to show what kinda thing she’s trying to make. Otherwise it just takes up space I could use for other scenes.
> 
> I don’t know art stuff so heres the video inspiration for the glass blowing section - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtxrtKd-Vao  
And here’s the cat shirt Edgy crawled into at the end there - https://www.zumiez.com/rip-n-dip-lord-nermal-pocket-tee-shirt.html


	6. Shopping for Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple shopping trips aren’t so simple when you have a Bitty. 
> 
> Furniture store shenanigans, Art store shenanigans, and Grocery store shenanigans ahead! All aboard!!

Edgy was relatively calm during the meal. (If you can call spilling my drink four times calm, but I’ll take what I can get) Neither of us mentioned the ‘hot fucking glass’ incident. I was somehow relieved and guilty at the thought. I paid quickly and we left before Edgy could spill my glass for a fifth time. 

The first stop I wanted to make was the furniture store. The couch got messed up particularly badly, and I would like to replace the coffee table if i could. There was a nice store nearby but it’s smaller so i’m not sure if I'll find something I'll like. I could just go to an Ikea but it would be better to get something sturdy with such an. . .active house mate. 

Entering the store as easy enough. Getting directions towards the couches was easy as well. What came next was not so easy to deal with. I was investigating this one couch I had my eye on when I heard a quiet “Oh my god.” nearby. Looking up I saw an older couple looking into the pillow aisle. Standing up from my seat I went over to peek around them. In the aisle someone had taken every single pillow from its packaging and piled them all into one super-fluff pile. “OH! Jeez I want to jump into that so badly!” I said aloud. 

The woman giggled back “If I was just ten years younger i would myself! You should just do it before the employees come around.” The thought was  _ really tempting. _

I took a quick look around. If i would jump into this mess someone left, I had to do it before an employee saw. I went and took a running jump into the pillow mountain. Some slipped from under me, but with the sheer number of pillows there were still a large pile under me. I relaxed into the softness for a moment. When I heard laughing I remembered where I was and scrambled off. It was harder than it seemed, for every pillow I moved I slipped further into the pile. 

Once I was free I stepped away from the mess in time for a manager to come by. They took one look at the mess and walked away. I couldn’t help but laugh at the levels of ‘Nope’ he gave off. Walking back to my choices I returned to my internal debate. ‘The cream colored one matches the room, but the gray is more comfortable’. I was doing a price comparison when I heard more raised voices. This time it was almost in the other direction. 

Thinking of the pillow mountain I found earlier, my curiosity led me to investigate again. A bigger crowd had gathered at this one. I pulled up next to a family and asked “What’s going on?” 

The father turned around to answer me. “Someone pulled all the duvets and blankets from the sets and dropped them in a pile. 

“What seriously? Just like the pillows?” I replied trying to look over the crowd. 

“Pillows? There really is a menace running about.” Something about that comment rang in my mind, but my inner-child was amping up again. ‘Gently’ making my way to the front, I saw the mother trying to hold her kids back. Walking up to the manager on the scene (Oddly the same manager from before) 

“Excuse me?” When he turned around I continued on “Sorry I know this is already going to be a mess to clean up. But would you mind if I jump on it?” I could see the kids snap to attention, intent on hearing the answer. 

The manager threw his hands up in the air “Go ahead! Jump in the blankets! With everything that's going on this past hour  _ someone  _ may as well have fun with it.” 

Just like with the pillows I ran and took a running start. Jumping into the blankets laughing. As I pushed up to climb up, I heard giggles behind me and a second after the kids were following me in. I held still to avoid bumping into them. (I got a knee to my kidney but better me than them.) I spent a few minutes climbing and burying myself into the blankets before rolling off, leaving the kids to their own fun. As I passed the manager talking to the other employees I overheard what they were saying. “A mountain of pillows and blankets, the letters organised into curse words, the stickers stuck into a penis shape, at this point I can't be surprised by whatever this guy is going to do next.”  _ ‘Curse words and dicks. . . and a missing Bitty.’  _

My mind went back to earlier  _ ((“How long is this shit going to take, lady?” Edgy asked. I was currently rolling on my current choice. I liked the color but something about the fabric irked me. “It depends on how quickly I can find one I like, I can make a coffee table myself if I have to. Making a couch? Not possible.” I answered. The silence held a moment longer as I moved to the next in line. “I’m bored. I’m looking around.” Edgy said bluntly before jumping off his spot. “Mmhmm, Don’t kill anyone.” I said distracted. “Sure thing toots.” He shortcutted away. Oh this couch can recline.)) _

“Shit.” I started up a quick jog around the store. I spotted the remains of the sticker penis and the pillow mountain I saw earlier. After a hot moment I heard a subtle grinding sound. Following the sound I came to the tables. Someone had started stacking the tables on top of each other in a ‘stone hedge’ fashion. As I watched another floated itself onto the wall. I recognised the movement. Stepping into the circle “Edgy? Are you there?” 

A second passed before a slight flash appeared up to the left. “Iz it time to go yet?” He lazily smirked down at me. 

“Edgy, what the  _ fuck? _ ” 

“All you said waz ‘don’t kill anyone’. No onez dead right?” He responded. 

I felt the utter need to facepalm for the first time in my life. Waving my hands about “I should have also added in a ‘No Shenanigans’ in there. Pretty much everyone in the store knows there's something going on now.” Popping back down to me he said 

“Well, It seems you enjoyed my shenaniganz.” He had a point, kind of. I couldn’t be 100% mad when I had fun with the result. 

“I may have but it’s going to take the store hours to clean up everyone. I’m fine dealing with that, but other people shouldn’t have to clean up after you.” 

He simply just gave a shrug. 

“How about a new ‘rule’? No public shenanigans that take longer than five minutes to clean up. Ok?” 

Another shrug. I sighed, there wasn’t any point to pushing the point. Not while we’re still in public at least. “Come on, let’s get going before someone else finds your new creation.” I said. Walking back over to the couches I found the gray I was considering earlier. Tracking a stray employee I placed a quick order for it to be delivered before quickly leaving. Thankfully Edgy had tucked himself back into the pocket. As to be expected, he stayed quiet during the ride to our next stop. 

It was an industrial material warehouse. filled with wood, glass, and metal. I can order the resin in bulk online. Hopefully there wasn’t much here for Edgy to cause trouble with. Stepping in, I was greeted by another familiar face. “Y/n! I thought it was about time you showed your face again!” Noah called out. Noah was a bear of a man. He was a former member of the military’s Delta Force. Which was something I didn't even know existed until he explained it one day. Though now he runs this supply warehouse, still as buff as the first day I walked in. Just with a tiny bit more gray in the hair. 

“Noah!” I called back, stopping in front of the counter. “I would have come sooner but Jacie dropped off a surprise for me.” Nodding towards Edgy who was leaning out of the pocket. His eyes were wide, the lights little pinpricks. 

“I see that.” He said bluntly. “Is that the Bittie you were looking at? he seems to be an odd one.” He lifted his hand towards Edgy. Suddenly Edgy broke out into a harsh growl. It wasn’t like what I've heard before. Before it was more. . .mild. Now it literally sounded like a feral animal getting ready to [FIGHT]. 

“Edgy! Stop that! It’s fine!” I scolded. He ignored me, his growling getting louder as Noah’s hand came closer. “Noah maybe you shouldn’t-” I started, but as his hand came an inch closer, and Edgy lunged out of his spot, biting into his hand. “Edgy!” I tried to move back, in hopes Edgy would let go with distance. Instead he grappled onto Noah, his claws digging into the back of his hand. “Noah, I am so sorry! Let me try and-” Noah cut me off with a ‘be quiet’ finger. He took his free hand to peel Edgy’s hands off, then slowly used the hand Edgy was biting into to tilt his head back until his jaw couldn’t hold pressure and let go. With a look towards the smaller one, he plopped Edgy onto the counter top. 

“An odd one indeed.” Noah commented as he reached under the counter for the military-level medkit he carried there. 

“Yeah, an odd one indeed. I’m sorry for that, I don't know what came over him.” I said, pulling Edgy back to me. He was growling still, switching between lunging forward or hiding behind my arm. 

“I got worse injuries dealing with my kids. Think nothing of it.” He said waving the sentiment off, an amused look to his eye. 

“But I-” I tried to apologize again but was cut off again 

“Y/n, move along. I have a nice selection of wildwood today. Best go check them out.” He said, his voice neutral again. I took the hint and moved along. Once we were out of hearing range I asked 

“Edgy, what the hell was that about?!” He chose to sulk, curling into the fabric of my sleeve. 

“Edgy, I need an answer this time. I need to know why you bit him so we can avoid that in the future.” I continued as we moved deeper into the wood area. He mumbled to himself, I only caught something along the lines of ‘blind fucking human’. 

“What?” I asked. He gave the most annoying sound i’ve heard in a long time before saying “He has too much LOVE.”  _ ‘Love? What the hell?’  _

“What does love have to do with anything?” I continued. Edgy rolled his eyes 

“Nevermind, it’s a monster thing. Just stay away from that. . .guy. '' 

“Noah? He’s a cool guy, I've never heard anything odd about him. Except for. . .nevermind” I remembered something I heard before and trailed off. 

“Except for what?” Edgy asked, his curiosity catching on my comment. 

“It’s just that I remembered overhearing once that Noah is a ‘problem solver’. You have a problem, he fixes it, for a price.” I answered. I wasn’t exactly sure what that entailed but I'd seen enough shows to have an idea. Edgy returned to mumbling to himself. I chose to drop the issue. I could tell Edgy wouldn’t let this go so easily. I’d just have to make sure not to stand too close to Noah. Because i’m sure as hell not going to find another supplier as good as him. 

Reaching the back corner, I found the branches and stumps of uncut wood. Smiling, I dug in for the hunt. I loved shopping for art materials. 

~~~Minor Time Skip~~~

A couple hours later and I had more than enough materials for the art fair, and then some. Due to the sheer bulk I had Noah ship it over. It’ll arrive tomorrow so I could get working right away. Edgy, on the other hand, growled the entire time the details were hashed out. Noah and I just ignored him with a roll of the eyes and an amused smile.

Hopping back in the car Edgy asked “Can we go home now?” 

Shaking my head no I answered “Sorry, we got one more stop. We can get food and dinnerware at the grocery store THEN I promise we can go home.” As I revved up the car and drove out, oddly Edgy remained out. Only hunching down on the turns. 

“You better. . .” He said before turning to the dashboard, pushing various buttons. By the time we arrived at Target, the a/c was full force winter in my face, and a metal song was practically about to make my ears bleed. Shutting the car off to Edgy’s laughter, we made our way inside. Carefully selecting the best cart (as best as it can anyway). Edgy ‘ported to the cart seat, using his arms to look over the side. 

I thought it would be best to get the plates before rounding up the food. Swinging past the clothes, we came into the home section. Looking at the plates I considered the options. Usually I would just go for simple white ceramic. However with Edgy around, it might be smarter to get something more shatterproof. On the other hand plastic tends not to last long, and metal can’t be microwaved. 

“Get that one there.” Edgy said pointing down at the selection. 

“Which one?” Leaning closer I tried to see which he was looking at. 

“Over there, left of that flower one.” gesturing towards the direction. Spotting what he was talking about I pulled out the set box. It was a usual plates and bowls set. The pattern had a plain white base but a thick red border with black lines criss-crossing over the red. 

“Geez, you really like the red/black thing.” I commented. The pattern was aesthetically pleasing, but it was ceramic again. It would be easy for them to break again.

“Duh, what could be betterz?” he smirked, confident in his choice. 

“How about a nice blue, or a simple white?” I suggested pointing to the respective sets. He scoffed, gesturing again to the red set. I would just go for the red, I didn't care that much, however . . . “You promise you won’t break them?” I asked. Looking at the Bitty, he smiled. Meeting my eyes I saw nothing but pure mischief in his eyes. “. . .How about you don’t break them so quickly?” I negotiated. Edgy looked at the set, His arms crossed and head tilted as he considered it. The shrug he gave back was the best I was going to get. Rolling my eyes I got double the amount then needed. If he was still going to break them, then I wanted to have enough so I wouldn't have to buy more so quickly. 

Silverware was easier. Simple dark gray stainless steel. I raised a brow at Edgy’s excitement over the new knives. He waved off my concern before we headed to the groceries. Fruit and veg was quick. Apples, plums, Broccoli, carrots. Edgy had little interest here. I noticed that he was paying most attention to other people. People with Bitties. I marked his interest yesterday at the restaurant. It makes sense he’d be curious about other Bitties.

Edgy ended up laying on top of the bread. Apparently the loaf made for a good bed. Dropping in various other things along the snaking path. Edgy just chilled where he was until the chip aisle that is. As I considered in between the bbq or cheddar flavor, I heard bags crinkling behind me. I thought perhaps another customer was here. Settling on the BBQ, I turned back to the cart. In the basket were half a dozen bags of chips. The Bitty was gone from his spot. 

Before I could wonder where he went off to another bag fell off the shelf straight into the cart. I glanced at the flaming hot cheetos before looking up where they came from. Edgy was there. . .what else would I have expected? His eyes lit red, a second later a bag from the other side of the lane flew into the cart. Quickly scanning the area to see if anyone saw. Sighing with relief when I saw no one staring in shock. “At this point, people are going to think I'm being haunted by a ghost or something.” I rolled my eyes. 

A rumbling laugh answered me as I hurried out of the lane before the cart could be filled with just chips. The rest of the shopping trip continued like that. Edgy magicking seemingly random things into the cart as I simultaneously tried to watch out for witnesses and get my own groceries. (Although I don't think one can consider the massive bulk mustard random) I couldn’t get to check out soon enough. 

At the conveyor belt, loading up the groceries became harder than it really should have been. When I would turn to grab more from the cart, Edgy would push the ones I already placed on the belt back into the cart. This looped several times under the amused eye of several witnesses. Throwing my hands up I gave up on progress . . .while Edgy was still loose that is. Swiping out my hand I picked him up, dropping him into the shirt pocket. The cashier and the people behind me laughed as I finished up my purchases.

Thankfully, at least, he remained quiet as I loaded up the car and we made our way home. The slight weight against my chest was comforting as scenery passed us. Soon enough I was pulling us into the driveway. “That was your best car ride yet.” I commented. It wasn’t until I went into the house with the first trip of bags that I realized he didn’t reply. Setting the bags on the table, I nudged open the top of the pocket to peek inside.

Edgy was curled up at the bottom. His small body tucked against my body heat. I couldn’t help but take a photo on my phone. With the moment saved, I started to reach in to pull him out and maybe lay him somewhere more comfortable. . .but. . .maybe he can stay there, just a little longer.

I went to bring in the rest of the groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last before a larger time-skip and the plot rolls on.
> 
> On a side note I have a random question for my readers. What Bitties would you like to see? (No guarantees they’ll show up)


	7. Clothes make the man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for our oh-so-fan-favorite OC to pop back on the scene. And she’s here to make our best boy adorable!
> 
> Deals are struck, clothes are made, and a moment of peace is had.
> 
> Reader sometimes referred as : Lady, (my) human, or (Y/n)  
Jacie (OC) sometimes referred as : Other human, or seamstress

It was so sweet to have that moment of Edgy sleeping on me. My heart panged when I felt him shift, and his bleary gaze poked out. His magic flashed and he ‘ported to the couch. He stood there on top of the fabric for a moment, seemingly staring into nothing. As I watched, he flopped over on the spot. “Edgy!” I cried as he face planted the couch arm.

Stepping on over I went to investigate when I heard a relatively familiar sound. A low grumbly snore rose from him. I had to leave the room before I woke him with my laughing. With Edgy asleep this was a good time to do some business. Hunting up my phone, I called a familiar number.

“AAAYYYYYYYY!!!!~ (Y/N)~ Homegurl!!~ How’s it swingiinnnggggg??!?” 

“Oh Stars, Jacie, are you DRUNK?” I asked the voice.

“MMmmaaayyybbbeeee~~~” Yeah she’s drunk, stars. 

“It’s not even dinner time yet Jacie, i don’t even. . .nevermind. I need your help.” I said ignoring it for the moment. I needed to hopefully get the plan made before she gets too wasted.

“Anything for yuuu~ My baby maamaaa~” She crooned at me. 

“Jacie, No, not your baby mama.” I protested it, somehow she can still lead me off track.

“YYeeaaahhhh~ My cute little Sansy MMMMMAAAMMMAAAA!!!” I flinched from the sudden shout. So that’s what she’s going for.

“Jacie, Sansy, yes, focus. His name’s Edgy. I need your help with him.” I said checking back on the one in question. He was still flopped on the couch arm.

“EEEDDDDGGGGYYYYYYYY~~~~ MY SANSY BABY!!!!” She screamed again.

“JACIE! Shut UP! He’s sleeping right now! Just. . .listen for a moment.” I said into the receiver as I moved away.

“Mmmhmmm?” She mumbled

“Jacie, Edgy - The Sansy Baby - doesn’t like his clothes. We need new clothes made for him.” I explained.

“New clothes?” She asked.

“New clothes.” I confirmed.

“Lots of ideas for Sansy clothes.” She said, her voice getting distant from the call.

“It has to be what Edgy likes! Come over tomorrow! Jacie!” I called into the phone, but from the sounds she’s wandered away.

“Well dat went well ‘idn’t it?” I jumped at the sudden voice over my shoulder. Spinning around, I caught the sight of Edgy now sprawled out on a windowsill. 

“Stars, Edgy you scared me.” I said hanging up the line. 

“Dats the point, lady.” He said lazily rolling over. 

“Weren’t you asleep just five seconds ago?” I asked the small guy. 

“Dats how, wat you called it, Sansy Babies? Work.” He smirked at me. I blushed that he heard the conversation. 

“Is there something you wanted?” I asked him, moving closer.

His eyelights flashed “Mischief~” He smirked. 

“Sorry, we’re all out of mischief. How about some tv while I do some paperwork?” I reached out to pick him up. Of course the moment my hand got close enough he spun and bit into my hand. Thankfully he released quickly, letting me pull my hand close. 

“Looks like deres some mischief left.” He said, popping away.

Sighing, I wandered off to find a bandage. At least there's not too much he can do while watching tv.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around an hour later, I was on the couch, various papers in front of me on the scratched up coffee table (I really need to make a new one soon). A gun-and-bombs action movie was reaching the epilogue. Edgy was lounging on a bundled blanket next to the papers. A bowl of remaining popcorn kernels resting on the floor, the buttery treat long eaten. 

I was continuing my estimates for pricing. These would be generalized ranges to give me a good idea of how many of each range should be made. I was rounding off the metal set of prices, when I heard the papers shift. Looking up, I saw Edgy standing on the table now. He was overlooking my writing. I wondered how much math he knows. 

Returning to my page I was reorganising the information, when I heard the papers shift again. I ignored the sound, he was probably just looking at the other papers. But I should know better than to ignore sounds coming from the Bitty. 

A second later there was the unmistakable sound of tearing paper. My gaze snapped up, there was none other than Edgy, holding a glowing red bone sharpened to a point. He stabbed the paper under his foot dragging the point across, shredding the notes. “Edgy! Don’t!” I shouted, reaching for the Bitty. He ‘ported a foot left, quickly slashing the paper there. “EDGY!” He gave his laugh as he ported again, and again. Tearing up the papers as I tried to stop him.

_ Mischief _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

** _(Edgy’s POV)_ **

_ Last night was fun, almost as fun as that first day I woke up. Though in a way this time could have been considered better. That first day. . .everything was foggy, brushing the surface of consciousness before sinking again. When I finally woke for real, I was comfortable. Laying on something soft, covered with a warm blanket. Opening my eye sockets I ignited my eyelights. The room was dark, only the barest bit of light coming from the window. . .the overly large window? Looking around the best I could in the dim light, I saw many things that were familiar yet I felt I'd never seen it before. A bed, lamps, a glowing clock on the table. All gigantically huge.  _

_ I tried to push the blanket off, it resisted my effort. Somehow curling closer around. Raising up my magic, I turned the alarm clock. Shining the glow in my direction to get a better look at what was covering me. A large squishy flesh-thing was holding me down! Following the limb, I saw it connected to a giant person to match the giant room. It was. . .a human? A stupid human that Won’t. Stop. HOLDING ME! Claws gripping at the hand above, I instinctively opened my sharp teeth then harshly bit down on the flesh. Hot, metallic blood dripped into my mouth. I turned and spat the liquid out as the arm jerked in place and a loud shout rang out  _

_ “OW!” The large hand was still on me, I had to get the human to MOVE. Biting down again on the wrist, it got another verbal reaction “Shit! OW!” heh this is more like it. The arm moved further across me as the human started to shift about. Another bite, now on the sensitive arm. “Ah! Dang it!” The human shouted again. Finally retracting their arm. I rolled off the cushion? Pillow? Landing on the blankets. I didn’t even have enough time to gather my magic for a shortcut before I was snatched up. The human holding me secure in it’s grip. Awake for only a minute and already about to get dusted by a human.  _

_ Instead of the pain of cracking bone and leaking marrow. I felt myself get pressed against a warm surface. The human was holding me to their chest. (they were definitely a woman, the boobs don’t lie) Their hand gently held me close, a thumpy sound beating against my skull. The room brightened as they, she, flipped on a lamp. The human sat there with me against them for several seconds. I couldn’t let this go on. I didn’t know this lady!  _

_ Biting the human once again, the human flinched, I could sense their gaze on me. “Sans? Are you ok?” the lady asked. That didn’t. . .seem right. Was that supposed to be my name? I didn’t like it. I scrabbled for purchase as I looked up into their face for the first time. Their eyes were wide, shock and pain waking them up. “Sans?” She questioned. Her free hand moving towards me, I tensed expecting this to be the moment the human attacked. The hand touched my back, running a stroke down my spine. It felt nice. It was unexpected. I didn’t understand this human.  _

_ Her hand moved again for another stroke. Twisting, I sink my teeth into the approaching hand. The human yelped as I sunk my teeth deeper. “Sans! Please No Biting!” The human cried, using that fake name again. Her hand twisted and turned in a brief struggle that resulted in me releasing the hand. She looked at the new bite in shock. I felt a smile break out. Maybe NOW the human would realize i’m not to be messed with. “Sans?” She said again. Or Not. It seems I'll really need to teach the human a thing or two.  _

_ That was a nice thought. I leaned down and bit into the hand holding me. The human flinched, her hand releasing me into a free fall. Oops. Gathering my magic, I twisted into a shortcut. Reappearing safely on the floor, I immediately jumped into another shortcut. This time landing outside the bedroom door. I could hear the human calling for me, using that fake name. Moving along the hallway I came to a living room. It was strange to know these things, but to have never seen them before.  _

_ Popping up to a shelf, I gained an overhead view of the room. It was a simple room. Plain colors, not too many decorations. (Almost as plain as these stupid clothes I was in). Circling the room, I ended up above the fireplace. A misplaced shortcut, dropped me into the side of a large vase thing. The object falling over the edge and shattering on the ground. The sound called the human to the room. She meandered over to the fragments, picking them up. Glancing at the vase’s twin next to me, well can’t let it be alone now can we? Pushing this vase over, it landed next to the human. The shards hitting them. (It landed closer than I wanted. I meant for it to land further away)  _

_ Her gaze snapped up, seeking the origin. Her face filled with righteous indignation. Laughing with the idea of this squishy little human was getting annoyed amused me. (Oh Darling you haven’t seen anything yet.) “Hey! Stop That!” She shouted, reaching for me. I ‘ported away, reaching the bookcase. She quickly changed direction, heading my way. I started pushing the books off the shelf, blocking her way. She forced her way through the obstacle, getting close once again. Shortcutting through the entry to another room I ended up in the kitchen.  _

_ Spotting a mug on the counter I came closer. The mug had a joke ‘It’s all or muffin’ nice, be better if it was a knock-knock joke. The human came in as I considered what would be the best one for a cup. “Sans No!” There was that stupid name again. Smirking at the lady, I lifted the cup with my magic. “Holy Shit.” She muttered. Dropping to the ground just in time for the mug to sail over her and shatter against the wall. I could hear the heavy breathing. As the human wasted her time catching her breath I spread out the magic to open the cabinets and lift out more. . .ammunition. The human, turning back to me, saw my armaments. “Holy F**king Shit. . .” They scrambled to their feet, bolting out of the room as I threw the cups and dishes after them.  _

_ Following them back to the living room I saw they were leaning against the wall. The way they were breathing fast, their hands shaking, staring into space, was stupid (was concerning). I grabbed one of the glass shards that had a nice edge to it. Moving next to their unprotected foot, I raised the glass and quickly ran a (shallow) cut over the skin. “OUCH!” They cried. (jeez humans are noisy). They looked down and spotted me there. I saw their body tense, and shortcutted away before they pounced. Not going too far, just a step away (for them, several for me). She lunged again, and again, undeterred when I kept dodging. The human stopped for a second glaring at me (Better, now the lady’s not weepy) “Oh it’s on you little shit~” she said. I smirked at the challenge. Teleporting away. (Bring it Human.) _

My reminiscing was interrupted by a loud bell ringing through the house. I quickly ‘ported away from my sleeping spot. The human’s chest was more comfortable than the large pillow I was meant to use. Landing on said pillow in time for the (my) human to roll upright. (couldn’t show too much affection). She stumbled out of the room towards the loud banging coming from the front door. 

‘Porting after her, we arrived by the front door. The (stupid) human reaching out to just open the door (without checking who). Jumping into a shortcut I narrowly landed on the outstretched hand. My claws dug in, and I quickly leaned to deliver a quick bite. The lady tensed, her arm stuttering as she tried to restrain herself. “Edgy, what the FUCK!” She yelped. 

“Don’t fucking jus’ open de door for fer anyone!” I said. (how do humans survive without common sense?!) 

The human rolls their eyes, giving a huff. Leaning in she peered into the peephole. After a moment she straightened and said, “Well, it’s Jacie. Can I let her in now?” she raised a brow at me as if to say ‘you overprotective idiot’. Grumbling I popped up to the usual spot on her shoulder (best position to pull her hair from). Taking that as an agreement she opened the door. We were greeted to the sight of a huge bundle of fabric with legs. 

“It’s about time (Y/n)!” the cloth spoke. 

“Jacie,” the lady spoke “I was asleep.” Her voice was affectionate and exasperated at the same time. 

“Uh huh yeah, maybe wake up on a normal time.” The bundle spoke as it just walked past us into the house. Shutting the door, the lady followed the other to the dining table. The other heaved the fabric on the table, revealing a proper human. (another female?) 

“Ok, i have fabric, needles and thread, and a raging hangover! Let’s do this!” the new human said. I don’t know about this new human. How about a [CHECK].

**Jacie (Jacelynn)**

**LV - 1**

**HP - 89/120 [EFF: Hungover]**

**AT - 5**

**DF - 8**

**EXP - 0**

**[FACT: Loves monsters and Bitty monsters. Pro-magic]**

**[FACT: Wasn’t as drunk last night as (Y/n) thought she was]**

**-Is very happy that (Y/n) asked for help.**

**-Wishes that she had some Sea Tea right now.**

Not bad. Squishy for a human. Squishier than (Y/n). But at least they're not like that one human at the wood and metal place. THAT one was dangerous. “Remember, it needs to be to Edgy’s tastes. I don’t need him tearing up all his clothes again.” (Y/n) said. Yeah that was a fun moment. Shredding that stupid bunny onesie and the rest. As if I'd ever wear that shit. 

“(Y/n)! I would never force a Bitty to wear something they didn’t like! All my models should be comfortable, or else it would never turn out right! Now where is the little guy?” The other human, Jacie, asked. 

MY human cupped her hand around my spot. (To grab me or shield me? I don’t know). “Jacie I’ve already told him that you would want pictures of the results. But I am COMPLETELY and UTTERLY serious about this next part. No matter what, do NOT post them anywhere. Don’t show Edgy to anyone ok?” (Y/n) said. 

“But (Y/n)! I just-”

“No.” (Y/n) cut her off.

“What if I-” Jacie started.

“No.”

“How about-” 

“No.”

“I-”

“No.”

Jacie threw her hands up. “Then what CAN I do?” 

“You can save them on your personal account. I know you use it more as an online diary anyway.I just don’t want anyone to see anything odd about him.” (Y/n) said taking a seat.

“It’s just a Sansy. What’s odd about that?” Jacie asked. (Fuck, i hate that name.)

“Not. . .Quite” My human said. (THE. THE HUMAN. FOCUS)

She tugged me from my spot, lowering me down to the table. She opened her hand, revealing me to the other. “AWWW! He’s as cute as I thought! Why did you name him Edgy anyway?” Jacie asked, reaching out. Oh, this was a perfect moment. Of course (Y/n) knew me. 

“Jacie wait- don't touch-” Too late. I lept on the new target. I bit harder on their hand than I bit on my human just now. I tasted blood for the first time in a while. 

“Ow! What the hell!” Jacie shouted, jumping back. 

(Y/n) sighed “Yeah, that's why. He acts like an ‘edgy’ Sansy, I wanted to differentiate him from the rest.” 

Jacie clutched her injury. “Well he’s different alright. Not what I expected. Anyway, what kinda clothes do you want kiddo? I got a lot of samples to show you.” Jacie said 

“I’ve noticed he likes the whole black/red combo. Could we start there?” My lady asked.

“Hmm, I’ve got a few of those colors here.” She answered, pulling a couple pieces from the pile. The two humans spoke over the fabrics of black cotton, cherry-colored wool, and burgundy fleece. I was distracted by pulling and tying up the other cloths. (Seeing the other human cringe when I ‘accidentally’ tore one was hilarious as well) As I reached for more to add to the rope I noticed another black fabric that the humans had left in the pile. Dragging it out, I revealed a small patch of black leather. Supple and worn, it looked to be real instead of that fake stuff i noticed a couple of the lady’s shoes were made from. 

“Hey” I called out. The other human gave a side glance before continuing the conversation.. “Hey!” I said again. This time (Y/n) reached out to give a pat, but I wouldn't let this slide so easily. Giving a bite, my human flinched back. “Dun fucking ignore me.” I growled. Jacie stared wide eyed at the newest bite, while my lady held her hands out into a surrender. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to leave you out of the conversation. Did you have an idea Edgy?” (Y/n) asked trying to calm my (definitely non-existent) temper. 

“Dis one.” I tossed the new piece over towards them. 

Jacie investigated the leather. “I remember this one. I did a piece for a guy with. . .interesting tastes. Guy provided his own materials, particularly the leather. High quality stuff.actually. The real stuff, hand dyed, hand softened. I would have definitely would have gotten more for more projects but the guy didn’t remember the name of the company that made it. It’s been pissing me off ever since that’s all I have, too big to scrap, too small to use for anything.” 

“Well is there anything we can make for Edgy with it?” (Y/n) asked rubbing a thumb against the leather. 

“I  _ CAN  _ but anything I do make will be a singleton. One-of-a-kind. One try. If it gets messed up I won’t be able to try again.” Jacie commented, scribbling in a notebook. “So what should we try? Pants? A pair of boots?”

(Y/n) meandered a bit. Flipping the leather around, deep in thought. (I remember seeing that face in her workshop, so focused on her art.) “A jacket maybe?” She answered. Jacie thought about that, tapping her pencil. “Yeah, I can do that. Kinda thing he could use for a long time.” The human said. 

(Y/n) nodded, turning her head towards me. “Edgy, we should go ahead and measure you. Jacie’s going to need those numbers for all the outfits.”

Jacie’s head snapped up. “Oh, right. I can maybe do the jacket today. But the rest will take more time. I’ll get a clean page while Edgy takes off his clothes.” she said, flipping pages. 

Wait. . . WHAT?! “Da FUCK?!” I shouted. 

The lady gave me a confused look “. . .Edgy. . .” (How does she not get how FUCKING WEIRD that is!!) I felt a blush forming. The FUCK?! “Like HELL, IMA BE NAKED IN FRONT OF A BUNCHA PEOPLE!!” I shouted, jumping into a shortcut. Screw the clothes, I’ll just wear the shitty blue crap the rest of my life. 

I could hear the human coming after me. Calling my name. I wanted to answer, but like hell i’d going along with  _ that  _ stupid ass plan. I jumped from room to room, trying to stay ahead of the search. In the guest room, I heard the two humans talk outside the room.

“Edgy, didn’t expect you’d go for such an . . .obvious name for the guy.” The new human said.

“It was just a quick thing that popped in my mind. After I suggested it, it just seemed right. Ya know?” My human said.

“And Edgy, that Sansy in the first place. . .that type isn’t meant to be aggressive at all. I’d understand an Undyne, or  _ maybe  _ a Papyrus type. But for a Sansy? A Sansy to be biting people? That’s not supposed to happen.”

“That’s the statement of the week.” (Y/n) Snarked.

“(Y/n) I am being serious about this. I’ve made friends in the MBG. This isn’t a new type or something like that. This is an anomaly. No Bitty is EVER meant to be willing to harm a human. And that disappearing act. That was magic, wasn’t it?” Jacie questioned.

The Lady’s silence was telling.

“Are you absolutely sure you want to keep him? This is so new, we can’t predict what might happen. Like that biting, he did that TWICE in less than thirty minutes.” Jacie continued.

“I don’t think he actually means any harm with those. The first time he did that, sure maybe. The last couple times however, even you, it hurt, but he didn’t bleed us. Maybe it’s more of a . . .attention-seeking thing? Like we  _ were _ ignoring him there.” (Y/n) suggested. She was more on track than she knew.

Jacie was quiet for a moment. “Well i’m with you. So if you want to keep him, keep him secret from the MGB at that, whatever, I’ll help. But maybe, ya know, teach him not to bite strangers?”

My human scoffed at that. “Too late, he’s already bit Noah.”

The other human barked out a laugh “Wait, seriously?! I wish I'd seen  _ THAT _ ! Wow. Well, i’m going to the drawing board. Let me know when you find him.” 

The voice faded as the other human retreated.

(Was I really not meant to be like this? I knew I wasn’t like the Sansies I'd seen when we went shopping. Those fucking idiots nap on their humans without a second thought. Making stupid ass puns. Don’t they know better than being so damn trusting. I’m nothing like them. . .I’m not a Sansy.) “There you are Edgy!” A familiar voice broke my thinking. I was swept into a large grasp. Emotions were running high, I didn't know what to think. So I went for my best move. Violence. Biting down on the hand holding me, this time I held my bite instead of just releasing. I could feel the muscles fluttering. “Edggyyy~ Sorry we upset you. We should have explained better. You don’t have to be  _ naked.  _ Your clothes are loose enough we can work with them. Except the hoodie and the shoes. Those are bulky enough they need to come off. For the moment at least.” (Y/n) explained. She didn’t try to pull me away like she did before. She just let me take out all my frustration on her hand. 

I felt embarrassed (only slightly!) at my misunderstanding. I should have expected more than having to strip  _ naked _ . I mean, that’s not how it would work in stores right?! Stars, damn it. Releasing the bite, I turned my face away from their gaze. (As far as I could turn while in their firm grasp anyway.) I didn’t know if I should curl up and hide or growl and shout. (Y/n) laughed under her breath. The ‘platform’ I was on shook as she returned back to the kitchen and it’s table. 

I peered over her fingers, on the table the different fabrics were organised. Only the notebook and the leather was in the center now. The other human looked up at our approach, raising a brow at me. I growled as (Y/n) released me onto a fuzzy fur fabric. “How's the design going?” She asked as she joined the table. Jacie shuffled the papers revealing a couple drawings. “I’ve got three designs. First is the simple jacket form. No major patterns, but we can add studs and other things to it for more ‘Edgy-ness’. Second is more comfy, padded with additional fabric on the inside. The third is meant for warmth, with a hood and cuffs of a wool cloth.” 

(Y/n) glanced my way before saying. “I’m good for whatever Edgy wants.” Well considering the options. . .

”I want da third one. Yet with more soft shit.” Jacie nodded at that pushing the other two away. 

“It’s my opinion that we could add some decor to it. Maybe some color by the seams. A red, or maybe a gold-yellow contrast.” The seamstress suggested, using a colored pencil on the drawing to show what it might look like. 

“I think the yellow looks better, but red is his color. . .” The lady mused. 

“Like dem both, but wouldn’t it be too much to have red and red?” I asked. Both the humans looked confused. 

“Red and Red?” Jacie asked. “Red sweater and red on the jacket? Duh.” I rolled my eyes at that. 

“A red sweater as well? Do you  _ want _ to be sweating all the time?” (Y/n) asked shocked. 

“Red. Sweater.” I said staring into the (my) human’s eyes.

Both humans looked at each other before Jacie shrugged in a ‘whatever’. “Alright, some red sweaters as well. Yellow on the jacket. Anything else?” The lady asked. 

“Fluff.” I said. Rubbing the fur I was on. Their eyes dropped to the fabric. 

“Ok, I can add that around the hood. Maybe a bit around the bottom.” Jacie considered touching the fur. (It was hard to keep from biting the human being so close to me.)

“No.” My human said. Wait, what? “The hood is fine I guess, but any on the cuffs or edge will just add to the heat. I’m not letting him overheat for style.” Oh. huh. 

“Alright, then how about this?” The other human started re-drawing the design. Once she finished, a simple drawing of a black jacket, black hood with the fur, with yellow for the cuff and along the bottom, some more along the sleeve seam and lining the front zipper. 

“Fucking Amazing. . .” I murmured

“Yeah, I'm awesome, i know~” Jacie smirked. 

“Fuck off!” I growled. 

“Yeah, fuck you too little guy.” She said drawing out a long skinny tape thing. 

“Edgy hoodie and shoes time.” (Y/n) said gesturing to my outfit. Oh, right. Shucking off the (stupid) blue hoodie i’d been wearing. And the (doublely stupid) pink slippers. Standing up, I mimicked the pose (Y/n) showed. Staying upright with arms out and legs separated. It was annoying staying still while the other human stretched and twisted the tape along and around my bones. 

Finally, (thank fucking god) she finished. Writing down the various measurements in the notebook. “As I said I can do the jacket now, but the other stuff will take a few days.” Jacie said, pulling the various clothes towards herself. 

The lady nodded, “Edgy and I can put on a movie while we wait. Do you need anything?” 

Jacie shook her head “Nah I know where everything is. You two have fun.” 

At that the lady and I turned on the tv. A marathon was running that we ended up watching. The jacket took longer than a few hours. (Probably didn’t help I drew over her drawings and tangled the thread when she left for longer than a second.) It was . . .interesting to see it slowly come together. And eventually. . . 

“(Y/n), Edgy, it’s done!” Jacie called. At the call I shortcutted to the lady’s shoulder and we made our way over. There among the scraps and loose thread was the item in question. Jumping straight to it I picked it up. It was better than I thought it would be like. Especially since it had only been a few hours. 

“Well? Put it on!” (Y/n) encouraged. Slipping on the leather, it slid on easily. The inside was soft, lined with another type of fabric which flowed with the leather. Flipping up the hood, the fur brushed my neck and the sides of my face. 

Comfy. . .

So Comfy. . .

  
  


** _(Y/n POV)_ **

I saw Edgy sinking into the new jacket of his. I could see he was wavering on his feet, eyes sinking. “. . .little bit big, give me another moment and I can-” Jacie was saying in the background but I held up a finger to quiet her for a moment. As we both watched, Edgy wavered even more. Just to see him fall over what was left off the fur pieces. A second after that a rumbling came from the new leather-y bundle. “I guess he is still like a Sansy.” Jacie commented, smirking. 

“Still sleepy, still a pranker. Sansy in the general sense, Edgy in everything else.” I said. “Are you staying for lunch?”. 

Jacie shook her head gathering up the supplies she brought with her. “Nah, I have a meeting to get to soon enough. May as well head out.” She explained. 

“You're always welcome around, even with Edgy’s . . . aggression.” I reminded her. 

She smiled at that. “As if a Bitty could scare me anyway. I can bribe him with ketchup anyway.” she said. 

“Maybe, if not for the fact that he hates ketchup, and loves mustard.” I laughed at her surprise. 

“Seriously? Geez. Guess I need to stop up on mustard packets now.” Jacie mused. “Speaking of which. . .” She pulled out her camera and took a dozen photos of the small Bitty sleeping in the fluffy fabric. 

“Jacie. . .” I groaned. 

She wove me off with a “Yeah, I remember. No posting them.” Moments later with a hasty goodbye, she was gone. Looking at the sleeping guy, I returned to the movie marathon. 

~~Hours later~~

I was still on the couch, watching tv. At some point Edgy had moved his nest next to my legs. I was almost drifting off myself. Awakened by the doorbell. Standing up I made my way to the door, Edgy suddenly clinging to my shoulder as usual. As I approached the door he started growling. Rolling my eyes I made a point of using the peephole. On the other guy was a guy I didn't recognize. But I did recognize his shirt. Opening the door, I came face-to-face to a scarred, buff guy. After a half second of silence, Edgy’s growling amped up. Sounding just like how it did with Noah. 

The other guy only gave him a dismissive glance before saying. “Have Deliver. Go Where?” Must be one of Noah’s employees. 

“Bring it all around the back, to the workshop.” I said waving to the side. He went back to the truck with no acknowledgment. The big haul rumbling along the way. Following on foot, I met the guy by the large delivery door on the side of the workshop. Unlocking the large thing the guy pushed it up single-handed. Opening the truck doors, he started using the pallet jack to bring the loads inside. 

Everytime he passed by us, Edgy’s growling amped up again and again. Wanting this to finish this quicker, I went around the back of the truck to grab a couple stray bags. As I lifted a heavy bag, Edgy’s growling amped up once more. Turning around I saw the delivery guy was right behind me. He silently grabbed the bag from my arms. Stared me in the eye. And only said “No.” Silently walking away. 

“Ya know, I think I'll just chill by the door.” 

“Good fucking idea.” Edgy answered. 

Returning by the path, I stayed close enough to watch. Far enough to avoid having the guy triggering Edgy. The guy finished quicker than I thought he would. The guy didn’t even say bye or anything, just gave another blank nod before driving away. “Well, that guy was weird.” I said, entering the workshop, closing the door. 

“Really, Wat gave you dat clue?” He snarked. 

“I’m not answering your sass.” I said, shifting through the new materials. 

“What are you doin’?” Edgy asked after a moment. 

“Trying to figure out what I want to make today.” A flash of light signaled a teleport, and then Edgy was on the pile in front of me. 

“Making? Nah, you’re not making anything today.” I frowned at him. 

“Edgy, I'm already several days behind. I  _ need  _ to make more things for the art fair.” 

“Nah, today’s Sunday. Da day of  _ rest  _ right? So just chill and let dat creativity of yers take a break.” He said a smirk on his face. 

“ _ Edgy.”  _ I really didn’t have the leeway to procrastinate on this. “I’m working today.” I declared. Stepping by him. I heard a “Nah, ya  _ AIN’T.” _ Ignoring him I continued to the wood. Bet there was some nice pieces I could start before I have to-

My walk was interrupted by a low buzz in the air, and now a harsh zap stung my legs. Stumbling back, I saw a long row of glow red bones. Stretching from wall to wall, waist high. Giving a quick tap with my hand, the barrier shocked me again. Turning and frowning at the smug skele-dude. “Edgy, What the  _ FUCK?! _ ” 

He shrugged at me. “Day of Rest  _ Lady.  _ I can make this last all day  _ easily. _ So what will it be?” He asked.

I couldn’t get past the magic bone wall. But at the same time, I couldn't let Edgy get away with something like this. Perhaps . . “Fine, I'll take a break  _ for today _ but I'm getting back into the grind tomorrow.  _ AND  _ I get to choose what's on TV.” I said. His smirk grew slightly wider. 

“Dat’s fine with me Lady.” He agreed. 

We reconvene in the living room, Edgy fluffing up his nest. I was flipping channels until. . . “Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!” Edgy’s little face turned to the little kids show playing on the screen. 

“Da fuck is this?!” he questioned. 

“I know it's a little kids show. But it's one of my favorite to watch. And you  _ DID  _ say I could watch whatever I wanted. Isn’t that right?” I said settling in. 

“Fuck no!” 

“Fuck yes.”

“Fuck  _ NO.” _

“Then should I find a way around your blockade and get some actual work done?”

Edgy stared between me and the annoying monkey on the screen. “Fuck.”

  
  


~~~More time passes~~~

Although honestly I did like Dora like twenty years ago, it was just as annoying to me now as it was to the little guy. He didn’t even last that long. A couple episodes in and he dragged his nest somewhere else flipping me the bird along the way. Turning off the TV, I went down to silently peek in the bedroom. There was his new nest and Edgy asleep (again) on top of his pillow.

Curious, I made my way outside and back to the workshop. Looking in the window, I saw there was no red magic to be seen anywhere.  _ ‘Can do it all day huh?’ _ I rolled my eyes at his bravado. I  _ would  _ do some work to make a point . . .but all that lazing around screwed with my motivation.

_ ‘I’ll let him think he won, for today at least.’ _

Returning back to the house, I considered what to make for dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part takes place after a time skip and plot rolls on.
> 
> Sorry this one was delayed. Not only is it the longest part yet, but the POV change really screwed with me.
> 
> let me know what you think of Edgy's speech! (i'm trying to improve it.)


	8. Names, Words, and Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse. Words are said, attacks are made, it all begins. . .and ends. . . in blood.

_ Everything was great. _

“All I wanted was a simple goddamn bandage!” I shouted. Slamming the medkit back into the cabinet, I turned back to face the living manifestation of spite.

_ A month of time passed. _

“Ya coulda jus’ gotten it yerself! I’m not yer caretaker!” He shouted back. His eyes flickering in different shades.

_ Good times and bad. _

“That’s not the point! The point is you couldn’t be bothered to get off your ass for a second to help with the SIMPLEST thing” I snapped at him.

_ Silly times and embarrassing ones. _

“I wuz in the middle of a boss fight! I couldn’t just STOP!!” He motioned towards the game console.

_ Sometimes we got on each other’s nerves.. _

“You and I know damn well that game can be paused at ANY POINT IN TIME. I, however, couldn’t turn away from the souffle moments before it finished!” I was getting exasperated. Edgy was difficult anytime I actually needed his help.

_ And that was ok. _

“Why da FUCK were ya playing ‘round with KNIFES fer?! Souffles dun need dat shit!” He shouted back

_ Two sentient, emotional people living together? Altercations happen. _

“You ASKED for strawberries on top! Unless you wanted them WHOLE, I had to cut them!” I wouldn’t have minded if it was like other Sansies and he just napped all the time. (not that he didn’t do his fair share of that)

_ It was fun when we would make up. _

“Den why da hell are you getting cut fer?! Your hands are too steady fer ‘accidentz’!” He waved at the new covering on my right hand.

_ I’d present a yummy snack or new toy. _

“Kind of hard to stay steady when there's someone spontaneously shouting in the other room!” But his laziness manifested more as passive-aggressive ‘I don’t want to do that’. Preceding to ignore my requests for aid in order to keep watching the tv or playing his games.

_ Edgy would sneakily cheer me up. (‘trick’ me into relaxing for a bit, pushing candy into my hands, saying stupid jokes until I couldn’t help up laugh.) _

“Are ya BLAMING me fer dis shite?!” He asked offendedly. 

_ In the end we’d both be back together watching something on tv. _

“No, I fucking ain’t! All I'm asking is for you to get off your ass and HELP sometimes!” It was fine the first few times he did that. I lived alone and was used to being self-reliant before he came along.

_ Apologies said, without actually being said. _

“Why da hell should I do dat?! Ain’t da whole reason of dis relationship dat YOU take care of ME?!” He said motioning between us. 

_ The days we filled with games, pranks, and other shenanigans. _

“I thought you didn’t want to get treated as a pet! Either I take care of you, or you have some independence and help out a bit! You can’t have it both ways!” But lately he’s been more and more unhelpful. Often to the point of going out of his way to avoid doing anything.

_ They were the best I could ever remember. _

“Things are just fine as dey are now! Wat does it matter should I do shit?!” He questioned

_ I didn’t know what to do. _

“It matters because you make a bigger mess than my college roommate! It’s one thing to take out your aggression of all my breakables, but you also leave all your trash and junk everywhere you go! I can’t keep up with it!” 

_ His mood has been dropping ever since the day he got that jacket. _

“Den fucking don’t! Just leave my shit alone!” He shouted.

“If I left it alone the house would get overrun with mustard, socks, and dark chocolate wrappers! I’d rather not live in a garbage dump!” 

_ What was it? _

“My stuff ain’t garbage!” He snapped back

_ What was bothering him so much? _

“Empty soda cans and torn fabric is LITERALLY the definition of garbage! What else did you expect!” 

_ Why did it become like this. _

“I EXPECT you ta get off my damn back! What da hell do ya want from me?!” He demanded his small body shaking in rage.

_ How did it get this far? _

“Want you to act more like the Sansy type you are!” 

_ He was almost nothing like how an Sansy should be. _

His small body froze in place, his eyelights shrunk even smaller before he shuddered. “I ain’t a Sansy! I’m Edgy!”

_ The attitude he sassed at me, and his playful pranks. _

“There’s only two types of skeleton Bitties. The taller energetic Papyrus. Or the shorter lazy Sans. and hate to break it to you buddy but ya ain’t that tall.” I snarked. 

_ They kept everyday exciting. _

“I’m nothing like those smiley douchebags! I’m better den all those fucking idiots!” He claimed.

_ Yet still, _

“You’re lazy, unmotivated at times, yet still incredibly smart and more powerful than you seem! Who else are you, other than a Sansy?!” 

_ his lazy almost lackadaisical point of view reminded me of Sansies. _

“I’M AN EDGY!! FROM DA FIRST DAY, DAT FIRST MEAL, I’M EDGY!!!” He screamed (desperately) to the ceiling. His eyes screwed shut, hands clenched. The air was buzzing with the sense of a coming storm. 

_ Why couldn’t I stop comparing them? _

“THAT JUST A NAME, A NICKNAME! YOUR OVERALL TYPE IS SANSY! JACIE SAID-” I was starting to scream too. 

_ How were we miscommunicating so badly? _

“FUCK DAT OTHER HUMAN!” His glare was locked with mine, crimson smoke spilling from his eye. His same eye flashing between his usual red, and a new golden yellow. (Were those tears I spotted at the edges?)

“FUCK WHATEVER IT IS DAT DEY TOLD YOU” he continued, his arm now in the air for some reason.

“I’M NOT A PAPY!” With a flash something new appeared over his shoulder. A dog skull with sharpened fangs and horns now hovered behind him.

“Uhh, Edgy?” I asked nervous about the construct.

“I’M NOT A SANSY!” he ignored me. The skull’s eye sockets sudden ignited with red lights. 

“Edgy?!” I tensed up, what the hell is that?! 

“I’M” It’s maw cracked open. Shining energy gathering inside.

“_ Edgy! _” That’s not good. 

“AM” The power collected ever more, a high pitched whining sound emanating. 

_ “EDGY!!” _ Some kind of magical attack was charging behind him! Why didn’t he _ MOVE?! _

This next split second, several things happened at once. 

Edgy dropped his hand forward.

I leapt forward to cover the small bitty from the attack.

The skull released the magic.

We both screamed together.

** _“EDGY!!!”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything went white. . .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The world filtered back in slowly. . .

  
  
  
  
  


First came low pitched cries. 

_ “-Sorry. I’m so damn sorry! I didn’t mean to- didn’t want- to actually HIT you! I’M SO SORRY! Please! Wake up! PLEASE!” _

Next came touch.

_ The hard feeling of the . . .wall. . .at my back. The rough brush of the carpet under my legs. A small weight leaning on my left arm. _

Then. . .came back sight. 

_ The white fog covering my vision slowly bled away. Colors then shapes formed, the first thing that registered was red. Bright, crimson red. Next I saw the familiar colors of the hall. I recognised the small side table beside me. . . _

_ Did I . . . pass out? _

_ What happened? _

_ “Oh thank FUCK you’re awake! We need to move, this is really bad. . .no, wait! Don’t move! No! Hold on! Sit back down! Fuck! I don’t know what to do. . .” _

_ Someone’s talking. . .I. . .know. .them. _

_ “. . .edgy?. . .” _

_ “Yeah, I'm here! Don’t move! I. . .I’ll figure something out! Stay here!” _

_ The small weight disappeared, leaving me feeling. . .alone. . . _

_ Why was I feeling so stupid right now?! _

_ Focus! . . .Focus. . . _

_ Holding tight to my consciousness, I brought my head up. I fixated on the various things around me, in hopes of seeing what it was that made me pass out, and made Edgy so scared. _

_ The hallway table was still upright, the vase of decorative glass and stone untouched. Swinging my gaze around I scanned the rest of the hallway. There was nothing in immediate sight that triggered any warnings. Nothing broken, nothing to trip on. I don’t get it. Raising my right hand, I brushed the hair away from my face. _

_ A small flash by my left leg, Edgy’s back. . .carrying something white? _

_ “Heya buddy. Don’t worry, nothing to worry about here. . .” I tried to shift my left arm to pet him when he shouted at me. _

_ “What da fuck are you doing?! I SAID no moving! Put dat arm back down!!” _

_ He didn’t want me to move? . . .ok. . .I could do that. . .I was getting a bit tired anyway. . . _

_ He crawled up on my leg by where I rested the arm in question. He pulled out a square of the white he carried and laid it over my left arm. It quickly turned red, along with the next, and the next he pushed down. _

_ Red? _

_ My arm was red? _

_ “Edgy, what . . happened? Did. . .I do something?” I asked. _

_ His small red eyes, his shaking body (also covered in red, did I spill paint on us?) became all I could see in that moment. _

_ “NO! It’s not yer fault! You didn’t deserve dis. . .You didn’t deserve fer me to do dis to you. I’ll fix this! Oh. . .stars. . .” he trailed off as the last white square was stained red. _

_ “Suuusshhhh. . . It’s ok, Edgy. It’s not your fault, whatever’s wrong, we can take care of it.” I said shifting my other arm around the little guy. _

_ “What’s wrong?! WHAT’S WRONG?! Lady, (Y/n), yer bleeding out!” he shouted _

_ Bleeding out? _

_ I’m. . .bleeding? _

_ I’ _ m _ ble _ E _ d _ING!

“HOLY SHIT!” I screamed as the final vistage of the world snapped into focus. All that red I’d been seeing, it wasn’t paint, it was my own blood. It was spilled over my legs, down to the carpet, and of course on the little guy himself. 

The injury in question was mostly covered with what I now recognized as medical gauze, trying it’s best to stop the flow of blood. Not enough, not nearly enough. 

Dear god is that _ BONE?! _

Snapping my gaze away, I refocused on the Bitty on my leg. He was freaking out, looking between the blood on himself and the cut itself. “I-I’ll be right back! Just need more- more cotton! Just, Just hold on a moment!” He stumbled over his words.

I held him back. “Edgy, stop a moment.” I said. Pulling my right arm in, I cradled him against me. “There’s nothing we can do for this.” I tried to explain.

“The medicine kit! Dere’s more stuff in there! If we jus’ - “ He said looking back to the kitchen. 

“Not good enough. That’s. . .not good enough.” I sighed. The shock was starting to fade, which also meant that I was starting to feel the ** _PAIN_ ** of the gash. I had to get moving before I lost my ability to think about anything else.

“Den what do we do?!” He exclaimed, claws digging into my shirt.

“Hospital. . .I need to get to the hospital. This needs surgery or something.” I thought out loud. Focusing on him I asked “Do you want to come with?” 

“W-what?” 

“Either you can stay here. . .or you can come with me. Make a choice.” I explained

“WITH YOU! Uhh, I want to go with you! . . .please.” He pleaded, eyes turned away.

Shifting a little more upright, biting my cheek at the surge of pain. “In that case, you need to go pack a bag. Grab a change of clothes, a snack for yourself, something to keep you entertained. Anything else you can think of. Make it quick.” I said, running through anything I could think of.

“Wat ‘bout you?” He asked, pushing away from my hold.

“I need to wrap this in a towel, and call for a ride. . .Sorry Edgy, it’ll have to be Jacie. I can’t trust an ambulance will let you come along. And I don’t know anyone else who’ll know Bitty-friendly hospitals. Sorry. . .” I cringed internally. The one person he doesn’t like (other than me) and i’m putting him in a car with her.

“Dun care! Call her! Be back!” He called, shortcutting away.

Now I was alone again. I really wanted to just stay there, sitting against the wall, but I had to move. I had no idea if it was possible to bleed out like this. 

Raising my right arm, I grasped onto the side table. Taking a moment to grit myself, I heaved upward. Stumbling against the wall once I reached my apex. I panted for breath as my arm screamed. If I hadn't lost my breath, I would have yelled in pain. (Can’t do that, can’t scare Edgy more than he already is.)

Releasing my grip on the table, I stumbled forward towards the bathroom. Inside the small room, I pulled a (hopefully) clean towel off the rack. Against all instinct I wrapped the pale blue towel around the wound. Tightly. This time I couldn't hold back a groan as the pressure squeezed the cut. 

Gasping for breath, I tied it off the best I could. Searching my pockets for my phone, I came up empty. Groaning again, I slumped onto the toilet lid. A voice appeared as I tried to work up the motivation to get moving again.

“L-Lady? Are ya ok?” Edgy asked, appearing on the sink counter. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered that my phone’s over in the kitchen. Just. . .need a moment to get back up.” I said, looking past him. 

Edgy ‘ported away without a word. Before I could move, he was back.

“Here!” He said handing my phone over.

Sighing in relief, “Thank you.” Unlocking the screen, I navigated over to the contacts. In a moment Jacie’s name was on the screen. Taking a moment to steady my voice. I hit the call button.

The phone rang. . .

_ Jacie please. . . _

And rang. . .

_ Pick up! _

“Heya (Y/n)! What’s going on?~” Her voice answered.

_ Oh, thank god. _

“Jacie, do you know any Bitty-friendly hospitals nearby? Ones for humans.” I clarified.

“Mmhmm, There's two, one’s more like a family clinic though. Why you ask?” She said. 

“I have an emergency. I need you to drive me and Edgy to the ER. ASAP.” I said, looking towards the open door as a small crash came from elsewhere in the house.

“The ER? What happened?!” She asked, hasty footsteps coming through the line. 

“There was an accident, that’s all. I just need a ride to the hospital. But I didn't think an ambulance would let Edgy come along.” I leaned further into my seat. 

Jacie hummed at that, “Can’t really say, either or for that. Just hold on, I’ll be over in a moment.”

“Thank you, Jacie.” I said over the sound of a revving car.

“Always.” She replied before the line cut.

Looking at the quiet phone, I realized how much blood I smeared on it. Settling on my spot, I relaxed. (as much as I could).

Moments later, Edgy reappeared again. This time with the small backpack I'd given him, changed into a new outfit. (though oddly still with his signature jacket, there was still blood he missed.) 

He sat on the corner, staring quietly into the distance.

“She’s on her way. Should be here soon.” I said into the quiet.

He didn’t say anything, just continued his vigil. 

I joined him in his silence.

We waited.

The towel slowly turned red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud banging echoed in the house. Cut off with a slam. “(Y/n)! Edgy! Where are you?!” Jacie called.

Our gazes met as I hailed back. “Over here! In the restroom!”

A second later, she appeared in the doorway. She looked at me in relief, before paling before the sight of the bloody towel. “Oh. . .god.”

“Jacie, please.” I asked.

She jumped, stumbling forward. “Right, right. Lean on me. Do you have everything? Phone? Wallet? ID?” She asked as she pulled me up. 

“Crap, my wallet.” I remembered as we were stumbling towards the door.

“I got it!” Edgy exclaimed before shortcutting. 

As we passed outside Jacie asked “(Y/n), what happened?” 

“An accident.” I defended. What could I say? ‘Hey Edgy, hit me with a magical skull lazer. Whoops!’ hell no. He didn’t mean to. That’s what matters.

“Fuck, an accident! What. Happened?!” She pushed, as we made our way forward.

“An. ACCIDENT.” I pushed back. Glaring the best I could at my pushy friend.

She glared right back, searching for the answer. I wouldn’t give her it. Not while Edgy didn’t trust her. (For some reason).

“Fine.” She gave way. Pulling open the car door and helping ‘lift’ me into the passenger seat.” But you need to come up with an excuse, they’re going to want a reason for that.”

Relieved I said. “Thanks, Jacie. Just. . .Thanks.” 

She looked at me with an odd look. “Don’t mention it.” 

At that moment Edgy popped into existence on the dashboard holding my wallet up. 

“Good, let’s get going.” She said, backing the car out. Edgy dropped the wallet, leaning forward as if to jump to me, before hesitating. 

I reached out my (good) arm. “Edgy?” He looked up, before leaping for my shoulder. He settled there, clinging to my neck.

The scenery passed by. I tried to avoid looking at my arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In too long, and no time at all. We arrived at the ER of Ebott’s Angel of Mercy Hospital. Parking in the ambulance lane, (wow, Jacie, jeez) we passed though the entrance. I dizzily leaned on the counter. (Ugh, the blood). As I zoned out, I vaguely saw Jacie speaking to the nurse motioning towards me. 

Moments later, I was surrounded by people in scrubs. Slowly herded towards the doors. Urged to lay down on the gurney. Over my head, raised voiced debated something. The crowd parted as an older nurse with colorful scrubs came forward. 

“Hey there, buddy. Do you want to hang out with me until your mama comes back?” She asked reaching towards my chest. Who was she talking to? Right, Edgy’s still on me. Lifting up my good arm, I stroked over that small body. “Go on with her. I’ll be back soon.”

He clung tighter, claws digging in. He whispered into my ear, “Do ya promise?” I nodded. “Always. I _ promise. _” Slowly he released his grip, allowing the nurse to pull him away. The last I saw before the crowd closed up and I was carried away was his red eyes, peeking over that hand.

Things passed quickly, I was asked different questions trying to answer the best I could, given a gown to change into. Before I knew it, I was laying on my back on an operating table. A mask slipped over my face, someone counting down. 

** _-Five-_ **

_ Edgy, sorry. . .I didn't mean to hurt you either. . . _

** _-Four-_ **

_ When I wake up. . . _

** _-Three-_ **

_ I promise. . . _

** _-Two-_ **

_ I’ll make it up to you. . . _

** _-One-_ **

_ Edgy. . . _

** _-Zero-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet ya guys didn’t expect THAT now did ya? 
> 
> This was the big scene I envisioned when I first thought up this fic. Sh*t happens when two people let their misunderstandings grow. (And when MC is oblivious enough to not realize that the SKULL cannon belongs to the SKELETON. Needing to protect Edgy from his own attack.)
> 
> Oddly, you don’t really see Bitties attack people that often. (Other than the usual Edgy’s blood bites. ; D )


	9. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small family has been separated. But before they can get back together some self-reflection needs to be made, words to be spoken. Will the harsh altercation split them for good?

_ (Edgy’s POV) _

  
  


_ It was harder than I would have thought. Watching those humans take away MY human. Watching the rolling bed get pulled away. Watching until the crowd passed through the swinging doors at the end of the hall. I tensed, dragging up my shaking magic to shortcut after them. But the hand underneath, shifting to adjust for my leaning, made me stop. A memory.  _ ** _“everyone knows that Bitties can’t use magic. I don’t know what might happen if someone sees you using magic.”_ ** _ Pushing the magic back down. Shaking, I realized just where I was.  _

“Come on little guy. Let’s get you cleaned up so you can join the play room to wait for your mama.” The large human said as she cartted me away.  _ From the doors, I was getting further from the doors she had disappeared through. _

“W-wait! I need ta stay here! I have ta. . .wait fer her!” I cried, clawing at the nurse’s hand. 

“Hush sweetie, it’s ok. Your mama will be back soon. But you need to wait in the Bitty playroom, it’s too hectic in the hallway for a little guy like you.” The human said. I shook my head. I wanted to stay anyway. I can take care of myself. My magic was strong.  _ Too strong, a single attack and. . . _

Soon enough the human bumped open a door with their hip. We had entered a smallish room. Tiled floor and walls, a standalone shower in the corner. The side wall was lined with shallow sinks. The nurse placed me on the counter, stepping away to grab things from a cabinet. Now without a strange human hovering over me, my mind drifted back to the hallway.

_ I had summoned my blaster. Just intending to attack the wall. I. . .I never considered that she would try to. . .protect me? Why would she do that? She doesn’t like me. . . she wanted a Sansy. . .not me. And yet. . .the sight of her stumbling against the wall, sliding to the floor as her eyes glazed over. I’d never felt my magic freeze so coldly in my mana lines before. She didn’t respond even when I was shouting her name. If not for the lack of dust (Humans dust right?) and the shallow breaths, I would have thought. . .that she. . .(No, don’t think of it.) But it was fine now. My human (The human, what makes me think she would want to keep me around after all this?!) was with the healers! They’ll take care of her. They’ll make her better! No problem! . . .No. . .Problem. . . . . .Shit. . . _

The Nurse interrupted my thoughts with the clank of a bottle on the counter. Jumping in my seat, I glared at the human. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you all cleaned off and changed into these.” She said unwrapping a Bitty-sized white tunic and pants set. “Once you're all squeaky clean then we’ll go over to the Bitty room so you can play until your mama is back.” She continued, filling up a sink. 

“I dun wanna fuckin’ _PLAY_! I want my human!” I growled.

The human seemed taken aback by my attitude. (Is this how other humans would react. . .if it wasn’t the lady that got me?) After a second of silence the human just ignored me. Continuing with the ‘sweet nothings’. “Your mama will be just fine, no worries.” A sweetly bland smile as a large hand tugged at my jacket. 

Growling, I pushed away from them. “I can fuckin’ undress myself!” Continuing to give that sickly sweet smile she (thankfully) backed off.

Facing away I pretended that I was alone. (Y/n always let me bathe alone, why the hell does this lady need to be so creepy?!) Striping down quickly, I quickly slipped into the water. Scrubbing down as fast as I could. 

I wasn’t quick enough though. The nurse had already grabbed my outfit. I scrambled into the hospital tunic shouting “Give dem back! Dat’s mine!” The nurse turned surprised, (is it really that surprising to want my shit?!) 

“Your clothes are a little messy, I just wanted to clean them up a little.” Finally tugging the top into place I ran in their direction. 

“I dun care! Give it back!”

“Just a little longer, you’ll get them back no worry. But they need to be clean before they can be returned. Meanwhile you can hang in the playroom.” She said (patronizing, I don’t like this human.) She grabbed me, returning back down the hall. (Don’t bite the stupid human. Don’t bite the stupid human. Don’t. . .Bite. . .)

This trip was shorter than the other. In no time at all I was getting carried into a room with a colorful door. Inside the room was. . .different. There was the now familiar giant-human sized things. But not that many. Only a couple chairs, a couch, and a table against the side, was that size. Everything else. . .was normal sized? 

There were toys, and swings, and climbing walls along the sides. Towards the middle were crafty things like books, and crayons. Hidden here and there I spotted hideaways. Blankets and pillows poking out. Everything in colorful tones. (compared to all the fancy art I watched (Y/n) name, this looked more like a unicorn vomited in here.) “Da fuck is dis place?” I growled.

“It’s the playroom. You can wait for your mama in here.” The nurse explained, setting me on the floor by the bitty tables. 

“I dun wanna wait in here!” I shouted. But now the nurse was just ignoring me, going to sit in the human-chair. 

Kicking at the small toy nearby, I looked about the room. The stacks of books on the tables, Toy blocks stacked in the distance, the bitty slumped on top of a stuffed animal. . .wait, shit.

Turning away from the Sansy napping on top a teddy bear. I shortcutted towards a large woven cave in the corner. (Who cares if the stupid human saw). Inside, like the others I saw, there were blankets and pillows of various sizes. 

Stepping inside, I kicked the pillows and stuffed toys out of the way until I was as far to the back as I could go. Leaning against the wall, I slid down. Curling up until I’d buried my face in my knees.

Now, without a human to annoy, I was sinking back into my thoughts. 

_ All those moments we had over the past months. The trips out into the city. The pranks we pulled on each other. The mischievous back-and-forth. The time spent chilling in front of the tv, or watching her create. (She was just so passionate for her craft. Her soul sung so LOUD when she got into it. It was hard to stay away during those times.)  _

_ Did. . .did all those moments not matter? That even after everything. . . she still wants a Sansy instead? Am I. . .really that bad? Of course I am. . .I went and used a Blaster on her. . .over something as stupid as a name. What am I supposed to do now? _

“Hey there Buddy, Don't Cha know how to get a new pal?” A voice interrupted me. Moving my gaze up, my eyelights landed on the figure backlit in the opening. The Bitty from earlier leaned against the frame.

“ _ Fuck off _ ” I growled at the figure. I didn’t need spectators. 

“Come on, no need to be so  _ on edge. _ ” The Sansy smirked. 

“Pfft.” Stifling a laugh at the wordplay when the word choice hit me. “Why da hell do ya know my name?” I questioned. 

“Nurse-lady told me. Said you were a little grumpy about your human getting hurt.” 

I scoffed at that. A  _ little _ upset?! (I was tearing myself to pieces. Though I deserved worse.) “Hey Edge. Really. The human’s going to be  _ fine.  _ The docs here are great. They’ll get patched up, get a room, you’ll get dropped off to them, and you two can hang out til you can head home together.” I heard him as he got closer to my corner.

_ Together. Would we really go. . . _ ** _home_ ** _ . . .together?  _ “ ‘S not dat simple. . .” I muttered. 

“It’s as simple as you want it to be.” the intruder answered. Snapping a glare at his eavesdropping, but his smile didn’t flinch. “Really  _ Doc _ , No need to be so  _ Grumpy _ when a  _ Bashful _ guy is just trying to make you  _ Happy _ ?”

I feel like this guys making a joke. . . “Wat?” 

The Sansy looked away and shrugged. “My human’s a disney fanatic. I learned a lot of those jokes for them.” Huffing at that, I relaxed some. Sansys are so fucking stupid. Don’t need to pander so much to the humans.

_ Though maybe I should have. If I had tried harder to get along. . .Would she want me? _

The Sansy must have been able to hear my negative thoughts. He came closer, only stopping when I growled at him. Taking a seat. “Look, Your human had a bad moment. They’re going to be  _ FINE.  _ Whatever accident happened it’s not your fault.” The Sansy said into the shadows.

(. . .)

The annoying bastard went on “Things aren’t going to turn out so  _ Bright _ if you only look on the  _ Dark _ side of things. Self fulfilling prophecy and all that. That’s why ya gotta have more hope. So don’t blame yourself for things that-”

“It waz my fault.” 

The Sansy sighed. “Buddy, You gotta stop criticizing yourself for-”

“No. . .It really waz my fault.” I admitted.

“. . .what?. . .” His stunned voice whispered back.

Clawing at the pale fabric on my legs, I continued to ramble, all my fear and anger pouring out. “It WAZ my fault. I attacked her. I attacked my human.”

“Wait. . .what? How did-” The Sansy asked but I was too far down the rabbit hole to answer.

“She didn’t deserve it. It waz just a stupid arguement. If I wazn’t such a fuckin’ idiot then I woulda have realized that she was in the way of the attack. I shoulda had more control over myself. I’m da one with magic. She can’t protect against dat. She’s just a human, without any DEF to defend herself.” I knew I was saying too much. But the chance to share all this poison in my head was too good to pass up.

My magic felt like it was burning. My eye was itching as magic flowed through my mana lines. “I. ..I just wanted to stop being. . .overlooked. She kept comparing me.”

“To who?” The Sansy asked. Focused on my rant.

Eyelights snapping to the (slightly smaller) form next to me. “Kept comparing me to  _ SANSES _ .” I growled. “She originally wanted one of you smiley idiots. A joker to keep her company. A sleepyhead that wouldn’t cause her trouble. . . nothing like me. . .”

The magic clumped and twitched as I tried to push it into submission. With my emotions running high it was harder to control. (Especially since I had nothing to take my anger out on. . . especially since I now  _ knew  _ what could happen if I used it recklessly. . .why was it that someone like  _ me  _ was the one to gain magic?) 

“Is that what she said?” The other Bitty asked, his voice still calm. (What would it take to make this guy lose his cool?!)

** _“I want you to act more like the Sansy type you are!” _ ** _ one of the first lines of the argument earlier. Wanting me to be more helpful, or at least less passive-aggressive. (Why did she keep me around?) _

“YES, DAT’S WHAT SHE FUCKIN’ SAID! SHE WANTED ME TO BE MORE LIKE A SANSY! WANTED ME TO NOT BE SO FUCKIN’ SELFISH! WANTED TO NOT WAKE UP TO A FUCKED UP HOUSE. OR HAVE TO DODGE ALL THE SHIT I THROW AT HER! WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO DEAL WITH THAT?!” I shouted. In my rant the magic slipped out of control, clusters of sharpened red bones materializing over any credible surface. Overflowing the room until there wasn’t any room other than a tiny circle around me and the douchebag.

“That still sounds like what  _ you  _ think she’s going to say. What did she  _ really _ say?” The Sansy asked, trying to ignore the pointy  _ death  _ an inch away.

“I  _ JUST _ SAID THAT-” I snapped before he cut me off.

“ _ No,  _ take a moment to  _ think.  _ What did she really want?” The Sansy was staring right at me. (It was disturbing to see a Sansy be so serious.)

“I. . .She. . .” What  _ did _ she want from me? The lady was usually straightforward. What was it?

“How about this? Why don’tcha run through how it happened from the beginning.” He suggested.

“Well. . .umm. . .” Jeez after everything it was harder to remember the argument. “I waz playing a video game, umm Resident Evil 2, the remake one. When I heard a shout from the kitchen. I didn’t think much of it cuz the human can be loud at times. But then she started yelling, asking if I could go get a bandage or some shit. I was  _ soo close  _ to finishing this boss battle, so I waz gunna wrap it up and  _ then  _ go. But I guess that wasn’t quick enough for her, cuz by the time I finished she was already in the bathroom taking care of it herself. I guess the lady was in a bad mood cuz we started shouting and then-”

“Hold up, be more precise than  _ that. _ What were ya shouting about?” The smiley bastard asked.

“Uhh well, She waz mad that I didn’t get the band-aid for her. I said I couldn’t stop in the boss fight. She said I shoulda just paused or something. And I asked why the hell she got cut for. I mean come on, she’s too good to mess up with a knife! Then she tried to turn it on  _ me  _ cuz I waz being loud during the game and startled her or some shit.” I recited, trying to remember without getting too into it.

“And were ya?”

“Kinda? Not really. I don’t think I was _that _loud? I mean, ya gotta make yerself heard at times, ya know? Definitely wasn’t as loud as it would be if I'd gotten _really _into it. So then I asked if she was blaming me for that. She. . .she said she didn’t but she also said she wanted me to get off my ass and _do _stuff. And I wondered _‘why bother?’ _cuz like i’m her _pet _right? She’s _supposed _to take care of me. Then she said I could be independant like I’ve been doing or she could take care of me, not both. Then went on to complain about all the trash. I guess, I do make a mess at times but I was gunna pick it up _eventually. . ._maybe. But she always picked it up before then, so I didn't think much of it.”

“So I asked just what she wanted from me. . .She. . .She said she wanted me to act more like ‘the Sansy type I was’. I’m not a stupid Sansy, I’m Edgy. I tried to remind her of that, but she kept pushing all the fucking similarities we had. And then it just kept building up on that, and I-I wouldn't,  _ couldn’t  _ stay calm. I needed to get rid of my anger  _ somehow _ . So I. . .called up my bigger attack, one of my blasters. I was gunna just discharge it at the wall but she. . .”

I stared into the shadows cast by the magic around the room. “She reached for me right as it fired, and it. . .it carved up her arm. She  _ needs  _ her arms, she’s an artist, she can’t  _ do  _ that shit without both arms. . . Why did she do that shit?” I dropped off into a murmur.

“So let’s get this straight - All she wanted was for ya to help out sometimes, and to clean up after yourself sometimes?” Sansy asked.

“I guess? I don’t fuckin’ know.” I said, glaring at the idiot.

“Buddy, If my human wanted to get rid of me everytime they asked me ‘not to be a lazy bastard’ then I would have been left at the shelter a  _ LONG  _ time ago.” He mentioned.

I was shocked at that. Even Sanses get chewed out? “But they. . .”

“As your senior I’ma fill you in on this.” The Sansy said as he judged his hand in the dim magic light before looking back over.

“Humans are stupid.”

That surprised a chuckle out of me. The guy continued on anyway “Well, not  _ all  _ the time. But still. They do or  _ say _ stupid things without so much as  _ thinking _ first. Then the good ones will twist themselves up to try and fix it. Sometimes even winding up doing  _ more  _ stupid stuff in the process.” 

This sparked a memory. Just a little something that happened just last week. 

_ (“Lady. What. The FUCK?!” I asked the human standing in the center of a pool of dye. “I had it handled!” She replied, pushing around an already soaking towel with her foot. “No, ya ain’t” I commented, shortcutting a little further away from that mess. (Like HELL I was gunna let it fuck up my jacket.) “I just wanted to add more color to the wood.” She grumbled, rubbing at the stain on her hands. “And ya thought to straight up to THROW the bucket of dye on to it?!” She turned her face away. “. . .Nooooo.” I chuckled at her denial, “Do you think I can clean this quickly with the bleach?” She asked, pondering the spill below. Shit. “FUCK NO! YA WANNA DIE?!” I shouted at the fucking idiot. “Why not?” She questioned. Cuz adding bleach to ammonia makes so many toxic chemicals we’d have to quarantine the area. “CUZ I FUCKING SAID SO! JUST GO GET SOME BAKING SODA AND WATER!” I ordered her. She raised her hands up in surrender before slowly backing away. “Yup, Ok, Whatever you say.” She agreed as she disappeared backwards around the door. I huffed into the silence. Fucking Idiot.) _

The voice of the Sansy brought me back out of the memory. “So cuz of this, sometimes they wind up doing or saying something that hurts. Even when they don’t realise it. It’s part of  _ our  _ job as their Bitties. To help them realize it. Even if we gotta  _ make _ them realize it.” 

“ _ Make them? _ ” I asked, I was thrown by this change. I didn’t know Sanses could be soo. . . aggressive?

“Mmhmmm, either with words, or with action. Thankfully it seems, you already did that part. Even if ya went too far with it.” He said, his eyelights sharp. Staring at me. (Into my SOUL _ ? _ )

“. . .Then what now?” I asked. (Why the hell was I listening to this guy’s advice?)

“Right now? Nothing.” He answered, leaning even further against the wall of the hideaway.

“What?!” Seriously, after all that?!

“Really, don’t do anything. Rather no point in doing anything  _ now. _ Your human is in the OR. Nothing to be done till they’re out and wakes up. And even  _ then _ it’s the human who should make the first move.”

“The first move?” 

“Simplifying it, theres three choices they’ll choose from. One, She’ll ignore the problem. Two, She’ll stay mad and might take it out on ya. Or hopefully three, She’ll apologize and try to make amends. Last one is good, just gotta go along with it, and try not to push your luck. First two however. . .ya might need to give ‘em a push to figure it out. Worse case, call up the MBG. They’ll pull ya out if ya got a bad human.” The Sansy said voice slowly getting quieter.

_ (A spark of laughter, a sassy comment with the gifted mustard, a quiet evening in front of the tv.) _

“What if I dun’t wanna go?” I asked. I was only met with silence. When I looked over, the stupid Sansy was asleep.

I sighed in my frustration. The idiot wasn’t  _ completely _ useless I guess. But there was still stuff I was. . .worried about.

“ _ Fucking idiot. _ ”

I didn’t know if I was talking about him or me.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

It had been at least several hours since the big conversation ended. A couple humans had come in and out. I’d looked out of the den every time but it wasn’t my human. (don’t know why I expected her, she’d be resting for a bit right?)

Eventually I tried to ignore the door in hopes of not losing my fucking mind every time it was some random human. The Sansy woke once, but there wasn’t much to be said. So he just punned until he fell back asleep. At some point one of the nurses had come in with (Bittie sized) snacks. I only managed to choke down a couple bites before my stomach threatened to rebel. 

The other Bitty was now asleep in the remains of the snacks, crumbs pressed into the signature blue hoodie. Looking out the opening from my spot in the back corner, the light leaking in cast very little light now that the bones had faded.

I tensed as the click of the door opening sounded out again. Forcing myself to relax again for what seemed the 20th time since I gave up on getting back to my human anytime soon. Whoever the newcomer was, they passed by to talk quietly with the nurse currently overseeing the ‘Bitty room’. I ignored the words drifting over as I tried to relax enough to get another couple minutes doze.

A set of thumpy footsteps drew closer before stopping close by. A moment later and a strange human was peering into the hideaway the Sansy and I were in. Their eyes drifted over him before settling on me. A slight smile on their face as they spoke. “Hey there buddy. Edgy, was it? Your human is out of surgery and is now in the recovery room. Do you want to see them?”

I scrambled towards the opening, tripping over the blankets and pillows. When I got close enough the nurse reached in and grabbed me. As they stood to leave with me in tow, the angle I was held at allowed me to see back towards the den. In the opening now was the Sansy. Lazily leaning against the frame to give a shallow nod. I tossed one back as we passed through the door.

Now I was being carried in a strange human’s hand (again) that I couldn't bite (_ again _ ) to a part of the hospital I didn’t know ( _ AGAIN _). But now at least I was going to see the human again after we got separated. 

We went down a different hallway than before. Only going down a short way before coming in front of a wide wooden door. Entering we moved towards an area closed off by a curtain. Shifting through the seam before closing it behind, she turned towards a heavily cushioned bed. Upon which was the human. My human.

I pushed to leap towards the still body laying there. (don’t use magic, don’t use magic, _ don’t use magic _ ) But the nurse holding me cut off any escapes. “Hold up, there's a few things we need to go over before you can stay with your owner.” Another voice said. A doctor moved around the side of the bed to stand between me and _ MY HUMAN. _

Crouching the smallest bit he came face to face with me. “Your owner is going to need to stay a few days at the very least. This is just a few things we ask all the Bitties to do, not just you. So to help out and help _ us _make your human’s stay a comfortable one. Please try to follow along with the guidelines.”

I tried leaning around his form to see more of the lady, but the doctor shifted position to keep my attention. “First off, don’t try and interfere with the staff unless your owner expressly asks you to do so. We will check, don’t waste your time faking us out. Second, don’t mess with the injury. That means no leaning on it, no ‘adjusting’ the wrap, nothing that might make your owner strain the area. Third, don’t leave the side of your human without expressly informing a nurse or doctor first. Even just to take a bath in the restroom. Fourth, now this is more of a request, try to encourage your human to follow our instructions as well.” He listed off.

“Wat?” I asked. The first three made some kinda sense but the last was odd. 

“In recent years we have accepted monster healing magic as a legitimate medical resource. Though with how effective it is, it has some annoying effects.” He explained, glancing at the chart.

“Side effects?!” I didn’t know that healing magic could even _ have _ any side effects.

“Not exactly. Healing magic is greatly effective in accelerating healing and recovery, probably too effective. When healing magic is used, it can leave a sense of fortitude that doesn’t match the situation. Or put simpler, it makes them feel better than they actually are. So some humans, when exposed, will attempt to ignore medical advice and check themselves out early when they needed more treatment. This could be bad for your human. Due to the depth of the cut on their arm there was severe nerve damage. Our surgeons did a lot, but they will need several doses of healing magic and a little physical therapy to completely regain full use of their arm.”

Nerve damage, I. . .I did that much. I heard the other side of what he was saying. The lady could lose use in their arm if they don’t do those things.

Flipping a page on the clipboard the doctor finished up. “We found in these cases that friends and family are best in advising the patient to follow the medical advice. Or in this case, their Bitty. So keep them focused, ok?”

I nodded enthusiastically, The lady might get rid of me after this. . .but I'll be damned if she doesn’t get better first. The doctor smiled and finally stood aside, opening the way for me to go to the human. I jumped from the nurse’s hand, landing at the edge of the bed before climbing up and pressing against their shoulder. Curling up in my usual spot by their neck. 

I heard their thumping heartbeat against my skull. The thin hospital johnny didn’t make for good pajamas, but with my jacket gone there wasn’t much I could do. I pressed closer to their heated skin. Wanting as much contact before she woke and told me to get the hell away. (Even after that talk with the Sansy I still wasn’t confident in my chances.)

I thought I heard the two healers walk away but sleep was pulling me down. The warmth and the customary lullaby of her heart was relaxing me. Now that I knew she wasn’t going to dust it was hard to hold onto my tension.

I drifted off the dreamland, praying that things would get better when I woke.  
  


_ ( (Y/N)’s POV) _

  
  


I awoke slowly again. It felt similar to before, in the hallway. But now it was trying to pull me back under. I felt awake, my body however, felt like it was made of stone. Pushing against the weight I slowly opened my eyes. As my gaze focused, I remember what happened.

_ The blast in the hall. Edgy’s fear. A ride to the hospital. Then. . . _

I was laying down on a framed bed with a thin mattress. The stark white lights in the ceiling lit the room up even with the sun setting out the wide window. I shimmied into a more comfortable position. As I observed the bland room a familiar flash appeared above the small side table. Turning my head, I saw the small form of Edgy. (My Bitty) 

He looked. . .tense. To put it lightly. He was wearing a thin tunic and shorts similar to what I had. His signature jacket was gone. He looked like he wanted to tuck his hands into said jacket, but since he couldn’t he settled for crossing his arms. Gaze sharp as he scanned over me.

I . . . didn’t know what to say. I wanted to do several things. I wanted to scold him for his reckless use of magic. I wanted to celebrate his first laser attack. I wanted to apologize for the error I had been living by. I wanted to hold him close. I wanted to take away mustard privileges. I wanted to ask him to leave me alone. I wanted to ask him to stay with me. 

In consideration of all these things. . . I chose the default. 

“I’m sorry.” I croaked. My throat was dry and it irritated it to talk. 

His eyelights shrunk as he rocked back. He tucked himself into his shoulder. I thought I heard a whisper of something. “Fucking Sansy.” 

I continued on before I lost my sudden nerve. “I’m sorry for my . . . misunderstanding. You were right. I’ve been holding you to a set of expectations that you didn’t deserve. My assumptions, based off all the things i heard or well. . . assumed. They made a scene where I pushed you into a position you shouldn’t have been in. . .I think I'm getting too into this. . .well. I think that if I was called ‘Jacie’ or constantly held to her standards, with or without my knowledge. . . I wouldn’t like that very much.”

My mouth worked as I tried to think what else to say. I don’t know how he was taking this, having focused on the ceiling when I'd started. 

“Soo umm, I guess what I want to say is. . . I want to start over. Not _ Completely _ , but I want another chance to try again. To try. . . _ Us _ again. This time, I want to make it up to you. I’m not sure how I can do that yet but. . .I’m thinking about it. So if you have any ideas, say it. If it’s possible, I’ll do what it takes to get it done. Just. . .anything you want. . .so I get you to stay with me. . .” I was starting to say too much. I bit my lip so I wouldn't say anything more ridiculously sappy. 

He was quiet. Quiet in a way he wasn’t in a way he wasn’t even when he was asleep. Worried about the silence. (But still scared about what I might see.) I looked to see what he was doing. He was still there. Now slumped down, his face buried in his hands.

“Edgy?” I asked, shifting my left arm to reach for him.

Immediately his face snapped up and his eyes locked on the moving arm. “Da _ FUCK _ are ya doin’?! Put that arm back down now!” He ordered. His arm swiping at his eye sockets brushing away. . .tears? I shifted closer, arm still raising. “Edgy, are you ok?”

“ARM, DOWN, NOW!” HE snipped. His red eyelights gave a slight flicker, the slightest warning before his magic activated. This time it was formed in a way that I'd only personally felt once before. Gravity magic. Though he liked using it often to throw things, he had only used it once before on me to assist with a particularly tall piece so I wouldn't stay another second on the rickety ladder. The magic wrapped around me once again. I couldn’t sense it outside of a slowly increasing pressure as my gravity increased. As the weight added on my body was pressed into the bed, my arm lowered back down as I gave into his magic.

He spent a moment to glare at me before crossing his arms again and rolling his eyes. “Listen up human, this is how it's going to go. First, no moving that arm. Second, you’ll give me all your mustard_ . _ Third, your not going anywhere without me. Fourth, don’t move the arm. Fifth, your staying here until I say otherwise. Sixth, Your gunna do what the stupid doctors says. Seventh, you won’t fucking jump in front of another magic attack _ EVER AGAIN _ . Eighth, _ DON’T USE THE FUCKING ARM _. Ninth, you’ll uhh. . .shit. You. . .you won’t send me back to the center. . .” By the end of those declarations. His tone had fallen, and he was trying to hide his face again. But since his jacket was, I repeat, still gone. He couldn’t disappear into the fluff as usual so he could only curl up into a ball. 

“That was my worry Edgy. That you wouldn’t want to stay with a human that didn’t, wouldn’t listen to you when you wanted to be heard.” I spoke to the small bundle that had once been a Bitty. 

He scoffed a bit. “Why would you wanna Bitty that. . .attacked you?” He asked, scuffing at the tabletop with his foot. 

“I don’t see any such bitty. All I see is someone that had an accident. He got upset, and maybe he expressed his anger in a. . .not so friendly way. But that doesn’t mean that he wanted to hurt anyone, at the time anyway. And maybe he. . .maybe he needed to do so.” I rambled a bit. 

“Really?” he said after a moment. 

“Well no, maybe not _ really. _ But I certainly needed a slap up the head.” I admitted. “I can be a little. . . obstinate when it can come to changing my views. So. . . although it was a little. . .startling. I maybe I needed to be hit by a weird skull laser. . .” My words drifted off as i considered something. 

“Ya have a strange way of seeing things lady.” Edgy commented with a quick shortcut over. He crawled over my chest before settling in the V of my boobs under my collarbone. (_ Pervert _)

There was a moment of comfortable silence as we laid together in peace.

“_ HOLD UP! _” I suddenly shouted startling Edgy from his almost-sleep. “That was your first laser attack!”

Edgy gave a laugh as he realized what I said. “Ya serious? It’s just a blaster, nothing special.”

“Hey, we celebrated your first bone attacks. We should celebrate this as well!” I started thinking about ideas.

Edgy scoffed at my excitement. “. . .later lady. After we get out.” He decided. Curling back (snuggling) into his nap spot. 

As we settled into nap time, I had one last thing to say before I fell asleep. 

“I love you Edgy.”

I felt the scratch of his claws as he reacted to the sentiment. 

He stayed quiet even as the minutes passed and I felt sleep pulling me down.

I only heard it seconds before I lost consciousness. 

“Love ya too Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m REALLY SUPER-DUPER SORRY for the update gap. Flu season caught me, then I got wrapped up in Christmas preparation.
> 
> I’ll be back on my sort-of-biweekly update schedule. Updating about every 10 to 14ish days.
> 
> This is also the last of character development fluff for Edgy and the Reader before plot rolls in. ; )
> 
> Also Thank You Guys so much for the 99 Kudos and the 1000+ hits! It makes me really happy you guys like my story so much, and we’ve barely even started! (Trust me, there's a lot more for our gang to do before I can even remotely consider a ‘The End’.)
> 
> EDIT - OMG just came to check up on it and the Kudos have passed the 100 mark! Thanks so much guys!


	10. Hospital Days Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day in the hospital leads to some revelations for friends and family. A tasty lunch is had, and some memories are brought up.

Our first night there was calm. At least for me. I slipped in and out of sleep. Waking for short periods of time. Only getting woken purposefully when a nurse would check in on me. Otherwise only waking to Edgy watching over me (Fussing. So much Fussing). He absolutely refused to let me move my left arm, the one with the injury,  _ at all. _ Even when it was necessary when I had to sit up for a late dinner. (The food at the hospital was . . .ok. But maybe I could see is Jacie could bring me something from Sal’s diner.) 

When morning came I was feeling better, and worse. I was much more awake. The sedative had worn off so I wasn't so sleepy. That also meant that I could feel the gash a  _ LOT MORE _ . Shortly after breakfast It started making itself known. I ignored it at first, it made sense for there to be some kind of ache for this. But far too quickly it got worse until my breaths went shallow and stuttering as I tried to stay quiet. (I didn’t want to scare Edgy again) But he was too perceptive. The second he noticed, he didn’t even talk to me he just ‘ported to the call button and started pushing it repeatedly. 

A nurse came in shortly after, an annoyed expression on their face. Once they caught sight of me their attitude changed. Quickly turning and running out of the room. “Wat da  _ fuck?! _ ” Edgy questioned. His irritation leading him to resume his ‘attack’ on the button. Though that didn’t appear to be needed as multiple nurses and doctors came in. 

They started talking in medical jargon over my head as they adjusted my wrapped arm into some kind of attached arm rest. Edgy managed to get to me during the confusion. He sat on my chest again. (Seems to be his new favorite spot). He didn’t say anything but he was still growling softly whenever one of them leaned over me.

It seemed only a moment later that the door opened. The crowd thinned as the nurses backed away to make room for the new comer. It was a monster, a snowdrake if I recalled correctly. They spoke with the doctor before they turned to me. “Hey there! Ready for your first healing session?” They asked, coming around the bed next to my arm. 

“Uhh, I guess? Is there anything I'm supposed to do?” I questioned. Most of the medical crew were leaving. With only my main doctor and the monster left the room suddenly felt a lot emptier. 

“Nope! Just should stay still and enjoy!” The snowdrake chirped. Slowly their arms lit up in a green glow. Gradually getting stronger until it colored the whole room. Hovering only a couple inches above my skin, I could see the magic sinking into my skin. It felt . . . warm. Not like a temperature thing but . . . like a summer’s day next to the ice cream truck. Or that first jump into the swimming pool. A dozen playful and bright memories. 

Distracted by the sensation of the magic, I didn’t realize it was over until the monster was already walking out of the room. The doctor remained to ask a couple questions. “So how are you feeling?” 

I shook the rest of my thoughts away to answer. “I feel much better. It’s hard to imagine that pain earlier was real.” He hummed at that. He tossed a couple more questions my way. Sometimes giving a look at Edgy after some of my answers.

Soon enough the doctor left with a plan for the future healings and therapy. Twice a day I would do some physical therapy, morning and evening. Right after getting a small healing. With this it was their hope that I would regain full use of my arm. Otherwise. . . there wasn’t much for me to do. Once Edgy had badgered me into laying back down, (I just wanted to get up and stretch at least, I was feeling great! What was the issue?!) I was currently laying with Edgy, watching videos on my phone. 

When a knock on the door sounded, I looked up in time to see Jacie walk in followed by. . . Noah? “Hey gurl! Did they fix you up?” My friend asked as she unloaded her bags onto one of the visitor chairs. 

“Yeah. The surgery went well, and after the first healing magic session I feel great!” I answered. Setting the phone leaning against my leg so Edgy can continue watching the video. (Though i’m not sure if he would, he seemed more inclined to growl at Noah as Noah gave his signature look #8 ‘You are tiny and not as scary as you think you are.’ back.) 

“Healing magic? That’s a thing now?” She asked, carrying a (very familiar) paper bag cover. 

“Apparently. Though I would say it’s about time. Monsters have been free for ten years, and citizens for about eight of those. I’m surprised it took them this long to ‘approve’ something as life changing as full on  _ Healing Magic _ ” I said as I reached for the bag. (My right arm, not my left. See? I can remember Edgy.) 

“It’s controversial.” Noah starts, taking a seat of his own in a corner. (always a soldier. Did he ever relax?) “They are at the most basic level, a non-biological species. Though they have physical forms. They are made of magic. They have no physical health problems. All their ‘illnesses’ originate from issues in their magic, or their SOUL. Healing magic may help any problems arising from injuries originating from physical harm to their body. But that only means Magic helps Magic. They wanted to check, double-check, and triple-check that magic, even healing magic would not have any harmful effects on a more physical non-magic form. Particularly long term.” He explained.

“Since when did you know so much about magic?” Jacie asked. 

“Since the first human trials. I have an associate that volunteered.” He answered vaguely. I knew not to ask more. Any topic that mentioned an ‘associate’ was off-limits for the older man. Anytime before I would ask for more details he would give me a blank stare until I wandered away or he would delve into a convoluted story that at first seemed like it was answering but was really a load of bullshit. 

Jacie looked confused, as if she would ask more. Thankfully she got distracted by Edgy who was crawling into the bag. We both watched in amusement as the Bitty emerged a moment later with the packet of fries. He spelunked back into the bag, returning a second later with a small mountain of mustard packets. 

I giggled as he proceeded to shake the fries out onto a napkin. Only to open every. . . single. . . mustard packet. . . to pour on top of them. The culinary monstrosity was a familiar everyday thing for me. For Jacie and Noah who had only met Edgy a few times before this was a more unexpected occurrence. Although Noah seemed unphased at the odd meal, Jacie grimanced before taking the bag from me to pull the rest of the food out. 

Soon enough a simple selection of a fruit salad, yogurt with berries and granola, and a portion of lasagna. I was only given water to drink. (Although I practically begged Jacie and Noah for tea. They ignored my pleas. . . . the bastards.) Jacie and I talked over the food while Noah switched between staring out the window and doing something on the phone. Edgy (who at some point had decided Noah wasn’t going to blow up the hospital at the moment.) was currently asleep on the pillow.

“(Y/n)?” Jacie asked, her voice was quiet. 

“Yeah?” I licked the last bit of sauce off the fork as those two leaned closer. 

“I think it’s time you tell us what happened.” She stated as she moved the to-go containers out of the way. My body went stiff. I didn’t want to talk about it. It was an accident. But I didn’t want to put the spotlight on Edgy for something he didn’t mean to do. Especially since for some reason he doesn’t trust Jacie or Noah. 

“It was an accident. I was in the workshop . . . and I slipped with the . . . table saw.” I made up on the spot. I knew they wouldn’t- 

“Bullshit.”

Wouldn’t buy it. . . shit. 

“Jacie, I swear I-”

“(Y/n). Don’t.” She cut me off. “Don’t lie to me. If you don’t want to tell me what really happened, fine. But don’t lie. Not to me. Not to Noah. I thought that at least us two, if anyone, meant more than that.”

I looked away from them. They were my friends. They didn’t deserve for me to so blatantly lie to them. (Maybe lie less obviously next time?) “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Any particularly reason why?” She asked.

“. . . Edgy doesn’t like you.” I mumbled.

“What?”

“Edgy doesn’t like you guys. I think he doesn’t like Jacie because it led to some misunderstandings. As for Noah. . . I don’t know. He’s been defensive against Noah since the beginning.” I admitted

“What kind of misunderstandings? What’d I say?” She sounded confused.

“That whole thing about Edgy being an anomaly. I’ve realized that Edgy is Edgy. Regardless of if it was intentional or not. Edgy is a Bitty, deserving of love and care. A Bitty that I do love. His attitude is something I didn't know I wanted, that I needed. Someone to call me on my bullshit at times. Just because he has . . . similarities to Sansies. Doesn’t mean that he  _ IS _ a Sansy. He’s his own person. But because I focused too much on my preconceived notions and the information I got from you and everything else. . . I couldn’t see that. It caused an argument.”

“Did that argument lead to the accident?” Noah questioned as if he already knew what the answer would be.

I couldn’t answer. Either I’d be outright telling them what happened, or I'd be lying to their face again. My silence told them enough.

“(Y/n) seriously?!” Jacie yelled. Edgy shifted at the sudden noise, his eyelights flicking open for a moment before closing. I picked him up and rested him back down on my chest. He gave a slight churrp before curling into the shelter of my hand. 

“Seriously?!” Jacie repeated a bit quieter. “I thought his magic couldn’t do more than a slight shock or a shallow cut!” 

“What was that about his magic?” Noah inquired. He had a tense look in his eyes.

“Other than his ‘shortcuts’ he has gravity and bone magic. The gravity magic you’ve seen before. Edgy likes to call it ‘blue magic’. He can use it to lift and move something or to weigh it down so much it can’t move. His bone magic is a bit more complicated. I think there's three different types there. First is the plain white. Those are more physical. If they hit you it feels the same as if a wooden bat hit the same way. Hard and heavy. I haven’t seen him use those for anything other than to lock me out of a room. (The jerk.) Then there’s the two red colored types. Although oddly Edgy calls them blue and orange even though they’re both different shades of red.”

I took a breath to continue my observations. “Both of them are magical. They don’t have a physical form. The slightly lighter color red is the ‘blue’. If you stay still when it passes through you, it won't hurt. But if you  _ are _ moving then it gives a shock. About on the level of a really bad static shock. The darker red is the ‘orange’. It works the opposite. You need to move when you pass through it. Staying still shocks with that one.”

“And pray tell, how do you know this so well?” Noah stated. The feeling around him was getting heavy. Edgy was starting to wiggle under my hand.

“A weird game of red-light green-light.” Jacie answered for me.

Noah raised a brow at her. The pressure broke from the surprising answer.

“I was there when she got pulled into an impromptu ‘game’ against the little guy. He stole her phone and shortcutted to the other end of the hallway. When she tried to chase him down he set rows of red bones down the hallway towards her. At first she just dodged them but then he changed the pattern up, making it nigh impossible to do so. After getting shocked a few times she realized there was a pattern. Staying still or moving to advance. I realize now her eye for colors is so much better than mine. All I could see was red or red. I still have the video I took then.” Jacie reminisced.

“That still doesn’t explain what caused your new accessory.” Noah pressed.

Both of them turned to look at me. Again I couldn’t answer. They were suspicious of Edgy now. I didn’t want to have to fight them if they insisted on sending him back. This time my silence weighed heavy on the room. They waited for me to speak, and I just stared at the wrinkles on the bed sheet.

“My blaster did it.” A voice spoke out.

I jumped as Edgy emerged from under his nap spot. He ended up on top of my outstretched hand. “A blaster?” Noah echoed.

The Bitty didn’t answer. Instead the skin of my palm buzzed with the magic coursing through him. A second later a floating (dog?) skull materialized over Edgy’s shoulder. 

Jacie spent a moment poking the new bone attack. (I think she lost all fear of the ‘white’ bone attacks watching me scream at a wall of white bones keeping me from leaving the bedroom a couple weeks ago.) “I don’t see how this could have hurt (Y/n) so badly.” she said.

Edgy looked at me, a question in his eyelights. I looked around the room before pointing at the water pitcher. 

He raised his hand. Instantly the lights of the blaster’s empty sockets ignited. Harsh magic gathered in the maw of the skull. With the flick of Edgy’s hand, the gathered power fired at the metal pitcher.

As I blinked the spots from my eyes, I turned to see how the other two reacted. Jacie was dumbstruck. Noah was gone from his seat. When I looked for him, he was beside the chosen target. He was holding the container. As he tilted it about I could see the damage done. There were two clear holes. I think I could tell the entry and exit. It looked to be a clear cut around circle, excepting the slight drips of molten metal around the edges.

“Holy shit. . .” Jacie finally whispered. I saw her staring in horrified awe at the now passive blaster.

“This explains the burns.” Noah nonchalantly.

He didn’t realize that we hadn’t followed his leap in thought until he looked over to see use staring in bewilderment.

“I saw the file. The injury was described as a laceration that demonstrated signs of partial cauterization. There were predicted instantaneous third-degree burns in and around the trauma site. They’ve categorized it as a possible plasma burn. I suggest you go along with that.” Noah explained, resting the pitcher back on the side table before kneeling to look at something out of view. 

“I don’t even  _ have _ a plasma cutter.” I sighed.

“I don’t even  _ want _ you to have one if this is the kind of injury they can do.” Jacie muttered. 

“She simply needs to say as such. It’s not like they will check to see if it’s true.” Noah said, returning to his seat. 

“What was so interesting back there?” Jacie asked.

“It seems the laser reached the wall and penetrated far enough to score one of the wooden supports.” Noah answered.

“. . .What the hell. . .” Jacie leaned back in shock, rubbing her face with her hand. Releasing her face she flapped her hands in the air before pointing at Edgy (who was currently trying to climb on top of the blaster) “You need to knock it off!” 

“Wat fer?!” Edgy exclaimed at the sudden attention.

“Knock it off with the lasers of doom! You can’t just be going pew pew at everything!” She said doing drastic hand gestures at everything in the room. 

Edgy shortcutted to his usual spot on the shoulder. Pulling on my hair to whisper in my ear “Should we start sizing her fer da ‘fun jacket’?”

“Sadly no, this is a common thing with her. She goes full drama whenever things go apeshit.” I whispered back.

I poked repeatedly at the floating skull. It’s eyelights were still lit. But they were. . .empty. There was no ‘life’ behind them. It was more like seeing a pair of LED lights. Bright and pretty. . .but fake. It bobbed with the impact of my nudges. Returning to its base hover each time. Reaching for yet another poke, the construct dissolved into a shimmer. I pouted at the small Bitty who stopped my fun.

“Yeah-yeah. Torment the blasters later Lady.” He said slumping into the pillow. In seconds he was asleep again.

Once it was certain he was asleep Noah spoke again. “Are you sure of this? A magic Bitty with attacks strong enough to at the very least cripple an arm. Would it not be better to return him to the shelter?”

“I am. The ‘attack’ was just an accident. I don’t think he was actually aiming for me. He just wanted to . . .de-stress. The argument was bad, for both of us. Either way, I forgave him. I want to try this again with him. Not to mention. . .what would they do to a ‘magic Bitty’ back at the MBG? I certainly have some theories.” I said darkly. I had an active imagination sometimes. 

“They wouldn’t do anything like that!” Jacie protested.

“I cannot speak for monsters, but from what I know of humans. They would not stop until they understood everything about this ‘anomaly’. After all Bitties are ‘factory-made pets’ they do not have rights outside of monster society and the basic ‘rights’ humans give their pets. Yet even humans use those pets for medical experimentation.” Noah coldly spoke.

“Monsters aren’t like that, they wouldn’t-” Jacie said under her breath.

“As I said, I cannot speak for monsters. But I expect even they cannot leave an aggressive Bitty about.” He retorted.

“What are we supposed to do then?!” She asked.

“I don’t think there is much to do. There’s no evidence. I just tell the doctors I got hurt with the plasma cutter. I heal up. We go home. There’s no reason for the MBG to suspect anything. Even less for the police to be suspicious. It’s not that uncommon for owners to get checked into the hospital with their Bitty. Even  _ IF  _ they find out that Edgy hurt me for some reason, I doubt it’s the first time an excitable Bitty hurt their owner by accident. And even  _ IF _ they somehow knew that Edgy has magic, there’s again no evidence. Magic fades after a couple hours at most. Magic residue can only be used as evidence if recorded by  _ two _ licensed professionals. Basically, as long as Edgy doesn’t actually use magic in front of anyone like that. No one can prove anything.” I recited

“How do you know all this?” Jacie pulled out a sketchpad, writing down what I'd said. 

“After Edgy had repeatedly demonstrated magic, I thought it might be a good idea to learn what I could. Though all I saw were monster kid games for learning, magic types, and the laws concerning magic. There’s not much about magic itself on the internet.” I reflected.

“I guess it kind of makes sense. Only monsters can use magic, and I think it’s usually taught to their kids in person. No need to Internet, or Overnet, guides for it.” Jacie agreed, putting the pad away.

Noah took a glance at his watch. “It is time to get going.” He stood and started picking up some of the bags.

“Right,” Jacie sighed. “Here (Y/n), give me a selfie. I want a ‘(Y/n) is an idiot’ moment.” 

I laughed, “Yeah, sure. So long as you get a picture of the next time you decide neon green and hot pink is a good color combination.” 

“It  _ IS  _ a good combo!” Jacie pouted, leaning around my injured arm to sling an arm of her own around my shoulder. Holding out her phone.

Smiling into the camera, I tried not to blink at the flash as my friend satisfied her photo obsession. A moment later and she was unwrapping herself from me. Noah departed the room, and Jacie followed. Only to stop in the doorway.

She turned to face me, gripping the doorway. Unease in her voice as she spoke. “I’m. . .not sure about this. I’m not sure anyone could be ready to take care of a Bitty that has magic. Maybe the best thing to do would be to return him. . . But . . .If anyone had to. I know you're Persistent enough to overcome anything the little guy can throw at you. Just, if anything, give me a call if you need help would ya?” 

She left without giving me a chance to answer. 

The room was quiet as I considered what they said. Yes, it would be easier (and safer) to simply give up. But I would never make any relationships if I gave up at the first sign of hardship.

“Ya sure ya wanna keep me around Lady?” A small voice asked. Edgy was sounding nervous again.

“Wait, how long were you awake?!” 

“The stupid selfie woke me up. Tell her next time to turn off the fuckin’ flash. Now answer my question.”

I raised my good hand to pet him, ever so slowly running my fingers over the bundle of bones curled up there. “You won’t ever get anything if you're scared of losing something. Even then, Some things are worth the price.” I told him. 

I knew I'd said the right thing when I felt him clawing my shoulder. Heard a watery “Shut up human.” 

I smiled, my heart warming at the soft moment.

We stayed there, enjoying the occasion. (At least until we got bored and opened my phone back up to watch more videos.)

~ (Scene Change - Somewhere Else) ~

*A Few Hours Later*

  
  
  


“You have news?” A figure asked as they walked down a hallway.

“Nothing we don’t already know Tori.” The short skeleton replied. It had been over a month since the revelation of the mutation. Recall was going slowly. Every single capsule in every single shelter around the world. Checked by hand to record and check the line of numbers for the generation code. Shelters did not keep track of the generations after arrival. Only sorted for type. So every single one of the hundreds of Sansy and Papy capsules had to be investigated.

“And Alphys? Had she discovered anything?” The Queen asked.

“That’s what I was off to ask. She had hope that she may have found a way to identify the presence of magic in Bittys. So now, even if they look like a regular Sansy. We’ll be able to test for the ‘mutation’ in any that show up.” Sans explained. He was annoyed at the slow pace this was all going at. He was one for lazy progress. But this situation was serious. If those Bitties attacked anyone, this could blow up into a diplomatic incident. It could ruin everything they’ve worked for so far. Not now, not after everything. It was too late for a LOAD to fix it if it all went wrong. If needed, it would have to be RESET. He didn’t think he would be able to stand it. Waking up again in his bed Underground. Hearing his brother calling for him to wake up.

“I see” Toriel spoke, ignorant of the chaos in her companion’s mind. “I will leave you to it. I have a meeting to attend to. Papyrus will be returning with my child soon enough. Let them know that I will see them as soon as I can?” 

“No prob, Tori. It’d be fun to hang with the _ kid _ for a bit. Now you’ve _ goat _ to be _ trotting _ along. Wouldn’t want them to be _ baying _ for you.” Sans returned to his usual mode of conversation, Puns.

The goat mom howled in laughter. The sound echoing in the empty hallway. At the intersection, They went their separate ways. Toriel to her meeting. Sans to see his old friend.

Sans only had a little further to go. In moments he was at the door of the private lab of Alphys. (it was more than just her genius that earned her a private lab. No assistants, no one to make the shy yellow dinosaur anxious.)

Entering with his own personal code, the skeleton stepped into the chaotic lab. Papers were scattered over the multitude of desks (and partially on the floor). The towers of instant ramen cups were stacked around her computer. Small figures from her animes dotted the room here and there. The Royal Scientist herself was at a laptop projecting it’s screen onto the wall of monitors at the far end of the room.

Sans crossed towards her. Leaning over her slouched form, he read the screen over her shoulder. She was checking her social media. (Oh how excited she’d been when they had reached the surface. All the different internet platforms she could play on.)

“Got any time for a _ Tweet _ Alph?” the skeleton asked.

Alphys screamed. Tossing her ramen cup into the air as she leapt away. Winding up against the desk. Claws clutching her lab coat. Breathing heavily as she tried to calm down. Staring as hard as she could at the intruding skeleton. 

“Sorry about that. Didn’t think I’d _ Scale _ you so much.” Sans shrugged. 

“N-no problem. I should have e-expected that y-you would be here soon. . .w-wait” She narrowed her eyes as she realized what he said.

“Nah, I know better than to sneak up on you when you're focused on your _ Pinterests. _ You lose focus on everything around you with all the _ Weibo _ stuff.” The comedian continued with a wink as she quickly wiped her desk clear of the noodlely mess.

“I-It’s Weeboo. A-and i’m n-not _ that _ out of i-it.” Alphys defended herself with a blush.

“Course not, Alph. Like we didn’t plan for the kid’s surprise party next to you or anything.” The skeleton grinned.

“T-THAT D-DOESN’T COUNT!” She blushed more as she settled back into her chair. “W-what did you need again?”

“Just checking for an _ Update _ on that tester. And seeing if you have any other _ Viral News _ for me.” 

Alphys narrowed her eyes his way again but didn’t make a comment about his punnage. “I-I believe the t-tester will work, up c-close at least.”

“How close is close?” Sans asked

“L-like ten. . . inches?” Alphys whispered

“Alphys!” He exclaimed “Isn’t there anyway to increase the distance?” He thought through multiple calculations and simple designs that could increase the range of searching magic to . . .

“N-no. Not without any ambient monster magic a-affecting the results.” 

Angel, damn it.

“Stars, Alph. It’s going to be hard to get that close to any of them if they don’t want us to.” Sans groaned. 

“I-it won’t be t-that much of a problem! It’s been confirmed that no Sansys and Papys of that generation have been sold since we put the word out! S-so we only need to worry about a couple of them! W-with Undyne’s help they’ll be found! No worries!” Alphys cheered. She was cheerful to get to talk about her mate again. Sans found himself glancing at the ring on her finger.

“Ya really think Undyne can be patient enough to follow the paper trail of purchases and gifting to find a couple small guys?” He doubted.

“I know she’ll do it! . . . m-maybe” She dropped into a mutter casting her eyes elsewhere.

Sans sighed, dragging his hand over his face. “Look Alph, Undyne’s determined to help. I’ll give you that. But she’s not exactly the best at . . . subtlety. We can’t let the wider world _ know _ about this.”

“I-I know. B-but that doesn’t change that at the moment, a-all we can do is w-wait. Everyone is checking for the 1.12.20.1.21 g-generation code. I-it’ll go a bit faster with the tester, but it still needs to be d-done by _ hand _. We n-never got automated systems s-set up for this.” Alphys said, spending a moment to type something up on one of the many screens.

“What do we have so far?” Sans stepped closer to the monitor.

“S-so far we have found 19 capsules in the various branches. They have the generation code we’re looking for. All are in various stages of the process of being transported back here. H-however we have confirmed that two capsules have been sold. Both from the main Shelter here. H-hopefully that means that they’re n-nearby and can be found q-quickly.” She reported, quickly scanning through the reports.

“Any idea where they went?” 

“N-no. One w-was for a family. B-but they m-moved shortly after the a-adoption.” Alphys said reading the computer.

“The other?” Sans asked. He wanted a clue, any sign to where they were.

“A-a gift. Someone wanted a companion for their friend.” She answered

“. . .No clues.” Sans said after a moment.

“. . .No c-clues.” The scientist echoed back.

The room was quiet as the news settled in the room. Sans had been hoping that there was _ some _ news at least. The tester would help greatly in searching the backlog in each Bitty Shelter, but was almost completely useless for those not still asleep in a capsule. 

The silence was violently broken as the door slammed open. “WHERE’S MY WAIFU?!!?!” A loud voice shouted. 

“U-Undyne!” Alphys stuttered as she practically skipped over to meet her wife in the middle. 

Undyne scooped the yellow lizard up in a bridal carry, spinning her around as they shared their days. 

Sans’s attention, however, was directed somewhere else. His eyelights focused on the door as his brother Papyrus bent over to avoid hitting the human on his back on the top of the door frame. It had been over a decade since the barrier was broken, yet still he couldn’t stop himself from checking on his younger brother. 

“GOOD EVENING SANS!” Papyrus spoke in his familiar uppercase font. The human sliding from their perch onto one of the desks. “I AM GLAD YOU ARE AWAKE AND NOT SNEAKING AWAY FOR ONE OF YOUR INFAMOUS NAPS!” still knows how to put it to Sans at times.

“Ya know me Paps, I’m always _ bone tired _.” Sans winked as he spoke.

“SSAANNNSSSS!!!” The younger skeleton exclaimed, stopping his foot on the tiled floor.

A giggle rose from the human, clearly heard despite the hand muffling their mouth. 

“Hey kiddo, how ya doing?” Sans asked the young ambassador. (Though they weren’t so young anymore.) 

* I’m good. Calculus is hard though. * Frisk signed back.

“I’ll help ya out later. Still doing good in world history?” Sans slumped into a rolling chair nearby. He wanted a nap, so bad. 

* Yup, History is easy. * They answered quickly. Hopping off the table to look at the screens filled with pages of anime pictures and social media posts. 

Sans watched in silence as the other three talked about another anime. A cooking one that they aspired to surpass or something. But at the moment as Alphys said, there was nothing they could do. May as well close his sockets and. . .

“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT FRISK?” Papyrus asked, apparently curious what the kid was looking at.

The kid must have signed something. Because Alphys spoke next.

“F-frisk, we _ h-haven’t _ found any of the l-loose Bitties.” 

A shuffle as Frisk spoke again.

“THAT CAN’T BE REAL! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY WEENIE!” Undyne shouted. More shuffling as bodies shifted.

Welp, may as well see what’s got them excited. 

Pulling up some blue magic, Sans shifted the gravity of the chair. Rolling into the middle of the group. 

“What’cha find?” He asked. 

*One of the lost Bitties is on the screen!* Frisk said, pointing to one of the monitors.

_ You’ve got to be kidding me. . . _

Shortcutting from the chair to directly in front of the screen (and in front of Undyne.) Sans looked at the social media post spread on it. 

_ ‘My Bestie (Y/n) is in the hospital from a work accident! Please send your best wishes! <3’ _

Directly below was a selfie of a human with her arm thrown around another human in a hospital tunic. Various machines in the background. 

Sans scanned the photo for Bitties but couldn’t see any small skeletons.

Hands pushed Sans back a step as Frisk stepped in front of him.

* Look! They’re right _ there! _ * They stood on their tiptoes, pointing directly at the shadowed space under the injured human’s long hair. 

Looking close, Sans now saw two red dots glowing from next to the human’s neck. 

“Holy _ shit _. . .” He muttered. 

“LANGUAGE.” Papyrus scolded his brother. Yet even the tall skeleton was focused on the photo.

“Alphys, Do you think you can-?” Undyne asked, shifting slightly into her Guard Captain persona.

“I-i’m on it!” 

A moment later, the picture was blown up. The photo cleaned to crystal clear quality. 

Sure enough, the small form of a Sansy was curled up against the injured human. But they were . . 

“THEIR EYELIGHTS ARE STRANGE.” Papyrus commented

“I don’t like the look of those teeth myself.” Undyne muttered as well.

Right, the eyelights of the Bitty was a bright crimson. Their teeth were pointed, and looked to be razor sharp. One of which was a fine gold color. Like it had been knocked out and replaced. 

“That _ has _ to be one of the mutated Bitties.” Undyne declared.

“Alphys? Can we figure out where this is?” Sans asked his own eyelights scanning the picture once more for any identifying details.

“G-give me a few hours. I-I'll find that place!” She dove into her computer, code and programs scrolling across the screen.

“Then we GO GET THIS TOOTHPICK!” Undyne flexed her arms, rolled her neck, ready for action.

* _ Wait _ * Frisk signed *  They haven’t _ done _ anything. Do we have to take them away from their family? *

“OF COURSE NOT MY HUMAN FRIEND! BUT FOR THE SAFETY OF OUR LITTLE FRIENDS WE SHOULD AT LEAST PAY A VISIT TO THE SMALL ONE’S FAMILY!” Papyrus exclaimed, posing with his scarf waving in the ‘wind’.

“Yeah kiddo, we need to at least test them for magic. Bring them in, have a talk.” Sans told Frisk

* Mom’s coming with! * The kid said

“Kid-”

* Mom’s going with us! I need _ someone _ to keep Undyne from getting too excited. * Frisk signed behind the fish lady’s back.

* and. . .I need someone that _ you _ will listen to. I can tell your getting too into this. Nothing bad is going to happen. * they continued.

“You _ know _ that kiddo?” The skeleton asked, a cold tone leaching into their voice.

* No, but I’m **[DETERMINED]** to make sure of it. * They answered. A red flash tinting their eyes before fading.

“. . .Fine. But stay out of the way. I don’t want to deal with any more unnecessary LOADs” He agreed after a moment. Not that his opinion mattered anyway, the kid would find a way to bring their mom and show up regardless of what he said.

The human smiled before turning to join Papyrus and Undyne cheering Alphys on at her computer.

Sans returned his gaze to the zoomed-in picture. The Bitty with red magic in his eyes. Sharpened teeth and now that he noticed, clawed phalanges. 

“Where are you little red?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I pushed hard to get this out on New Year’s Day. and it turned out to be the longest chapter yet! (again) 
> 
> It seems Sans and the Gang have caught the trail of our Edgy Family. What’s going to happen to our duo?! Oh, no!
> 
> (Feel free to comment! I grow stronger with each one I read!!!!)


	11. Hospital Days Part 2 - Crossed Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two groups finally cross paths, and a family is threatened. Will it turn to war to defend her small friend?

It had been three day since I’d woken in the hospital. Things had settled into an odd schedule. I’d wake to the ‘healthy’ hospital breakfast. Then it was watching the tv with Edgy until Jacie showed with a treat or two. She would update me on the general goings on with her and the city. Hanging around through the morning physical therapy session. Even sticking a little while longer after that. Joining Edgy in his fussing when I would try to stand and move about after the healing session afterward. (I loved to see Edgy insist that I stay in bed in his odd slightly-tsundere way) She would then depart, leaving me and Edgy alone through lunch til evening.

Which is when Noah would show up just in time for the afternoon physical therapy and healing. He would ‘encourage’ me to push my limits, leaving me exhausted even after the healing gave a burst of energy. He departed in his quiet way. After which Edgy and I would take a nap together, waking for a late dinner. Spending the rest of the day (and part of the night) watching videos and movies on my phone. Eventually we would drop off into sleep, waking for it to happen the next day.  
  
I liked that Jacie and Noah showed up the past couple days. (Even with this odd ‘papa bear’ mindset Noah’s showing. I knew we were friends, if only one sidedly. But I didn’t know we were close enough friends for him to skip out on work early for him to visit.) Particularly since I now realize how _ boring _ it can be to be stuck in a hospital.  
  
The only sources of entertainment I had available was the TV and my phone. (There were board games here I could play but they were all cutesy kid ones like Candyland or Chutes and ladders All of which Edgy showed his . . . disapproval.) Since _ no one _ would let me get off the bed unless it was to go to the tiny restroom. There were only so many movies and videos I could watch before I started dying from boredom instead of this gash.  
  
So, the solution was simple - _ Sleep _. I started joining my Bitty in his attempt to break the world record of ‘most naps in a day’. When the passing of time got too much, I would settle in for a nap. But this started a dichotomy between waking and sleeping. Asleep was quiet and passed the time quickly. 

Awake, I was jittery. The energy surges from the healing was slowly building up with no way to burn it off. The only time I was allowed to _ move _ was during the PT. Even with the tougher sessions with Noah in the evening, I was fidgety. I hadn’t realized before how much I like to be active until I was forced to be still.  
  
I think even Edgy was starting to get antsy. He was getting more and more growly at the doctors. Making off-handed comments about going home. (It made a warm feeling in my chest when I heard that. That Edgy wanted to go back _ home _ with me. Even after that big argument I caused.) The doctors were picking up on that as well. They had brought back his clothes, freshly cleaned, in hopes of calming him. (It helped, not that he would show it so easily.) We had a talk with the doctors as well yesterday morning when Jacie was here.  
  
At the rate I was going at, I would be able to leave at the end of the week. Just another three days. It was nice to know the ‘finish line’. Just three more days in this _ freaking _ bed. I could do that. (But I was _ definitely _ going on a jog or something when I was out of here.) 

It was now 10:41am. Jacie was running late. Usually she would have been here by now, but she said she had another surprise for me and was running behind schedule. ‘I may as well.’. I sighed and turned to my small friend and asked “Edgy, I’m taking another nap. Want to join me?”

He didn’t pull his attention from the Let’s Play on the phone. (I knew now it wasn’t out of a sense of giving me the cold-shoulder. Rather, he didn’t want to miss a second of the video game playing out on the screen.) 

“nah, I’m watchin’ dis.” he answered.

“Wake me when Jacie get here? I need to ask her something.” I requested, shifting into the thin blankets.

“yah.” he responded distractedly.

“And if she brings food, don’t spill mustard on the bed again.”

“sure.”

“Remember not to growl at the nurses.”

“uh-huh.”

“I’m cutting all my hair off.”

“yup.”

“And I have a pretty dress for you to wear later.”

“mk”

“I’m going to replace all the mustard with ketchup.”

“alr- wait. do _ what _ to my mustard?!” 

“_ That’s _ what gets your attention?” I laughed.

“what? did ya say anythin’ else?” he asked, glaring suspiciously. 

I waved him off. “It wasn’t important. Just wake me when Jacie shows.”

“yeah, Lady. I got ya.” He returned to his video.

I closed my eyes and pushed into dreamland.

  
  


~ POV Change ~

~ 3rd person ~

* An hour later *

“We’re here!” Toriel said as she turned the SUV into visitors parking. (About time with the queen’s careful driving.)

Undyne didn’t even wait for the car to stop before jumping out. Frisk (almost) jumped out with her but the protective arm of Papyrus and a glower from Tori kept the kid in their seat. (at least until the vehicle was properly parked.) 

The gang gathered in front of the visitor entrance. With the kid and their mom in the lead, Undyne and Papyrus followed close behind, Sans idled in the back of the group. Together they stepped into the fluorescent lit waiting room. 

Although they drew several odd stares as they made their way to the front desk, the receptionist was professional as they were greeted. “Good morning! Welcome to Angel of Mercy General Hospital. Is there anything I can help you with?” The human asked.

“Yes, we’re visiting a friend here.” Toriel declared, her voice smoother than her butterscotch cinnamon pie. 

“Of course, can I have a name for the patient?” They inquired with barely a glance to the two other monsters scuffling over a candy bowl off to the side.

“It’s (Y/n) (L/n). They were admitted about three days ago?” Toriel answered. 

The receptionist starting inputting information in their computer. Sans started getting tense. If the owner of the rouge Bitty had put their visitation on restricted access, like family only or a simple whitelist, then there was no way to get in the ‘legitimate’ way. Sans would have to shortcut them behind the doors. 

A few seconds went by in almost painful silence, even Papyrus and Undyne had stopped their argument over the candy to watch quietly. 

The moment ended with the small printer on the counter releasing a short line of ‘VISITOR’ stickers. “You’re all set! (Y/n) is in room 312. Just go through the doors, take a left to the elevators, ride them up to the third floor, room 312 will be down on the right.” The human directed.

The monsters hid a sigh of relief with applying the stickers. A few ‘thank yous’ were tossed to them as the group passed through the doors. As soon as they were past, Toriel let loose a nervous laugh. “My, this is like those spy movies my child and I saw last week.” She mentioned.

“THIS IS THE PERFECT MISSION FOR ONE SUCH AS I! THEY WILL NEVER SEE ME COMING!” Papyrus exclaimed when they stepped into the elevator. 

“THEY’LL CERTAINLY HEAR YOU COMING NERD!” Undyne snarked (at the same volume).

“NYEH?! IMPOSSIBLE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE PINNACLE OF SNEAKY!”.

“AS IF! EVERYONE KNOWS I’M THE BEST AT TACTICS AND ESPIONAGE!” Undyne waved off Papyrus’s dismay.

“A CHALLENGE THEN! WHO CAN GET TO THE ROOM WITHOUT BEING SPOTTED?!” The tall skeleton provoked. 

“YOU’RE ON PUNK!” She accepted as the elevator doors opened. Immediately the two crouched down to the floor. Undyne bolted out first, ‘hiding’ behind a plant as Papyrus crawled forward on his stomach.

*Papyrus! Undyne! You can do it!* Frisk cheered as the two hopped from hiding spot to ‘inconspicuous’ hiding spot.

“I have a _ sneaking _ suspicion that it’ll be trouble unless we keep _ sight _ of them.” Sans said as the remaining trio exited the elevator themselves. 

After a short giggle from the other two, Toriel spoke in agreement. They continued their way down the hall after the two super spies. Watching in amusement as they continued to ‘hide’ in very unlikely locations. A couple nurses and patients watched them go by in various measures of shock and amusement. 

Although the game ended too soon, they arrived at room #312. before Toriel could knock Undyne went and opened the door herself. (Thankfully without the same force as usual, so it only made a _ sight _ bang)

“UNDYNE! THAT IS TERRIBLY RUDE! AND NOT SNEAKY AT ALL!!” Papyrus exclaimed at the action.

“SNEAKING ONLY MATTERS UNTIL YOU REACH THE OBJECTIVE! THEN IT’S TIME TO GO GUNS BLAZING!” Undyne said as they gathered inside the moderately sized room.

Inside was an everyday hospital room. The around the edge were visitor chairs and a small side table. A door off to the side most likely led to a bathroom. Lining the wall was various machines, most of which were turned off. Taking up space in the center, was the patient bed itself. Laying in it was the long-haired human in the picture. (Y/n) (L/n). Asleep. And alone.

‘Jeez, how’d they not wake up with Paps and ‘Dynes entrance.’ Sans thought.

“It seems they are sleeping. Perhaps we should come back in a few hours?” Toriel asked quietly. 

“It Does Seem Prudent As To Not Disturb The Human.” Papyrus used his ‘inside voice’. Which while it was still loud, was more manageable than his usual volume.

“You Guys Can Leave. I’m Staying Until The Human Wakes And We Can Get Some Answers.” The fish declared, sprawling out on one of the chairs. 

“Captain, it is not within your authority to take over a human civilian hospital room.” The queen spoke coldly. 

Undyne cringed at the words before rallying herself. “TORIEL, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT I WON’T LEAVE OUR CURRENT LEAD TO THE BITTY ALONE. SINCE IT SEEMS IT’S NOT HERE AT THE MOMENT, I INTEND TO STAY HERE TO CATCH THEM BY SURPRISE.” 

“it woulda help if ya weren’t so _ loud. _” a cheeky voice answered in their place. 

The gang started scanning the room for the source of the speaker.

*Hello! Nice to meet you!* Frisk signed looking at the bed below.

Sans followed their gaze to the edge of the bed, there laying on the railing, was the Bitty in question. 

It was a perfect match for the picture, a Sansy with razor sharp teeth and claws, glowing red eyelights watched the group in amusement. The Bitty lounged along the metal railing on the side of the bed. It had changed out of the tunic in the picture, now it wore black gym shorts, untied sneakers, a red shirt, and a slightly baggy leather jacket with a fuzzy hood.

The Bitty’s eye lights looked him up and down before scoffing and smirking. ‘_ This guy! _’ Sans thought.

“HELLO SMALL FRIEND! WE ARE HERE TO SAY HELLO TO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!” Papyrus greeted.

“watever, shut it.” The Bitty spoke coldly. Papyrus seemed taken aback at the negative reaction, but Papyrus being Papyrus didn’t take it personally.

“WE’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR A WHILE NOW! WE WOULD LIKE TO-”

“fuckin’ stars. what part of _ shut it _ don’t ya fuckin’ get?” He interrupted 

The gang looked surprised at the banked aggression. They had expected a hostile Bitty, but it was more of a ‘bones and lasers' hostility instead of ‘general douchebag’. 

“ALRIGHT BRAT! HOW ABOUT _ YOU _ LISTEN UP! COOL YOUR JETS AND ANSWER SOME-” Undyne jumped up from her seat to join in. 

During her attempt the Bitty jumped up from their relaxed position, waving their arms about and glancing at the human. 

“_ shut it! _” He hissed at Undyne. 

“YOU SHUT IT! THIS IS TOO IMPORTANT TO NOT TALK ABOUT! THERE ARE THINGS THAT NEED TO BE-”

“I FUCKIN’ MEAN SHUT THE FUCK UP! DO YA ALWAYS SHOUT IN PUBLIC AREAS?! JESUS CRIST ARE YA DEAF OR SOMETHING?!” The Bitty broke from his chill demeanor, shouting just as loud as Undyne.

“WHAT ABOUT YOU FISH BAIT?! WE COME HERE TO _ PEACEFULLY _ TALK TO YOU AND YOUR OWNER, AND YOU JUST CUSS US OUT FOR NO REASON AT ALL!” Undyne retorted, looming closer.

“I GOT PLENTY A’ REASONS! JUST BECAUSE YER TOO FUCKIN’ STUPID TO REALIZE DON’T MEAN I WON’T ACT ANYWAY.” The Sansy answered, condescendingly tilting his head at the captain. 

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” 

“IT FUCKIN’ MEANS _ LEAVE _ YA CRAZY BITCH!” 

“EXCUSE ME?!” She looked offended at the words. Her expression hardened, summoning a glowing blue spear, her signature magic.

“_ Undyne! _” Toriel snapped out of her consternation. Warning the captain.

“UNDYNE! WHILE OUR LITTLE FRIEND HASN’T BEEN . . . POLITE. IT DOES NOT CALL FOR AN ENCOUNTER!” Papyrus said, wrapping his arms around his friend as she dragged them both towards the bed and the Bitty on top.

“I suggest ya turn around, ya ain’t gunna get close.” The Bitty settled from the shouting match, steady in the face of the enraged fish heading his way. A grin leveled their way.

“TRY TO STOP ME!” She shouted.

Sans had his gaze on the Bitty, his observational skills letting him see what the others were missing. The grin sharpened to a smirk. Red eye lights flashing. Right hand twitched.

Sans knew what those tiny signals meant from his own actions. He acted quickly, turning Undyne’s SOUL blue, pulling her (and in turn Papyrus) back from the wall of sharpened red bones that materialized around the hospital bed. 

*WOW!* Frisk signed inching closer to the rows of attacks. 

The ‘wall’ was chest height on Papyrus (so just above Sans and Frisk’s heads, and the chins of Toriel and Undyne.) The red colored magic was sharpened to points, layered in and around each other to make a thick wall instead of side-by-side like Sans or Papyrus would do to make a ‘wall’. 

Frisk’s outstretched hand barely grazed the bones before they yanked their hand back, holding it close as they rubbed their fingers. 

‘It must be Blue magic’ Sans considered as he stepped to the side to let Papyrus and Undyne unwrap from each other and stand.

“WELL THERE’S CERTAINLY NO DOUBT NOW! SMALL FRIEND, WE REALLY MUST START THE DISCUSSION!” Papyrus spoke, opening his arms in friendship.

“Ain’t interested in talking, how about you guys just fuckin’ _ leave _ already?” The Bitty said from the other side of the wall. (Only Papyrus could see him clearly now, Undyne and Toriel stood on their tiptoes, trying to see over while trying to avoid touching the wall. Frisk was dragging a chair over to gain height.)

“HOW ABOUT YOU DISMISS YOUR ATTACK SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS ALREADY!” Undyne rocked on her feet, amped for a fight.

“how ‘bout ya go and shove dat spear up yer-” The Bitty’s words were interrupted by a shift of fabric. 

The wall sunk quite a bit in the Bitty’s distraction, lowering til it was only a foot above the bed. Revealing the bed and it’s occupants again. Frisk gave an annoyed huff as they now pushed the chair back.

The human in the bed rolled over, sleepily blinking as they rubbed their face. She then raised her hand and rapped her knuckles against the headboard. 

“Knock Knock” The human murmured. 

“who’s dere?” The Bitty asked, watching intently.

“Clam.” The gang was now silently watching the interaction. Sans was smiling as he predicted what was coming.

“Clam down, I’m sleeping.” She finished with a slight smile.

The Bitty broke down in gravely laughter. Giggling freely until he remembered where he was and returned to glaring at them.

Undyne glared back and the two stared each other down. The Bitty started growling, prompting Undyne to growl as well.

The conflict was interrupted when the human lifted their right arm. Wrapping their hand around the Bitty and slowly pulling them close.

The Bitty did not go quietly, growling and cussing, twisting and clawing. When he felt he’d been manhandled too much, he dug his claws into the human’s skin, biting down with his razor-sharp teeth. 

The shock of the group was almost audible. They froze as they saw the Bitty release his teeth from the bite, the human raising their hand to watch blood well up. 

“GASP!” 

“OH DEAR!”

“OH YOU CHEEKY-!”

Papyrus, Toriel, and Undyne spoke over each other, scrambling to get close to the bed.

The human ignored their panic, humming as they retrieved a bandaid from the side table. Promptly covering the bite, returning to hold the Bitty close to their chest. (Who was currently looking sulky behind the human’s fingers.)

“My child, are you alright?” Toriel asked, leaning close.

“I’m great, the hospital is _ excellent _.” The human shrugged.

“She’s Talking About The Bite.” Undyne said speaking quieter again.

“The bite? That’s nothing, a little love peck. I’m more concerned about why there are people in my room, uninvited, harassing my Bitty.” Her voice came out sharp and clipped, irritation in every word.

~ POV Change ~

~ (Y/n) ~

When I heard shouting in my sleep, I had thought that Edgy was arguing with Jacie again. Something to be aware of, but nothing to be concerned about. It wasn’t until I heard a female voice shout about kicking ass that I panicked. 

_ There was someone threatening Edgy. _

I pulled myself out of my sleep. Rolling towards the voice, I rubbed the dregs of sleep away, blinking my eyes at the scene in front of me.

Edgy was standing his ground against a group of monsters (and a human.) A wall of his sharp red (Blue-shade) bones holding them back. A growling fish monster glaring at Edgy. I pulled Edgy close, away from the aggressive people next to the bed. As I pressed him close, he turned and bit my hand. (An annoyed bite, not an angry bite. Funny how i can tell the difference.)

The ‘visitors’ gave shocked reactions to his affections. I could care less about their opinions, ignoring them as I habitually used a band aid.

When the goat and fish monsters stepped forward, expressing concern (as if Edgy would ever _ hurt _ me) My tiny amount of patience slipped, I _ politely _ inquired why they were here. Leading to another surprised reaction. (as if I wouldn’t defend him)

Although the way they flinched was great.

“I am sorry to disturb your rest, but there is something be must speak about.” The goat monster spoke, their arms clasped in front of them. 

Edgy huffed, turning to climb inside my shirt. Wiggling about until only the upper part of him was visible. (his little perv spot)

“Does it have something to do with your overly aggressive reaction to _ my Bitty? _” I asked trying not to chew them out. 

“Yes and No. The actions of the captain were undesirable. There is no reason to start a fight. However there is a situation that involves him.” She tried to be soothing, but I was past being placated. 

“What might _ that _ be?”

“Are you aware that your Bitty can use magic?” She asked

I dropped my gaze to the wall of bones before looking back. “_ Nooooo, _ I had _ no idea _ that my Bitty could use _ magic _!” I snarked

“NO WORRY HUMAN! I UNDERSTAND HOW YOUR BITTY COULD KEEP SUCH A THING SECRET, BUT NO WORRIES I-” The taller skeleton declared.

“Bro, I think she was being sarcastic.” the smaller skeleton said. I admit to staring a bit, although I see a similar face every day now, in Edgy himself. 

That was the look of a Sansy. The look of Sans himself.

Now that I recognized him, the others fell into place. Papyrus, the energetic skeleton. Undyne, The Captain of the Royal Guard. Frisk, The Human Ambassador of Monsters. Toriel, the Queen of Monsterkind.

A bunch of head honchos hanging out in my hospital room. 

Sans must have noticed my recognition. Since he raised a brow at me. I raised one back, before focusing on what Undyne was saying.

“We Can’t Say All The Details Right Now. This Is Classified Information, In A Public Location. For Now, Just Know That We Need The Bitty To Come With Us.” 

. . ._ wait. . . _

“THE FUCK?!” I shouted. 

“The Bitty Needs To Come In For Tests And Questioning, As The Only Awake Bitty Of His Generation We Have There Is Information That-”

“That _ nothing _ . I do not consent to Edgy being subjected to testing.” I sniped. No way in hell were they taking him away. Much less to _ experiment on him _! 

“That is not what-” Toriel tried to interject.

“Doesn’t Matter, This Is A Matter Of Monster Security. We Can’t Let These Bitties Run Loose.” The fish bitch declared. 

From the looks of it the rest of them didn’t agree with her. But only Papyrus and Frisk argued against. The ambassador had stepped in front of her, signing quickly. Papyrus to the side arguing with her about ‘protocol’ ‘family’ and ‘danger’. Toriel bolstered by the other’s rejections, joined in on the . . ._ debate _. Sans himself, plopped down in a chair and watched with a half-lidded expression. (like he didn’t care what happened)

I was tempted to start screaming the hospital down, but when I opened my mouth someone else spoke first.

“Monster Pets Charter. Section 9, Subsection D, Addendum 17.”

I looked down at Edgy has he looked over the monsters lazily. They had stopped for a moment to listen to the unfamiliar voice speaking. 

“_ WHAT? _” Undyne questioned.

“mpc. 9,D,17. Look it up.” Edgy said pressing back into my chest. (snuggling)

Frisk was already on their phone, scanning something intently. Papyrus looking over their shoulder. 

I grabbed my phone as well, looking up this charter, scrolling _ way _ down to see the section Edgy referenced.

_ Section 9 - Bitty Protection _

  * _Subsection D - Defense Against Abuse and Other Domestic Problems_
    * _Addendum 17 - A Bitty may only be seized from a household if - _
      * _17a. The Bitty is facing physical, mental, or emotional abuse from the household. (As described in the Monster Protection Laws.)_
      * _17b. The needs of the Bitty are not being met. (See Sec 4, Sub B, Add 2. for more information.)_
      * _17c. The household surrenders the Bitty. (As described in the Shelter Protection Agreement.) _

“THE HELL?!” Undyne questioned, stabbing angrily at her phone screen.

“Since when did you look up the Bitty Protection Laws?” I whispered to Edgy.

“don’t got much else to do here.” He murmured back.

“Thanks” I said with a gentle swipe on his back. His shimmering blush was glowing before he hid his face in my boobs again.

“That’s how it is, You _ can’t _ take Edgy. You can leave now, hope the door hits you on the way out.” I said to the monsters now. 

“NO! WE DIDN’T COME HERE TO TURN AROUND AND-!” Undyne ranted, interrupted by

“_ Captain. _” Toriel, no, the Queen said. Her voice was cutting. The fish monster flinched before facing her queen.

“Your actions so far have been _ Utterly Unacceptable _ . We came here to _ Peacefully _ request the cooperation of the Bitty and His Family. Your aggression is wholly uncalled for and greatly out of character.” The Queen continued

“Your Highness-” 

“_ Silence. _ Rather, your actions during this whole _ incident _ have been reckless. I’m not sure you should remain a part of this, _ Captain. _” The Queen shut her down. 

“But Your Highness, This-” Undyne sputtered, grasping for something to defend herself.

“_ Captain _.” She glared the fish monster down until she looked away. “You may see yourself back to the lobby. We will meet up with you in just a moment.”

Undyne’s mouth opened and closed, trying to speak before turning on her heel and slamming the door open. In the door frame was Jacie, who quickly stepped to the side to avoid the angry fish monster who took the opportunity to exit the room.

Jacie looked between the crowded room and the retreating fish before asking “Did I interrupt something?” 

“Nah, come on in. You should hear this too.” I laughed.

Jacie looked over the ‘visitors’ her eyes wide as she realized who was here. She scuttled around the edge of the group to pass close to the bed. Passing over a bag of Sal’s without a blink at the wall of sharp bones.

“So you knew about the Bitty too kid?” Sans asked as Jacie found her own seat. 

Jacie glanced at me before answering. “Yeah, I found out about Edgy’s quirks when I visited a couple days after his hatching.”

* Why’d you go over? * Frisk asked

“Uhh, sorry I don’t know sign language.” Jacie winced

“I CAN TRANSLATE! HUMAN FRISK WISHES TO KNOW WHY YOU WENT TO VISIT YOUR FRIEND!” Papyrus said

“Oh! Well, I was going to leave her to bond with her Bitty for a week. But (Y/n) called me up asking if I could make new clothes for Edgy. He doesn’t like the classic Sansy outfits.” She said.

The group looked at Edgy and his red and black outfit before smiling in various ways. 

“I suppose they’re not for everyone.” Toriel said neutrally.

“YES! I ALSO WISH THAT MY BROTHER WOULD WEAR SOMETHING LESS. . . SLOPPY.” Papyrus agreed.

“You know me bro, I’m always dressed to impress.” Sans shrugged off the criticism.

“IMPRESS WHO? THE TRASHCAN? THERE ARE SAUCE STAINS ON YOUR SHIRT!” The taller skeleton scolded.

“At least it isn’t _ sloppy _ seconds.” Sans winked

“NOO!!! STOP IT!!!” The younger brother whined.

“Come on, wouldn’t want to make a _ mess _-take.” Sans gleefully continued

“YOU ARE A MISTAKE!!” Papyrus shouted before making his own retreat out of the room, slamming the door with a ‘NYEH!’. 

Now with the loud monster out of the room, the giggles of Toriel, Frisk, and Edgy could be heard. (Sans seemed pleased that Edgy enjoyed the joke.)

“As _ messy _ as this conversation is. There is little time before we must go.” Toriel said.

With the focus of the room on her she continued. “Regardless of Undyne’s actions we had no intention of removing your Bitty, Edgy, from his family should he have been peaceful.”

“And if he isn’t?” I asked, keeping my hand around Edgy. (Although he clawed my hand so he could keep an eye on the situation.)

Toriel gave a small laugh at that. “My Dear, his personality may be. . . rough. However, that alone doesn’t make a person dangerous.”

The queen’s gaze turned sharp, looking straight at the small Bitty. “What does make you dangerous, is your wild magic and reckless use of it.”

Edgy and I flinched at her words. “I dun’ know what yer talking about.” Edgy evaded.

“I am no fool. I know the feel of an injury inflicted by magic. Even if the magic residue has faded.” 

I felt my gaze drifting to the corner of the room. Trying to avoid her stare. I managed to catch a glimpse of Jacie. (Who was also sinking into her chair, trying to stay out of the conversation.)

“And yet,” Toriel’s voice softened, becoming thoughtful.

Looking back over, Toriel was gazing softly at us.

“I can see that he regrets his actions. Worrying over you, defending your sleeping form against intruders. I can also see you yourself don’t hold a grudge. However he attacked you, you forgave him. Still rising to his defense when someone sought to harm him.”

I felt my face blushing at the compliments. It was nice to hear that our efforts were noticed.

“You two are what I envisioned when I speak of a Bitty household.” She affirmed.

“Thanks, I guess.” I said to the goat monster. 

Toriel patted Frisk’s head, gaze soft. Frisk accepted the affection with the tolerance of a teenager. (Meaning they let it happen for barely a second before escaping.) 

“I know the blessing of a multi-race family. I am glad you have the opportunity to learn it too.” Toriel looked lovingly at Frisk as they went to stand by by Sans, smoothing their hair back down.

“I am sorry we do not have more time to talk, but we must get going.” She bend to pick up her purse, tilting her head at the odd pair on the chair. (Frisk had climbed on top of Sans, the both of them seemed to be dozing off.)

“I will leave you with some basic information about the situation, with a promise to invite you to walk more in detail once you have been released.” 

“Any information will be appreciated. This whole encounter has been. . .confusing, to say the least.” I mentioned, looking at the door.

Toriel sighed as she joined in looking at the exit. “Yes, I will need to have a _ talk _ with Undyne about her actions here. For now, know she will face a punishment for her recklessness here. As for the situation, All I can tell you is your Bitty, Edgy, is not the only one.”

“The only one?” Jacie asked for me.

She nodded “Edgy is not the only Bitty with magic. His entire generation of Sansies and Papys underwent an unexpected mutation. All we can predict is magic use and personality changes. Though from what I can see, his body changed as well from the typical Sansy.”

_ Not the only Bitty with magic. _

“Miss Toriel, I would appreciate it if you don’t call Edgy a Sansy. Edgy is his own person, with his own personality. It wouldn’t be fair to him to compare him to Sansies.” I requested. It was one thing for me to get it mistaken, but now I don't want anyone else to do the same to him.

She looked carefully at Edgy, who growled at the attention. “Yes I see that now. I will let the others know that Edgy is to be considered a new ‘type’.”

I felt Edgy relax under my hand. “That’d be great, thank you.”

“It’s no problem my child, I don’t wish to disrespect someone’s identity.” She said, opening the door.

“I hope to see you again soon. Be good and get some rest now.” The queen jokingly ‘commanded’. 

“Yeah, see you I guess.” I waved goodbye as she left and gently closed to door.

_ Wait, what about Sans and Frisk? _

I looked over at the chair they were in earlier, but it sat empty now. 

Turning to Jacie, but she just looked a bit starstruck herself. In a second she swung towards me. 

“What the hell was that about?”

I blinked down at the Bitty, now out of my boobs and sucking down a packet of mustard.

“I think. . . things are going to get busy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write! I’m no good with the UT crew, and puns are painful to write >.< but i’m glad it’s out now. 
> 
> This chapter’s question is - would you guys appreciate a character guide to keep up with who’s who?


	12. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Days have passed and (Y/n) is out of the hospital. An email invites the small family to the Monster Business Group for a meeting. 
> 
> How will the second encounter with the UT gang go?

~Five Days Later~

“Let go of the wheel.”

“No!”

“We’re already late as it is. Let go.”

“I’m not goin’.”

“Then we’re just going to sit here until you get bored.”

“_ Good _.”

I huffed and leaned back in the seat. Edgy was being stubborn. It was just a simple meeting. Wasn’t like we were talking into an execution.

When I read the email from Toriel asking for Edgy and I to join them that weekend. Who would have thought Edgy would get so grumpy about it.

To be fair, it wasn’t like the last time we saw them turned out well. 

A small groan rumbled through the vehicle. 

I watched as Edgy slowly slid down the steering wheel, dropping onto my lap and curling into his hood.

_ Edgy was terrible with boredom. _

“There, there, the sooner we go the sooner it’s done.” I said, unbuckling to hop out with Edgy now in hand. (literally)

Walking through the doors of the Monster Business Group HQ, I enjoyed the freedom of my arm. The past couple days out of the hospital had been great. Although Edgy had insisted on my continued relaxation, now he wasn’t focused on keeping me still like before. (I noticed him staring at the new scar. I wish he would stop blaming himself.)

At the front desk I introduced myself to get a visitors badge and directions to a meeting hall. 

Now badge clipped on, Bitty on shoulder, and bag slung in hand, I made my way down the bright hallway. 

Turning the corner I came to a dead stop. 

_ Not this again. _

Blocking the way, leaning against the wall, staring us down, was Undyne.

And she looked _ Pissed. _

As I considered my chances of escape, the fish monster moved for her position. Stomping over.

I squeezed by eyes shut at I braced for the attack. 

“I’M SORRY!” 

_ What? _

Opening my eyes I saw the captain bowed to the floor, complete supplication.

“Wat da _ fuck _?!” Edgy questioned.

Undyne stood upright popping a hand on her hip. 

“I’m Sorry.” She repeated meeting Edgy’s eyes.

“You’re. . . apologizing?” I didn’t expect this of the Guard Captain.

“Yup, I Had A. . .Talk With Tori. She Helped With My Frustration. And Alphys Said I Should Apologize In Person. So Here I Am!” 

“Dat’s a crappy apology.” Edgy muttered.

“How Do You Want Me To Say It?” Undyne asked, not reacting to the Bitty’s aggravation.

“Do you mind telling us why you got so aggressive about the situation?” I judged her, she seemed sincere. But it still doesn’t explain why she went after Edgy so harshly. Or why she changed her mind so easily.

She rubbed her neck and glanced away before meeting my eyes again. 

“So You Know The Royal Scientist Is One Of The People Who Helped Create Bitties?” She asked.

“Uhh, yeah. I guess?” I answered. I think I saw something like that or did I? 

“Well Whenever Things Go Wrong With The Bitty Process. They Blame Her. Normally It’s A Delay In Shipments. Or A Tainted Gene. So They Blame Her, Even Though She’s Not Part Of The Team Anymore. And Now With This New Generation. . .”

She watched Edgy as she finished. 

“They Blamed Her Like Never Before.” 

The hallway was silent as we processed the information.

“Who’z da scientist to ya?” Edgy asked.

“My Wife, We Mated Little Over Eight Years Ago.” The fish blushed, smiling at the memory.

Wow, that kind of explains it. Even I wouldn’t stand still if my significant other was getting bullied. But-

“Why didn’t you report the bullying? You’re the Guard Captain, you can just go straight to the king.” 

“There’s little evidence. It’s coward stuff. Like Someone Hiding Her Printouts, Or Support Taking Ages To Help. A Hundred Little Things To Make It Hard For Her.”

“That doesn’t change anything Undyne. If the Royal Scientist is getting harrased, then people need to know. Why doesn’t she just move to the private lab anyway? The Royal Scientist shouldn’t have to work with bigots.” 

Undyne scoffed. “Due To. . . A Previous Situation. She Has To Work Under Supervision. No, ‘Private’ Labs.”

“Supervision is one thing, but working with assholes is another. She can have a more personal workspace, with a hand-picked team, and still be accountable. She’s the Royal Scientist for Angel’s Sake!”

Undyne looked thoughtful. 

“Ya want anythin else shark bait?” The grumpy Bitty asked.

Undyne started before jumping back to the present.

“No, That’s It. We’re Good To Head To The Meeting.” Undyne said before turning on her heel to continue ahead.

I watched her go for a moment. “That was weird.” 

“Ya said it Lady.” Edgy agreed.

“HURRY UP FISH STICKS!” a shout echoed down the corridor.

“Really weird.” 

A rumbling laugh rose from my shoulder as I followed after the monster.

Down several turns we came to simple wooden doors. 

“HERE WE ARE!” Undyne shouted in our ears.

“Fuckin' loud shark bitch.” Edgy griped. 

She slammed open the door, storming into the meeting room. 

“Welp, here we go.” I said entering the room myself.

It was a fairly large room. One side held a long wooden meeting table. Just like what you would see on TV. The rest of the room had standing table islands. I couldn’t tell what they were for, but there were various technical machines on them.

Sat at the table were the monsters we had seen before. Sans slept to the side, Papyrus was writing something vigorously, Toriel was talking with Frisk at her side, Undyne walking up to a yellow dinosaur like monster to cuddle into their side (the royal scientist?) and at the head of the table sat a huge goat monster, horns curling up and back. Although he remained seated it still felt like he towered over me.

_ Asgore, The King of monsters. _

Holy _ Shit. _

The company tweaked to my presence.

“Thank you for coming my dear. Please! Have a seat!” Toriel greeted, motioning to the empty seats.

“Thanks for inviting me, I guess?” I sat a couple chairs away from them. While I felt we were civil towards each other at least. I didn’t feel familiar enough to sit right beside them.

“It is no problem. I have been informed that you have been of great help to the situation.” Asgore’s voice _ echoed _ in a way. Was it his authority as King that gave him practice?

“YES HUMAN! THANKS TO YOU AND _ EDGY _ WE FOUND MANY ANSWERS TO OUR QUESTIONS.” Papyrus explained from his papers.

“Answers? I don’t think we particularly talking about anything during your visit.” I tried to think back, but I only remembered Undyne’s aggression and Toriel’s praise. 

“Regardless t-there were s-several things that y-you and your b-Bitty an-answered f-for us.” The dinosaur spoke, she stuttered over several words and as I watched she tried not to look directly at us, instead looking at the wall, the papers, or Undyne.

“Alphys is right kiddo, there was quite a few questions that you two answered. Though there's several more that are still _ eating at us _.” Sans spoke from his slump.

“_ SANS!” _Papyrus snapped at his brother.

“What? Is something _ not to your taste _?” 

“NYEH!”

“Come on Bro, I thought you were _ starved _ for _ dish _ meeting to start?”

“NNYYEEEEHHHHHH!!!” The younger brother screeched, stomping out of the room to Sans, Toriel and Frisk’s laughter

“Regardless of that _ delicious _word play. There is work to be done.” Toriel said stifling her remaining giggles. 

“So what is going on? What’s the big situation?” I asked the table.

“Approximately two months ago a generation of Sanses and Papys were created.This generation was different than predicted. An abnormal mutation had infected the entire group. Sadly, due to mistaken paperwork. We didn’t catch the variation before the Capsules got shipped out. Now there are dozens of Skeleton Bitties scattered about that carry this mutation. A mutation predicted to grant magic to the magic-less Bitties, and change their personalities.” Toriel patiently explained.

“Yes. Edgy, was it? Would you mind showing yourself?” Asgore asked.

“Dun wanna.” My Bitty muttered in my ear. 

“Come on Edgy, this meeting won’t be that long.” I whispered back.

“I ain’t some freak to get gawked at.” He growled, clawing at my shirt.

“Of course not, but it’s kinda hard to talk to someone when you can’t see them.”

“No.” 

I sighed and gave the waiting monsters a smile. “Sorry, give him a moment. He doesn’t like all the attention.”

“Would he like some ketchup?” Sans offered, waving a bottle of the red condiment (where did he pull that from?)

Shaking my head “No, Edgy likes mustard.” 

Reaching into my bag, I pulled a hand full of mustard packets and scattered them on the table.

“Thankfully I came prepared.” I smiled, Edgy hasn’t been able to hold back from his vice when it’s right in front of him.

And true to form, with a shortcut he popped down to the table. Tearing open a packet with his teeth. Flipping off the entire table as he drank down the sauce. 

* Good to see you again! * Frisk signed, pushing a stray mustard packet closer.

Edgy growled at the young ambassador before dragging all the packets as close as possible, burying himself in a mountain of them.

I couldn’t resist. Pulling at my phone I snapped several photos of him covered in his addiction.

“Are ya kidding me Lady?!” Edgy growled.

His eye flickered and a simple wall of white bones surrounded sauce mountain. While there weren't as many as the protective wall in the hospital had, I still couldn’t see enough to get more photos. 

Oh well, I already got what I wanted.

“S-So he can u-use the magic of h-his r-respective type.” Alphys observed, writing in a notebook.

“Indeed, the amount he summoned was even greater before. I would not be surprised if he has more types of magic than just bones.” Toriel stared intently at the summoned magic.

“The attacks at the hospital was infused with Blue magic. That’s why the kid couldn’t touch it.” Sans mentioned tapping at the wall of bones to Edgy’s growls.

Leaning over, I waved away the skeleton’s hand. “I suggest against doing that. Edgy’s already grumpy.”

“Whatever you say, _ Lady. _” Sans said, using Edgy’s nickname for me.

_ I don’t like it when he says it. _

“What other magic can you do?” Asgore asked.

“Bones infused with Blue or Orange magic, Gravity magic, and of course his ‘shortcuts’ ” I answered for him.

“Just Like Sans And Papyrus Then.” Undyne contemplated.

“No, Edgy’s magic is his own. Just because it’s similar to Sans and Papyrus' doesn't mean anything.” I said. Staring down the fish monster.

“Of course dear, all skeleton monsters have similar magic. Just like all Froggits or KnightKnights have their own species magic. Used in their own personal way.” Toriel supplied. 

“R-Right. Sans and Papyrus B-Both can use B-Bone A-Attacks but they do it in d-different ways.” Alphys continued writing in her notes.

“I Haven’t Seen This Lazy Sack Of Bones Before, But I Know Papyrus Is Good At Long Waves Of Attacks.” Undyne explained, waving her hands like she was trying to show it.

“D-Do you have a s-specialty E-Edgy?” 

I couldn’t think of Edgy doing anything special. The red light/green light came but mind, but that wasn’t anything more than Blue and Orange magic right?

“Like the hell I would know that shit.” The Bitty’s voice rang from the small magic shelter. 

* Could this defensive magic be it? * Frisk asked.

“P-Perhaps but we would n-need to t-test it.” Alphys said.

Undyne reached for the magic herself but the bones dissipated before she got close. Revealing a annoyed Bitty in a field of mustard wrappers.

Giving the double bird to the fish monster “Fuck off.” 

Trying not to laugh at the smol angry boi. I scooped him up before another fight could start. 

“While we are at it, shall we do the exam?” The King suggested as I lifted up the small skeleton. 

“Exam?”

“Exam?!”

The two of us exclaimed.

“_ Chill _ , everything’s all _ ice _ here. Just a quick check then you two are _ freeze _ to go.” Sans said.

“_ Fuck no _.” Edgy said, growling at the monsters.

Ignoring the Bitty’s agitation, I thought about it. There was so little I knew about his anatomy. As far as I knew, Edgy’s magic was unstable. Or he was sick and could dust anyday. 

_ He did get tired very quickly when using magic. _

“Ok.” 

Both skeletons, big and small, looked at me in shock. 

“Really?”

“_ Wat?! _”

They spoke over each other before they gave a look to the other. 

Edgy turned back to me. “Lady ya can’t be _ serious _ ‘bout dis!” 

“Edgy, I noticed how tired you get with strong magic use. I just want to make sure your alright. Although. . .” I stared down the King “There _ won’t _ be anything invasive.”

The goat monster nodded. “Of course, there will be nothing to harm your friend.”

“R-Right! It’s just a SOUL s-scan and a sensor t-to gauge magic l-levels.” Alphys explained on her way over to the devices on the tables.

Following her lead, I stood next to her side as the scientist fiddled with several levers and dials.

“I-If you would p-please.” She pointed to a small platform in the center.

Dropping my hand to the table I waited for Edgy to step off. 

My attention was caught by those still at the grand table. 

“Come on my child, let’s go get them.” Toriel led Frisk out the room. 

“I myself have a meeting to get to.” Asgore stood, readjusting his suit. “I wish you a good day.”

“Uhh, yeah. You too.” I replied as the King of Monsters left as well.

Sans rolled his chair on over. Slumping against this table.

Undyne hopped up and sat crossed legged next to the tools.

“J-just hold s-still and this will g-give a simple [CHECK] of your SOUL and it’s S-Stats.” Alphys said tapping on a tablet.

Looking down I saw Edgy had already moved to the platform. Standing with his arms crossed over his jacket as a robotic arm circled around him.

It reminded me of the camera at the dentist. Circling and stopping and moving again.

In a just a minute the camera stopped completely. The Bitty quickly moved away from the machine. 

“N-Now if you will let me p-put this on.” The lizard said, holding a wired band towards the small skeleton. 

Edgy growled at the cabled item. Alphys flinched away as Undyne give her own growl “WATCH IT TOOTHPICK!”

“Let me do it Alph, Just check the synergy levels.” Sans said, plucking the item from Alphys’s claws.

“R-Right.” 

Sans scooted closer to the Bitty.

It looked like the two were having a silent conversation. But since I wasn’t psychic I had no idea what they were telling each other.

And yet after a moment Edgy scoffed, breaking eye contact. The small Bitty held his arms out and let the larger skeleton wrap the sensor around Edgy’s chest.

“A-Alright w-we’re good to go!” Alphys started up the test, sparking lights along the sensor.

Sans and Alphys watched data dance on the screen.

I watched as Edgy stood awkwardly among the wires, trying (and failing) not to get tangled.

“A-alright c-can you use an attack?” She asked after a moment.

The Bitty summoned a simple bone and sent it towards Undyne. Who simply flicked it away.

“Can ya do anything better?” Sans asked after a moment.

_ Oh, no. _

I ran and hid behind another table. Watching the event from a distance.

Alphys watched me hide, he gaze flicked between me and Edgy before she joined me behind the table. 

Sans only raised a brow at us while Undyne scoffed.

I only had eyes for Edgy. His eye was flickering golden, his hand twitching. 

Watching as a ‘large’ dog skull materialized next to Edgy.

The larger skeleton looked very interested in it. 

Pure magic charged in the maw of the skull. Humming as it concentrated the power. 

In a flash, Edgy made a motion with his hand. The skull opened it’s jaws and fired. The beam of magic energy shot out past Undyne. Startling her off the table. 

As the light faded, Alphys and I came out from our hiding spot, Undyne stood up staring at the small hole in the wall, and Sans looked very deep in thought. 

“Anythin’ else stupid ya need?” Edgy asked, dematerializing the skull.

“N-No, I-I think t-that’s all we n-need.” The scientist said running over the new data. 

“Good.” The Bitty grumbled

Edgy quickly unlatched and shuffled off the strange sensor. Hopping over the trail of wires to meanander back towards me.

“It’s that it for today? I may not be ‘allowed’ to do my work, but there’s still paperwork to do in preparation.” I asked them.

“Yeah there’s something else to cover.” Undyne poked at the smoking hole in the wall. 

“_ Are ya idiots ever going to let us leave?! _” Edgy whined, flopping onto my open hand.

“This won’t take long, just a question.” Sans said, leaning back in his chair. 

“What is it?” I asked, I had stuff to do. (or rather I was tired of them poking at Edgy)

“Best to wait til Tori and the kid get back.” He answered, leaning even further back. 

_ I wanted to kick the chair out from under him. _

Sighing, I returned to the main meeting table. Leaning against the cool wood surface.

Flipping out my phone I started running over details. 

I needed to see if I could rent or borrow more tables. I barely reached the minimum number of pieces I wanted for my booth. If Edgy would lay off a moment I could make at least another dozen before the fair starts, but I didn’t want to force him.

I was hurt.

He was worried.

End of question.

“Sooo, what kinda paperwork ya doing?” 

I jolted from my thoughts, Looking up I saw Sans had moved directly across from me at the table. 

“_ Fuckin hell. _” Edgy hissed.

“I need to go over some final details for my booth at the Art Fair.” I answered.

“Art Fair huh? The big one in Big Park?” 

“Yeah, due to a mistake from my manager I got three booths this year. So three times the work.” Growling I stabbed at my phone. I was still annoyed about that.

“I think ya got it handled.” Sans reassured.

I gave him a look, I wasn’t sure about Sans’s position on this whole situation. I thought he was neutral at the hospital, but his challenge against Edgy earlier said maybe he wasn’t so peaceful with it. 

“Look kiddo-” Sans was interrupted by the door opening.

In strolled Toriel and Frisk as predicted. Unexpectedly though, They each carried a large egg container. 

_ Bitty Capsules _.

“My dear there is a question we must ask of you.” Toriel said as they placed the two Capsules in front of me.

I looked at them in shock as Edgy jumped off my arm to walk over to the eggs. 

“You have shown great Patience and Kindness with raising your Bitty. Even with his Magic and temperament.” The goat mom continued.

“Yeah? I guess? I don’t think I did anything special though.” I said. 

I reached out to run my fingers over the cool shell of the capsules. Memories of Edgy’s own capsule flashed in my mind.

Edgy himself though, pushed at the one closest to him. Sending it teetering. 

“Edgy, come on, be nice. They haven’t even been born yet.” I scolded him.

“It’z _ weird _.” he said, pushing again. 

“You’ve seen your own capsule. What’s odd about this?”

“That waz weird too.” 

I chuckled at that, seems he didn’t really like the thought of Bitties coming from _ eggs _.

“Yes, you have done very well being Edgy’s Family.” Toriel interrupted.

“So what’s with these two?” I asked her, they didn’t seem odd.

“These two are from the same generation as Edgy. Meaning they are predicted to have magic and new personalities as well.”

“So they’ll be like Edgy?”

“Yes and No. We cannot say what they will be like. They could be temperamental like him or completely different. All we know it is highly likely they will be holding magic.” 

“And they’re here _ why _?” Edgy snapped, kicking at the capsule when it wouldn’t fall over.

“Because, you see, we would like you two to-”

* We want you to raise them like Edgy! * Frisk interrupted.

“What?!” Me

“_ Wat?! _” Edgy

_ Screamed. _

“At the moment there is no one we can trust to look after those of this generation. All who know of the mutation are not properly trained. Although I myself would like to take care of them, I must think of my child as well. The rest of those in this meeting wouldn’t be good caretakers, although they may be enthusiastic about the idea.”

Her eyes leveled on me. “Which brings us to you (Y/n), You are aware of the mutation. You have personal experience of raising a magical Bitty. Right now, you are the best choice as Family for these Bitties.”

“_ Fuck No! _” Edgy shouted. “I ain’t having idiots running around my place!” 

“It would not be long should you wish it little one. All we ask is one month. If at that time you and (Y/n) choose not to continue taking care of them, then with the observations granted during that time we will be able to find a compatible family for them.” Toriel said

“I don’t mind trying.” I considered, I would need to get them their own things. Call up Jacie for more clothes. Edgy will have no interest in sharing. Maybe it’s about time I got the Bitty (Bitties) a personal space. Someplace that's only theirs.

“Lady, you can’t be serious about this shit?!” Edgy growled. He clawed his frustration into my hand. 

“I am, I would like to meet more. I think it would be good for you to interact with other magical Bitties. It can’t be good for you to hold it in all the time. But you _ are _ my Bitty. My _ First _ Bitty. If by the end of the month you don’t want them to stay. Even if it’s for no reason. I will let them go back to the MBG.” I said to my small friend.

Edgy’s face flushed with red magic, his mouth stumbled out several words before he gave up and shortcutted up to my shoulder to hide in my hair.

Meeting Toriel’s gaze “I will take them but as I said, Edgy comes first. If these new Bitties seek to hurt him. I will not hesitate to give them up, even if the month isn’t up yet.” 

“Yes, I would not ask you to put him at risk.” Toriel agreed. “Let us help carry them down for you.”

With that the room scattered. Undyne went with Alphys to start the analysis on the data. Frisk and Toriel picked up the Capsules again. The five of us made our way to the lobby. 

_ Five? _

Looking behind I saw Sans was following at a leisurely pace. When he caught me watching him he gave a little wink. 

_ I don’t get him. _

Soon enough we reached my car. I unlocked and opened the doors so they could buckle in the two burdens. 

With the eggs secure and Edgy in his spot on the dashboard, I slid into the driver's seat. 

“Good luck my dear, Please if you need help just let us know.”

* Send us photos! * 

Toriel and Frisk gave their goodbyes, returning back inside. 

Sans remained by the car. 

Rolling down the window I asked “Cat got your tongue?” 

“I’m _ paws- _ itively full of words. Never catch _ meow _-ut of them.” He winked.

Rolling my eyes I started rolling up the window.

“Wait kid, there is something you should know.” 

Finger swapping the button, the window started rolling back down.

I waited patiently (not really) for Sans to say his piece.

“I won’t say too much. Just trust the little guy when he says something about people.” He vaguely said before doing his own shortcut away.

“Wait! - Shit, what does that mean?” I asked the empty lot. 

Sighing I rolled up the window, looking at Edgy I asked. “Any idea what he was talking about?” 

“Maybe.”

“Care to share with the class?” 

“Nope.”

“Not even for mustard?”

“. . .Nope.”

I dropped the question, if even mustard wouldn’t get him to talk then theres no way I would be able to get an answer. Today at least.

Starting up the car I made the drive back home. Now the Bitty only chilled on the dashboard, watching buildings go by or dozing in the light.

It was good to see Edgy get over his nervousness.

Thankfully traffic was good so we got home quickly.

Edgy hopped up to my shoulder as I grabbed the two Capsules. Shutting the doors with my hips I walked up to the porch.

It was there I realized my predicament.

“Uhh, Edgy? Can you unlock the door?” I asked him.

“Just do it yerself.”

I shifted the two _ very large _ Bitty Capsules. “Yeah, not happening. Just please open the door so we can get inside.”

He grumbled something along the lines of “already fucking causing trouble.” before porting inside.

A moment later the door clicked and swung open. 

Inside, I bumped the door shut. Over by the table I gentle set down the two capsules.

Quickly running back to the door, I shed my purse and jacket. Turning back to the table, I caught Edgy in the middle of pushing one of the capsules to the edge of the table.

“_ Edgy _.” 

The small Bitty looked up at the annoyed human, shortcutting away. 

Sighing for what felt like the fifth time that day, I started carrying the capsules to the master bathroom. 

Settling them off to the side of the sink, I started filling up the bowl with water. 

Hopping over by my bed, I pulled out Edgy’s not-clothes. (Clothes he got from Jacie but doesn’t care to wear.) I retrieved a simple pale shirt and short sets for the two newcomers.

“Dat’s _ mine. _” I heard a small voice grumble.

“Well I don’t have clothes for them yet, so until Jacie comes over they only have these.” I explained to the little grumpy boy. 

There was no answer beyond a low growl.

Back in the bathroom. I set the outfits by the faucet. Now was the big moment.

Holding the first Capsule, I carried it close. Bracing myself (for no reason at all, I've done this before. Why the hell am I nervous?!)

I gingerly opened the lid. Inside was a slightly lanky skeleton Bitty (as expected). “A Papyrus-type.” I murmured. 

A pointed cough covered the silence.

“Yes, he’s _ not _ actually a Papy. But he’s got the form similar to one and I’m not about to make up random designations for body types as well!” I griped to the Bitty splashing at the water.

Edgy ignored that to stare at the newborn. 

“_ He’s Ugly. _” 

I laughed at his shocked comment. Yeah, the new Bitty was a bit. . . incomplete. But he didn’t have to state it that way!

Just like Edgy was when I opened his capsule, this Bitty was ‘blurred’. The corners of the skull were bumpy and soft. The various bones in his body were slightly formless. It was hard to hell where one ended and the other began. The eyelids and mouth were a bare suggestion.

“How da hell is he supposed to _ move _?” Edgy asked

“He won’t stay like this, just like you he’ll finish forming in about two to eight hours. Then he’ll wake up and you two can start antagonizing each other.” I gentle submerged the guy in the water, grabbing a hand cloth to wash the small form.

“Do ya really need to wash him? He _ just _ got out.” 

“It’s what I did for _ you _.” I teased 

“_ Wat?! _” 

“Yup, cleaned up your tini tiny bones.” 

“_ WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! _” Edgy sounded slightly hysterical (and embarrassed)

“It’s what the book suggested, you know, one of the ones you _ tore up _.” 

“Wat did da book say next?” He asked past his chagrin.

“The rest is simple, just get them dressed and let them sleep until they wake.” 

“Dat easy to get a Bitty.” 

“From a capsule. There’s some pet stores that go against recommendations to wake them themselves so they are moving about in the store.” I frowned. Now that I had Edgy, I didn’t really like the stories of what happens in those stores. But it wasn’t my place to interfere, let the MBG take care of it.

With the Papyrus-Type washed, I carefully dried and dressed him. The shirt was more a tank top on him, and the pants turned into shorts. 

Laying him down on a folded up towel. I turned to the other Capsule. Holding the egg steady I opened it quicker this time. Inside was a “Sans-type.” 

“_ Lady _.” 

“It’s just the body type! Jeez! I know he’s not going to act like a Sansy!” I defended myself. 

“Ya _ better _.”

Huffing I brought the other newborn into the water. Washing and dressing him quickly to join his ‘brother’ on the towel.

Lifting the bundle I gingerly brought them back into the bedroom. Transferring them over to a pillow. ‘Not dat pillow, da other one.’ as Edgy instructed. 

“I’m going to have them rest here. Please don’t mess with them, not for the first day. They’re going to be confused waking up.” I asked the Bitty slowly encroaching on the ‘bed’.

“. . .”

“_ Edgy. _” 

“_ I got it. _” 

I didn’t particularly believe him but as I told Sans, I had paperwork to do. 

I left the three Bitties in the bedroom. Returning to the coffee table where a pile of papers awaited me.

_ What did I agree to? _

~~~POV Change~~~

_ The two Bitties laying out on the pillow looked so. Fucking. Stupid. I still can’t believe the human agreed to this. _

_ Then again it was that Kindness of hers that had her agreeing to a lot of stupid shit. _

_ Looking back at the other two, they were just THERE. On the Pillow. IN MY HOUSE. The taller ‘Papyrus-type’ was somehow curled around the smaller ‘Sans-type’ who had somehow snuggled into the chest of his ‘brother’. _

_ Do I have a Brother? . . . _

_ Who cares? _

_ It best the way it is now. I gave a harsh glare at the other two. Rather I liked it how it was yesterday. _

_ Don’t need any others coming in on my territory. _

_ Growling I ‘ported away before I would do something that would make the human upset. _

_ Landing over in the bathroom again, I walked up to the two ‘eggs’. _

_ The lids were closed again and they were leaning against the mirror. _

_ Grabbing a hold on them, I slowly spun them around til they faced forward. _

_ Both eggs had strange markings on them. A weird language I somehow understood yet didn’t. _

_ “What the hell does dis mean?” I asked the empty room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who the new Bitties could be?
> 
> Solve the puzzle to find out! 
> 
> In other news the family has gotten bigger. (Temporarily?) What shenanigans will the trio get into? (I have no clue!) Onward!


	13. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more Bitties have joined the household! How will Edgy and (Y/n) react to the new skeletons?

~~~ ???’s POV ~~~

He was so comfortable. Warm and snug. He really wanted to stay where he was, sleep a little longer. But that wouldn’t do! There were things to be done!

What things?

He didn’t know! But he couldn’t get them done sleeping like a- a lazybones! 

Blinking open his eyes his vision was filled with white. White fabric, white wall, white. . . bones?

Pushing upward, he came to a sitting position. He was next to another skeleton. They were wearing a white shirt and black shorts? Pants? Whatever it was, it didn’t fit the other skeleton well.

‘ _ Then again, this doesn’t fit me either. _ ’

His magnificent self was wearing a red shirt and white shorts. They were a little baggy on him. Like it fit his form, but someone got the wrong size. 

Well this wouldn’t do!

Giving the lazy bones next to him a gentle pat, he rolled away from the other. Freeing himself from the devilish trap of fluffy covers.

He found himself standing at the edge of a pillow. A small fluffy blanket had been curled over and around it. 

The ‘nest’ was on top of a low table. One side had a  _ very _ large couch, the other had a  _ very _ large television. 

Why! Everything here was  _ HUGE _ ! Many times bigger than entirely necessary! He would have to talk to the owner of this residence about such wasteful items!

Walking on bare feet he came to the end of the table. How would he get down? He could jump down. It wasn’t  _ that _ far down. But he was still feeling slightly weak. How long had he been sleeping?

“Woah, yer awake already?” A voice startled him. 

His footing slipped as he tried to keep from falling off the side. He leaned back and forth, swinging his arms as he fought to keep his balance.

“ _ Shit! _ ” the voice said again. There was a small pop behind him, then a hand gripped the back of his shirt, hauling him back from the edge. 

Stumbling back, he collapsed on his coccyx. Standing over him was a completely different skeleton than before. 

This one looked like him, or sort of? He had red eye lights, sharp teeth (one was golden?) , and the tips of his phalanges were honed into claws. His outfit actually  _ fit him _ . (in more ways than one.) He wore black shorts, a red shirt, with a leather jacket with a furred hood over it. (His shoes are untied! That is greatly unsafe! He will have to teach the other skeleton the need for proper shoe tying!) 

“Awake for less ‘den a minute and already trying to off yerself. Why didn’t ya just shortcut ya fuckin’ idiot?” The red skeleton asked.

“LANGUAGE!” He scolded. The threat of imminent plunging to doom is no excuse for such foul language!

The other blinked in surprise, then tilted his head in consideration. 

Yes! His magnificent self was already doing amazing things! Teaching this peculiar skeleton appropriate vocabulary! Next, maybe he can-!

“Sorry ‘bout that kid. I didn’t mean to get  _ under your skin _ .” The red skeleton said with a smirk.

“I DO NOT HAVE SKIN! AND NEITHER DO. . .YOU. . .” Wait. . .No!

“NOOOO! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!” He cried. This other skeleton was  _ Trouble _ .

“I got a  _ skele-ton _ more where dat came from buddy.” The other continued with no remorse. The smirk only growing more devious.

“NNOOOOOO!! STOP THAT!” He clapped his hands over his ears

“I would tell you a  _ fibula _ but I wouldn’t think you’d find it so  _ humerus. _ ” 

“NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!~” He moaned. He regretted getting up at all if this is what he woke up to.

They mercifully stopped (if only to break down in laughter) giving an opening to run away to the other side of the table. He would jump down if only to abscond from the ridiculous word play. 

Kneeling at the new side, he peered down to the ground far below. Considering different ways to get down. 

“Just use a shortcut, it’s not out of range.” A voice spoke. 

Holding back a grievous sigh at the continued presence of the punning skeleton he answered.

“YOU SAY THAT LIKE I  _ KNOW _ WHAT A ‘SHORTCUT’ IS.” 

The other’s face turned confused, tilting slightly to the side to mutter to himself.

“IT’S NOT POLITE TO TALK TO YOURSELF IN PUBLIC.” He told them.

“Idiot, can you teleport? Ya know, just. . .warp to a place?” They asked.

What is that supposed to mean? Of course he couldn’t! And he told them as such.

“ _ What da fuck? _ ” the red skeleton muttered, his sockets wide.

“LANGUAGE!” He scolded them  _ again. _ He was starting to think the other’s foul language was a part of their Soul.

The other ignored him, pacing back and forth, gesturing his arms about as he growled about something under his breath.

Regardless of their confusion, they did not seem to be in distress therefore it was alright to ignore them to continue his task to find the master of the house. 

Taking a couple steps back from the edge, he took a running leap. He heard a cry of surprise as he fell. In less than a second he was tucked into a roll, coming to a stop down on the ground.

He needed more training, that was a rougher landing than he intended. There were tiny scrapes he got from the carpet. 

A slight ‘pop’ in the air signaled the sudden appearance of the red skeleton. Teleporting down next to him.  _ ‘Shortcutting’. _

“Are ya fuckin’ crazy?! Ya don’t just jump off stuff like that without magic ya idiot!” They shouted

“OF COURSE I DO! WE  _ ARE _ MAGIC AREN’T WE?” 

They facepalmed, the clack of bone on bone seemed loud in the large room. After a moment the hand dragged down and off. 

“I meant attack or defense magic. Shortcuts. Ways to defend yerself. We’re small and weak. We need to protect ourselves. Especially when ya go throwing yerself off cliffs.” The other explained, grinding his teeth.

“OH! I DO HAVE MAGIC!” 

They growled, hands clenching like they wanted to strangle something ( _ or someone _ ) “No, ya  _ idiot _ ! I meant - “

Their words were cut off when he summoned a simple bone attack. It was the easiest thing to do after all! Every proper skeleton should know bone attacks!

The other looked surprised at the bone magic. Even though they asked to see it! Do they always ask for things they don’t want?

The red skeleton stuffed his hands into his jacket, rocking on his feet. “Well, what do ya know.~ I thought we had gotten a dud there.” They mused. 

“A DUD?” Really this red skeleton was making no sense!

They waved off my question. “Let’s start over. The name’s Edgy.” The other said holding out a hand.

Taking the hand in a polite handshake he gently shook their hand. Suddenly the other gripped his hand with a punishing force, pulling him close to grip his shirt and growl into his face.

“Now dat I know dat yer  _ special _ like me, I’ma lay da rules down.” 

He didn’t like the other so close! Especially since this wasn’t a hug of friendship or anything of the like. He tried to step away but the other stayed close, until his back was pressed against the very large couch and the other was pinning him in. 

“ _ First. _ I’m in charge here. Watever  _ I  _ say goes. Dat means if I say ya need to go get me something ya  _ fetch _ . Same with anything else I tell ya to do.  _ Second,  _ Da human dat lives here? Dey belong to  _ me. _ Yer not allowed to claim their attention,  _ especially _ if I already got dibs. An’ if ya  _ hurt  _ them, I will dust ya before ya even saw me coming.  _ Third,  _ Da the human is second in command. If dey ask ya to do something, ya  _ do _ it. Explanation or not.  _ Fourth _ , ya aren’t allowed ta interuppt da human during their art time.” 

Wow! There’s a human here! Do they like puzzles? He sure hopes so! And. . . Edgy certainly likes to talk about the human. Most of his ‘rules’ had a lot to do with them. 

“Oi, idiot. Are ya listening ta me?” Edgy growled.

“OF COURSE! I WON’T GET IN BETWEEN YOU AND THE HUMAN!” Really Edgy was nervous about utter nonsense! He wouldn’t be a very good friend if he forced the human to stop being friends with the skeleton in front of him. He would much rather be friends with both of them!

“What?” Edgy asked.

“I MEAN IT’S  _ OBVIOUS _ YOU CARE FOR THIS HUMAN! I DON’T WANT TO UPSET YOU BY ‘STEALING’ THE HUMAN! IT WOULD BE MORE FUN IF WE ALL DID PUZZLES TOGETHER!” Gosh, the other skeleton really had no idea how to exhibit proper emotional communication.

“W-what? That’s not- I mean-” The other stuttered, bright red magic flooding his cheeks.

_ How cute, he’s blushing _ .

He smiled, patting the other’s hand. “NO WORRIES EDGY! THE MAGNIFICENT. . .ME. WILL DO MY BEST TO ASSIST YOU IN YOUR QUEST TO BEFRIEND THE HUMAN!” 

“I-I didn’t say anything about-!” Edgy stuttered.

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO! YOUR AFFECTION IS OBVIOUS! WARNING ME AWAY FROM YOUR FAVORITE HUMAN!” 

“I-I . . .” The poor skeleton was shocked. Has no one ever asked about his adoration?

The other growled, shoving at him. He bounced against the side of the couch as Edgy teleported away somewhere. 

He stood, brushing himself off. His Magnificent self would also need to teach the other on not using violence to vent complicated emotions. 

In the distance he heard something shatter. Oh wait. . .multiple things shattering. Oh dear.

“EDGY! WHAT THE HELL?!” A female voice shouted from elsewhere. Loud footsteps pounded past the furniture hiding his form. 

Even more things shattered, low voices spoke just out of his hearing.

Walking around the couch he toured the room. Next to the room was a small entryway, a purse, keys, and other hodgepodge items rested on a recessed cabinet. 

Turning away from the door, he followed the wall towards the hallway. Down the way were multiple closed doors. A small side table held a vase of some sort. Windows along the wall shone their light across the floor.

More growls echoed from a nearby room. Heading towards the sound, he entered the kitchen. Shards of glass and porcelain littered the floor. 

Standing by the sink was a giant human to match the giant furniture. Now the waste made more sense. Humans are HUGE. (or was he just small?) 

The human was carrying a bundle of fabric, holding it gently while she softly murmured.

Once he had gotten closer (but not too close, he did not want to be accidentally squashed after all!)

“HELLO HUMAN!!” He greeted, first impressions are very important!

The human slightly jumped before their gaze lowered to him.

“Oh, hello there! You’re awake! Sorry, I should have been there when you got up.” The human said. 

“NO WORRIES! THE OTHER SKELETON SAID HELLO!” 

“The other skeleton? Is he awake too?” She questioned looking back towards the living room.

“I BELIEVE THAT LAZYBONES IS STILL ASLEEP! I WAS REFERRING TO THE RED SKELETON, EDGY.” 

The human raised a brow at that, giving another glance towards the other room before sitting down on the floor. 

“Sorry if Edgy may have. . .scared you. It may not seem like it but I promise he’s not a bad guy. He’s just a little . . . rough, around the edges.” The human spoke gently, rubbing small circles over the bundle in her arms.

A rumbling growl emanated from the wrapped up fabric. 

“UMM, MISS, YOUR TOWEL IS GROWLING.” did pieces of cloth make noises in this house?

The human only gave a mischievous smile before holding the bundle towards me. 

In the center of the cloth vortex was the red skeleton in question. Bundled up tightly, the only thing poking out was his head. 

Edgy growled at him, causing the human to pull him back. She held him close “Yeah, your still grumpy aren’t you. Little grumpy baby, Bitty angry boy, Tiny - “ Her teasing was cut off when her fingers got too close and Edgy bit into the offending hand. 

“HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! EDGY-FRIEND! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT THE HUMAN!” He scolded. How could the other hurt the human! This is no way to show his affection!

“It’s alright, this is kinda his thing.” The human tugged their hand free. Now he could see the multiple bite marks littering both hands. Did. . .did Edgy not like the human after all?

He was very confused, it seemed every time he thought he understood something it got flipped upside down. 

“Hey, it’s fine really. Edgy just does this for attention, or because he’s mad about something. He. . . actually wasn’t doing this for a bit there, I was getting worried.” The human said.

“YOU WERE ACTUALLY. . .WORRIED? THAT HE WASN’T HURTING YOU?” The human was strange as well. Who would actually be worried when someone  _ wasn’t _ being mean?

“As I said, it’s kinda how he shows ‘affection’. . .well kinda. He also likes to drop food in my lap, and bring me things while I’m working, and sometimes. . .when I’m holding him. . .and he thinks I’m not paying attention-” 

Edgy growled, disappearing in a pop of magic. Leaving the human holding an empty towel.

“Well, the point is, he’s  _ good _ . Just because you don’t understand his words, or his actions please don’t hold it against him. He means well, even if he says he doesn’t.” The human said, holding out their hand.

Climbing onto the proffered hand, He held onto the thumb as she stood up. Returning to the counter she lowered him next to where she must have been cutting vegetables. 

As he hopped off she said “Just wait here a moment, I’ll clean this up and then I can answer all the questions you have.”

“DO YOU REQUIRE ANY ASSISTANCE? THIS IS. . .KIND OF MY FAULT AS WELL!” He offered. After all if he hadn’t pushed Edgy to admit his feelings, he wouldn’t have gotten upset. 

Even his Magnificent self made mistakes sometimes. He would have to do better. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll get this done quick. If you want to help, can you wash your hands and put the vegetables into the bowl there?” 

“ABSOLUTELY! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME HUMAN!” He tapped his fist against his chest.

“(Y/n), the name’s (Y/n).” She smiled.

“(Y/n)! NICE TO MEET YOU!” He held out a hand

“Nice to meet you too.” She held out a finger and we shook on it.

She turned away to start cleaning. He had a job to get to as well! Carefully walking around the cutting board, he came to the sink. Near the faucet was a ‘normal’ sized bottle of soap. Getting a couple pumps of soap, he bumped the handle with his hip. The large faucet poured out water. (he had to give the handle another gentle bump, it was running too quickly for him.)

Quickly (and efficiently) washing his hands. He made his way back to the towel, wiping his hands (really his entire arms). Back at the cutting board there were piles of onions and bell peppers. 

Just get them into the bowl right? That’s easy! 

Lifting one of the green spears he wobbled and shook as he tried to keep his balance with the unwieldy item. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so easy.

But that was perfect! The human must have seen his potential and gave him a worthy task to challenge his magnificent self!

Carrying the slices of the vegetables was hard, but good training. As he went back and forth, lifting them over his head, dropping them in the bowl, he trained his (nonexistent) muscles. He felt himself regaining his strength from his sleep. By the time they were all in the container, the human had also finished.

(Y/n) returned to the counter, brushing their hands off, bandaids dotting her fingers. 

“It’s all done! Great job!” She praised looking at the cleaned counter. 

“THANK YOU (Y/n)! I DID MY BEST!” 

“I know you did.” She laughed.

“We got a bit of time before the meat thaws. Did you want to have a snack? It’ll be awhile before dinner.” She asked, opening the fridge.

“A snack?” eating outside of a meal? Was that a  _ thing _ ?

“Mmhmmm, we got trail mix, cherries, crackers, some blueberries. . .” she listed off various items.

“Blueberries?” Do humans name food after colors?

“ _ Blueberries _ .” The human pulled out a small plastic container filled with small dark blue berries.

She held out the tiny fruit out towards him. Just a single berry was the size of his hands.

Gingerly picking a berry, he brought it to his teeth. 

He felt saliva gathering his mouth. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. 

Taking a large bite of the fruit, he held it in his mouth as his magic worked to break it down. It was juicy, dripping liquid down his chin. The taste was sweetly tart, (or tartly sweet) and slightly acidic.

“Did you like it?” 

He nodded quickly, it may be the first (and only) thing he tasted but it was delicious. 

The human laughed “Well, go ahead and enjoy them. I just need to prep the side dishes, so I’ll be on the other side of the kitchen there. If you need anything, all you need to do is call.” 

“AS YOU SAY HUMAN! I WILL BE HERE! WITH THE BLUEBERRIES!” He said, inching closer to the container. 

The human moved away to a mixing bowl really on the other side of the kitchen. 

He spent time, time focused on the small blue treasures, eating them as quickly as he could. (Without making a mess of course)

Sadly their numbers depleted, causing him to have to lean further and further into the container to grab the next. 

Sure enough he reached the slightest bit too far. . .and fell head over heels into the container. 

“MYEH!!!” he cried in surprise.

As he dug himself out from under the pile of fruit, a shadow fell over the container.

The human, upon hearing his cry of surprise, had come to investigate. Hand hiding her smile as she tried to stifle her giggles.

“It looks like the blueberries have claimed you as their own.~” (Y/n) teased.

“IF THAT IS HOW THEY FEEL! THEN I WILL LIVE UP TO THEIR FRIENDSHIP! I WILL BECOME A BLUEBERRY!” He said, holding a berry above his head.

He smiled at the human as they laughed, this was good. He did good. Making the human smile. 

“Well, I guess you're a blueberry now. Makes sense, when you are sweet like them.” She said

“MYEH!” He blushed. This human was great with words. He would need to learn more vernacular. If he hoped to keep up.

“Come on Blueberry, I think the meat’s good to go.” She held her out hand. 

“Want to help me make some tacos?” 

“TACOS?” Would they be just as good as the berries?

“Come on, I’ll show you!” She carried him over to the stove.

“This is my stove, you need to be very careful around it. Fire can be especially bad for you three. So when I cook I hope that you-” 

He listened as the human went over fire and cooking safety measures. This was a great home, almost as great as his Magnificent self! 

“Now we start off with the vegetables you helped with. Onions and Peppers will need more time than the meat. Are you ready?” 

“OF COURSE!!”    
  


~~~???’s POV~~~

~~~An Hour Later~~~

  
  


When he woke up, it was slow. Like the melting of ice. Slowly freeing his limbs. Passing to let warmth fill his bones.

He  _ REALLY _ wanted to keep sleeping. The bed and sheets were just so  _ comfortable _ . It was easy to just roll over and sprawl out. His limbs spread out over the mattress, sinking into the softness.

Sleep was dragging him back under. The haze of dreamland pulling at his consciousness. 

“NOO!! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN?”

. . . _ wait _ . . . _ what? _

“STOP IT!”

_ Is someone screaming? _

“HELP!” 

As much as he was wanting to sleep, he couldn’t just ignore someone calling for help. (Especially someone with a voice that loud.) 

Sitting up from the bed. (That wasn’t a bed? What’s going on?) He focused his magic and shortcutted towards the sound. 

He reappeared on a counter (That was  _ way _ too big. Was this a house for giants?!) next to a toaster by the fridge. 

At the table nearby there was a giant human to match the giant furniture. On top of the table were various plates and bowls that made his (nonexistent) stomach threaten to rumble from the smell. 

By the serving dishes were two other skeletons. Both were shorter than him, more broad than his lanky self. One had red eyelights, sharpened teeth, and a red and black outfit with a leather jacket. (Damn that looked warm, he wished he had a jacket or sweater too.) The other he felt like he knew . . .somehow. . .They had bright blue eyelights, he was barefoot like himself but was dressed in a red shirt and white shorts. It didn’t fit well on the guy, must've been borrowed or something. (Then again his own outfit didn’t fit either. These shorts were pinching in awkward places.)

He couldn’t see the human’s expression from this angle but the red skeleton was standing over the blue-eyed skeleton who was on his knees with his hands over his head. Red was smirking about something, his sharp teeth turning his smile venomous. Blue was slowly shaking his head back and forth. 

_ Oh, HELL no. _

Shortcutting in between the two, he glared down at the red skeleton. His arms crossed as the other looked him over. Smirking back, Red echoed his stance. His hands tucked into his jacket, feet spread, ready to [FIGHT]. The threat of magic pulsed in the air. 

Red spoke first. “Pal, Don’tcha know better then to get in between two buds having a  _ knife _ time?” 

His jaw twitched as he fought a smile. He would  _ NOT _ laugh at the joke. (Even though puns are the  _ best. _ ) Not when  _ he _ made it.

Red must be as good as himself in reading expressions, since the other’s grin only grew bigger as his resistance. 

“Wow, what a  _ frosty _ reception. I was going to say it was  _ ice _ to meet ‘cha, but since  _ snow _ one seems to like my jokes. I’ll just  _ chill _ with the puns for now and get back to my plate before it gets  _ cold _ .” 

_ Damn, this guy was good. _

Though sheer will he managed not to outright smile. (Though he couldn’t stop the side of his mouth from tilting up for half a second.)

Just as he said he would, the other turned his back on him, walking towards an abandoned meal. 

“You aren’t getting off for this,  _ Buddy _ . Apologize to the guy.” He grabbed Red’s shoulder.

The other paused, looking at the hand holding him. Turning more until he was back facing him. The eyelights of the other were shifting, flashing color as magic gathered in his system.

He tensed in preparation to dodge. He was still a bit hazy with sleep, if this came to a [FIGHT] then he would be best off getting some distance, keep moving, he couldn’t expect what this rough skeleton might do-.

“Sure. I’ll apologize ta the Blueberry.” The red skeleton shrugged, knocking off his grip.

_ Except that. . .didn’t expect that. _

He shifted to the side as the other moved past him to the skeleton laying on the ground, ears covered, eyes screwed shut. 

Red crouched next to Blue, poking him in the side. Blue gave a (cute) squeak, curling in surprise at the sudden ‘attack’. Realizing who was standing over him, Blue tried to turn away but Red blocked off his retreat with a few words.

“Hey, I’m sorry Blueberry.”

Blue (Blueberry?) stared suspiciously at Red. “YOU MEAN THAT?” 

“Of course. I went a bit overboard with it. I shoulda known ya wouldn’t be cool with it.”

Blueberry glared at the other, causing Red to hold his hands in surrender. 

“ ‘ey dat wasn’t a pun. Completely accidental. Cross my Soul.” Red ran a phalange over his chest in an X. 

Blueberry considered that for a moment before nodding. “ALRIGHT EDGY, I FORGIVE YOU. I’M SURE THAT ONE DAY I’LL GET YOU TO GIVE UP THOSE HORRENDOUS ANTICS OF YOURS.” 

Red held out his hand to pull Blueberry to his feet. Once he got his balance Red spoke. “I’m glad we could let by _ bones _ be by _ bones. _ ”

Blueberry froze, his face twisting as he registered the pun. 

Dropping Red’s hand like a hot coal Blueberry covered his face with his hands. Groaning like he woke up to find his life’s dreams were ruined.

“YOU ARE HORRIBLE EDGY! ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE! I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW THE HUMAN WITHSTOOD THIS DISGRACE ALONE SO FAR!!” Blueberry’s voice was muffled behind his hands, yet still audible with his loud voice.

“I’m used to it. Really unless I pay too much attention, I can’t tell it was a pun most of the time.” A voice echoed from above. 

Looking up at the human, (How’d he forget they were there?) he watched as they looked over the two shorter skeletons with amusement.

The human’s eyes were bright, a few strands of their long hair escaping their ponytail. Fingers fiddling with each other. 

Her gaze focused back on him. “It’s nice that you were concerned for Blueberry. But there wasn’t anything to worry about. Edgy just kept saying puns to annoy him and ‘lil Blue had enough.” 

_ That’s it. . .? _

Sure enough looking at the other two, while Edgy (?) was darkly amused. Blue just looked annoyed and ashamed of the red skeleton.

Relaxing, he returned to a natural slouch. A relieved laugh escaping as he sauntered over to lean against the human’s arm. “Guess I worried too much.” 

“Just a bit.” She held her arm still for him. “Do you want to join us for dinner? Although Edgy wasn’t hungry when he first woke, Blueberry was pretty hungry when he did.”

“Sure, what’s on the menu?” He shrugged. Now that the crisis was over (not that there was a crisis in the first place) he wanted to go back to sleep, but food sounded pretty good as well. May as well eat now since he was already over here.

“TACOS!” Blueberry suddenly spoke from his side. 

He jumped from the shock, jolting away from the blue skeleton. (Hell, this guy can be pretty damn quiet and fast.)

“TACOS ARE THE BEST FOOD EVER! EVEN BETTER THAN BLUEBERRIES!” Blueberry exclaimed, motioning towards the serving dishes. 

“Heh, if ya say so.” 

He made his way towards the other two. Between the human and the serving dishes was a normal sized table with four normal sized chairs. Dishes of rice, tortillas, beans, and shredded lettuce, tomato chunks and grilled onions, peppers, and ground meat rested in the middle. Off to the side were smaller bowls of sour cream, cheese, and some green stuff.

As he considered the display, a shadow fell over the table. The human’s large hand reached over the trio to set a clean plate with silverware on an open spot between the other two. 

“COME ON! I WILL SHOW YOU PROPER TACO-MAKING!” Blueberry skipped back to his seat on the left. 

Edgy followed to his seat on the right, still smiling from his ‘victory’ over the other.

Taking his spot in the middle he watched as Edgy continued to eat his loaded tortilla. 

On his other side, Blueberry was placing an empty tortilla on his plate. “NOW! AT THE VERY BOTTOM GOES THE MEAT! ADD AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE! BUT TRY NOT TO ADD TOO MUCH OR YOU WON’T HAVE ROOM FOR OTHER PARTS!”

“Mmhmm.” He said, scooping a spoonful or two of the meat.

“GOOD! NOW FROM HERE IT’S FAIRLY CUSTOMISABLE! YOU CAN ADD BEANS OR RICE OR LETTUCE! HOWEVER YOU LIKE!”

“Alright.” This guy was having a lot of fun talking about something so simple. He continued to add things to the plate.

“Blue, ya only had yer first taco like thirty minutes ago, yer not much of an expert on dem.” Edgy said, adding dashes of hot sauce to his own taco before taking a large bite. 

“NOT LIKE YOU KNOW MORE! YOU DIDN’T EVEN HELP THE HUMAN COOK!” Blueberry said pointing at the other.

“Don’t care to, s’not like the human can’t do them on her own.” Edgy dismissed the statement.

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN SHE HAS TO! AND IT WAS FUN COOKING WITH HER!” He looked up at the human as he said this.

“Thanks Blueberry, it was fun cooking with you too.” She said from above.

“Ass kisser.” Edgy muttered.

“LANGUAGE!” The blue skeleton automatically responded.

The back and forth between the two was more than a bit funny now that he knew the two weren’t actually fighting.

“Guess some people can’t handle the  _ heat _ in the kitchen.” He threw out there, taking the first bite of his own taco. 

As the flavor of spiced meat, chilled lettuce, and flavorful rice rolled over his tongue, he watched Blueberry as he registered the pun.

Blue’s mouth calmly opened (probably to respond about kitchen temperatures or something like that) and shut again as his eyelights shrunk. Hands clenching on the table, he turned in shock towards him. Betrayal written all over his skull. (Maybe the Edge-lord had something going on with this.)

“NO!”

“Something you wanna  _ taco _ ‘bout?” 

“ _ NO! _ ”

“I was just thinking we’d get into the  _ meat _ of it.” He winked at the blue skeleton. On his other side Edgy was laughing his head off.

“ _ NOO! EDGY! YOU HAVE ALREADY CORRUPTED THIS LAZY BONES WITH YOUR PUNS! _ ” Blueberry cried into his hands, leaning back in his chair.

“Really? I was thinking he was pretty  _ punny _ .” Edgy said, wiping a single red tear from his socket as he fought his laughter.

“ _ EDGY! _ ” 

“Thanks, you were also pretty  _ skull _ -ful with them earlier.”

“NO!”

“Well, I had a  _ skele _ -ton of practice.” 

“EDGY! STOP IT!”

“ _ Ulna _ ’t take a chance, I’ll use all my  _ rib ticklers _ to come out on top.”

“BOTH OF YOU ARE A DISGRACE!”

He joined Edgy in low laughter as the other screamed.

“Come on, that’s enough for now you two.” The human said. 

Looking back at them, she stood with her plate. Dropping it by the sink. 

“That’s more than enough messing with Blueberry. You two keep it in check, I don’t need someone to attempt murder over word play.” She teased returning to her seat. 

“Whatever Lady.” Edgy scoffed as Blueberry relaxed at the thought of less puns.

“Sure.” He agreed after a second. He didn’t need to rock the boat. Whatever was going on here was something he’d need to investigate quietly. 

This situation was too strange. He woke in a place he didn’t recognize, in clothes that weren’t his. (Probably Edgy’s). And while he  _ knew _ things. Like what a couch or toaster was. Or how to use silverware. He couldn’t actually  _ remember _ anything. Everything was a blank before he woke up on that pillow bed. 

_ Couldn’t remember where he came from, how he got here, what his  _ ** _name_ ** _ was. _

_ And it scared him _ .

He couldn’t trust the human and their house. Nor Edgy who was close with them. He wasn’t sure about Blueberry, but his instincts said he was new to the place as well.

(Couple days tops, he’d bet on it)

So for now he’d watch. 

“Are you guys done eating?” She asked after a moment.

“Yeah, I'm done.”

“ME TOO! THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD (Y/n)!” 

(So that’s the human’s name.)

Blueberry looked at him, “ARE YOU ALSO DONE WITH THE DELICIOUS TACOS?”

Looking at his plate he considered it for a moment, he only had one taco. But he could sneak back into the kitchen for a snack later.

“Yup.”

The three of them stood back as the human just simply picked up the entire table to carry it over to the sink, returning to grab the over large dishes on the table. Returning to the sink to pull out dish liquid and a sponge from a cabinet. 

“HUMAN! LET ME HELP WITH THE DISHES!” Blueberry ‘asked’.

Turning back to the table, she allowed the small skeleton to climb onto her hand. Bringing him back over to the sink. Turning on the water as they spoke to each other.

His focus on the scene was interrupted when Edgy kicked the back of his knee, almost sending him down. 

The red skeleton didn’t blink at the look he gave him, saying “Let’s talk.” and shortcutting away.

He blinked at the display, he thought he was the only one with the skill. (Especially since Blue needed the human to carry him.)

Pulling on his own magic, he stepped back down on the table he woke up on. Looking around, he saw Edgy by the hallway. When the other saw he was looking he tilted his head towards the hall. Continuing to shortcut away.

Following the other down the way, he continued to shortcut after him as he led him towards a room at the end of the hall.

Inside the large room, he looked around for the red skeleton again.

“Up here~” 

Looking up at the huge bed, he saw the other lounging on the top edge of it. 

One more ‘port and he was up there with him. The span of the bed may as well have been a field of blankets. An ecosystem of sleep and dreams. 

Edgy stood from his position, brushing off invisible lint before shoving his hands in his jacket. 

“I already said dis to the clown in the other room. For ya i’ll keep it simpler den wat I said to him.”

The other stared deep into his eyes as he felt a [CHECK] roll over him. 

“Don’t mess with the human.”

Eyes narrowing at the red skeleton he sent a [CHECK] of his own towards the other.

  
  


**Edgy**

**LV - 1**

**HP - 5**

**AT - 1**

**DF - 1**

**EXP - 0**

**[Fact: Is a mutated Bitty. Can use Magic.]**

**[Fact: Is the First Bitty (Y/n) has ever owned.]**

**-Doesn’t care for the ‘intruders’ in his house. Can’t wait for you and Blueberry to leave.**

**-Wants to protect the human.**

  
  


_ What the hell’s a Bitty? _

The other’s eyelights flashed as the [CHECK] hit him, but didn’t retaliate.

“Now that we’ve  _ greeted _ each other. I’ll say this again. Don’t hurt the human, for  _ any _ reason.” Edgy declared.

“Don’t see a reason to.”

_ Yet _

Edgy’s sockets narrowed at the unspoken word. 

“ _ At. . .All. _ ” He growled

“Don’t think ya really can stop me shorty.” He leaned over the other, Edgy’s head only came to about his chest after all.

“ ** _Try me_ ** **.** ” The red skeleton said, one of his eye lights flashed red and gold. His phalanges twisted as his magic did it’s work. 

Summoning an entire  _ circle _ of blasters. 

_ Holy SHIT. _

The two of them were encircled with no less than  _ eight _ blasters, all of them had their master’s red magic in their sockets, all of them already had magic gathering in their jaws.

_ All of them pointed at him. _

He tried not to show his nerves as he faced down the other skeleton. (He’s pretty sure the other saw them anyway.)

The stare off continued until the blasters finished their slow charge, and their jaws started to part.

His gaze broke from the other as he prepared for an emergency shortcut. (His magic reserves were low, so low. Is this why he led him on a ‘port chase? To tire him? He had greatly underestimated his opponent.  _ Shit. _ )

Yet when he looked away, Edgy released the attack. The lazers dissipating before the blasters themselves dematerialized.

“I dun’t play games, not with the human.” Edgy said after a moment. The keen edge of animosity hidden.

“What’s the deal with this place?!” He questioned.

“Dis place? Just the Lady’s house. It’z where we live.” The other rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

“You know what I mean. What the hell am I doing here, in a place I  _ don’t know _ , in clothes that  _ aren’t mine _ , when I can’t  _ remember- _ ” He cut himself off.

The other’s face softened (with sympathy) at that. 

“Yer here because the Lady and I were asked to take care of you. The Blueberry too.” 

Edgy took a moment to sit on the comforter. Patting the spot next to him.

Accepting the invitation, he sat close to the red skeleton. 

“The three of us, we’re what's called ‘Bitties’. We’re  _ pets _ , made in a lab, to serve as companions to humans and monsters. The big monsters.”

“What the  _ FUCK _ ?. . .I’m not a pet!” He exclaimed. 

“Yeah, we  _ are. _ In the eyes of human law, anyway. Monster law is a bit nicer, we’re companions with protection.”

His eyes went back to the door.

_ Blueberry was alone with the human. _

“Don’t concern yerself with my human. She’s. . .she’s a good one.” Edgy said.

“A  _ good _ one? You don’t sound so confident about that.” He commented.

“She is, she is.” He waved me off. “It’s just that. . .even with how good she is, she’s no mind reader. She’ll have misunderstandings ‘bout what you want. With her, you’ll do well to just  _ say _ what you want. Like the silly Blueberry back there asking to do the fuckin’ dishes with the human.”

“It can't be that simple dude.” 

“Weirdly it is, yet  _ because _ it’s that simple. . .it’s that hard to do.” Edgy mused.

“What’s that mean?” 

“It’s like . . .ahh. . .alright, this one time, I wanted ta go out to the burger place the human loves. So I simply said ‘food. now.’ and the human simply cooked up a couple ‘dogs ta eat. It wasn’t what I wanted. Though dey were still good, don’t get me wrong. But I wanted a burg from the bar. Yet ‘cause I expected da human to just understand me from just two words, it caused a misunderstanding ‘cause I didn’t elaborate. Yet at the time I thought she did dat on  _ purpose _ so I  _ may _ have been . . .snippy with her for a couple days.” Edgy explained.

“Seemed pretty obvious to me.” He commented. Though he wasn’t much for greasy food. Wasn’t a favorite bar the default option when it comes to food?

“ _ Right?! _ Anyway it seems the human, maybe any human, don’t get that. So we have to actually  _ say _ shit.” He sounded (fondly) exasperated about it.

“Back on the main topic.” He continued “We’re Bitties. But we’re not normal Bitties.” 

“Like any part of this is normal?”

The other laughed at that. “Well, love to break it to ya buddy. But Bitties aren’t supossed ta be able to use magic.” 

_ Can’t use magic? _

He felt the need to summon a bone to check if he still had the ability.

“And dey certainly don’t act like we do.”

“Act like what?” This was just getting confusing. 

“Well the ‘original’ skeleton-type Bitties. There's a short punster, called a Sansy. And a tall excitable creampuff called Papy.” Edgy gave a pointed look over his form.

That sounded like. . .

“Sounds like the opposite of you and the cinnamon roll doesn’t it? Just like it’s Swapped.” Edgy considered.

“Is that what you mean? That our personalities are switched? Who are you swapped with?” He asked.

“Ain’t swapped with anyone. I got a different type of personality.” 

“What’s different about you then?” 

“Ya really didn’t notice? My aggression? Rude ‘LANGUAGE’?  _ Edgy _ appearance? D’ya really think that people would want this kick-ass package as a  _ pet _ fer their kids?” The other scoffed, looking away.

“So the Sansy. . .they’re. . .softer?” 

“ _ Yup. _ ” He popped the p. “Like lil punny lazybones. I met one personally about a week ago during some. . .special circumstances.” 

“So. . .you’re aggressive . . .Blue and I are swapped. . .are there any others?” 

“Plenty. Our entire ‘generation’ of Sansys and Papys underwent spontaneous mutation. Got magic and odd personalities. And who knows what else.”

“So where are they?” 

“Back at the MBG, ah the ‘Monster Business Group’, they’re the ones who ‘made’ us. Probably still sleeping back there.” 

“Sleeping?” 

“Sleeping, Bitties are. . .’stored’ in these egg-shaped cryo-like capsules. To sleep until we’re adopted and we get woken up. Though some human pet stores will buy and wake dem up before they get adopted. The Lady kept our capsules. Bet she’ll show ya if ya ask.”

“So the three of us are the only ‘special’ ones awake?”

It was. . .strange to think that there were only three in Angel knows how many ‘Bitties’ that could access something so. . . _ integral _ to monsters.

“Far as I know.”

“. . .The ‘sleep’. . .is that why my memories. . .?” 

“. . .yes. Dat waz the first time you’ve ever woken up. You were asleep ever since your ‘creation’. No experiences for memories to hold.” Edgy spoke softly

“Then why do I know things? I know what a TV is! Or a sink! Or the table!”

“Don’t know da details of that either. But I assume it’s something similar to an ‘imprint’ on the magic used to form our Souls. We ‘know’ enough that we don’t get in danger, doing something stupid before the ‘owners’ can teach us otherwise. . .I try not to think ‘bout it.” 

“Don’t think about it?! How are you not freaking out about this?!” He shouted, jumping up and pacing back and forth.

“Ya don’t think dat I didn’t flip out the first time I woke up! Next to a strange ass human at that! I fucking wrecked the entire house! Tore up all her ‘Bitty Help’ books! Threw shit at her! I’m  _ still _ surprised the Lady didn’t get rid of me dat first night!” The other shouted back.

“You  _ what?! _ ” 

The red skeleton smirked “ ‘Aggressive nature’ am I right?”

Sure, yeah. Attack the giant human. This guy was crazy. But it’s not his problem.

“So the human adopted you?” He changed the topic a bit.

“Nah, her human friend gifted my ‘egg’ to her.” 

“Don’t they know gifting pets is a  _ terrible _ idea?” 

A shrug. “Didn’t stop dem. And now I got my Lady.”

“Were Blue and I a gift too?” Stars he wanted something to work on in his mouth.

“Yes. . .well no. . .kinda?” 

“You’re not being real clear there buddy.”

“The MBG discovered me a few days ago. Just dis morning we met up with dem at their HQ. After an explanation about the ‘mutation’ and a couple tests on me. They gave us the eggs of you two. Asked if we would take care of you two for a month.” 

“Now, why’d they do that?”

“They thought that since the Lady had experience with a Bitty of that ‘special generation’, yours truly. That she’d be able to handle two more.”

“So that’s it. . .The two of us stay here for a month, then what? We go back to that MBG group?”

“ _ Yup. _ ”

Edgy seemed way too eager about the two of them leaving. There had to be something more that he wasn’t telling him. 

Thinking back he knew what it was. 

**-Doesn’t care for the ‘intruders’ in his house. Can’t wait for you and Blueberry to leave.**

There was probably a ‘condition’ to their stay. If he had a person that could handle a potentially dangerous being, he’d want that person to hold onto them for as long as possible. It doesn’t make sense for the MBG to only do a month for the ‘deal’. Which likely means. . .

That it comes down to whether the Human (and likely Edgy too)  _ want _ them to stay when the times up. 

While it was good to have an ‘out’ of this place. He wasn’t sure he wanted to ‘return’ to the place where he was ‘created’.

Wasn’t this a hot mess.

“So what happens til then?” 

“Well, likely tomorrow or the day after. Dat human friend I told ya ‘bout? She’ll come on over and get you and the cinnamon roll started on some clothes of yer own. So ya can stop using  _ mine _ .”

“As fer after dat? Dere’s a lotta stuff ya can do ‘round here. We got movies, video games, I tend to get the human ta bring me to the city. Lots more shit there. Just entertain yerself. Me and the Lady are gunna be busy.”

“With what?”

“The human’s an artist. She has a booth at the art fair in a week. I’ma be there helping ‘er out.” 

“Huh, I guess it’s no  _ sketch _ of the imagination. That the human is pretty  _ art _ ful. Certainly makes you  _ pink _ , what other  _ hues  _ she has.”

A low laugh answered him. “I  _ wood _ tell ya all about it, but it’s best I let ‘er  _ flow _ ya fer yerself. She’s in a  _ glass _ of her own.”

“Well I got the  _ tint _ . Anything else I should  _ ink _ about?”

“Nah, I think dat's it. I’ma get back to da human. We were going to watch a movie while we waited for you two to wake up. Dats why you two were in the living room ‘stead of the bedroom here where she originally put ya.” 

Edgy stood and stretched a bit. “See ya there~” The other ‘ported away.

He stood there alone for some time. Thinking over the flood of information. There was a lot to unpack. 

It would probably be days before he came to ‘terms’ with it all.

_ Who was he kidding. As if he would ever get used to the idea of being a PET. _

Letting that dark train of thought go, he shortcutted back to the living room.

The top of the table had a ‘Bitty’ -sized couch with a ‘Bitty’ -sized coffee table. Laden with huge pieces of popcorn and candy, and (thankfully) Bitty -sized drinks.

Edgy and Blue had already taken their seats. The human was carrying their own snacks over. 

Blueberry spotted him and waved him over. 

Taking a seat at the end next to the blue-magicked skeleton, he reclined out on the soft leather. 

“I’m going to start it up.” The human pressed a couple buttons on the remote, and soon the tv was playing a scene with humans in an arctic tundra. Opening up a frozen plane of some sort to find a red, white, and blue starred circle of metal in the ice. 

As he relaxed further into the cushions he accidentally draped a leg over Blue’s knee. 

“EXCUSE ME! I KNOW THE COUCH IS VERY COMFY BUT COULD YOU PLEASE NOT DRAPE YOUR LEG ON MINE?” 

“Sorry.” he shrugged, retracting his leg from the other’s.

“That was a bit of a  _ stretch _ .” Edgy said from the other side.

“YES IT WAS! THE LAZYBONES IS PRETTY TALL FOR A SKELETON! (WHEN HE’S NOT SLOUCHING.)” Blue said, not realizing the pun.

“Well, it’s no  _ stretch _ of the imagination that I’m all for lazing about.” He spoke, trying to stifle his grin.

The poor skeleton in the middle looked like he was starting to suspect (but not yet).

“It’s a  _ stretch _ of time used wisely.” Edgy shot back.

“NO! NO PUNS DURING THE MOVIE!” Blueberry cried.

“Are you sure? I could  _ stretch _ this out all day.”

“STOP IT!” Blue tossed a handful of Bitty candy at him.

“That was a  _ stretch _ of a  _ pun _ ishment.” Edgy grinned at the provoked skeleton.

“EDGY NO!” 

“Guys, really. You’re  _ stretching _ his patience.” the human said.

“ _ NOOO! _ ”

He unwrapped one of the candies scattered on him. Plopping a lollipop in his mouth. The sweet taste melted on his tongue. Looking at the wrapper he read what kind of candy it was.

_ Organic Honey Suckers (For Bitties) _

It. . .was pretty good. He’d ask the human to buy more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Blue (Blueberry) and Stretch! The UnderSwap bros have arrived!
> 
> This was a really freaking long chapter. I could have split between the Blue and Stretch parts but it didn’t feel right to me.
> 
> Also the movie is the first Captain America movie. They binge on the MCU for a few hours before bed.


	14. Check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Stretch settle into the family with . . . minimal . . . trouble.

When Jacie couldn’t come over in person for designing the clothes in person like she did with Edgy. Instead we set up a video call, where the new Bitties got to talk with her. Tell her what they wanted.

_That was fine._

They wore Edgy’s ‘not clothes’ for another two days as the first few sets of clothes were getting made.

_Now that Edgy said was. Not. fine._

_. . .it was fine, he was being a baby._

Jacie, once done with the clothes, barged into my house at the buttcrack of dawn. Waking us all up.

_That was fine._

_Not really but I was too busy getting Edgy to stop growling at her._

Then Stretch and Blue changed into their new clothes.

_And that’s when things turned disastrous._

I was curled up around the leg of the couch. Trying the styme the tears flowing down my face. It would be capital B _BAD_ if Edgy realised how much I was breaking down.

A familiar ringtone rang somewhere nearby. My cell was going off.

“I got it.” Jacie said.

I listened over my heavy breathing.

“(Y/n)’s Phone, Jacie speaking.” 

“She’s here.”

“She’s kinda unavailable at the moment.”

A peek over the couch at me.

“She’s kinda curled up on the floor at the moment.”

“No! No! You don’t need to come over!”

“Seriously, everything’s fine over here!”

“Things just got a bit. . .hectic. . . with them trying on new clothes.”

“No! Hey! Sans! It’s fine! You-!”

A larger displaced pop of air, summoning a shadow over my form.

Looking up I gazed into the face of Sans, the skeleton monster from the MBG meeting.

“Sans. . .” I sobbed, wiping tears away.

“What the hell happened?!” 

~~~ Scene Change ~~~

~~~ Ten Minutes Ago ~~~

“Do we have an update on the Anomaly Family?” A voice asked the group.

“Not y-yet, Your H-Highness. We w-were going to w-wait for a f-full w-week before c-checking on t-them.” Alphys said, filing through her notes.

“I Know The Human Probably Has It Handled And All, But Shouldn’t We Check In Soon Regardless?” Undyne asked aloud. 

“I don’t think it’d be a good idea to interrupt their ‘bonding time’ too soon though.” Sans mumbled from under his hood.

“PRECISELY! SHOULD THE NEW BABY BITTIES BE AS . . . GRUMPY AS EDGY SEEMS TO BE. IT COULD CAUSE TROUBLE!” Papyrus said.

It made sense. It was possible that any sudden intrusion into whatever it was that the human did to gain the mutated Bitty’s trust. . .could turn out worse than a mini-blaster to the arm. 

_Like digging a grave worse._

“Very well, unless anything changes we shall wait for the weekend to visit.” Toriel shuffled to the other papers on the table. “What news on the other Capsules?” 

“T-There is some t-trouble with the recall from C-China. The Capsules are h-having trouble p-passing t-through the domestic re-regulations.” Alphys answered.

“It Shouldn't Take Longer Than A Couple Weeks For Them To Arrive Regardless.” Undyne said to the worried monarch.

*Would that be all of them?* Frisk dropped their crayon to ask.

“Y-yes, with the o-ones coming t-tomorrow, and these o-ones, from China. T-That will be all the Capsules s-sent out to the b-branches.”

“Except For That Missing Guy.” Undyne growled

The table went silent. They had tracked down the family that had adopted that other Bitty from the main branch.

_It. . .it wasn’t good. . ._

_AT ALL._

“GGGRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I WISH I COULD GO BACK AND SMASH THOSE HUMANS’S HEADS IN!!!!” The Guard Captain raged to the ceiling. Holding back from kicking and punching about with her wife beside her.

“UNDYNE! WE DO NOT LIKE THEIR ACTIONS EITHER! BUT VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER! THEY ARE BEING PUNISHED ACCORDING TO THE LAW LIKE THEY SHOULD!” Papyrus scolded an odd glint in his eyes.

“I _KNOW_!!! I JUST WISH I COULD HAVE JUST-!” Undyne’s rant was cut off by someone's phone going off.

Eyes watched as _Sans_ of all people pulled out his cell. Who would message _him_ of all people?

The skeleton read the message on the screen, his eye sockets widening a bit. 

“Huh, how about that?” he wondered aloud.

*What is it?* Frisk asked. 

“The human has a friend over.” Sans read out.

“I-Is that r-really a g-good idea?” Alphys asked.

“I would trust she knows if it is safe enough to bring others over.” Toriel spoke to the group.

“I’m going to give a ring regardless.” He started pulling up the contact list.

“I-Is that such a g-good idea? D-didn’t we just decide not to contact yet?” Alphys asked.

“The Situation Changes When A Civilian Is In The Area.” Undyne leaned closer.

Flicking the phone on speaker he placed it on the table with a hush motion.

The phone rang a couple times before an unfamiliar voice picked up.

“(Y/n)’s Phone, Jacie speaking.” 

_This must be the friend_.

“It’s Sans, is (Y/n) there?” The skeleton asked.

“She’s here.”

_That was kind of evasive_.

“Can I talk to her for a moment?”

“She’s kinda unavailable at the moment.” The friend sounded nervous.

“Where is she? This is a bit important.”

_A beat of hesitation_. . .

“She’s kinda curled up on the floor at the moment.” Jacie relented after a moment.

Glances passed between members of the table. There weren’t many good reasons why someone would be curled up on the _FLOOR_.

“Seems a bit. . . serious. . . I should come over.” Sans frowned.

“No! No! You don’t need to come over!” The human on the other side of the line protested.

“Look, I don’t know much about humans. But it doesn’t seem like things are going well.” 

“Seriously, everything’s fine over here!” She denied

“Then what’s going on over there?” 

“Things just got a bit. . .hetic. . . with them trying on new clothes.” The human explained.

“_Hectic?_ (Y/n) didn’t ping me to be the kinda girl who’d _curl up_ at something _hectic_. I’m coming over.” 

Toriel gave an approving nod and Undyne made a ‘call me’ gesture as he gathered his magic for a shortcut..

“No! Hey! Sans! It’s fine! You-!” Jacie protested over the phone as the fabric of space/time got twisted.

He landed in the living room of a comfy house. Immediately he didn’t see any threats or anything that marked that a fight happened.

His gaze caught on the new human holding a call with an embarrassed expression painted on her face. 

Drifting his eye lights down he locked eyes with the human of the Anomaly Family. 

She had tears running down her face as she loosened her curl from around the corner of the couch. 

“Sans. . .” The human _sobbed_, wiping away her tears.

“What the hell happened?!” He questioned.

This human, who didn’t blink an eye at a Bitty with razor sharp teeth using her hands as a chew toy. Was _CRYING_ over whatever the hell happened here.

_It had to be serious._

(Y/n) sniffled, clearing her throat for a moment.

“_He’s soo CUTE!!_” She sobbed again.

_. . .What?_

“What?”

“_Blue is. . . just the CUTEST thing I’ve EVER seen!!_” She repeated, hiding her face in the couch.

He turned to the other human in confusion.

_What did he port into?_

“We were trying on clothes for the two new Bitties. Blueberry, Blue, The ‘Sans’ of the pair starting having some fun with (Y/n) when he realized the _reaction_ some of the outfits gave.” Jacie explained.

“. . . She’s having a meltdown because one of the Bitties is cute?!” 

_Humans. . ._

Jacie nodded in agreement to that statement. “I almost fell into it myself but I had to take care of Stretch’s selection.”

“Who’s Stretch?” 

“The ‘Papyrus’. He wasn’t as interested in the more elaborate stuff.” She half-heartedly waved down the hall.

“They’re down there?” 

_He’d see them for himself._

“Yeah, in the bedroom. They’re still trying out new clothes. I’ll bring (Y/n) back in when she calms down.” 

With the ‘permission’ he meander down the hallway. Taking notes on the general state of the house. 

The walkways looked clear, but he noticed the Bitty activities and toys scattered in the living room and on the dining table. 

He noticed some spots here and there where the scars of bone attacks remained. They didn’t look _recent_ per say. But all that meant is that it didn’t happen in the last couple hours.

Near the end was a door slightly cracked open, voices spilling out.

“. . . idiotic. . . Blue. . .”

“STRETCH IS . . . LOOKS. . .TRY. . .”

“. . .hand me. . .do. . .”

Pushing the door further open he came across the sight of three Bitties in a field of scattered clothing. 

They turned towards him at the sound of the door.

“WOWIE! IT’S A GIANT ME!! IT’S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU BIG ME!” One of them greeted. 

He thought the energetic voice came from the Papy-type lounging in a nest of socks, instead the new Sansy-type stepped forward.

The Bitty was wearing a blue-colored bunny onesie, complete with floppy ears and a puffy tail. 

“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! WHAT’S YOUR NAME?!” The small Bitty, Blueberry, looked up at him with literal stars in his sockets.

_Dang he felt exhausted just seeing it. Just how much magic was this guy burning just to DO that?!_

“Name’s Sans. Good to see you _hopping about_.” He punned, it would be good for Edgy to have another ‘Sans-type’ to pun with.

_Yet. . ._

Blueberry’s face twisted up in disgust as Edgy and the ‘Papyrus’ (_Stretch right?_) laughed.

_A Papyrus-type laughing at a pun?_

“NOOOO!! I HAD HOPES THAT YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO GIVE INTO THE CRIME THAT IS PUNS!” Blueberry cried in despair

_And a Sans-type that didn’t like them?_

_What a strange mix-up._

“Having a bit of a fashion show over hare. Lots of outfits to _Burrow_ into.” Edgy said, tossing a shirt onto the lounging Stretch.

The ‘Papyrus’ didn’t bother to take the fabric off his face. Choosing instead to add to the conversation.

“We’re getting a _kick_ out of it. I didn’t think the human would bring this many _fur_ us.” His muffled voice said.

“It’s a bit _lop_ sided, the Seamstress tends to work her _tail_ off when it comes to clothes.”

“STRETCH! EDGY! STOP IT!! WE SHOULD BE TRYING ON THE REST OF THESE MARVELOUS OUTFITS! NOT ENGAGING IN RIDICULOUS WORD PLAY!

“Well it looks like you're having a _bun_ time at least!”

“NNOOOOO!!!” Blueberry cried, stomping off to the neatly folded pile of outfits to the side before grabbing a new set and running behind a pillow to change.

Stretch pulled the shirt down far enough to stick a sucker in his mouth. The ‘Papyrus’ gave him a look that he recognised in the mirror at times.

_Judgement._

A [CHECK] rolled over his soul from the lanky Bitty.

Edgy threw a warning glare at the other.

Sans didn’t think much of it. There wasn’t anything that a simple [CHECK] would reveal that he was concerned about.

_Though he wondered what the smaller skeleton saw._

“So wat’cha doin’ here?” Edgy half-growled. 

The two of them had a. . .difference of opinions . . .during the meeting. 

_He wouldn’t stand for a threat._

“Just came to let the human know to bring in the two for a check-up soon.” He improvised.

_Though from the looks those two gave, they didn’t believe it._

_They didn’t have to though. He could give any reason whatsoever and it’d work. _

_He didn’t have to explain himself to the Bitties._

“WHAT’S A CHECK UP?!” Blueberry asked as he returned to the group.

The Bitty was wearing dark grey shorts, a lighter grey shirt with blue trim, dark blue pauldrons with the same blue trim, blue boots and gloves, and a blue bandana tied neatly around his neck.

“What the hell’s dat shit?” Edgy questioned the outfit.

“LANGUAGE!” Blueberry scolded.

“THIS-” He spun about showing off the ensemble “IS THE BATTLE BODY I ASKED THE SEAMSTRESS TO MAKE!”

_Sooo. . ._

_The new pair, is a ‘swapped’ version of them. _

_Sans acts like Papyrus, Papyrus acts like Sans. . ._

_I guess Paps got his wish for a Sans that wasn’t a lazybones._

“Looks good Blue.” Stretch encouraged with a thumbs up.

“I expected something more. . .sturdy?” Edgy looked the outfit up and down. “Ya know something with _actual armor_?”

“I DO HAVE ARMOR! ON MY SHOULDERS!”

“Those dinky-ass things?”

“THE SEAMSTRESS CALLED THEM ‘PAULDRONS!’ “ Blue ran a gloved hand over the shoulder plates. 

_Sans knew them from Papyrus’s own ‘battle body’. Although his brother had a chest plate to match too._

“Are ya ever gunna get an actual set of armor for your. . . ‘_battle body_’? “ Edgy really seemed confused by the lack of actual defense items in the outfit.

“OF COURSE I AM! THIS VERSION IS FOR TRAINING! ONCE I FEEL I AM READY I WILL ASK THE SEAMSTRESS FOR A BATTLE ONE!!”

“Who’s ‘The Seamstress’?” Sans had to ask.

Did the human bring in _yet another_ person into this?

“Her name’s Jacie, she went after the human out there.” Stretch popped his sucker out to motion out the door.

“Jacie has been in ‘the know’ since almost the beginning. She’s been making all the clothes for me.” The red Bitty flaunted his leather jacket.

“SHE IS VERY GOOD AT IT! THESE OUTFITS SHE MADE ARE AMAZING!” Blueberry looked over the small mountain of fabric.

“Yup, the best.” 

The smaller ‘Sans’ frowned at the ‘Papyrus’ still lazing in the socks.

“STRETCH! YOU HAVEN’T TRIED ON MORE THAN ONE OUTFIT!” 

“Well, _Sock_ it to me. I didn’t realize that you were keeping _stockings_ on me.” Stretch flipped up a sock clinging to his arm.

“It’s not going to _ankle_ us if we don’t try ‘em all.” Edgy smirked.

“DON’T YOU GUYS DARE! I’M GOING TO TELL THE HUMAN IF YOU KEEP THIS HORRIBLE WORDPLAY UP!” Blueberry threatened.

“Come on, you wouldn’t throw your friends in _thigh_ water.” Sans added.

_It was just as fun punning at this small Papyrus-Sans as his own brother._

_The experience of having someone squawk at his jokes never got old._

“He wouldn’t, but I already told those two jokesters to not tease Blue so much.” A female voice interrupted.

(Y/n) and Jacie were standing behind him. Shifting to the side he let the two pass into the room.

“You guys liking your new outfits?” (Y/n) asked, sitting by the bed.

“THEY’RE AMAZING! THANK YOU (Y/N)!” Blueberry cheered. The small Bitty made his way to the human, climbing onto their arm.

“Make sure you thank Jacie too, she worked hard on all these.” (Y/n) tilted her head towards the other human.

“THANK YOU SEAMSTRESS!!!” Blueberry climbed up (Y/n) until he was sitting on her head in range of Jacie to make his gratitudes.

“You’re very welcome Blue, it makes me happy to see you guys enjoy my effort so much.” Jacie gently patted the Bitty on his skull with a finger.

Blueberry looked to be very content with the attention, once the pats ended he turned around to the other two still on the bed. (watching with _amusement_ and _jealousy_ respectively) 

“YOU TWO SHOULD THANK HER AS WELL!!” He said from his perch.

Stretch said a “K thanks.” while Edgy only gave a wordless growl.

“I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!” Blueberry put his hands on his hips. 

“Blue it’s alright. I already know Edgy adores his jacket from how he wears it everywhere. And I understand that Stretch isn’t the type to speak openly like you do.” Jacie consoled the annoyed Bitty.

“WELL, IF YOU SAY SO SEAMSTRESS!!” He said a bare moment before _JUMPING_ off (Y/n)’s head. 

Sans had the instinct to catch the Bitty with his _Blue_ magic but the other four didn’t react at the dangerous action.

So the skeleton watched as the Bitty fell towards the bed, curling into a ball to land in a roll. When his momentum slowed he hopped out of the rotation to his feet, holding his arms out like an acrobat after a hard trick.

“MY BATTLE BODY WORKS GREAT! IT’S JUST LIKE I WANTED! THANK YOU AGAIN!!” Blueberry said to the human.

“You’re welcome again.”

“Stretch, you get anything you like?” (Y/n) asked.

The lanky Bitty shrugged in his nest of socks. Not really inclined to answer. 

Edgy, noticing his attitude, threw a pointed glare at the Bitty who raised a sharp brow back.

The two had a wordless conversation as the human shuffled the pile set aside for the ‘Papyrus’. 

Pulling something out, she laid it gently on top of Stretch’s head. Cutting off the ‘conversation’ between them.

“I remember you saying you wanted something warm, so try this on at least. There’s other types in the pile if you don’t like that one.” (Y/n) spoke warmly.

Stretch pushed to a sort-of upright position, pulling the item over his skull as he did so. 

By the time he was in a slouched criss-cross, a bright orange hoodie was covering his chest and arms. It had a big pocket in the front to tuck his hands in and even strings to tie the hood closed.

_In that moment Sans foresaw that hoodie being worn daily, coming to be stained by the Bitty’s condiment of choice. Not really taking it off or cleaning it unless through the loving (forceful) touch of Blueberry. (and the human too I guess)_

“ . . . . ‘s nice. . .” Stretch spoke after a moment, tugging at the sleeves.

“Glad you like it.” (Y/n) nodded. She turned to him at that point, directing her next statement to the big skeleton in the room.

“Sooo, was there anything else you needed?”

Sans took a second to consider that.

_Well no one was in danger like we first thought. No injuries or bodies to clean up._

_These two don’t have the ‘attitude’ Edgy has, just Swapped personalities. So it's unlikely they’ll kick up trouble. (Unless Stretch gets into it with the red Bitty.)_

_Anything else. . . well he’ll leave that to the human._

“Nope.” Sans responded, popping the p.

“I’ll show you out then.” (Y/n) moved as if to stand up.

“Nah, not needed.” 

Sans pulled on his magic and shortcutted back -

\- Into the meeting room.

“WELCOME BACK BROTHER!” Papyrus greeted.

“H-How’d it g-go?” Alphys asked.

“False alarm. The human was just having a ‘kawaii’ meltdown.” The skeleton explained, returning to his seat to resume Protocol : Nap.

“I Get The Feeling We Can’t Predict What’s Going To Come From That House.” Undyne considered.

“Next time we speak with her, perhaps it would be prudent to request regular updates. Mayhap a journal we could peruse?” Toriel suggested.

“YES! KEEPING A JOURNAL IS A GREAT WAY TO KEEP TRACK OF THE DAY’S EVENTS!” The tall skeleton agreed.

“I Bet That Alphys Could Whip Up Some Shared Program.” The fish woman looked to the dinosaur now in her lap.

“Y-yeah, I could do t-that!” She agreed, fingers flexing like she wanted her computer.

“While I am glad there was no trouble with the Anomaly Family, there is other business we must discuss.” The Queen redirected the conversation.

“Now then, how goes the efforts in Japan?”

~~~ Scene Change ~~~

It was still strange to consider the bigger monster teleporting away. I knew logically that the Bitties got their magic from somewhere but I couldn’t bring myself to think of Sans the _Monster_ being as (or more) dangerous as Edgy the _Bitty_.

“Now then!” I clapped my hands, catching the attention of the three Bitties on the bed.

“How about we clean this up and get lunch started?” I suggested.

“ALRIGHT HUMAN!” Blue, ever helpful, started picking up his already folded clothes to carry over to the bright blue dresser marked for him.

Stretch and Edgy however, had chosen to laze where they were. 

Knowing Edgy’s habits (and starting to learn Stretch’s) I knew they weren’t going to get up soon. If only to get to experience Blue’s discomfort with the messy slobs.

But I knew the little Blueberry had enough for now. So seeking to spare the smallest Bitty, I took the initiative to clean up after those two myself.

Gathering up shirts and shorts, pajamas and coats. (Stretch went stiff every time my hands got close to him, even going as far as to roll away when it came time for the sock pile. That was fine, I could expect him to like me after just a couple days.) 

I folded them as best I could with my human-sized fingers. Thankfully those same larger hands allowed me to carry all the clothes at once instead of multiple trips like Blue had to do.

I tucked the clothes into Edgy’s black dresser and Stretch’s orange one. Once I checked that all the loose clothes were cleaned up I returned to the three of them on the bed. Holding my hands out, Blue climbed up my arm while Edgy ‘ported to his usual spot on my shoulder. Stretch. . .ported away. (It was fine, I’ll make friends with him. I’ll show him people can be _trusted_.)

Jacie followed us back to the kitchen, nose buried in her phone. Stretch was sprawled out on the hand towel. 

Then Jacie asked _the question_.

“So, what’s for lunch?”

“TACOS!”

“ ‘Burg”

“Corndogs.”

The three voices answered at once. 

Immediately Edgy and Blue got into a heated debate over food choices, and Stretch resumed his lounge on the towel.

Jacie looked at me with a surprised face. I could only give a ‘what can you do’ shrug to my friend as I walked into the impending chaos. 

“Let’s see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So three days have passed since the arrival of the UnderSwap bros. Seems like Edgy and Stretch still aren’t quite the best of friends with each other. Next will be the Art Fair, letting Stretch and Blueberry out in public for the first time. Well, I guess it’s about time for some more chaos~ ; )
> 
> In more actual news, sorry for the late update. Things have been busy for me so this chapter was getting some slow progress. Also it’s possible the next chapter as well as the coming chapters for my other two series may be delayed as well. So I greatly appreciate your patience! 
> 
> This chapter’s Reader question is - If you guys could give a gift to the three boys, what would you like them to have? (The best/most funny answers may be included in the next chapter~. But any food ‘gifts’ are guaranteed to appear, even if the Bitties eat themselves sick on them.~)


	15. unFair Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for work! It’s the week of the Art Fair that (Y/n) has been working so hard for! Nothing will go wrong!. . . Right?

It was the night before the Art Fair and things were getting chaotic.

“EDGY?! HAVE YOU SEEN THE RESIN BOWL??!” I shouted into the workshop. 

“WHICH FUCKIN’ ONE?!” A voice answered. (Dang he has a set of lungs on him.)

“LANGUAGE!”

“NOW’S NOT THE TIME BLUE!” 

Gently setting the glass sculpture I was holding into the packing-peanut laden box, I shouted back. “THE BLUE AND PURPLE ONE! THE ONE YOU AND STRETCH MADE A JOKE THAT IT LOOKED LIKE IT HAD A FACE!”

“I SEE IT! INCOMING!” 

“WAIT! BLUE! DON’T!”

_ CRASH! _

“SORRY!”

“STOP THROWING SHIT!”

I, or we really, were loading up the trailer with the art pieces. With all the pieces had made it was sure to be completely packed.

Scurrying back inside the workshop I immediately had to duck to avoid a resin egg. Edgy (somehow) got up to help me start packing after dinner. When Blue caught wind, he insisted on helping too. Meanwhile Stretch toted along to make puns and nap. 

Edgy, in his own ‘laziness’, had first only helped with organisation. However, with Blueberry throwing things in his . . . enthusiasm to help he now was carrying the items over with his ‘blue’ magic. (While Blueberry somehow managed to throw them with said magic without breaking them)

Standing at the loading dock I found _ another _ small pile of items growing at my feet. Decorative sculptures sat next to glass bowls and resin eggs. 

Quickly sorting the miss-matched items into piles, I continued onto the main storage area. Further into the large, warehouse-like room were all the machines and tools I used for my art. Here by the door and the loading dock stood rows of sturdy shelves, cardboard boxes, and packing material.

We were reaching the end, the shelves were now almost bare. A startling sight after how packed they’d been just hours ago. Following the voices I found the three Bitties standing by one of the _ larger _ sculptures. A large metal dragon. It was the most time consuming piece I’d made this last month. 

Edgy and Blueberry were standing on the head of the dragon, with Stretch a bit further away lounging in the curl of a small sleeping glass cat. 

“I’M TELLING YOU THAT THE FUCKIN’ DRAGON NEEDS TO GO NEXT!” 

“BUT WE’LL HAVE TROUBLE FITTING THE ANIMALS IF WE DO THAT! THEY SHOULD GO BEFORE MR.DRAGON!” 

“WE WON’T BE ABLE TO FIT THE STUPID ASS DRAGON _ AT ALL _ IF THE FINGURINES GO IN FIRST! FOLLOW THE GUIDE!” 

Correction, Edgy and Blue were _ arguing _ on the head of the dragon.

“Guys, come on, we’re so close to being done. What’s wrong?” I asked them (although I’d already heard)

“BLUEBERRY CAN’T-”

“EDGY WON’T-”

“Woah! One at a time please! Edgy, you first.”

“The damn Blueberry thinks dat the stupid animals should go in next, but if dat happens den we can’t fit the dragon on the truck!”

“Alright, Blue, what do you say?”

“IF WE PUT THE DRAGON IN NEXT LIKE THE PLAN SAYS THAN THE ANIMALS WILL BE CRUSHED UNDER THE LAST OF THE RESIN ART!”

“The dragon’s more pricey den the glass shit. We can leave the rest of the small crap behind and _ still _ make up for it with the dragon sold!”

“PEOPLE ARE MORE LIKELY TO BUY SMALLER THINGS! IF MR.DRAGON ISN’T SOLD THEN THE HUMAN WILL LOSE OUT!”

“_ BLUEBERRY- _” Edgy growled

“Guys, please,” I scooped up Edgy before he could get the idea to push Blue off. “Ok, I see this is my fault.”

“(Y/N)-!”

“LADY-!”

“No, really. I should have made the packing plan a bit clearer. Yes, the dragon goes next but the glass figurines won’t be in danger either.”

“HOW MISS (Y/N)?”

“Blue, how big would you say the space under the dragon is?” 

“KINDA BIG? MAYBE ABOUT TWO BY FOUR-FOUR AND A HALF FEET?”

“And how big is the container the animals go in?”

“TWO BOXES, TWO BY TWO FEET.”

I raised my brow at the Bitties as the information processed.

“OH, OOOHHHHH! HUMAN! YOU’RE SO CLEVER!” Blueberry praised.

“_ Suck up _” Edgy grumbled.

“Not that clever Blue, just used to packing for these. Come on, let's finish this off. We need to get to bed.”

  
  


~~~40 minutes later~~~

  
  


Standing in my pajamas I brushed my hair in the master bathroom. Not alone, mind you. Edgy and Blue were here too. Doing their own self-care before bed. Blue was brushing his teeth, and Edgy was rubbing in bone lotion. (Don’t tell him, but I think Edgy’s a little vain.)

Stretch only gave a basic wash of his teeth and a swipe of a wet towel over his face before porting away. I needed to have a talk with him about basic hygiene. He needs to take better care of himself. At the very least brush his teeth better, all the honey suckers couldn’t be good long-term for his chompers. (Can Bitties even get cavities? That’s something to ask next time the MBG pops in.) 

Blueberry spat into the sink, rinsing the rest out with a sip of water. Edgy, now done _ primping _ shortcutted up to his usual spot on my shoulder. Holding my hand out for Blue, I set the hairbrush back in it’s spot. Feeling a weight climb onto my hand I carried my two boys back to the bedroom.

The bed covers were still made from that morning (under Blueberry’s careful oversight) the room was dim, only the lamp on the side table lighting up the room. Under said lamp were three tiny beds for the Bitties. 

First was Stretch’s bed on the left closest to the door, with russet orange sheets. Wrinkled and tangled around the lanky Bitty lounging in his day clothes. (I’ve never seen Stretch use the pajamas I got him.) In the middle was Blueberry’s sky blue bed, clean and tucked to practically military standards. The right, closest to the bed, (There was actually a huge argument about the bed positions that first night. Thankfully it’s settled.) was the red bed Edgy claimed. It was somewhere in the middle of Blue’s and Stretch’s cleanliness. Wrinkled and loose but not that messy (If you ignore the mustard stains that is) 

Releasing the Bitties to their ‘sleep zone’ I flipped the sheets open on my own bed. Climbing under the thick covers. 

Looking back at the three, I found they’d all found their beds. “Goodnight Edgy.”

“Night Lady.”

“Goodnight Blueberry.”

“GOODNIGHT HUMAN!”

“Goodnight Stretch.”

“. . .”

Blueberry’s silent concern and Edgy’s grunt spoke volumes.

_ But I wasn’t going to _.

“See you guys in the morning~” I said, flicking off the lamp. 

With the room dark I curled more into the covers. 

Stretch’s attitude towards me was . . . off putting. For multiple reasons. One was that if he didn’t like humans then he wouldn’t be able to get adopted by one when the time came. We’d have to make sure that he gets a monster ‘owner’. 

The other reason, _ what did I do to piss him off? _

I couldn’t think of anything that I’d done to make him upset. I’ve given him pretty much anything he asked for. (The only thing being a ‘Bitty laptop’ they just don’t _ make _ electronics that small!) So it’s not like I’ve been ignoring his wants and needs. The only thing I can think of is . . .

_ It’s part of his personality _.

Feels like I’m just shrugging off the problem by pinning it on ‘That’s just how he is.’ but I _ really _ can’t think of any reason why. If it really _ is _ a part of his personality then it won’t do at all to reject it. 

_ I won’t repeat my mistakes _. 

Forcing myself to relax, I mentially started running over the plan for the morning. I had to wake up early. The fair opens at 8, I need to get there at 6:30 at the latest. With breakfast and driving time accounted for I set my alarm for-

_ The rustle of fabric. _

Trying not to smile, I kept my body loose and relaxed. I loved this part of going to sleep. (The times I stayed awake long enough to ‘witness’ it.)

Tiny footsteps padded to the edge of the side table. A subtle _ pop _ and a weight lands near my neck. The small form of Edgy curling close to my pulse.

I only became aware of my Bitty’s habit of sleeping on me after the hospital trip. As far as I knew he picked up the habit there or this had been a thing for a while.

_ I certainly wasn’t going to complain _.

For a moment I thought I heard more shuffling up by their beds but when it didn’t continue I just let it be.

_ Goodnight guys. _

  
  


~~~Way Too Early That Morning~~~

  
  


I felt myself stutter as the blaring alarm woke me. Habitually, I lifted my arm to turn the thing off but I was beaten to the case. 

“GOOD MORNING (Y/N)! IT’S THE BIG DAY! GET UP HUMAN! BE THE EARLY BIRD!” Blueberry <strike> shouted </strike> spoke from the alarm. 

“‘Morning Blue.” I greeted as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes. A small pop signalled the disappearance of Edgy from my shoulder. 

Sitting upright I was greeted to the sight of Blue running off to change with Edgy and Stretch still in bed. Standing with a long stretch, I leaned close to the two sleepbugs. 

Gentle running a finger over the lump in the red bed, I greeted Edgy. “Good Morning Edgy, it’s time to get up. Come on.” 

A low growl and a ‘dun wanna’ was all I got before he curled more into the sheets. 

Choking back a laugh I gently scooped him up, blankets and all. Holding him close as I woke Stretch. 

“Good Morning Stretch.”

“. . .”

“We all need to get up. Pancakes are much better warm. Get up for breakfast at least?”

“. . .”

_ Playing hardball _.

“What a shame that we have so much honey. I guess I’ll just have to-”

A low whine from the Bitty_ . _

“Alright, game’s up Stretch. Get on up. You need to eat _ something _.” I left off, carrying Edgy out the room with me. 

Making my way to the kitchen I flipped the lights on my way. Here in the kitchen, I shoved the bundle that is a sleepy Bitty down my shirt. Letting my cinched tank top keep him from falling all the way through the bottom.

A couple low growls was my only answer as he shifted to a comfortable position. 

Hands free, I could now work on breakfast for the gang. 

Taking a package of bacon and sausage from the fridge I set them off to the side as I whipped up the batter. 

Blue joined me a moment later, the rope ladder he made worked to get him up on the counter. Directing the little Blueberry to cut the meats into Bitty form, I poured the first of my pancakes Flipping them when golden.

A few pancakes later Edgy poked his head out from the collar of my shirt sleepily watching as we worked. When Blue announced he was done, I added the meat and sausage to the pans. 

The small pieces of meat would cook quickly. Shoving them closer to the edge of the heat I slipped in my own slices of bacon. My last pancake done, now came the more hectic part. Using a spoon I poured tiny circles of batter for Bitty-sized pancakes.

Flipping out a dozen Bitty pancakes I set them to the side as I turned my attention to the sides. Shuffling the sausage and bacon off, I set them onto plates. 

Carrying the plates (and two Bitties) over to the table, I found Stretch _ stretched out _in his usual seat at the Bitty table. Setting Blueberry down, I let him take the small platters over. Positioning my own plate on the table I turned back to the fridge. Pouring a glass of OJ for myself, I retrieved tiny pitchers of milk and OJ as well. 

Drinks retrieved, I finally sat down. Stretch was already drowning his stack in honey as Blue reached for the syrup. Removing Edgy from my shirt I sat him in his chair, blanket still bundled around him. 

“_ Pet _”

“_ Baby _” 

Stretch and Edgy snipped at each other under their breaths.

Pushing the tiny bottle of mustard to Edgy, I turned to my own food. Quickly scarfing it down. Standing, I took the dishes and tossed them in the washing machine. 

“Go ahead and keep eating guys!” I said as I jogged back to my room. In the closet I pulled on a shirt broadcasting my stall. Selecting a comfy pair of pants and sneakers I stepped out fully dressed, braiding my hair down. 

Waiting on the bed was Blue, dressed in his prototype ‘battle body’ outfit. It probably wouldn't be comfortable to wear all day but so far he’s been fine in it. 

“You can still stay at home. A busy place like an Art Fair probably isn’t the best place to be your first trip out.” I suggested. When Blueberry found out that Edgy and I would be out all day for a week for the Fair he insisted on coming with. When Stretch found out Blue wanted to come, then _ he _ wanted to come too. So now everyone was going.

“I WANT TO HELP (Y/N)! IF EDGY CAN HELP THEN SO CAN I!” Blue climbed onto my hand.

“If you want to Blue, but it’s going to be pretty boring. We’ll just be under a canopy waiting for people to come by. I’ve got a couple books downloaded to read myself.” I spoke to the little guy. 

“NO WORRIES HUMAN! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE CAN ENTERTAIN HIMSELF!” He praised, thumping a fist to his chest like a salute. 

“Alright Blue, but if you get bored just let me know. I know Edgy will be watching videos on my phone.” I carried us back to the living room. 

On the back of the couch stood the other two. It looked like they’d been talking before I walked in. “Are you ready?” I asked.

“Yeah Lady, we’re good.” Edgy shortcutted up to my shoulder. 

Stretch stayed quiet, hesitantly joining Blue on my hand. 

Picking up my bag, I left, making sure to lock up behind me. Climbing into the van I let them off onto the dashboard. 

“Ok, first thing about the car. It’s fast and you have no seatbelts. Everytime I turn or break you're going to be sliding about. You can either stay on me and hold on or use a bit of ‘Blue’ magic to hold yourself down. That's the two best ways I’ve seen Edgy do.” I instructed them.

“I’LL STAY ON YOU!” Blue declared, hopping back on my sleeve. Climbing back up to my other shoulder. (Edgy, please don’t growl at Blue.)

“Stretch?”

“. . .I got it handled.” He just sat down where he was.

“Alright, just come on over if you need to.” I let him know.

Starting up the car Blueberry and Stretch jolted at the noise. (To Edgy’s amusement.) 

“And here . . we . . go.” I gingerly drove down the driveway. Trying not to bump the trailer into anything. 

“This isn’t that bad.” Stretch commented as we sat waiting for an opening to turn into the main road. 

_ Edgy’s snicker wasn’t helping _.

The street clear, I pulled out onto the road. Accelerating quickly. _ Perhaps too quickly _. Since Stretch was sent scrabbling on the dashboard at the first bend in the road. Clenching a one-handed grip on the wheel I grabbed the tumbling Bitty before he could go flying. I could feel his small hands clinging to my hand as I pulled him in. 

Stretch held onto my hand for a couple minutes before he relaxed enough for me to put him next to Edgy on my shoulders. I could hear my Bitty talking to him about how to get a good grip on my shirt. 

Just like how Edgy used to do everytime I braked or took a turn, their grip would tighten, fingers digging into my skin. They didn’t have ‘claws’ like Edgy had (Thank stars) but it wasn't that comfortable. I kept quiet about it still, if they felt safer doing that then it was fine. 

It took over 40 minutes to approach the Fairgrounds. I turned down the side dirt path for venders. There were already other people here, pulling stuff from trucks and moving vans. 

“Here we are!” I called, shifting into park. Out of the car Stretch ported off to the hood. He stumbled to his knees before hastily regaining his feet. 

“The hell was that?!” He questioned. 

“A . . car? I tried to warn you?” I felt an odd mix of confusion, concern, and amusement for the Bitty.

“Why the _ fuck _ would anyone ride in those?!” He kicked out at the hood.

“LANGUAGE!” Blue exclaimed.

“No! Really! Why do these exist?!” Stretch went on.

“_ Stretch _ , I think that only you, Edgy, and Sans have the power to ‘shortcut’. The rest of everyone needs _ some way _ to get around.” I answered. “Now come on bud, I gotta get moving and I don’t want you to be alone.” Reaching back out to him.

He just blankly stared at my hand before shortcutting away.

_ There was a tightness in my chest. _

Sighing, I walked around the back of the trailer. Stretch had moved there, above the door. Unlocking the latch I heaved open the doors. Thankfully it appeared that the boxes didn’t shift much. 

“Alright, the fair loans out trolleys for vendors. I’m going to get one real quick.” I jogged over to the security tent. The trolley I grabbed had a bit of a sticky wheel but I’d deal with it. Dragging it back to the trailer, I managed to wave at a few familiar faces. Other artists I vaguely knew from these events.

Back at the trailer, I hauled boxes onto the platform. Blue offered to help move but. . .

“No Blue, No magic outside the house.” I reminded the Bitty. I had a talk with all three for the fair. Edgy already knew most of the ‘rules’ but there were a couple things he needed to know.

“IT WOULD GO SO MUCH FASTER IF-”

“Blueberry. I said no.” 

Blue wrung his hands nervously at the rejection. Putting the box in my hands down I crouched down by the Bitty. 

“Blue, I’m sorry for being a bit snippy. But it's not safe for you guys to use magic in public.” I tried to explain.

“STRETCH AND EDGY CAN USE ‘SHORTCUTS’!” 

“That because if someone spots them teleport, they’d just think they missed them moving. And it’s very useful if they need to get away in emergencies. But magic is so much more recognisable. If you use magic, with me being human, I don’t have a way to cover for it if someone asks. With the MBG on our side, you won’t be taken away _ by them _.”

“THEN IT’S SAFE ISN’T IT?!” He asked, so innocent.

“No, not really. Some people, when they see someone that has something special, they want it for themselves. Should someone see a one-of-a-kind Bitty that can use _ magic _ to help their owner. They’ll want them for themself. Either to keep or to sell to the highest bidder. That's why in public, you should hide it. But for _ any reason _ if someone grabs you, or touches you without permission. Use _ whatever it takes _ to get away. Even, the Blasters, if you need to. That goes for _ all _ of you guys.” Making eye contact with all of them to drive the point home.

“. . .ALRIGHT HUMAN!”

“Now, let’s get moving.” 

It took a while to do it, but now my way-too-large booth was ready. (Only 27 minutes past the opening!) My three-part booth was stocked with the artwork. My mini cashier stand in the middle, with the tables reaching to the sides. Everything in sight. 

“What happens now?” Edgy asked with everything set up.

“We _ wait _. So exciting.” I flipped through the books in the kindle app.

“Dats fuckin it?! All that work ya did and we just sit around?!!”

“LANGUAGE!”

“It’s the first day of the fair, and a monday at that. There’s not going to be many people here. Even on the busiest days like friday or saturday there’s not much to be done. Either people are interested in what I got or not. Just gotta wait until someone walks in.” I motioned to the bare handful of people wandering about.

“This is stupid.” Edgy grumbled.

“Come on, we got your movies on my phone. Just watch them and hang out. You guys are only here to keep me company after all.” I pulled out my phone and it’s power bank. Pushing it over to the little ‘Bitty Zone’ on my stand.

It consisted of some large hacky sacks for them to use as beanbags. A basket of snacks, and now my phone for entertainment completed the picture. Stretch was back asleep on one of the bags. Edgy got the video going, grumbling the entire time. Blue . . . Blue was over there, walking on the tables.

I was about to call him back when a customer meandered in.

“Hey there! Feel free to look around! If you see anything you like, just let me know!” I greeted the passerby.

Of course I was forced to watch as they approached where Blue was by the resin eggs.

“HELLO HUMAN!” Blueberry greeted them, to their startlement. The visitor jumped in place as they tried to hone in on the voice. 

“Oh, hello! Are you helping your mom today?” The human asked.

“MY. . .MOM?” Blue questioned.

“Your owner, right? Helping her out?” 

“OH! YES, I’M HELPING MY HUMAN! WE’RE ALL HERE TO ASSIST!” Blue almost danced in place.

“Hmm, yup. Everyone’s here.” They looked over.

Sure enough. Stretch and Edgy had left the Bitty Zone and were standing on top of the stand watching the encounter.

“I didn’t want to leave them alone all day at home, so they’re hanging out with me.” I told them.

“It’s adorable. There’s a Papy at a stall by the entrance too.” They said coming closer to the stand. 

“I’m not surprised. No one wants to leave their babies alone all week.” I agreed to Edgy’s dismay.

His grunt of horror caught their attention.

“Yes, you are baby.” I told my Bitty.

The human laughed. “Three babies. Two Sansys and a Papy. Seems like a big family.” 

Edgy tensed up, his eyelight starting to flicker. I quickly had to snatch him up and shove him down my shirt before he got ideas.

“Sorry, he gets grumpy at times.” I smiled at the confused customer.

“Of course, now then. About that bowl over there. . ?” They asked.

~~~~~~~

The week went like that, people popping in, looking around, buying stuff, or just spending a moment talking to Blue or Edgy who would sometimes come out to look around. Stretch remained hidden as much as possible. 

When the fair grounds closed, we’d pack up all that remained back into the trailer and drive all the way back home. Only to get a quick snack and fall into bed. Just to wake up early, drive back out, and do it all over again.

It was pleasant. Compared to the other times I’ve run a booth. Edgy and Blue were almost always there for a quick conversation. Blue would help sell items with his cuteness (though he called it his MASTERFUL DIPLOMACY SKILLS.) and Edgy would help run transactions. 

The trouble only came the fifth day. It was after the ‘dinner rush’ to speak. The sun was starting to set and people were heading home. I was happy over today’s profits. I was actually wondering if I would sell out this year. There were two groups in the booth. An older couple investigating the bowls and a group of older teens looking at the glass sculptures.

Once they cleared out, I would pack up early. It was a bit too soon to celebrate but maybe I could order a pizza. Help keep this feeling going until - 

“NO! L-LET GO PLEASE!” 

_ Blue! _

Twisting around to face the teens I saw one of the boys holding Blueberry in a tight grip attempting to shove him into their pocket as Blue tried to struggle against the Bitty-nappers grasp.

_ HELL TO THE NO! _

Before I realized what I was doing I tackled the boy to the ground. One hand holding tight to their collar as the other clawed for Blue.

“LET GO OF MY BITTY!” I screamed.

My whole being focused on this one thing. Blue was making little grunts of _ pain _ as the kid’s grasp turned punishing. The _ douchebag _ of a human was trying to twist away from me, even as his friends pulled on me, trying to help their friend.

I heard other screams and shouts in the background but they didn’t matter.

_ I was so close! _

Getting a hold of the offending wrist I hauled it close to my side of the struggle. In the shadow of my body I saw what no one else saw. 

_ Edgy and Stretch shortcutting in. Edgy wielding a sharp red bone, stabbing it into the flesh of the hand. The grasp releasing, Blue tumbling free in gasping breaths. Stretch grabbing the other two and shortcutting them all out of danger. _

_ Thank the stars! _

Pushing back from the other I stumbled to my feet as the offender stayed on the ground, holding his hand. “You’re fucking crazy lady!”

_ I didn’t want Edgy’s name for me on the lips of this twat! _

“YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP MY BITTY!” I declared for all the bystanders to hear.

In this predominantly human crowd, it would be taken the same as a dog-napping. Bad still, sadly not as bad as the monster’s actual kidnapping charge.

“YOU STABBED ME!” The kid let himself get pulled to his feet by his friends, who were trying to get him to leave for some reason. _ But the brat wanted a confrontation _.

“WITH WHAT?! I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING SHARP IN MY BOOTH!” I held out my empty hands in display.

“YOU- YOUR- THE BITTY STABBED ME!” He accused me. While it _ was _true, I wasn’t going to tell anyone.

“WITH WHAT? AGAIN, THERE’S NOTHING HERE THAT CAN BE USED AS A WEAPON! WHAT- DO YOU THINK HE USED _ MAGIC _ TO DEFEND HIMSELF?!” I motioned through the booth again. Several pairs of eyes landed on the trio of Bitties on the cashier stand, causing Blue to sink closer to Stretch.

My rebuttal caused a bit of laughter, after all _ Bitties can’t use magic _.

“O-OF COURSE NOT! IT MUST HAVE USED A TOOL OR SOMETHING!” God, this brat just won’t let up will he?

“LIKE WHAT? DO YOU REALLY THINK BITTIES HAVE THE STRENGTH TO USE ANYTHING BIG ENOUGH TO DO SOMETHING LIKE _ THAT _?! JUST GO AHEAD AND ADMIT THAT YOU SCRATCHED IT ON ONE OF THOSE RIDICULOUS SPIKES YOU HAVE!” 

“YOU FUCKING CUNT!” He lunged for me-

_ For naught. _

“What’s going on over here?!” The security guard grabbing the brat’s arm questioned.

The kid went pale, even as his ‘friends’ scattered into the crowd. “O-oh sshit.”

Honing myself into calm professionalism, I had to make the first move.

“Officer, If I may, that teen in particular attempted to kidnap my Bitty. I witnessed him grabbing my Blueberry without permission, trying to shove him into his jacket pocket. I acted to save my pet.” 

“Y-You fucking l-liar!” The brat said, trying to lunge at me again.

“I saw it myself!” The old lady from the couple that had been here as well stepped out. “That Bitty was calling for help! Practically _ begging _ for the boy to let go! This young lady only did what I woulda if I was just ten years younger!” her husband nodded in agreement.

The security guard temporarily cuffed the brat to the metal pole of the booth. “May I speak to your Bitty Ma’am?” He asked me.

“Of course, he’s still a bit scared so if you don’t mind making it quick?” I requested letting him move the few steps over to the stand where they were.

Edgy growled at the officer, pressing to shove Blue and Stretch behind him.

“Edgy, let him talk to Blueberry, just for a moment.” I used my hand to push the red Bitty to the side as well. (Earning a couple scratches for my effort)

“Just a couple questions for ya, ok little guy?” The officer asked, crouching a bit. 

He barely waited for Blue to nod in agreement before starting.

“Is it true you did not want the boy to pick you up?” 

“N-NO! HE DIDN’T ASK FOR PERMISSION! I-I DON’T LIKE GETTING PICKED UP LIKE THAT!”

“Did you want the boy to take you?”

“NO! DEFINITELY NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH (Y/N)! MY HUMAN!” Blue’s little body shook with the force of him shaking his head.

“Alright, last one. Do you have any idea why he grabbed you?” 

“I DON’T KNOW! I WAS JUST TRYING TO TELL THEM THAT IF THEY WANTED TO BUY A LOT OF THINGS THEY COULD CARRY IT TO (Y/N) IN BATCHES INSTEAD OF CARRYING IT ALL IN HIS BACKPACK!”

_ His. . .WHAT?! _

“Officer, would you please?” I asked. 

He stormed over to brat, who now definitely knew the gig was up. Following a short struggle when the officer had to uncuff the boy to get the backpack away, he came with the bag to open it.

Inside were over a dozen of the glass sculptures. 

_ Thieves! _

“I think this is enough proof to call the big guys. Are you wanting to press charges?” He asked.

“HELL YES SHE WANTS TO!” Edgy shouted. I shooed all three of them back to the Bitty Zone before answering.

“Yes, I want to pin him with everything I can. Theft, Petnapping, Aggravated assault. I don’t want him or his friends to even _ think _ of doing this again.” 

“I can get him for theft. That's more than enough to ban him from the fair for at least a year. I’ll need the value of these to judge how long. Petnapping is a more vague one. I’ll take down both yours and the witness’s statement. The _ assault _ however. . .” The officer stared me down.

I threw my eyes to the ground. 

“You were still the first to throw a punch. I could ban you from opening a booth at the Ebott Art Fair ever again.”

“_ What?! _” I thought I heard from the Bitty Zone.

“I understand officer, I’ll accept whatever punishment you wish. Because I would do it again in a heartbeat.” 

“Not exactly helping your case by saying that.” He commented.

“It’s still the truth, and that’s worth more.” I responded.

The officer walked away, taking the statement from the old couple and dragging the brat away somewhere. 

With the drama settled the crowd had dispersed. I offered the old couple a free item in thanks but they refused, insisting on buying the tie-dye patterned resin bowl they chose.

Booth cleared and I could finally sit back down at the stand.

“Lady! That can’t actually fuckin’ happen right?!” Edgy demanded, storming out as soon as I was in range.

“What would happen?”

“They can’t actually _ punish _ you for defending the Blueberry right?!” He growled, now starting to claw at my arm.

“Yeah, they can.”

“_ BULLSHI-! _” 

“Edgy! Calm down! I’m not happy about this any more than you are! But getting angry about it is not going to help!” 

“H-HUMAN! YOU. . .HELPED ME! ALTHOUGH I CAN’T APPROVE OF YOU JUMPING INTO DANGER LIKE THAT. . . IT WAS VERY BRAVE! T-THANK YOU!” Blue said, climbing into my hands. He was smiling again, but his shaky voice and the tight grip on me said how much he was still affected. 

“You don’t need to thank me Blue, as I told the officer, I would do it in a heartbeat for any of my boys.” I scootched Edgy and Stretch closer. (Stretch, who allowed my handling without a word.)

We sat in silence like that. A couple people came and went, Blue would tense up every time causing Stretch and Edgy to get defensive. 

When I decided that was enough time, I forced myself to my feet. Quickly packing the booth up. Returning back to the trailer, driving us all back home. 

_ The entire time Blue stayed quiet, clinging to my shirt. The other two remaining in arms reach at all times. Grimly silent as well. _

Back home, I didn’t bother changing into pajamas yet. There was something important to be done. 

In the kitchen I pulled out a host of ingredients.

I ran through the steps, I had made this just a few days ago. But special times call for special measures.

Working at the stove the smell of spices quickly filled the room. After a few minutes Blueberry released his grip in my shirt enough to see what I was making.

_ Tacos _.

With the meat cooking, all I had left to do was use a small cookie cutter to punch out Bitty-sized tortillas.

Edgy helped set the table, while Stretch brought over the dishes. All I had to do was carry over the taco meat and the Bitty still clinging to me.

Blue slid down my shirt, and plodded to the table. Robotically making a plate of tacos. Instead of sitting at his chair he took the plate back to _ me _. Slowly nibbling at the food while pressed against my arm. 

The others, noticing what the smallest had done, grabbed their own plates and joined Blue on the hard table. There the four of us ate. Me with my arm touching Blueberry, and Edgy and Stretch close enough they brushed Blue everytime one of them moved. 

It took longer than I would have liked to realize Blue started crying. I couldn’t tell from my angle, but his plate had been shoved to the side and he was curled up. 

Edgy started to say something, but I tapped him and motioned for quiet. Nudging them closer to Blue until they got the hint themselves and wrapped an arm around the Bitty, turning into a big bone ball. The three of us sending a message I hoped Blueberry understood.

_ We are Here. _

We stayed like that for a long while. After Blue stopped shaking. After his tears stopped running. After he slumped from his ball to hold onto Stretch while Edgy rubbed his back.

I really wanted to break the silence. Learning from my own experiences, It would be best to let him choose when he wanted to talk instead of trying to push it. Especially so soon _ after _.

Another few minutes passed like that before Blue sat up. Stared at the (now cold) tacos, and resumed eating.

Following his lead, I did the same. It wasn’t as good as when it was warm but I had to eat something. Stretch ate as well, though Edgy only nursed his mustard.

“T-THAT’S A DISGUSTING HABIT.” He said to the red skeleton. 

The room was tense as Edgy processed it. The other turned to Blue with his usual cheeky grin and took a large swing of the condiment to Blueberry’s audible dismay. 

“Better than any other drink the Lady can _ mustard _ up.” He punned.

“_ NNNOOOOO!!!~ _EDGY YOU’RE TERRIBLE!” Blue cried out, pressing his forehead into the fuzz of Edgy’s jacket.

“It’s not much to _ taco _ ‘bout” Stretch added on, keeping his grin even as Blue ‘kicked’ him with his boot.

“BOTH OF YOU ARE TERRIBLE! MYEH!” Blue separated from the pile, picking up the dishes. 

I held my hand out, and the two of us went about cleaning up. It was almost like any other night, if you ignore the two more cynical Bitties hovering off to the side. Both pretending they were just lounging about, and _ totally not watching over Blue _.

The process went slowly, Blue occasionally losing himself in his thoughts. I couldn’t think of anything to do but let him have his contemplation and finish the human-sized dishes. I cringed inside when the clang of putting the pan up startled Blue of it, sending him scurrying to finish.

Carefully holding Blue in an open hand. (No fingers to wrap around and crush.) Stretch let me carry him as well, and Edgy reclaimed his own spot. 

In the bedroom I was hesitant to leave Blueberry alone, but I had to change. Choosing to get it over quickly, I made sure the three of them were fine before hastily switching to a clean shirt and fuzzy shorts in the safety of my closet. 

Out of the closet and throwing my dirty clothes in the laundry basket, I found all three of them had already migrated to the bathroom for clean up.

Edgy was spitting toothpaste out already. Stretch went full starfish on my face towel. Blue was. . . staring at himself in the mirror. 

All this self reflection and thinking was _ really _ unlike Blueberry. It. . . was starting to make me nervous.

I attempted to focus on my own self care. Though it wasn’t very effective with bopping my cheek with the toothpaste to smacking myself using the hairbrush. 

“G-Guys?” 

For a moment I didn’t recognize the small voice from it’s usual boisterous tone.

“Yeah Blueberry?” I hummed.

“You. . . You Guys Know That You Aren’t Terrible R-Right? I . . . I Was Just. . .” He stumbled over his words.

“Duh!”

“Of course Baby Blue.”

Edgy and Stretch answered quickly. Whatever Blue needed to ease his worries.

“M-Miss (Y/n)?” He looked up so shakily. His blue eyelights were just tiny pinpricks, jittering in his sockets.

_ Whatever I said would affect him the rest of his life _.

“Blue, you aren’t the kind of person to say things out of hate or anger. We know that. Your way of saying their puns are bad is just. . . playfulness. The jokes kinda _ are _ bad at times. I know it. They know it. It doesn’t stop us from laughing or groaning when they get at it. It’s . . . almost like Edgy’s way of calling me ‘bitch’ sometimes. I know he doesn’t actually mean to _ be _ mean by it. He’s just teasing me.” 

Crouching down to rest my head and arms on the cool porcelain (or whatever this was made from) I booped the berry’s stomach.

“What matters is the _ feeling _ behind those words. If they are said in play then even if the other gets offended, things can be easily patched up. Words said in anger. . . those are harder to take back. Blueberry, you have to be the _ friendliest _ person I’ve ever met. You’re so open and honest, it’s _ impossible _ not to be your friend.”

“I. . .I Couldn’t _ Do _ Anything. T-That Other Human Just _ Grabbed _ Me And I-”

“Blue,” I interrupted “You were caught off guard. You trusted in your experiences, and your relationship with me that Humans Aren’t Bad. For me if someone I was just talking to on the street just picked me up and tried to push me into their car or whatever, I’d have a hard time dealing with that too.”

“(Y-Y/n)!” He grabbed my finger as if he could stop that from happening by holding onto me _ now _.

“We can’t live constantly on guard against what _ might _ happen. That’s. . .no way to live at all. Some things we have to take as they come. Enjoy what we have. Even if what we have right now kinda sucks. But us humans have a phrase. ‘The Night Is Darkest Before The Dawn.’ That means things always look the worst right before it gets better. We need to believe that things get better. Whether just from time, or our actions, to _ make _ things better. To look around and see the ruins we stand in and go ‘I Can Do This!’. To judge things not for how they immediately seem, but for how it _ could be _. That we could go anywhere, do anything . . . and make friends with anyone.” I smiled at him.

“That’s part of what I admire about you Blueberry. It takes a special kind of strength to face what makes you nervous, uncertain. . . or scared. To face it and say ‘You _ can’t _ stop me.’. That mettle of yours? Heh, I _ WISH _ I had even a _ tenth _ of it.” I smirked at my reflection before looking back at Blue.

“So tell me Blueberry . . . . What do you want to do now?”

Blue couldn’t answer. Even Stretch and Edgy looked shocked by my speech.

“I still need to get up for the Fair tomorrow. You guys think on if you want to come with me the last two days.” I told them, a bit nervous about my rant. 

Without waiting to see their reactions I left back to the bedroom. Dimming to lights to only the side table lamp. Snuggling back under the covers. 

The Bitties joined soon after, shortcutting by their beds. All three shuffling into bed. 

Resting my hand on the switch, I called out Goodnight.

“Goodnight (y/n).”

“Night Lady.”

“. . . Night. . .”

While it made me happy to hear Stretch say Goodnight back, Blue’s still-quiet voice weighed my heart as I flicked the light off.

_ I just hope nothing else goes awry. _

  
  


~~~Blueberry’s POV~~~

  
  
  


The room was dark and quiet. Just how it usually was, the way his human liked it to be. Personally he would like a little nightlight, something outside the glow of the alarm clock to light the shadows.

** _to face what makes you nervous, uncertain. . . or scared. To face it and say ‘You can’t stop me.’_ **

Was he really that. . .that brave? Was that actually what (Y/n) sees when she looks at me?

. . . What did Edgy or Stretch see?

Pushing his sheets off he shuffled around his bed to approach Edgy, who he _ knew _ was still awake since he wasn’t on the human. 

“Edgy?” He tried to ‘whisper’, but even suppressing his voice it still came out loud in the hush of the room.

“Yeah, pips- . . . Blue?” The growly skeleton censored his words. He. . .didn’t like that.

“You Can Call Me Pipsqueak Edgy. I Don’t Mind.” He assuaged the other.

“What do ya want. . .pipsqueak?” 

“. . . What Do You Think Of Me?” he had to ask, _ had to know _.

“Wat I think of ya?” 

“MmmHmm.”

“Yer annoying.”

He cringed at that, of course _ that _ would be the first thing Edgy had to say.

“_ Edgy! _” A voice from behind sniped at the red skeleton. 

Oh, he hadn’t realized Stretch was still awake too.

“Hard headed, completely frustrating to work with, ya just _ have _to be right,” Edgy went on

“Edge, if you don’t stop I’m going to shove a Blaster _ up your ass! _” Stretch hissed, stumbling out of his own bed by the sounds of it.

“Single-minded, tenacious, hard-working, creative, playful, curious, innovative, trusting, naive,”

“Careful, I Almost Thought You Were Being Nice There.” He crossed his arms.

“Relentless, clingy, loud, destructive, overbearing, mmm did I miss anything honey stick?”

“How about muscle head?” Stretch said from his side.

“Dat works.” Edgy agreed.

“Not Exactly What I Expected When I Asked.” He pouted.

“Wat did ya expect Blue? Some sweet speech about hope and courage like the Lady gave?” Edgy sat up on his mattress.

“I. . .Maybe A Little.” He admitted. (Y/n)’s words did make him feel better.

“Not happening with me Baby Blue.” Edgy rebutted.

“Edgy, you could be at least a _ little _-” 

“A little _what?_ _NICE? KIND?_ Dat ain’t my deal _honey~_” Edgy cut off Stretch’s growl. “I’m the _‘angry baby’_ here _remember?_”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t at least act like you have a Soul for a moment to help Blue to feel better you dick.” 

“LANGUAGE.” He said out of habit. Jolting them to stare at the human so see if he woke her up. When there was no sign of movement Edgy kicked it off again.

“Look, you guys heard Hope when the Lady spoke? Dat’s not what I heard.”

“What Did You Hear?” He asked.

“Truth.” Edgy’s eyelights flashed.

“Truth? About what?” Stretch sounded confused.

“Just. . . Life in general. Truth in Words. Truth in People. Truth in that _ Life Sucks. _” Edgy tried to explain. His hands dancing in the air as if he could draw a picture for them.

“B-But-” His voice got steamrolled by Edgy’s words.

“Truth that there’s bad shit out there. Bad shit and bad people. Truth that sometimes, all we can do is _ endure _ . Truth that _ even so _ we can [FIGHT] for what we want. It’s with the Lady’s Truth to me that I ain’t gunna sugar coat this shit for you Blueberry, you too Stretch. It’s my own Truth I’m going to let you know something.” 

“What Is It?” 

“Starting in da morning, I’m gunna to start training my magic. Honing it da way I shoulda been since I woke. There’s no excuse for my laziness in this.” Edgy growled.

“Edgy, that’s not. . .it’s not on _ you _ to-” Stretch tried to calm the agitated skeleton.

“IT SHOULD BE!” Edgy screamed, sending them to silence as the human grunted, rolling around before settling again.

“It should be. I’m the oldest. I’ve been awake longer den both of you two _ combined _ . I have more ‘outside’ experience than you idiots will get for _ weeks _ . My _ magic _ is stronger than both of yours. The _ second _ I was aware those meatbags were trouble I shoulda thrown them to the other side of the fairgrounds.” Edgy’s eye was flickering crimson and gold, his magic a harsh buzz in the air. 

“And ignore your human’s warning not to use magic? As if you would do something like that.” Stretch scoffed.

“_ You-! _” Edgy lunged for the orange hoodied skeleton. 

He pushed in front of the attack, holding Edgy back from hurting Stretch. Even as the other continued.

“The human_ warned _ us! She said that some humans would want to kidnap us. I- We should have all been on guard. Too many strangers, too far from our- the human’s reach. If the human hadn’t reacted in time. . .if she hadn’t tackled the guy. . . then . . .” Stretch started shaking.

Feeling that Edgy wasn’t going to attack now, so letting his hold go he turned to hug the frightened skeleton. 

“It’s Alright Stretch. I’m Ok. We’re All Ok. No Ones Going To Take Any Of Us Away.” He rubbed Stretch’s back. 

“Yeah, Nothing’s going to happen. Not on the Lady’s watch. . .Not on my. . .Not on my watch either.” Edgy _ promised _.

“. . .Thank You Two.” He said, pulling Edgy into the hug as well. (Who growled and grumbled but held tight as well.)

“Now Let’s Sleep As Well! We Only Have. . . Five Hours Before The Alarm Goes Off!” He gave Stretch a push back towards his bed before jumping into his own.

“Goodnight!” 

“Night Blue.”

“Night Berry.”

  
  


~~~(Y/n)’s POV~~~

  
  


The alarm went off startling me from a chaotic dream of screams, and Blue, and-

“GOOD MORNING (Y/N)!” A welcome voice chased away the fragments of the nightmare.

I spotted Blue at his position by the alarm. Cheerful smile and exuberant energy shining.

“Good morning Blue.” Pushing out of bed I got changed quickly. Joining the trio at the breakfast table for a quick meal of cereal and fruit. 

It was during dishes that I raised the question.

“You guys can stay home today if you like. It’s just going to be more of the same. Don’t have anything new for you to see.” 

“HUMAN! I PROMISED TO ASSIST WITH YOUR PASSION! I’M GOING TO SEE IT THOUGH!” Blue declared, drying the last of the Bitty plates.

“Blue, I don’t need help to run the booth. It’s fine if you want-” 

“I _ WANT _ TO GO HELP AT THE FAIR.” Blue stared me down. He felt. . .big at that moment. 

_ When did he get so strong? _

“. . .Alright then. Edgy, Stretch, you guys-”

“As if yer leaving me behind Lady.” Edgy shortcutted to my shoulder. 

_ Umm. . . _

“Stretch?” I asked the last.

He popped the honey sucker out of his mouth, smirking. “Human, are you really going to leave little poor me _ all alone _ ? Who knows what kind of _ sticky _ situation I might get into?” 

Chuckles and groans echoed the pun.

“Alright then, guess we’re all going.”

It was quick work to get everyone loaded up and headed down the highway. The feeling in the air was brighter than the trip home yesterday.

During the drive there I caught an odd snippet in the Bitties’s conversation.

_ “So what’da hear?” _

_ “Hear what?” _

_ “OH! DURING THE. . .THING?” _

_ “Ah, right. That.” _

_ “Come on, give it up beanstalk. What’d ya get?” _

_ “. . .I got Trust.” _

_ “HOW SO?” _

_ “There’s Good People. Bad People. In Between People. Ya can’t judge them based on first, second, or even third looks. It’s . . .hard. To know when to Trust. When someone’s actions or words don’t truly define who they are. And still, there are times to Trust. Even when there’s no guarantee they’ll return it.” _

_ “Woah, deep dude.” _

_ “I’M NOT SURE I UNDERSTAND YOURS.” _

_ A shrug “Don’t think ya have to Blue.” _

From there the day went like the ones earlier in the week, with a couple minor exceptions. 

First, Blue kept a healthy distance from other humans. Going as far as to run back to me or one of the other two if someone tried to touch him. Second, Stretch spent less time in the Bitty Zone. Choosing to lounge on top of the stand or near Blue. Third, Edgy spent a lot of magic porting here and there in the booth. Keeping an eye on anyone that had large bags or held an item for too long. Finally, around lunch the officer came by again. Reported that the brat was in holding with no bail. Waiting for trial. Furthermore, due to my good reputation and ‘connections’ I’m let off with a warning. Though assault another visitor and I’ll be immediately banned. The Bitties cheered the moment the officer was out of sight, but I was more wondering what those ‘connections’ were. I didn’t know anyone higher up on the Fair command ladder.

We spent the day like that. Driving home to a cheerful dinner and bed. Only to wake up for the last day at the Art Fair and a welcome surprise there.

“WE SOLD OUT!” I cheered after the child left with the small owl sculpture that was the last thing we had.

“CONGRATS (Y/N)!” Blueberry cheered too. Edgy and Stretch celebrating with a simple fist bump. 

“So what now (y/n)?” Stretch asked.

“Well we don't have anything else to sell. And it’s not even lunchtime yet. What do you guys say we look around the Fair for ourselves?” I suggested. I almost never got the chance to look around myself when I was running a booth.

“REALLY? YES PLEASE! I WANT TO SEE!” Blue said, stars growing in his eyes.

“Sounds good ta me.” Edgy shrugged.

“Alright! Let’s go!” I help out my arms for the Bitties, letting them settle on my shoulders. 

Packing the register in my bag we set off wandering down the rows of booths. Stopping to look at other art, toys, clothing, and games.

All the things we were seeing were for humans or monsters, not Bitties. So while there were a couple things my boys were interested in, it wouldn't be possible for them to use them. Or at least until we reached the back row. Here, tucked in the furthest corner of the Fair, was a booth for Bitties.

We immediately went in. (Or rather Blue and I walked in and the two lazybones ported in at first glance of the Bitty-sized items.)

There were clothes, books, toys, and more all for Bitties. Letting Blue down to explore on his own I wandered the tables. 

“See anything interesting?” The owner greeted me.

“Just letting my boys look around. They’ve been so patient with me all week, they deserve a treat.” 

“Oh dear, I remember how it is. Sadly my Papy was feeling a bit stifled so he’s staying home today. What types do you have?”

“I have t-two. . .Sansy types and a Papy.” I stumbled over the words. I didn’t like calling them that. Not when they weren’t Sansys or Papys. 

And judging by the bouncy ball that ricocheted into the back of my head, I’d say Edgy wasn’t happy either. 

“Quite mischievous aren’t they?” The owner laughed.

“Right, I’d better get back to them before they make a mess.” 

I found the culprit attempting to load another bouncy ball in a catapult, however in his haste the shot went wild and missed.

“I’m sorry Edgy.” 

“You owe me mustard.” 

“Of Course.”

“Like ALL the mustard.”

“Definitely”

“The Biggest mustard ever.”

“Alright.”

With a growl he shortcutted away. 

_ Thank god for Edgy’s love of mustard. _

Circling the shop I found Blueberry next.

“LOOK WHAT I FOUND!” He swung his arms revealing foam swords. 

“Those look so real! Awesome!” 

“CAN I GET SOME?!” The sparkles! I must. . Resist!

“Just one thing today Blue, if you want another I’m sure we can find more for you later.” I promised.

“MMMM, ALRIGHT! I’ll THINK ON IT!” He turned back to the selection.

Next I found Stretch, in a small pile of fabric at the clothes table.

“Find something you like?” I asked

Stretch jolted, twisting to face me while hiding something behind him.

“Not really. . .”

“Stretch if there’s something you like, we can get it. I already know Blue wants some fighting thing and I’m pretty sure Edgy’s trying to find the most dangerous thing here. If you want some things too that's more than fair.”

“Well. . .” He pulled the object out and held it up. It was a tank top with the words ‘I found this humerus’ and a bone.

I stifled a smile behind my hand. (Not before Stretch saw it though.)

“Do you think it’ll tickle Edgy’s _ funny bone _?” He smirked.

“I know it will. Any others you like?” 

I spent the next few minutes helping stretch find more punny clothes. (Including one that says ‘Bad puns are how eye roll’ and another with ‘7 days without a pun makes one weak’.)

When we were rolling up Stretch’s choices to bring to the counter, Blue jogged up hauling something over his shoulder.

“Blue, what is that?” The skeleton asked.

“IT’S A TRAINING DUMMY! YOU CAN USE THEM TO PRACTICE AND STUFF!” He stood the doll up. It was about the size of an Undyne-Bitty, which explains why it was a thing. 

“You sure you want that Blue?” I asked.

“YES PLEASE!” 

“Alright, then. You guys get your stuff to the counter, I need to find Edgy.” Leaving them to shortcut over I circled the shop several times before Edgy shouted at me.

“Lady! Up here!”

Sure enough at the tippy top of the shelves was Edgy standing next to some kinda box.

“Catch!”

“Woah! Edgy! Wait!”

I scrambled to catch the box he threw down, juggling it for a moment before getting a good grip. Rotating it about I saw it was a toy car. An R/C car to be precise.

“You want a remote control car?”   
  
“Yup.”

“Don’t these things come with big controllers.”

“Not this one! The controls are in the driver's seat!” 

_ That means. . . _

“Are you actually asking me to get you your first car?” I wasn’t sure whether to be amused or shocked.

“_ Maybe _.” He smirked his ‘I know you're already going to do what I want’ smirk.

“Fine, let's get this over to the cashier. It’s almost lunch.” 

Laughing he ‘ported to my shoulder for the cash out. Placing the car next to Stretch’s clothes and Blue’s training dummy. 

“_ Dude. _” Stretch gave an awed gasp.

“_ I know _.” Edgy grinned back.

Blue was having too much fun wrestling his dummy to pay much attention. (Thank the stars)

Paying, all the items went into a bag. (much to Edgy’s dismay. “I want to drive it _ now! _” “Not in public Edgy! Plus it needs batteries, and we don’t have those.”) 

Hungry we followed the scent of food to the main dining area. A couple rows of booths formed a U around the clusters of tables, in the ‘opening’ was a large stage where live bands played music. 

“What do you guys want?”

“TACOS!”

“Burg”

“Can we look around?”

“Yeah, we can see what’s here. If you see something, just let me know.”

Passing the stalls I was actually the first to find something. I got a turkey leg and a funnel cake with plenty of powdered sugar and strawberry syrup. Edgy was next with a surprising choice of bbq popcorn chicken. Blue’s took a while, we circled halfway through before he spotted ‘tacos’ or what was really a beef kebab stall. (But Blue was happy with his choice regardless) Stretch was the last, he got a cup filled with mini-corn dogs. The only choice of the three that was actually kinda Bitty-sized. 

We settled under the shade of the tree. Quiet as we enjoyed the atmosphere. (I was happy when the boys didn’t cringe when a loud kid ran past.) The boys definitely enjoyed their food. Although Stretch wished he had more honey to dip his corn dogs in. (I would say he liked them well enough though, from how he fell into the cup trying to get the next!)

“WHAT’S THAT?” Blue asked as I was licking off the last of the powdered sugar from my fingers.

“What’s what?” Edgy questioned.

“That thing?” Stretch added in.

Looking where they were pointing I saw a small stand selling - 

“That’s cotton candy.”

“COTTON CANDY?”

“It’s like a spun sugar treat. It doesn’t taste like anything really, nor is it filling. It’s just sweet.” I described.

“I think I want some of that.” Stretch’s eyes focused at the target.

“IS IT AS SOFT AS IT LOOKS?” 

“Kinda? It’s just spider-thin wisps of sugar.” I tried to answer Blue.

“THEN I’LL HAVE SOME TOO!” 

“Ehh, you guys go ahead. I don’t want anything sweet right now.” Edgy shrugged.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” I promised before wandering to the stall. It wasn’t until I was almost to the front of the line before I realised, _ I left my Bitties alone! _

Turning around I zoned in to where I still saw the plates stacked from our food. The three of them were still there, I should leave the line and go get them. I’d have to wait longer But I don’t want to-

As if Edgy could read my mind he turned around and sent me a double bird. Much to Stretch’s laughter and Blueberry’s embarressment. (From what I could see, I was too far away to hear.) Calming down (mostly) I stayed in line, but angled myself in a way I could still see the table. When it was my turn I got the smallest bag, the Bitties wouldn’t need much and I was getting full.

Jogging back to the table, I opened the bag to Stretch and Blue’s excitement. Stretch was the first to pull away a handful, playing with the shreds in his hand before popping one in his mouth. “It’s good.” He judged, eating another.

At his approval, Blue jumped in for his own. Just reaching to grab a big handful, and learning that you can compact it. So he just added more and more to his ball until it was bigger than his head. Just pure compact cotton candy. He took a big bite, his strong skeleton teeth cutting through the hard sugar. “It’s really sweet!” He agreed before taking another bite, and another, until the ball was gone. Quickly rebuilding a new ball, he demolished it in seconds. Same with the next. 

“Uhh, Blue? You might want to slow down there bud.” I said as Blue was destroying his _ fourth _ sugar ball. “MMMRRRMMMMM!!!” was all he said as he reached for _ more _. 

“Hey, Blue. _ Stop. _ ” I pushed my hands between the cotton candy and it’s predator. Stretch realizing something was off, grabbed Blue around the waist hauling him back. Now I could see Blueberry _ vibrating _ in place, like a firecracker from hell. The blue stars in his sockets blew up to crowd out his eyes. 

_ “MMMYYYEEEEHHHHHHEEEEHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” _He exploded, shaking free from Stretch’s grip. Jumping, cartwheeling around the table. It was like trying to catch a demented grasshopper. Everytime Stretch or I thought we caught him, he’d slip through. 

“Sorry, (Y/n).” Stretch said after several minutes of Blue hopping about, tearing up and throwing the trash about. 

“Just do it!” 

One of Stretch’s eyelight flashed a warm orange, the slightest hint of magic touched the air as Blue’s Soul turned well _ blue _. The gravity magic pressed him to the table. Where his arms and legs continued flailing about. With the situation relatively under control I was trying not to join Edgy in his attempt to laugh up his lungs.

“You could have helped.” Stretch suggested to the Bitty trying to _ breathe _ between his lingering chuckles.

“And miss da show? No way!” He said flicking away his tears. “What was dat about anyway? What’s that shit laced with?” 

“It’s not laced with anything. It’s _*heh*_ literally _just sugar!_ _Blue had a sugar rush!_” I laughed at the silliness now. 

“What’s a ‘sugar rush’?” Stretch asked.

“It’s really a thing only kids get. The extra sugar or glucose or whatever it is gives them extra energy and they go _ *pft* they go hyper! _” 

“How da hell did yer species survive if the brats go fuckin crazy everytime they have candy?” 

“Because Edgy, _ THAT _happens afterward.” I pointed at the little Blueberry who was deeply asleep, drooling on the table.

“I dun’t know whether to be proud or jealous of the Baby Blue.” Edgy said after Stretch lifted his gravity magic. 

“How about neither and we head home? I think I’m done with ‘outside’ for a while.” I said, picking up Blue.

The boys quickly agreed, so I grabbed the bag and started to head back to the car. Until I saw this one thing.

“One moment guys.”

“What’s up Lady?” 

“Just gotta get something.”

I jogged up to the hotdog stand. “Umm excuse me! How much for the jug of mustard?” 

“Ma’am I’m not sure we can sell that.” The employee said. 

“Can you check please?” The employee left to talk to whoever’s in charge. 

“Lady, _ you aren’t! _” Edgy denied, hopping up and down.

“I _ am~ _ . I did promise a big jug of mustard didn’t I? Even better, that’s _ industrial sized _.” I agreed.

“Dang, I want one too.” Stretch tugged at my hair.

“I’ll get you one too, I’ll have to order it online though. Just try not to drink through them too quickly, I don’t want you guys getting sick.” 

At the point the manager came over and there was a bit of negotiation. Thankfully though, I walked away with Edgy’s new jug of mustard. (I had to move Blueberry to my ‘bra pocket’ to carry it.) 

~~~

  
  


Blue slept through all the drive home and for several hours after. He woke in the middle of Edgy’s automobile reign of terror. 

“What’s Going On?” He asked Stretch as the two watched me try to dodge Edgy’s efforts to ram into my ankles. 

“Human’s getting terrorised, we were talking about watching a movie and ordering pizza. . . Blue are you alright?”

“Huh? I’m Fine! Why Do You Ask?” He answered.

“You're doing the ‘quiet voice’ thing again.” 

“I Have A Really Bad Headache! I Don’t Know Why!” 

“What do you remember?”

“Umm, (Y/n) Sat Down With The Cotton Candy Then. . . I Don’t Know. What Happened?”

“. . .I’ll tell you later Blue.”

They watched (Y/n) squeak and skip about trying to avoid Edgy’s wrath. (While occasionally giving ‘tips’) The fun was cut short when the old batteries powering the car died and the Bitty now had to escape (Y/n).

After a short chase (and a quick call) the trio were choosing a movie while (Y/n) got popcorn and hopefully something for Blueberry’s headache. 

“This is good.” Stretch said out of nowhere

“Tomb Raiders?” Blue asked.

“No, just _ this _ in general. Playing around, watching a movie, getting pizza. . .it’s all. . _ Good _.” The tall skeleton motioned to the whole house.

“MmmHmm! I Can’t Wait To See What Kind Of Things We Do In The Future!” Blue agreed. “What About You Edgy? You Think We’ll Have More Fun Soon?” 

The red skeleton was silent, staring into the distance.

“Edgy?” Blue asked again.

“Huh? Oh, Yeah. The Lady’s fun. There’s lots fer you guys to try out. . .” He said half-heartedly.

Blue wanted to ask what was up with his friend but the look on Stretch’s face told him that maybe this wasn't a good thing to ask about. He didn’t have to anyway, since the doorbell rang sending a spike of pain into his skull. Groaning, he watched through his gloves as the human answered the door. Talking with someone on the other side for a moment before coming around the couch with a cardboard box.

“Pizza! Hell ya!” Edgy cheered for the open box.

“Language!”

“You guys dig in, I’ll be right back.” She said before going back to the kitchen.

Blue had pizza once before, he didn’t care for how the grease seemed to coat his entire body afterward or how there was no way to neatly eat it. But he was hungry, and it wasn’t like he _ hated _ it. So he dug in as well, letting Edgy use a sharp bone to carve out a more manageable piece for him.

(Y/n) was back a moment later, carrying a large bowl and a mug. Popcorn angled _just so_ so the smaller members of the family could reach. (Y/n) revealed she had brought over a cup for them as well. (Since Stretch and Edgy drank out of condiment bottles he could only assume it was meant for him.) The human scooped a portion of the liquid in her mug to the cup and passed it over.

“Golden Flower Tea. It’s not as good as monster candy would be, but it should help the headache.” She smiled. 

“Thank You!” He took a sip of the warm beverage. Sure enough the hint of magic in the tea started its work, soothing the edge of pain in his head.

“So what are we watching?” She asked

“The Martian.”

“Saw IV”

“Avengers.”

We answered together. He couldn't help but to laugh, even as his two friends debated the pros and cons of Sci-Fi vs Horror, even as his human choked on popcorn trying to swallow it down.

_ Yeah, _

_ It’s really Good. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Art Fair! And Happy belated April Fools as well! When I realized that my intended update day was April first, I chose to wait a day to avoid the prank shenanigans. I hope you guys enjoyed and I want to give some shout outs to the Readers who suggested gifts and food for the Bitties! 
> 
> Edgy  
Remote car (Tea_Cup (PumpkinFlash) )  
Industrial sized Mustard (basurtoj15)
> 
> Stretch  
Joke book / joke beanie ‘work is for the weak’ (basurtoj15)  
Mini corn dogs (Bookwyrm)
> 
> Blueberry  
Tiny sword / training dummies (Tea_Cup (PumpkinFlash) )  
Sugar/Cotton Candy (jlupton / Bookwyrm)  
Sugar rush (Bookwyrm)
> 
> Thank you! And of course feel free to leave a comment below to let me know what you think! Hopefully now Strange Bitty Days and one of my other fics Beloved Nightmare will be on a more regular update schedule again. So see you soon!


	16. Through Small Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see a day in the life of the Anomaly Family through the eyes of Bitties! 
> 
> From Blue to Stretch to Edgy let’s see their world!

~~~Blueberry’s POV~~~

He blinked his sockets open. The room was dark in the bedroom, their bedroom. Silently creeping out of bed, he tucked the sheets in the best he could before picking up the folded piles of clothes at the foot of his bed. 

Lightly stepping to hide behind the human’s alarm clock, he changed in the dark. He was used to the new routine. In moments he was in his ‘battle body’. Though he had asked the human’s friend Jacie for the upgraded set after the incident at the art fair a week ago. 

Ever since that night afterward he promised he wouldn’t be so helpless again. That if anything ever happened again, then  _ he _ would be the one to help. 

So now he did this. 

>Wake at four in the morning for physical training.

Dressed in his battle body, He leapt off the side of the table. Landing in a smooth roll at the bottom. He had mastered the art of landing. He could fall from the ceiling fan and still land unharmed on the hard tile below. (Although it gave (Y/n) kittens at times when she caught him practicing.) Jogging out the cracked bedroom door, he spent some time warming up. Jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups, stretches, all carefully ordered for the most efficient start to his training.

Body lightly starting to sweat, he started on his laps. Simple jogs didn’t tire him. He went full speed. Running his paces up and down the hallway. Raising his endurance and speed. 

After an hour of running, he gently slowed to a moderate jog as he moved under the hallway table. There he kept his fighting dummy. The gift from their human at the Fair. This was the hard part of his morning training. He was trying to make a fighting style that fit him. The strength of boxing, the grappling of jiu-jitsu, and the versatility of krav maga.

It was tough, especially since he had no idea if anything he was doing was actually working or just teaching himself bad habits.

Two hours of his morning training done, he returned back to the bedroom. Using (Y/n)’s drifting covers to climb up to the top of the bed. Hopping from the huge pillows back to the top of the side table where Stretch and Edgy still slept. Standing by the alarm clock as he mentally counted down.

_ 3\. . .2. . .1. . . _

_ BRAAWWMMM, BRAWWMMM, BRAWWMMM, BRAWW- _

Shutting the blaring alarm at the three-and-a-half mark, he stood to give his greetings to the human. 

“GOOD MORNING (Y/N)!” 

A moment of bleary mumbles as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “Good morning Blueberry.”

“IT’S FRIDAY (Y/N)! JUST A LITTLE MORE BEFORE THE WEEKEND!”

“Yup, that’s right.” The human yawned, sitting up and stretching.

>Take a quick shower as the human wakes up. 

Hopping back down, he moved to the bathroom. Using the simple ladder he and (Y/n) made together to climb up to the counter top. He couldn’t use the human’s shower. So he settled for running a stream of warm water from the sink faucet. Scrubbing himself down with a Bitty-sized sponge. 

Drying off, he changed into a new set of clothes. Switching out his shirt and shorts but keeping his pauldrons buckled on. 

The human, dressed herself came in about this time. Joining him in brushing their teeth (and her brushing her long hair, braiding it.)

Hopping onto her offered hand, he clambered up to her shoulder. It was time to go get the two lazy bones. The human would pick the two other skeletons up, blankets and all. Carrying them like the babybones they acted like at times. Together, the four of them journeyed to the kitchen. She would set Stretch and his blanket on the table. Where the taller skeleton curled into a ball and fell back asleep. Edgy, the human slid into her shirt. Where the red skeleton would watch from a cushioned position with sleepy eyes.

>Assist in the making of breakfast. 

Breakfast was the same thing every morning. Pancakes, with all the sides. He was getting good at flipping if he said so himself! (No more fluffy projectiles sticking to the ceiling.) 

The meal cooked, they carried it to the table. Laying out the buffet of food for consumption. Edgy was set in his seat by (Y/n), Stretch consenting to stop being a worm to claim his spot as well. 

As they ate they would discuss their plans for the day. (In Between the ridiculous wordplay his two companions insisted on doing.)

Stomachs full, he also assisted in doing the dishes. The human filled a shallow container with warm (almost hot) water and soap. He grabbed his scrubber from it’s customary position by the sink. There he would clean the Bitty’s dishes, while the human cleaned her own dishes.

>Magic training.

After the first meal of the day he would venture outside to do four hours of magic training. 

The large window in the living room opened horizontally. It was a simple matter just to push it to the side to open a space for him to slip through. 

Out on the porch he faced the forest that circled the house. Pulling up his magic, he let the surging river of the power resting in his Soul flow through his body. He maintained a strict command over his magic. 

_ The first day he came out to train, Edgy had some words to say. A warning. About magic. And the harm it can cause if not properly controlled.  _

_ He took those words to heart. He never wanted to hurt someone because of his temper. _

Sometimes, like now, Edgy would join him and we would spar. The red skeleton appeared out of thin air. The ‘shortcut’ ability he and Stretch shared. Extending an offer for the other to join him. Edgy rolled his eyes. But the other still settled into a ‘ready’ position he recognised from the previous spars. 

Stance wide, body loose, eyelights focused directly on his opponent, harsh grin on his face. 

It made him happy that Edgy took their fights seriously.

He took the first attack.

(I still couldn’t beat him. His magic was stronger. Even though I never saw him train. I can do it. I can be strong too.)

>Another shower.

Zipping back to the bathroom. He took another quick shower. It wouldn’t do to walk around all sweaty!

>Join the human in making lunch.

Their human liked making different things for lunch. It was fun to create and taste all the different cuisines! 

Today it was lasagna. It may have appeared more straightforward than his favorite tacos. But it had layers of complexity. (Don’t tell the other two I said that. They’d never let me live down saying a pun.)

It was a human sized dish. But the spoonfuls scooped onto their plates were delicious and he took seconds. 

Another round of dishes. 

>Study time. 

He went into the human’s study. There he read the books she had collected. Books about art. About the world. About math and laws. About Bitties.

Today Stretch came over to tutor me about more science stuff. He spoke about something called ‘The Parallel World Theory’. 

I didn’t really understand it.

But Stretch didn’t get upset about it. I just let him get his excitement over new knowledge out before he went back to the human’s laptop.

>Help cook dinner. 

It seemed the human always tried to have one of our favorites on the table for dinner.

We all had what she thought were the dishes we liked the most. Stretch’s corndogs, Edgy’s burger and fries, and my tacos. 

This meal always went the fastest. It was impossible to resist tacos!

One last round of dishes.

>Hang out with the human. 

Usually at this time she watched TV, read a book, did paperwork, or his favorite, creating art. 

(When she created her Soul sang her passion for the world to hear. Edgy would always be there listening in. Sometimes Stretch joined in to listen to the symphony.)

The three of us rested on a nearby table. Out of the way of any possible harm. Watching as (Y/n) moved about her workshop. Edgy and Stretch trading more terrible wordplay to my dismay.

This only lasted a couple hours for me. Since it was time for me to go and - 

>Physical Training part two. 

With this last session I had eight whole hours of training a day. This session was more focused on pure strength. I would either go outside and throw rocks or go to the human’s study to bench press her heaviest books.

>One last shower before bed.

This time changing into pajamas. A clean light blue set with rabbits. He brushed his teeth with the human again. Rubbing in a cream that promised ‘healthy and strong white bones!’. 

Edgy used the cream as well. (Don’t tell the human but I think he’s a bit vain.) But Stretch only used a bare swipe of his toothbrush before teleporting away! 

I need to have a talk about good hygiene with him!

Edgy teleported away as well. Leaving him to make his way back to the beds on his own as the human took their own shower.

Back at the ‘sleep zone’ (Y/n) dubbed the three beds the Bitties slept in. It appeared EEdgy and Stretch were already asleep. He waited for the human though. Watching as she exited the bathroom in her own pajamas, flipping off the lights in the room save the lamp. 

Her large hand hovered over the final switch.

“Good night guys.” (Y/n) called.

“GOODNIGHT (Y/N)!”

“. . .”

And a grunt from Edgy.

_ Oh those lazybones! _

With a smile their human turned off the light, casting the room in darkness.

He still wanted a nightlight, but he was getting used to the shadows at this point.

Shuffling into his sheets he rolled onto his side.

>Nighttime.

  
  


~~~Stretch’s POV~~~

He couldn’t help it. Being the last one to wake up. He couldn’t help but sleep. It was his nature to laze about at times. It helped that Edgy would join him in his naps. In the mornings he woke to the human’s alarm clock. The loud screeching in his ears muffled only by the pillow on his skull.

He gained a couple minutes of rest as the annoying machine got shut off and the human got up to get dressed.

Though the warmth of the bed wouldn’t be his for long. Once (Y/n) was ready she would pick him and Edgy up, blankets and all. She carried him to the kitchen table where he made his impersonation of a caterpillar. Listening to the background noises of Blue and (Y/n) making breakfast. 

It would be pancakes as usual. Sometimes he wished for something else in the mornings but there wasn’t much to be done. It was hard enough as it is making the pancakes their size. 

_ Though the pancakes did hold honey very well.  _

With breakfast done, he would watch at Blueberry took the plates away before finding a quiet place to sleep. Sometimes it would be back in bed, sometimes a soft place on the couch, anywhere he could rest.

When he would  _ finally _ wake, it would be closer to lunch. 

Using the remaining time til the second meal of the day he would use the human’s laptop to learn stuff. He tended to lean towards maths and sciences, so he wound up spending hours studying ‘the mysteries of the universe’ or whatever the hell they called it.

_ It’s just physics dude. _

Lunch was a simple matter. Though he would eat almost anything, he was glad Blue was getting better at cooking. There’s only so much char a guy can eat.

Today it was something called a ‘lasagna’. An italian dish with layers of pasta sheets, red sauce, and cheese. It was human-sized so she used a spoon to scoop out portions for them.

After lunch he’d return to the laptop. Learning ever more. 

Sometimes he’d join Blue at the smaller skeleton’s studies, sharing his new knowledge. 

(Blueberry looked confused at his explanation. He’d do some more research so he can tell it better. As one of the legendary humans said ‘If you can’t teach it to a six year old, you don’t know it yourself.’ Not that Blue is a toddler or anything! But it’s the spirit of the saying that matters here.)

Dinner came quickly. It had all our favorites. Blue’s tacos, Edgy’s burgers, and my corn dogs. 

The human was skilled to give us our favorites for dinner every night. 

After dinner, he attributed to ‘hobby time’. I didn’t have much of a hobby at the moment, so he usually watched tv. It got hard to watch when he could hear the human’s Soul singing. Usually he would turn up the volume. But today he was feeling a bit social so pulling up magic he ‘ported to the workshop to watch the human at work. Edgy was here as usual, but Blue was taking a break at the moment as well. 

After a couple hours Blue left, leaving him and Edgy to talk as (Y/n) finished the day’s work. 

Back in the house it was time for bed, he gave a quick brush of his teeth before shortcutting on top of his bed. He was only faintly aware of Edgy hopping in his own bed before sleep took him.

  
  


~~~Edgy’s POV~~~

He woke when the Blueberry did. Hard not to when he was so aware of everything that went around him when he slept. 

He knew Blue took the incident hard. Wanting to get ‘strong’ like he himself was trying to do. He just hoped the little guy would realize soon that there was no being ‘strong’, just being ‘stronger’. ‘Stronger’ than they were before. 

Returning to sleep, he got another couple hours of sleep til the Lady woke. 

Bare rays of light coming in the window he growled as his human plucked him and the honey stick from their bed. She carried and spoke at them as she moved to the kitchen for breakfast. 

Stretch was set on the table where the idiot turned himself into a burrito. His lady would hold onto him, keeping him close tucked in her shirt as she cooked with the Blueberry. 

Breakfast would be a selection of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. (The Lady said she had hopes for the new Bitty store Jacie told her about. There was possibly more Bitty-sized food there.)

After breakfast he would spend the day with his human. 

In the mornings she would get on her laptop. Reading her emails for commissions or messages from her ‘agent’. (Whoever this ‘agent’ was is an utter prick, she should drop him.) But today he needed to check up on the other two. Stretch was asleep on the couch. Blue was at his magic training outside. 

At Baby Blue’s invitation he joined the smaller skeleton for a quick spar. (He won  _ barely _ . Blueberry had a gift for battle. He wasn’t jealous. He would make sure of it. It was Blue’s hard work and innate physical strength that was the other's talent. He needed to focus on his own strengths.) 

Rejoining his human, he helped her put together the notes of work needed to get started today.

A new list of art to make in hand, they moved to the workshop. Where she worked to create piece after piece. Her Soul singing a serenade as she danced around the studio.

As lunchtime approached, he alerted the Lady of the time. She had a habit of forgetting the time and skipping meals. (Not if he could help it.) 

Lunch was some ‘new food’. Something they haven’t eaten before. Today the human chose lasagna. A layered pasta dish she baked. 

After lunch it was time for more work. The ‘agent’ liked to dump work onto his Lady. She had to work all day to have any hope of getting done each week. Though his human loved the work anyway. He dozed on and off to her music.

Dinner was his favorite. A sloppy ‘burg with a (un)healthy dressing of mustard. His Lady liked changing it up. Adding smoked bacon or cheese or this or that. (Silly human, he’d eat it even if it was a plain patty on a slice of sandwich bread.) 

The last meal of the day was done with, hopefully she would have been done with her work by now, but there was still more to be done. It called for one more trip to the workshop. 

Stretch and Blueberry joined us today. The three of us watching  <strike> our </strike> my human work. Baby Blue went off for his last training session. Leaving me and Stretch on our own. We traded puns, and other shitty jokes. 

Lady finished in time for bed. No staying up late tonight. (Not that he would let her.) As his human got ready for bed, he was right there with her. Brushing his teeth and using the cream that supposedly helped with healthy bones. 

Routine over, he shortcutted to his bed. Beanstalk already asleep. He pulled his own pillow close, trying to zone out the presence of Blueberry and his Lady moving about. Giving a grunt in response to her “Good Night”. 

He blinked awake. He wanted to get back to sleep. He couldn’t. He made his own promise to train and get stronger. Sadly one thirty in the fuckin morning was the best time for that. With the other three deeply asleep, there was no one to get in the way. (No one to get hurt.)

Shortcutting outside where Blue did his own training, he pulled up his magic. Ready to blast some rocks into oblivion - 

_ Crackle, SNAP! _

The sound of a twig breaking. 

He kept his movements smooth. His grin ever present. Sharpened and only  _ slightly _ demented. (He learned from the Lady all the grades of expressions and the effect each can have.) 

Walking along the porch, his eyelights scanned the shadows. 

Logically, he knew it was likely only a squirrel or some other small animal.

_ But his instinct said differently. _

_ And the last time he ignored his instinct, things went. . . _

_ Well that wasn’t gunna happen. _

So now, he walked, pretending he was just taking a midnight stroll.

He didn’t have to wait long. 

A sharp patter of footsteps behind him -

_ Miss _ .

He slid to the side as a clawed hand swiped through the spot he just was. 

Turning he faced his attacker.

“Well. . .”

His eyelights ran over the Bitty in front of him.

“Ain’t this a surprise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! WHO COULD THAT BE?!?! 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter! This is more an interlude till the next update!


	17. The Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new showed up! And uhhh. . . he seems kinda angry? This could be a problem.
> 
> TW - References to physical abuse. Talk of euthanasia. Bad doctors.

_“Well. . .”_

_His eyelights ran over the Bitty in front of him._

_“Ain’t this a surprise.” _

Ya know. . . when he came out at _one thirty in the fucking morning_ to train his magic he espected a lot of things.

_Buffing his Blasters._

_Fixing the problem with his new attack pattern._

_Increasing his Shortcut endurance._

But if someone told him before he went to bed that he’d wake up and deal with _this?!_

_Well, _

_He’d ask what the fuck they were high on._

Though now - _He had bigger things to worry about._

“Wat brings ya ‘round here?” He drawled, looking over the wild Bitty again.

The guy was (_ugh_) a Papyrus-type. Tall, (but not quite as tall as the bean sprout when he chooses to stand straight) standing in an almost military stance. He had red eyelights (much like his own.) a skull with sharp edges, and clawed hands. He had a rough unhealed crack in his skull, tracing through his right eye socket. Wearing dirty and frayed pajamas. Barefoot as well.

“AS IF YOU COULD UNDERSTAND MY GRAND (AND TERRIBLE) PLANS!” The guy growled. “And as if ya can keep this up fer much longer.” It was quite clear to see. The scarring, the dim eyelights, shaking on his feet. “Yer about to collapse where ya stand. Where’s your owner?” He asked.

The other’s stance stiffened even more than before. His eyelights flickering with anger and <strike>fear</strike>.

“I DON’T NEED NO ‘OWNER’ AND NEITHER DO YOU!” He glared as if offended.

This was all adding up to a story he didn’t like the sound of. “I’d much rather stay with my Lady then go anywhere else in the world.” He declared, picking at his teeth before flicking his fingers.

“DON’T BE RIDICULOUS! THERE’S NO NEED FOR ANY ‘OWNERS’ WHATSOEVER! EVEN THAT PATHETIC HUMAN INS-!!” The other’s rant got cut off when he pressed the other to the ground with gravity magic.

The other grunted under the force of his magic, clawing at wood with his claws.

**“Don’t talk about my Lady like that.”** he growled. Magic sparking in his socket.

_ **He wanted to press and crush until they were nothing more than a pile of DUST.** _

The meddler glared at him before dropping his gaze and stilling.

Breathing deeply through his clenched teeth, he reigned in his temper.

Switching the direction of his magic, he lifted the other into the air.

“I’ll let the human decide what to do with ya.” He grunted.

“NO! I WILL NOT GO INSIDE!” They shouted <strike>with fear</strike>, kicking and clawing at the air as if they could break his hold so easily.

“Would ya rather bleed all over our patio?” He grinned at the crimson marrow dripping to the wood boards.

“I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!” They hissed.

“Yeah, yeah.” He carried the other through the patio doors, into the living room.

Sighing, he locked the glass door before dropping them to the carpet. “_STAY THERE._” He commanded before ‘porting back to the bedroom.

Gazing lovingly at his bed he instead took a deep breath and- **“WAKE UP!!”** He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Blue squeaked and rolled off the bed. Stretch jumped, eye sockets flashing with his orange magic. The human jolted, banging her head on the headboard.

“WHAT’S GOING ON EDGY?!” Blue untangled himself from his sheets.

“Edgy? What is it?” His Lady asked, rubbing her head.

“We got a visitor. Get yer asses moving.” He sniped.

“A visitor?” Stretch questioned, joining the group.

“WHO IS IT?” Blue climbed onto (Y/n)’s outstretched hand.

“I don’t know but let’s go find out.” She said moving to the door.

~~~~(Y/n)’s POV)~~~~

I did not expect to be woken by Edgy at almost two in the morning.

Waiting a slight moment for Edgy and Stretch to land on me, I opened the bedroom door and moved towards the living room.

_If it’s one of the MBG I’ll. . .I’ll. . .wait. . ._

“Uhhh, Edgy, there’s no one here.” I said at the sight of the empty room.

“_Fuckin’ hell_” Edgy growled before porting here and there around the floor. Looking under and behind stuff.

“What, or Who are you looking for?” I moved further into the room, close by the coffee table.

“I’m. . .looking. . .for. . ._**THIS FUCKING BITCH!**_” Edgy growled, spotting his prey under the couch. His eye flashing red and yellow as his magic pulled them out.

I only got a glimpse of a bony hand before Edgy grabbed their wrist, ‘porting them both atop the coffee table.

“Oh, my god.” I stared in shock.

The taller Papy-type sent Edgy porting back with a swipe of his claws.

New guy was littered with scars and fractures, some bleeding marrow. He was wearing a dirty and torn set of batman pajamas. At my surprise he looked at me with hate before standing and storming to the edge of the table.

Blue jumped from my shoulder to the table. “WAIT MISTER! YOU’RE HURT! WE NEED TO GET YOU BANDAGED UP!” he said as he blocked the other’s way.

“MOVE!” The new Bitty commanded, shoving Blue to the side as he continued on his way.

Stretch went down as well, turning the other’s Soul blue with gravity magic.

The odd Bitty dropped to his hands and knees with a grunt. He trembled there for a moment before pushing up and forcing himself to his feet. Still trudging forward. I couldn’t help but respect his determination.

Now all three of my Bitties were circling him. Edgy added his own gravity magic, sending him flat to the table.

“Good, keep him still. I’ll go get the first aid kit!” I scuttle to the kitchen where the closest kit rests in a cabinet.

It couldn’t have taken more than a half a minute before I was back in the living room. But in that short time, I had come back to the sight of Blue and Edgy grappling him. Blue using an arm lock and Edgy having stabbed his legs with a magic-infused bone.

“I said keep him still! Not to _stab_ him!” I cried as I crouched next to the table. Flipping open the kit, I open the section with the Bitty-sized items. A stack of tiny band-aids and antiseptic wipes.

“Ok, I don’t have much more than this. Thankfully it doesn’t seem like you're about to dust. We have to take you to a vet first thing.” I said to the Bitty trying frantically to get free.

“RELEA-SE ME!” The guy’s voice cracked in the middle of that. Choking for a moment.

“PLEASE STAY STILL! WE ARE TRYING TO HELP!” Blue asked, reinforcing his hold.

“Edgy release his legs, I’ll get those first. If you can, get some golden flower tea going.” I said, opening the first of many bandages.

With a threatening growl Edgy dispelled his magic, jumping off before he could kick. In a flash, Edgy was gone.

Now the wild Bitty was kicking, trying to roll over and break Blue’s hold.

Gently holding a leg secure, I one-handed wrapped the bandage around the biggest gash on his tibia.

“Stretch go help Edgy. Blue you can let go. I’ll need your help with this.” I directed.

“Are you sure?” Stretch asked, control hand still outstretched. Glowing with his gravity magic.

“I think I can hold one hurt Bitty still. I need that tea asap. Make as much as possible. Hell just make a big pot and dump all the packets in.” I explained as I tore open another bandaid. “Hell human, that’s a lot of magic to use.” Stretch choked, dropping his magic.

“I think this kinda calls for it buddy.” I nodded to the Bitty who was trying to sit up. Blue rolled away from the other’s angry swipe. Coming to stand by me. “Point taken.” Stretch eloquently answered before ‘porting away.

“HOW MAY I HELP?” Blue said after he left.

“I’ll work on his upper body and arms, if you could finish his legs that’d be great. I’m not liking that broken fibula. I’ll walk you through a temporary brace.” I told Blue as I had him clean himself with an antiseptic wipe.

Switching to an over-chest hold I left the legs free for Blue. Though my hand was now in reach of our ‘visitor’. He clawed anywhere he could reach as I wiped and bandaged him. Shouting various insults the entire time.

Edgy and Stretch came back as I was telling Blue how to set his leg.

“Where ya want this Lady?” Edgy referred to the large pot with over a dozen of tea bags sticking out.

“On the table is fine. We need to wait for it to cool a little more. We’re almost done here anyway. Once Blue wraps that leg all that's left is his ribs.” I watched as my co-healer carefully wrapped the torn gauze around the toothpick helping keep the bone aligned.

Edgy held the Bitty’s wrists when they tried to claw me again. Blocking his attacks unless he wanted to bite me and get my ‘filthy human blood’ in his mouth. “I’M DONE!” Blue tied off the knot.

“Good. You did a great job Blue!” I praised him.

Our visitor made a strange choked sound at that. I turned to look at him but he and Edgy were having a stare-off and Stretch was watching amused.

Choosing to ignore it, I turned to Edgy. “Keep holding his arms, I need to see his ribs.”

“Gotcha, Lady.” Edgy tightened his grip.

Lifting my hand, I started unbuttoning his top.

“W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” The visitor stuttered, kicking out.

Blue took initiative to hold the other’s legs down as well.

“I need to wrap up your ribs. As I said. So unless you want me to cut this off, I need to unbutton it.” I explained, trying not to roll my eyes.

“MY RIBS ARE FINE! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!!” He demanded, pulling at his arms again to no use.

“Somehow I don’t believe that. This won’t take as long as- . . . holy _shit_. . .” I drifted off as I saw the utter mess of his rib cage.

The entire left of his ribs were little more than fragments held together by magic.

“_Damn. . ._” Edgy whistled.

Not even the shocked Blue could respond. “

. . .toothpicks won’t work.” My mind ran over a dozen ideas. “Nothing we have will work. We just have to make sure he doesn’t move too much and get him to the vet before they start healing wrong, or god forbid, collapse.”

“ARE YOU QUITE DONE?!” He questioned.

“Yeah, Edgy, Blue, you can let go.”

My two Bitties let go and for the first time since Edgy I left the kitchen, our visitor was free to move about.

He did little more than gingerly sit up to Blue’s fussing. Crossing his arms to glare at me <strike>pouting</strike>.

“So what now?” Stretch asked.

“We get as much of the tea into him as possible. Then wait for. . . five and a half hours for the vet to open.” I pulled the pot closer. It had cooled enough.

Using the Bitty cup I doled out a portion and held it out to the Newcomer.

_Who slapped it out of my hands._

I scooped a new portion and held it out again.

_Only to get it slapped out of my hands. . .again._

“Buddy. . Sweetie. . Pal. . Drink the tea before I force-feed it to you~” I sweetly smile as I hold the third cup full out.

“YOU WOULD CHOKE A WOUNDED PERSON?!!” He raised a brow.

“Lay off, I know you guys don’t need air. So _yes_, I will do what it takes to make sure you don’t _fucking dust on me_.” I growled, glaring back.

“LANGUAGE HUMAN!” Blue scolded.

Reaching out, I intended to give our smallest a pat. But my way was blocked when red bones flew out and peppered a divide between me and Blue.

I looked to Edgy to ask why he did that, but he was watching the visitor with calculating eyes.

Sure enough, the newcomer had his hand outstretched. Sweating from exertion.

“WHY’D YOU USE YOUR MAGIC LIKE THAT MR.VISITOR?” Blue moved around the barrier to pat at my hand. “SEE? OUR HUMAN IS A GOOD HUMAN!”

Edgy glared at the connection suspiciously. It was obvious he didn’t believe Blue’s words.

I flipped my hand to rub Blue’s back. “Don’t worry about it Blue. He’s just scared.”

The Bitty scoffed. “AS IF I WOULD BE SCARED OF A PATHETIC HUMAN LIKE YOU!!”

“That’s good. Do you think you can ‘not-afraid’ drink the tea?” I tease, holding the cup out again.

He suspiciously glared at the cup. Staring at the thing for what seemed like several minutes.

Groaning, Edgy took the cup from my hand. Shoving it into the Bitty’s grip. “Jus’ fuckin’ _drink it!_”

The two Bitties glared at each other. I was about to intervene but the new Bitty broke away first. Glaring at the tea before taking a hesitant sip.

His sockets went wide. Hand clamping over his mouth as he looked at the cup in shock.

“Are you ok? Is there something wrong with it?!” I exclaimed, reaching to take the cup back.

The Newcomer growled aggressively. Clawing a slash across my fingers for my efforts.

Glaring at me he quickly chugged the remaining liquid. Thrusting the cup back at me only after it emptied.

“_MORE!_” He demanded as I rushed to catch the mug.

“IT’S POLITE TO SAY ‘PLEASE’ WHEN YOU ASK FOR THINGS!” Blueberry scolded the other.

“THE PITIFUL HUMAN DOESN’T DESERVE MY MANNERS!” He rolled his eyelights.

“Dude, you’re not going to get far being rude to the human.” Stretch commented.

“I WON’T BE STAYING LONG! WHO CARES ABOUT THE HUMAN’S FEELINGS!” The Bitty scoffed as he accepted the next cup.

“He’s right guys.” I said.

“BUT HE’S ONE OF US! A MAGIC BITTY!” Blue exclaimed.

“I thought that was kinda the thing here.” Stretch added.

Edge only growled.

Our Visitor smirked as if to say ‘I told you’.

“Really. After we get him healed enough he’s not going to dust. We need to call around and find his owners. We should get him home.” I said.

The sound of ceramic breaking interrupted my thoughts. The Bitty shattered the cup in his grip. His eyelights small and shaking.

“Uhhh, Lady. . . I don’t think that’d be a good idea.” Edgy pointedly coughed.

“What? Why? That would- . . . oh. . ._Oh!_. . . ok. Right. In that case, he can stay until he’s healed. Then I’ll let the MBG know about him.” I stumbled.

I knew it was something that happened, but. . .

_I didn’t think I’d actually. . . SEE it. . ._

“WHAT? WHAT IS IT?!” Blue asked, confused.

“I’ll tell you later Blue.” Stretch hushed his friend.

“. . .Let me get you a new cup.” I stood and shuffled blankly to the kitchen.

Leaning heavily on the counter, I stared at the pepper shaker. Thoughts mucking up my head.

“-dy! Hey, Lady!” Something yanked harshly at my hair.

Instinctively leaning in to dull the pain, my eyes came back into focus on Edgy yanking on the strands.

“There you fuckin’ are.” Edgy grumbled “It’s not your fault Lady.”

I winced. “I should have been more gentle. Been nicer-”

“Nah. Ya did the right thing.” My First said.

“No, I should have-”

“Lady, listen ta me.” Edgy plopped on top of my hand. “Anyone that can see that he’s my type’s counterpart. The ‘angry baby’~.”

“Are you ever going to drop that?” I whined.

“_Never~ _. . . Lady, my point is that I know the best way to deal with ‘im. That guy needs a kindly firm hand like ya did with me.” He explained.

“I don’t think I was ever firm with you. You went and did whatever you wanted.” I rolled him into my palm. Lifting him higher.

“Ya set boundaries. Ya held me ta them without being, ya know, _tough_ ‘bout it.” Edgy waved his hand as he leaned against my fingers.

“I don’t want to be _tough_ on him anyway.” I glanced back towards the living room.

“Lady. Pretty much _anything_ ya do would be better than what he musta got.” Edgy’s words drifted into a growl.

“We’ll need to tell the MBG about that. They’re meant to be in charge of abuse cases.” I opened the cabinet and pulled out another Bitty cup.

“Those idiots couldn’t pour water out of a boot with instructions on the heel.” He scoffed.

The sudden joke threw me off, a laugh breaking out. “Where’d you get that one from?!” I asked. Holding Edgy close.

“_Internet~_” He smirked as we made our way back.

I thought I caught the new Bitty staring with <strike>want</strike> frustration, but he was facing away by the time I was back by the coffee table.

“HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WAIT! WHAT KIND OF HOSPITALITY IS THIS?!” The newbie hollered.

Filling the cup I held it out to him. “Sorry, I was talking with Edgy for a moment.” I apologized.

The guy silently drained the cup. Only speaking once he got his next refill. “As if I was waiting for you or anything.” He mumbled.

“What was that?” I asked as if I didn’t perfectly hear him.

“I SAID THIS TEA IS PATHETIC! COFFEE IS A MUCH BETTER BEVERAGE!” He slammed the cup back down.

“Yeah well, we don’t have magic-infused coffee. Or much magic-infused stuff at all.” I defended, refilling the cup once more.

“WHAT KIND OF ‘OWNER’ ARE YOU THEN?!” He glared as if not being food-prepared was a grave crime.

“One that needed to go grocery shopping today. Especially since I missed last week’s.” I sighed.

It would be Blueberry’s and Stretch’s first time at the store as well. Yet with an injured Bitty on the scene, it might be best to either drop him off at the MBG first or to leave one or more of the gang at the house with him.

“HUMAN! CAN WE WATCH A MOVIE?!” Blue requested.

“A movie? Not really the best time for that.” Stretch spoke around his sucker.

“IT’S THE PERFECT TIME! WE NEED TO WAIT FOR THE ‘VET’ TO OPEN RIGHT?! NOTHING IS BETTER THAN MOVIE NIGHT -ERR- DAY!” Blue exclaimed, stars filling his eyes.

“Well, it’s an idea.” I crawl to the movie collection next to the TV. “What are we interested in?”

“INFINITY WAR!”

“Zombieland.”

“Interstellar.”

Blue, Edgy, and Stretch spoke over each other. The three didn’t waste a second before turning and debating (arguing) their movie choices again.

I look to the new guy who’s watching the argument with interest. Grabbing a handful of random movies I hold them out to him. “Anything catch your eye?”

The Bitty’s eye lights flicked to me before flicking back to the arguing trio. Back to me, he tilted his skull towards them as if to ask ‘Are you going to stop them?’.

“They argue about movie choices every single time. Since we end up watching all the movies at some point, it doesn’t really matter which one we see. Though if there’s one that catches your eye we can watch that one first.” I spread my handful out in front of him.

He glares at the options in silence.

“I can carry you over to the movie case if you watch to see more.” I offer. “NO MATTER! THIS ONE LOOKS LESS PATHETIC THAN THE OTHERS!” He declares, pointing at one.

“Sherlock Holmes. Excellent choice!” I say as I put the others away and start setting up the movie player.

“O-OF COURSE IT IS! I AM THE ONE WHO PICKED IT AFTER ALL!!” His face turned away, his arms crossed. (But he couldn’t quite hide the blushing on his face.)

“POPCORN! POPCORN!” Blueberry cried, jumping up and down.

“And sum more of dat new jerky too Lady!” Edgy called.

“Stretch, do you want anything?” I asked as I stood up.

“Nah, I’m good with my candy.” He slumped over the tabletop.

Walking back to the kitchen. I first shoved the bag of popcorn in the microwave. While that was going I pulled out the last of Edgy’s jerky. We would have to definitely get more for his sharp teeth.

As I pulled condiments out of the fridge, I thought for a moment. We don’t know how long he’d been on his own. He was likely hungry as well.

Grabbing the container of lasagna, I scooped a sizable portion onto a plate and swapped it for the popcorn when the timer went off.

With everything coming together I loaded up the food tray. Popcorn, and lasagna, and jerky, and condiments, and a drink for Blue. All ready to go!

Carrying the tray back to the living room I found the gang had gathered the couch and a couple beanbags to the table.

The newcomer sat stiffly on the Bitty couch ignoring the Blueberry excitedly talking next to him. Edgy and Stretch both claimed a bean bag for themselves and were tossing puns like the world was ending.

“Here we are!” Setting the tray off to the side, I unloaded it to their respective skeletons. Mustard and honey to the lazybones. Cocoa to Blue. I filled the cup with more tea for Mr.Grumpy Pants.

Tearing the popcorn open I let it lay flat in front. Leaving Edgy to shred the first of many jerky sacrifices. The remaining plate was given to Mr.Stick-Up-His-Coccyx who automatically grabbed it before questioning “WHAT IS THIS?!”

“It’s lasagna. We had it for dinner. It’s better fresh (like most things) but I thought you might like something filling.” I said.

He poked at the layers for a bit before taking a bite. Chewing it slowly. “IT WILL. . .SUFFICE. . .”

“Glad it works. If there’s anything else you want to eat just let me know and I’ll see what I can do.” I went and dimmed the lights.

Moving to the big couch I got situated as Blueberry hopped off the couch. The little Bitty pranced to the remote. Punching the play button and getting the movie started. Blue leapt onto the couch, sending it jostling as the injured The boys watched in anticipation as the scene opened to carrages running down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours, another bag of popcorn, two more servings of lasagna, and we were deeply immersed in the second movie when my alarm went off.

Flipping my phone out I found it was already time to go.

Reaching out, I paused the movie to shouts of displeasure.

“Fuckin’ hell Lady?! What’s da deal?!” Edgy growled.

“LANGUAGE EDGY!” Blue jumped off the couch as Stretch roused from his nap.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! TURN IT BACK ON!!!” Mr. Pouty Face demanded.

“The vet’s open now. It’s time to go.” I stood and stretched. “THERE’S NO NEED TO VISIT THAT PLACE! START IT UP AGAIN!!” He motioned to the remote.

“Sorry, not sorry. I’m not risking your health. Get dressed guys, I need to find something to carry him in.” Left to the sound of the newcomer’s grumbles and the pops of shortcuts.

Circling the house, I found an answer in the shape of a small wicker basket. I layered in some soft blankets and added a puzzle just to give him something to do.

Carrying the basket back I found the four Bitties talking quietly amongst themselves. It looked rather serious by their expressions when they went silent at my approach.

“So that’s how it’s going to be?” Stretch looked over the basket in my arms.

“Riding on the dashboard or my shoulder might be too rough for him. The blankets will cushion him and a seatbelt around the sides will keep it stable.

“I CAN HANDLE A FEW MEASLY BUMPS!” Our visitor got offended.

“I’m sure you know yourself well enough to say that. In that case, will you do this for my own peace of mind? Please?” I squatted relative eye level to him.

He looked. . .lost for a moment. Looking at me and the basket, looking away, then glancing over at my boys who nodded and smiled.

“FINE! ONLY BECAUSE IT’S PATHETIC SEEING YOU HUMANS GET ALL WEEPY!!” He grumped, slowly standing from his spot on the couch.

_There were marrow stains. He needs proper healing._

Cautious of his. . ._history_, I offered my hand slowly. Letting him make the choice.

He went stiff at my approach, fingers twitching. Edgy growled at him to Blue’s annoyance. (If one expresses annoyance in the form of a ‘friendly’ shove.)

Oddly, the new guy calmed at Edgy’s growl. Stiffly climbing onto my hand and letting me move him into the nest of blankets.

“Well aren’t you just tickled _pink_?” Stretch punned at the Bitty sitting on a pink blanket.

“STRETCH! DON’T YOU START!! THE LAST THING HE NEEDS IS MORE RIDICULOUS WORDPLAY!” Blue pushed the lanky Bitty over. Sending Stretch tumbling into the nest. He simply gave a thumbs up before twisting into his own spot.

“Dat looked like a _soft_ landing.” Edgy chuckled. Blueberry went for him next, but the red Bitty jumped in on his own. Pushing Stretch over to claim his spot.

The two fist-bumped to Blue’s and the Newcomer’s groans.

“CAN WE GET GOING BEFORE I STAB MY AUDITORY MEATUS SO I DON’T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THOSE TWO IDIOTS?!!” The Bitty hissed at me.

“I AGREE WITH OUR NEW FRIEND! MORE TRAVELING! LESS PUNNAGE!” Blue joined the others down in the basket. Fluffing the blankets around the Bitty who slapped away the friendly hands.

“Choo Choo~ All aboard the basket train~” I hummed, picking up the basket. Slipping my feet into a pair of flats by the door, I grabbed my purse and keys.

Out in the daylight the scarring on his skull looked so much more severe. The crack casting shadows on his face.

Moving quickly, I unlocked the car. Opening the passenger side I buckled the basket in the front seat.

Shutting their door, I swung around to my side. Starting the ignition, I buckled and pulled away from the house. From what I googled the vet was relatively close so it wouldn’t take too long to get over there.

_Didn’t stop me from pushing the speed limit_.

Turning into the parking lot I just chose the first spot I saw. Parking, I took a deep breath as I shut the car off.

Taking the basket from the seat I found that Stretch had fallen back asleep, Edgy close behind. Blueberry was helping the Bitty with the puzzle.

Carrying the gang inside I was first greeted by a blinding scent of antiseptic. I could hear Edgy making little gagging noises next to Blueberry’s coughing so I wasn’t the only one irritated by it.

“Hello! How can we help you?” The receptionist greeted us.

“My Bitty got attacked by a dog late last night. He’s pretty badly hurt and I need him seen _ASAP_.” I lied as they started typing things down.

“And what kind of Bitty is he?” “

Bittybones, Papy.”

“Name?”

“. . .Batman.”

“And your name?”

“(Y/n) (L/n)”

“Alright! We don’t have any appointments at the moment so take a seat and we’ll lead you back in just a moment!” They smiled.

“Thank you.” I went to sit on one of the hard wooden chairs. No magazines or anything for entertainment.

“Dis place is fuckin’ stupid.” Edgy commented.

“IT’S NOT NICE TO CALL THINGS STUPID!” Blue’s voice was slightly muffled from his bandana covering his face.

“Do ya like dis place then?” Edgy raised a brow.

“AH- IT. . .COULD USE A LITTLE MORE WORK TO MATCH MY MAGNIFICENT STANDARDS!” Blueberry deflected, choosing to look at that nice plant instead of the grin on Edgy’s face.

“Yeah, dat’s what I thought.”

“How long is this going to take? I can feel my sense of smell abandoning ship.” Stretch groaned.

“Depends on what he needs to heal. If it was any non-magical pet or human I would expect surgery.” I ran my eyes over the bandages poking from under his outfit.

He had a constant frown at this point. Choosing to ignore me than to justify me with his attention.

“Are you-” “Miss (Y/n) and Batman?” a nurse interrupted.

“Here!” I stood with the basket.

Following the nurse I was led down an empty hallway no photos or any decorations broke up the monotony.

The exam room was the same. Completely empty except for the doctor’s chair. Herded towards the metal exam table, I set the basket down.

“I’d like to get some more basic information about Batman for the vet. How long has he been with you?”

“Two years.”

“His personality?”

“Loud and excitable. Like any other Papy really.”

“Any signs of aggression?”

“None that I’ve ever noticed."

“Previous health issues?”

“Previous injuries from my cats.”

“Have these injuries caused long-term problems?”

“No, my Batman is perfect.”

“Of course, How has he been eating?”

“He tends to finish his food. He even managed to get three Bitty servings of lasagna down while we waited for you guys to open.”

“Fluids? Hydration?”

“He likes coffee, but I gave him some tea today. So, he’s good on that?”

“Anything else of note?”

“Nothing I can think of.”

“Alright. Dr.Brigham will be right with you.” The nurse left without a word.

Shifting in the basket caught my attention. Edgy was leaning on the rim, a strange look on his face as he looked at the door.

“What’s wrong Edgy?” I asked the red Bitty.

“Something ‘bout this place pisses me off.” He growled.

“Same here. But less angry.” Stretch added.

I looked at the door. This place had good reviews, even apparently regardless of how bland it was.

“Then go ahead and keep watch if you want. Just try to remember we’re here to get him healed, not play detective or whatever.” I reminded the two guys.

“YEAH! WE’RE HERE FOR BATMAN! THEN WE CAN GO BACK AND FINISH MOVIE MORNING!!” Blue hopped out of the basket.

“I REFUSE TO GO BY THE RIDICULOUS NAME OF BATMAN!” The Bitty crossed his arms.

“You can choose another name, it was just the first thing that popped into my head ok?!” I whispered.

“GOOD! MY GREAT AND TERRIBLE SELF WILL NEVER ANSWER TO SUCH A DEPLORABLE NAME SUCH AS-!”

His rant was cut off by the door opening. In walked an older man, his appearance was that of a clean professional and his smile was open and friendly.

_My Bitties immediately hated him._

Edgy started growling, Stretch’s magic control hand was twitching, Blueberry was crouched defensively over the newcomer, and our newcomer was stiff and frowning.

“I’m Dr.Brigham. So I hear our little hero got into trouble!” He held his hand out for a shake.

Edgy’s snarl spiked when I accepted his hand. Drawing the vet’s curiosity.

“Who are these clever guys?” He approached the exam table.

“The grumpy one is Edgy. The one with the blue scarf is Blueberry, and the last guy is Stretch. Don’t mind them too much, it’s everyone's first trip to a vet and they’re a little. . . nervous.” I excused them.

“And I can see who’s Batman.” Dr.Brigham chuckled. “Let’s get him out of his lair and see what’s going on.”

The doctor reached into the basket. Blue recoiled from his hand, bending over our guest to hide him. Edgy and Stretch placed themselves in the way as well.

“Aww, come on guys. I just want to help him feel better!” The vet sweetly reassured. Yet they still would not move out of the way.

I was blind to whatever warning signs they were seeing. It hurt to do it but, I reached out and _grabbed_ the three protective Bitties. (Poor Blue, who clung so tightly to his new friend, who gave a cry when his hands lost their grip.)

“Sorry, about that. They’re just worried, you know!” I weakly smiled at the doctor. Trying to wrangle three Bitties that wanted nothing more than to protect the new Bitty (or to stab the vet. I don’t think Edgy cared which option he got.)

“No worries! Many Bitty siblings get very protective when one of their family gets hurt!” Dr.Brigham gave a disarming smile. He reached and cradled his hand under the newcomer. Who, while he didn’t cringe away, went stiff at the doctor’s touch.

The vet gently held the Bitty in his hand as he tilted the little guy this way and that. Investigating the surface stuff. Like the bandages that could be seen and the large crack over his socket.

The doctor took a penlight from his pocket and flicked it into his eyes. Measuring the response of his eyelights.

“Yeah, this is a simply terrible crack in his skull. I am surprised that he has not lost sight in the socket. I presume the first aid was your doing?” He observed, setting the glaring Bitty on the table.

“Yes, it was the best we could do.” I blocked Edgy’s lunge. Earning a bite from the frustrated Bitty.

“I’m sure it was.” He assured me. “I’ll make sure to give you a packet detailing how to help smaller injuries when you depart. For now though, I need to take these off and get something long-term started.”

“Of course.” I wiggled my fingers to distract an equally wiggly Blue. Stretch had given up escaping and was now staring the doctor down.

“I’ll need to cut off his clothes. I’m sorry.” He spoke apologetically as he opened and shut cabinets. Pulling out a variety of items, spreading them neatly out on the table.

Newbie gave his first real reaction once Dr.Brigham angled a pair of medical scissors towards him. Sockets going wide as his bright eyes lights dimmed. He scrambled backwards on the metal table.

Taking a risk I took my hand from Blueberry and braced it against his back. “Hey, it’s alright. Just be brave for a bit. Then we can go home and keep watching Sherlock holmes. And you can scold me for putting my drink too close to the edge again.”

The Bitty’s glare turned on me, as if to shame me for bringing him here.

“Sorry, it’ll be just a moment.” I said as the doctor started cutting up the legs of the pajamas.

Thankfully Dr.Brigham stopped just below his pelvis, turning it into short-shorts. His top met a death by scissors however. Leaving Mr. Grouchy Shorts in booty shorts.

The vet whistled at the shattered ribs. Gingerly leaning in to look close at the matrix. “That’s going to need some work.”

“Ya don’t say?” Edgy grumbled.

Dr.Brigham ignored the comment. He picked up a flat tool from the selection and scraped at the glowing fragments. The Bitty went eerily still at the movement. His eye lights flickering out.

Edgy and Stretch had enough, _jumping_ out of my arms. They latched onto Dr.Brigham’s wrists as Edgy smacked away the instrument and Stretch tried to pull the Bitty away.

“Guys!” I cried as I tried to pull them back.

Dr.Brigham laughed, releasing the Newcomer onto the table where Stretch started dragging him my way. Edgy growling with every backwards step blocking the vet’s way.

“I’ll be frank Miss (L/n), Batman’s ribs are nothing more than fragments. Paired with the linear fracture over his socket. Not to mention the oblique and comminuted fractures on his arms and legs. I would give a very low chance of this Bitty recovering. It is my professional opinion that he be humanely euthanized.” The doctor grimly said.

“_WHAT?!!_” Edgy, Stretch, Blue, and I all shouted. “BUT HE’S FINE!” HE CAN MOVE ABOUT!” Blue protested.

Dr.Brigham shook his head. “It would be nigh impossible for him to heal to a good quality of life. He would never be able to experience a full range of motion necessary for a healthy Bitty. It’s in his best interest for this. To prevent any more suffering.” He explained morosely.

I looked down to the Bitty, sockets dark and wounds cutting bone.

_Was he really that bad?_

Edgy glanced my way and did a double-take.

_Half his ribs are gone. How can anyone recover from that?_

Climbing my arm, Edgy _yanked_ my hair. “Look at me! Lady! Look at me!”

Tilting in, my eye glanced back over to the badanges. Still with marrow bleeding through. “_No!_” Edgy _clawed_ my face. Claiming my attention. “No. Don’t listen to what that asshole is saying. The new idiot will be fine. Bones can heal. The Soul is still strong. He can recover.” Edgy whisper-growled, keeping my hair pulled taut.

“_But. . ._” I whispered back.

“But _fuckin’ NOTHING!_ If the moron was gunna dust he would have done it during the trek to our place! Or during the hours we waited! He’s going to be _fine!_ But not if that high-LV manic gets his way!” Edgy went on. A sharp glance getting thrown the doctor’s way.

“What?”

“Look at that human. Actually _LOOK _at him.” Edgy ordered, releasing my hair.

Stretch, Blue, and the Bitty stared nervously as I stood upright.

“Did we come to a decision?” Dr.Brigham asked with a sad smile.

I looked the vet up and down.

_He was clean, tidy, like his workplace. Not a hair out of line._

_He’d been nothing but friendly and polite the whole time._

_His face had a lot of laugh lines. Creased by his fun._

_His- . . . I almost skipped over his eyes._

_Making eye contact, I saw the flicker of a concerned professional._

_But the longer I held it. . ._

_There was. . .a coldness. An emptiness. Behind the shell._

I shivered as I possibly saw what my Bitties had been seeing. _“Yes!”_ Edgy pumped his fist.

“No.” I said, still staring into the doctor’s eyes.

“I’m sorry what was that?” He kindly <strike>coldly</strike> asked.

“I said _No_, I will _NOT_ have him euthanised. I want him to _heal!_” I declare.

I saw it then, the cruelty that was hiding. A flash in his eyes at my rejection.

“Miss (L/n), your Bitty will _never_ recover fully like this! Would you really leave this Bitty to suffer for the rest of his life?” His _oh so smarmy _voice grated my ears.

“I’m not going to, because I’m going to make sure he gets better. Get in the basket boys.” I pulled the thing close, nudging the boys towards it.

“What do you think you are doing?!” Dr.Brigham stared appalled.

“I’m going to another vet. One that can actually _help_.” I raise Blue and the Newcomer into the blankets.

The doctor grabbed the basket handle. Staring down at me maliciously, a cruel smile on his face. “No vet will be able to _‘help’_. The best thing is for him to _die_.”

I heard a small choked sound coming from below, but I was more focused on the asshole above.

Wrapping an arm around the center of the basket, my other hand grabbed the doctor’s wrist. My thumbnail digging in just below his palm. (_Just the way Noah showed me_.) “I think the next person to die will be _YOU_ if you don’t fucking let go this _instant_.” I growled, projecting all my protective fury.

The standoff held for another moment.

I was getting ready to haul off and just _fucking punch him_. But Dr.Brigham slipped his ‘mask’ back on and let go.

“I’m sincerely sorry we were unable to help you Miss (L/n). I wish you _the best of luck_.” He ‘smiled’ and stepped back.

“_Of course. Have a good day!_” I grinned sickly sweet.

_Go fucking die in a ditch_.

Holding the basket close I sped to the front. Stopping in front of the counter I pulled out my wallet, slamming down all the cash I had on the counter. Storming out to the sound of the receptionist’s shouting.

“They don’t deserve a single penny!” Edgy growled as we got in the car.

“Can’t let them call the cops for refusal to pay. I. . .I need to get us away from this place. _Asshole._” I hissed as I pulled away. Slamming on the gas once I was back on the road.

I just kept going and going. Angrily going wherever the streets took me.

“-AN? HUMAN?” Blue’s voice broke into my rage.

Taking a deep breath I answered the little Bitty. “Yeah Blue?”

“. . . ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” he asked.

_Am **I **alright?!_

“No. I’m _not_.” I took the turn hard. The Bitties clinging to the basket as the car shifted.

“HUMAN! IT’S-!”

“Going to stop you there Blue. It’s _not_ fine. That’s the _SECOND_ time in less than _TWO WEEKS _that someone threatened the safety of one you guys. The _SECOND FUCKING TIME_ I didn’t see the danger until it was almost _TOO FUCKING LATE!_” I growled.

“Not your fault, none of us expected that.” Stretch said.

“Shoulda just stabbed ‘im” Edgy grumbled.

“WE NEED TO TELL SOMEONE! WE CAN’T LET SOMEONE THAT _MEAN_ LOOSE!” Blue said.

_Tell someone, tell someone._

_Oh!_

Pulling my foot from the accelerator, the car started slowing.

“Edgy, grab my phone and get over here.” I patted the dashboard.

The angry Bitty ‘ported to my pockets, then in a flash was up by the wheel.

“What ya need?” He asked, shifting the phone about.

“Call the number for Sans. The MBG can bring the hammer down on that place, not to mention he might know a place that can actually help our visitor.” I explained.

Edgy rolled his eyes but still did as I asked, calling the saved contact and hitting the speaker.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Rin- _“Chicky-doo’s Chicken Emporium where the Cluck worth your Buck. Chicky Speaking.”

“Sans, It’s the human of the Anomaly Family. We need help.”

“What is it?” The skeleton’s voice sharpened.

“I’ve got a badly hurt Bitty. I tried to take him to a vet but the doctor was an asshole. I need a place that can help with _serious_ bone injuries.-”

“-AND FER SOMEONE TA FUCKIN’ DUST DAT GUY!” Edgy shouted

“-And a full investigation placed on that vet. Can you help?” I echoed.

“Jeez, what’d the place do?”

“He tried to push for euthaniasa.”

“If the Bitty is that bad-”

“And all four Bitties hated the guy straight off. _Especially Edgy and Stretch_.”

“. . .welp. I’ll help give Undyne the details. But there’s lots of vet places or shelters that can help, just drop the guy off.”

“Can’t.”

“Why not?”

“He’s an _Anomaly Bitty_.”

“. . . You’re kidding me.”

“Nope. It’s the Papy-type to match Edgy. He was badly injured by his adopted family or something. Somehow he made it all the way to my place.”

“Ya don’t say. . .Well go ahead and come here. We’re better equipped here to help. Especially since ya can’t get his magic examined at a vet’s.”

“Same place?”

“Same place, we’ll have someone show ya the way.”

“Tha-. . . or hang up, ok then.” I sighed as Edgy shuffled the phone away.

“Can we trust those guys?” Stretch asked.

“If the MBG can’t help, then really no one can. They have the best stuff when it comes to Bitties. That includes healing.” I pulled the car into a u-turn.

The trip was filled with the sound of Edgy describing the MBG to them.

Thankfully, it seemed during my wild driving I ended up heading in the general direction of the MBG. So it didn’t take long to arrive.

Parking, I reached for the basket.

“IS THIS PLACE SAFE?” Blue asked.

“The MBG have been nice to us so far. They’re the ones who gave us your and Stretch’s capsules. There was an argument with the captain, Undyne, but that’s been settled. You’ve met Sans already. I doubt we’ll meet too many people since this is an impromptu meetup.” I said as we walked in the building.

The entryway was as bright and clean as I remembered. The tile reflecting the fluorescent lights above. People wearing suits or lab coats passing here and there. I didn’t see anyone I recognized as I stood lost by the counter.

The Newcomer scoffed. “SOME PROFESSIONALS THESE GUYS ARE! IT IS UTTERLY RUDE TO MAKE US WAIT!”

“Just a little longer. We only called them about ten minutes ago. They might be busy.” I observed as I helped him swaddle himself in the blanket.

A tap on my shoulder halted my search. Spinning around I saw Frisk, the Ambassador, had snuck up behind me.

*Not quite. Just took a moment to decide who got to escort you!* They signed. A cheerful smile as they stole a hand and started pulling me along.

“Picking straws is the _best_ way to choose who gets the job of dealing with us.” Edgy snarked as Frisk made us dodge around a pair of stressed scientists.

*Nah, we did rock-paper-scissors! I won! I wanted to meet you!* They countered.

Edgy sputtered as he tried to come up with a comeback. But he got saved when Frisk stopped in front of an unassuming door.

Inside was a lab. Machines lined against the far wall. With examination tables and tools filling the main part of the room. Cabineted counters marked the closer wall, a few computers humming.

Inside was a familiar crew. Sans, Undyne, and Alphys circled a table. Turning at our entry.

“ABOUT TIME FISH BAIT!” Undyne stormed over. Bodily swinging me into a bridal carry.

Sputtering my own protests among Edgy’s insults, the captain plopped me on top of the table.

“WELL?!!?!?!? LET’S SEE THEM!” Undyne demanded, trying to peek into the basket.

“SHOVE OFF!” Edgy threw bone attacks at the fish monster, sending her dodging with a laugh.

“EDGY! DON’T USE MAGIC!!” Blueberry cried as he pounced on his friend.

It turned into a wrestling match as Stretch and our Visitor watched in amusement.

“Blue, guys, it’s fine to use magic here. These guys know.” I said as I carefully scooped the Newcomer from his swaddle.

The monsters stared in shock at the horrific injuries the Bitty had.

“O-Oh St-Stars!” Alphys looked to be on the edge of crying.

While Undyne went off to punch a wall. _Over and over_.

*Why doesn’t he have _clothes?_* Frisk asked.

“The vet we tried had to cut them off to see the injuries.” I kept him cradled in my hand for now.

“Did the vet do any of that?” Sans spoke over the background _thuds_ of destruction of company property.

“No, he was like this when he got to us. Edgy thinks that it may have come from his previous ‘family’.” I hissed.

*We know about those guys!*  Frisk revealed.

“You do?” Stretch questioned.

*We found them shortly after we talked with Edgy! They won’t be hurting Bitties anymore!* The teen frowned before grinning again.

“THAT’S GOOD!” Blue said against Edgy’s hand pushing him back.

“The vet place?” I asked Sans.

“Just Write Down The Address. I’ll Take Care Of That Place _Personally_.” Undyne sharply grinned, rejoined the group.

“Need some help?” Edgy offered.

“Oh, no you don’t. Let’s not add arson to your list.” I covered the wrestling Bitties with my free hand. Blue’s laughter and Edgy’s growls adding to the fun.

“I-If y-you don’t mind, I’d l-like to start the e-exam?” Alphys stuttered.

The Bitties went tense at the suggestion. Blue squeezing from under my hand to climb to the Newcomer.

Stretch leaned on the side of the basket. Sockets staring at the royal scientist.

Undyne shifted in. “So These Two Are From The Ones We Gave You?” She looked at the two swapped Bitties. “Wow The Papyrus Is A WIMP!”

“STRETCH IS _NOT_ A WIMP! HE’S SMART! VERY SMART!” Blue scolded the fish monster.

“YOUR SENSE OF OBSERVATION MUST BE PATHETIC IF YOU BASE EVERYTHING ON APPEARANCE!” The Visitor added.

The captain blinked in surprise at the rallied defense of the tall Bitty. “You Guys Aren’t Too Bad.” She grinned.

“I-If you could hold him c-closer please?” Alphys requested, holding a scanner.

Lifting my Bitty-filled hand towards the scientist I watched patiently as Alphys scanned the two Bitties.

The boys watched nervously until the device beeped and Alphys drew her hand back.

“T-The sans-type is healthy. P-Perhaps with an e-excess of magic, but it’s n-not to the point to be d-dangerous. The papyrus-type though. . .” She drifted off, shifting nervously.

“What is it?” I asked.

“H-His magic is dangerously low. I-It’s only a matter of time before it runs empty and the h-healing matrix collapses. He should have run out h-hours ago supporting it!” Alphys explained.

“He’s been drinking that tea, did that help?” Stretch observed.

*What tea?* Frisk hopped up on the opposite table.

“Dat golden flower tea. The Lady had us dump all the packets we had into one pot.” Edgy ported up to his spot on my shoulder.

“That would definitely do it.” Sans slouched on the table.

“I-I’ll get the IV going.” Alphys shuffled off, exiting the room.

When the door shut Undyne turned to me, a serious expression on her face. “Hey, Thanks For Your Idea.”

“What idea??” I didn’t remember giving any ideas.

“About The Private Lab For Alphys. Asgore Accepted The Idea, We’re Picking People To Be On Her Team Now! It’ll Be Nice To Get Her Away From Those Jerks!” She punched her palm.

“That? I was just giving my two cents about it. It’s nothing.” I tried to wave the fish monster off.

“Well Those Two Cents Bought My Girl’s Happiness, So Uhh Thanks.” Undyne blushed, rubbing her neck.

Before I could respond, the monster in question returned carrying a tray of something.

As Alphys set the tray on the table, I saw it had an IV bag of glowing green liquid, and absolutely tiny tubing and needles.

“I-If you could give me your arm?” The dinosaur requested, connecting the items together.

With a strange glance towards me, the Newcomer held out his scarred limb.

With my boys watching protectively, she carefully slid the needle into the bone. Opening the valve to let the liquid start flowing down.

I watched it nervously as it reached the needle, and went in. Our Visitor’s face didn’t change from that ‘resting bitch face’ expression. He simply gave an annoyed sigh and flexed one of his hands.

Edgy seemed pleased though, he nodded at Blueberry and Stretch who relaxed at the older Bitty’s assurance.

“Is there anything else he needs?” I asked the monsters.

“S-Some calcium supplements w-would be great! M-Malnutrition is his n-next biggest issue! W-We’ll get you s-some before you l-leave!” Alphys offered.

“WE’LL MAKE LOTS OF LASAGNA FOR HIM!” Blue nodded.

“Just think of all the _pasta_-bilitys, there’s plenty to _spaghetti_ around.” Sans winked at the little Bitty.

“NOOOOOO! NONE OF THAT TERRIBLE WORDPLAY HERE!” Blue whined, covering his ears.

“I dunno about that, we all can’t help _noodling_ you.” Stretch chuckled.

“STRETCH STOP!” Blueberry stomped on my hand.

“You know I’m always in for a _penne_ in for a pound.” Edgy jumped on the wagon.

“THE NEXT FOOL TO UTTER A PUN IN MY GRAND AND TERRIBLE PRESENCE IS GETTING KICKED OFF THE TABLE!!!” The Newcomer growled, eyelights flashing at the comedians.

. . . “I Take What I Said Back. I _Really_ Like The New Bitty.” Undyne laughed.

“You seem to like anyone that’s snarky.” I roll my eyes. “It’s a wonder that- woah! Edgy! Woah- Hey!” I screech as Edgy decided that it was the _perfect _time to go down my shirt.

The monsters only watched as I wiggled on the table. Trying to fish Edgy out with one hand and keeping the other as still as possible for Blue and Mr.No-Sense-Of-Humor. Freezing a second as Edgy bit my grasping hand. Leading me to pull it free to open my collar enough to see the little bastard.

“I’m not wearing a bra, you're going to slide down you idiot.” I told the little Bitty clinging to the side of one of my boobs.

“Am not.” He so eloquently replied.

“Am too.”

Am _not_.”

“Am _too_.” Truly I am a master of debate.

“Nuh-huh!” And apparently so was he.

“Uh-huh!”

“This is _tit-_tilating, but is there anything else ya needed? I promised my bro I’d meet him for his lunch break.” Sans interrupted.

“Nothing in particular. . . Oh! Can I get a list of places with Bitty supplies? I got a suggestion from Jacie but I’d like more than one option if I can.” I requested.

*I’ll print off a list of stores allied with us when we get the medicine!* Frisk volunteered.

“If that’s that, see ya.”

“See you. .too. . .” I said in response to Sans but he was gone by the time I turned around.

“Stupid Shortcuts.” Undyne scoffed. “WALK PLACES LIKE I DO!”

*But your ‘walks’ are twenty-mile marathons.* Frisk raised a brow.

“EXACTLY!!!”

Alphys giggled at her wife’s shenanigans. Pulling the needle out of the Newcomer’s arm. Looking I saw the IV bag was pretty much empty. “It’s done already?”

“M-Monsters absorb magic faster than h-humans do. Our e-emergency IVs only need a f-few minutes.” Alphys explained, disposing of the tools properly.

“What’s next?” I asked. The Newcomer certainly _looked_ better. But there were still his actual injuries to take care of.

“T-This part is actually e-easier believe it or n-not.” Alphys waddled over to a cabinet, pulling out a metal jar. “T-This stuff is c-commonly known as D-Dust Seal. I-It’s used with _E-Extreme _cases for i-injured monsters. I-It bonds with a m-monsters body, c-creating a seal over t-terrible injuries while the monster r-regenerates.”

“Monsters _regenerate?_ Does that even count for Bitties?” I asked, looking down at the Visitor.

_Or with guys as badly hurt as him?_

“T-The body r-reflect the S-Soul. So long as the injury hasn’t ‘imprinted’ on the Soul, so to s-speak, then we can regenerate even lost limbs. W-With the help of h-healing magic, of c-course.” Alphys opened the jar, using a long, thin brush to scoop out a dab of dirty gray paste.

Brushing it carefully over the cracks and scars, and most importantly, over the healing matrix for his shattered ribs.

Soon, the Newcomer looked like he’d been rolling around in a mud pit. He glared, unamused, by Stretch’s chuckling.

“Make Sure The Pipsqueak Doesn’t Wash It Off For At Least A Day. After that, Well, Any Scars Left Are There To Stay.” Undyne instructed.

“WHAT ABOUT HIS RIBS?!?!!” Blueberry asked.

“T-That’s a v-vital part of h-his body. I e-expect it’ll heal, just maybe. . .not as n-nicely as b-before?” Alphys wrung her hands, shaking.

“ANYTHING WOULD BE BETTER THAN IT IS NOW.” The grumpy Bitty sniped.

“Y-yeah! R-right! W-well that s-should do it!” Alphys starting cleaning the area.

“Thanks Alphys.” I said to the scientist.

The yellow monster blushed and scurred deeper into the room.

“ALL ABOARD SQUIRT!” Undyne shouted before scooping me up again. Frisk hopping onto the fish monster’s back.

“SEE YOU AT LUNCH MY WAIFU FOR LIFU!!!” Undyne said over my protests again.

The captain ran through the halls, sending people dodging out of the way as Frisk cheered her on. I was just trying to hold onto the basket, the Bitties in my hand, and making sure Edgy wasn’t slipping down my shirt. (Although Blue certainly seemed to be having fun with our mad dash.)

We came to a skidding stop in front of a counter. A startled snowdrake staring with wide eyes at the chaotic trio gracing his station.

“GET ME SOME CALCIUM POWDER!!” Undyne demanded.

“Uhhh-” The clerk stared.

*We need a large jar of the highest-grade Bitty calcium vitamin powder we have.* Frisk interjected.

“Oh! Well- I need an authorization code to release anything of that grade.” The clerk explained.

“Authorisation Code Is 1.12.20.1.21-FAM1LY-GUARDIAN.” Undyne smoothly recited.

The snowdrake typed away on the computer for a moment, nodding. “Approved. Is there anything else you need?”

*That’s all for now! Thank you!* Frisk smiled.

The clerk smiled back before leaving the counter, going into the shelves of supplies. He came back with a _HUGE_ five-gallon jug. “Here it is! Have a good day!”

“You Too Harold!” Undyne scooped up the jar into my lap next to the basket taking off into a sprint _again._

“Where are we going now?!” I asked the (definitely crazy) fish monster.

*Need to get the list of places silly!* Frisk giggled from their position.

“At this point I don’t think that’s really-_ UNGH!_” I grunted as Undyne narrowly avoided smashing me into the front counter.

“Gimme A List Of All The Civilian Shopping Places For Bitties We Got In The City!” The captain smacked the counter.

This time the secretary acted without further prompting, a small stack of papers forming at the printer.

Frisk leaned over Undyne’s shoulders, over us, to flail at the list. Giving a cry of victory as they got a hold of it.

That seemed enough of a signal for Undyne to whisk us away, _AGAIN!_

“WHAT NOW?!?!” I screeched as she hopped over something.

“TAKING YOU BACK TO YOUR CAR!!” The fish monster said as she slammed through a pair of doors.

_Sure enough,_ we were back out in the parking lot. Undyne zooming straight towards my van.

Dropping me on my feet the moment we were within three feet of the car, was a _great_ way to send me stumbling against the metal door. Frisk shoved the stack of papers into my hands.

“LET US KNOW IF YOU NEED ANYTHING ELSE HUMAN!”

*See you later!*

Undyne and Frisk zoomed off again. Leaving me confused and vaguely motionsick.

“Lady?”

“Yeah Edgy?”

“Can we get the _fuck_ out of here?”

“Yeah.”

Getting inside the car, I buckled the basket into the passenger seat again. Making sure the Newcomer and Blueberry were secure before backing out.

We drove for a minute, the only sound inside the car was Blueberry’s excitied rambling about the ‘race’ or something.

At a red light I held up the list of friend Blitty-stores.

“So where do you guys wanna shop?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! That was a doozy! 
> 
> Congrats to everyone that guessed A Boss Bitty! (AKA UnderFell Papyrus!!)
> 
> Well his previous family were just assholes weren’t they? >.<
> 
> Welp, next chapter he’ll get a name and I can stop calling him Newcomer or Visitor.
> 
> (also I used a new script to help with the ao3 upload process. just let me know if it seems any paragraphs are smushed together!)
> 
> See you guys then!!


	18. Good Old Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newcomer has been healed! It’s time for some shopping and downtime!

The first choice of shop took some effort. In the end, it came down to convince. We made way towards a ‘Bitty Warehouse’ which amounted to a mass Bitty supply store. It would have everything, from treats, to furniture, to mini houses, to importantly clothes for the new Bitty. 

He couldn’t stay in only shredded booty shorts after all.

Driving into the parking lot, I had the sense maybe it was a repurposed grocery store. The expansive parking area and the side shops stretching out. 

Turning off the car, I turned to the basket.

“Here, come on guys.” I held my hands out towards them. 

Edgy and Stretch ‘ported to my shoulders easily. Blue had to nudge the hesitant newcomer onto my hand again. Helping keep him stable as I exited the car. 

Bitties in hand (literally) I walked towards the doors. The three newer Bitties startled at the automatic doors. I had to spend a moment playing with the door and explaining the mechanics of the automatic sensor. 

Once curiosity had been satisfied, I grabbed a cart setting the Bitties in the child seat at the top. 

Hmm. I should also keep an eye out for something to use for shopping in the future. My boys did not look comfortable in the least sitting in the plastic seat. 

Taking off my jacket, I instead let them sit on top of that. At least better padded than the plastic and metal. 

I directed us straight to the clothes section. The newcomer needed something to wear asap. 

The Bittybones section was easy to see. Sansys and Papys were a very popular type.

Edgy growls at the signs proclaiming ‘FOR SANSYS’. I threw one of the jacket sleeves over him, muffling his anger. 

“Just pretend it’s a size guide you dork.” I say, looking over the variety of clothes. “We get most of your clothes from Jacie anyway. This is just a quick thing to get a few outfits for the new guy anyway.”

“OH! IS THE SEAMSTRESS COMING OVER SOON?” Blue asked, jumping in the cart. 

“WHO IS THIS SEAMSTRESS?!” The newcomer questioned. 

“They’re the human’s friend. They make custom clothes for us since not only do the sizes don’t fit well, we don’t like their style. So we get stuff just for us.” Stretch shrugged.

“THEN WHY ARE WE HERE INSTEAD OF VISITING THIS ‘SEAMSTRESS’??” Mr. Muddy Bones scoffed. 

“ ‘Cuz it takes several _days_ and yer wearing _booty shorts_.” Edgy rolled his eyes, looking over the punny shirts. Stretch caught sight of them as well, frowning because none of them would fit him. and none existed for ‘Papys’.

“Just grab a couple Stretch. Jacie can just resize it. Or at the very least, copy the design to a new shirt.” I say, knowing I wouldn’t be leaving without a small pile of pun shirts.

Edgy and Stretch ported onto the shelf, chuckling over the puns. I pushed the cart over, to the Papy area. 

I carefully scooped the Newcomer and Blueberry. Holding them in sight of the ‘non-traditional’ Papy clothes.

The new guy spent a long time picking a few outfits. Blue added his own opinions of the selection. 

It was long enough that even Edgy and Stretch had finished. Both of them were now napping in the cart. 

“I HAVE CHOSEN!” He suddenly shouted, jolting me out of the phone game I had been playing. 

Blue lifted all the clothes in a big fabric ball above his head, jumping into the cart. 

The Newcomer glared at me, tapping his foot with an aggravated sigh. I held my hand out for him, he stepped on as if it was a pain in his non-existent ass to have to wait for me.

I lowered him back to the cart, and he stepped off with ease. He had pretty good balance. 

Clothes taken care of, I moved to the furniture zone. The boys needed more than a couple beanbags, a couch, and the dining table. 

The aisles were stocked with furniture of all types and styles. It sparked a discourse between all four Bitties as each lobbied for their own choices. All while they were exploring the options I started picking out ones that matched the house and the ones we already had. 

In the end, the bickering settled. The boys ‘deciding’ the ones that already matched made the most sense. 

We got a bigger dining table for them, more chairs. A second couch. A few more beanbags and hammocks for the lazybones.

Blueberry and the newcomer teased them for their ‘nap spots’. But they just let it roll off them with ease. Well used to Blue scolding them playfully for their habits.

“Do you guys want anything else?” I consider. 

“Nah, dat’s enough fer now Lady.” Edgy waved off the question.

Stretch sent him a strange look, even as Blueberry agreed. “YES! WE CAN COME BACK LATER FOR A MORE ELABORATE SHOPPING TRIP!!” His fist punched the air, eyelights flashing into stars.

“Well if that’s it, then we should head to check out.” I swing the cart about, the Bitties curling up in the jacket fabric.

There was a free lane, so we got through pretty quickly. Putting my jacket back on, the Bitties took a ride on me. My arms loaded with the handful of bags. 

Leaving the cart in the store bay, I walked back to the car like this. Small voices chittering in my ears.

Hauling in the bags to the trunk, I shuffled through them. 

“What’cha looking for?” Stretch asked. 

“The clothes, he should get dressed.” I say, pulling out the loosest outfit he chose. His sleek red pajama outfit. 

“I WILL NOT WEAR SLEEP GARMENTS DURING THE DAY!” The newcomer scowled. 

“It’s the best thing-” 

“I SAID NO!!” He growled. 

I looked over, the newcomer was shaking with anger <strike>and fear, distrust</strike>. I remembered that he had shown up in only batman pajamas. 

Going back to the bag, I pulled out a pair of his jeans, a black shirt with the words ‘Tough Guy’, and a pair of sneakers. “Is this better?” 

“MUCH.” He grumped. 

I cut off the tags, holding the outfit out for him. 

He yanked them off my hand, storming into one of the bags to change in private.

“Where we goin’ next Lady?” Edgy asked. 

“Groceries, we _are_ running pretty low on a bunch of stuff.” I answer.

The new guy stepped out of the bag at that point, if one ignored the spots of goop peeking out, he’d look perfectly fine. 

“IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU FIX YOUR PATHETIC FOOD SITUATION!” he says, adjusting the hem of the shirt. It fits him well, seems he’s pretty close in size to a Papy.

“Yup, now come on. Let’s load up and get going.” I held out my hand. 

He grumpily stepped on. I was starting to think that he was just completely all grump, but -

“You look fetching in that outfit.” I complimented him.

His skull lit up in a bright crimson blush instantly. “O-OF COURSE I AM! ONE AS GREAT AND TERRIBLE AS ME HAS IMPECCABLE TASTE IN CLOTHES!”

“BUT I PICKED THAT SHIRT!” Blue interjected.

“YES, I HAVE IMPECCABLE TASTE INDEED!” He went on, ignoring Blueberry’s pout. 

I carried them back to the basket in the front seat, setting Blue down last. 

“He likes the shirt you chose for him Blue, don’t worry about it.” I whispered to him. 

The small blue Bitty brightened up, a large smile breaking out with a ‘MWEH!’ as he looked over at the blushing Bitty.

Shutting the door, I climbed into the driver side. Taking off to the grocery store, Blue complimenting the new clothes with Edgy and Stretch teasing his embarrassment. 

Pulling into the grocery store was easy enough. I decided to just grab the basket of bitties and carry that inside instead of just carrying four little skeletons in my arms. 

With a cart that wasn’t as rattly, I set the basket in the kids seat. Blue and Stretch were looking around at everything. Our newcomer seemed curious as well, but with his injuries he was more inclined to sit on a thick folded spot of the blanket and drape his arm over the brim of the basket to look around. Edgy, having done this many times before, had resumed starfish position in the basket. Content to laze around until we reached the areas he was interested in.

“THERE’S SO MANY PEOPLE!” Blueberry exclaimed, watching the crowd scattered around the store. 

“You’ve seen crowds before Blue!” I chuckle as I direct the cart towards the oranges. Stretch had been liking them as of late. 

“BUT THAT WAS A FAIR! THIS IS JUST A STORE!” He defended himself. 

“A grocery store. There’s going to be a good number of people here most of the time.” I pick through the oranges for the best ones. Maybe I could juice some as well. 

“DON’T THEY HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO WITH THEIR PATHETIC LIVES?!” The newcomer scoffed, leaning back against the wall of the basket.

“Dis is somethin’ ” Edgy waved his hand in the air. “Getting new shit for their daily shit so they can go do other shit.” 

“LANGUAGE EDGY!” Blue scolded automatically. Still looking around the store. 

“There’s so much stuff here.” Stretch said in awe, reaching out to brush some apples as I went by. 

“NO SHIT YOU CARROT!” The Newcomer rolled his eyelights. 

“There’s other stuff in different stores. They like to stock different things depending on what’s liked around there and stuff.” I comment, turning the cart away. 

The bread aisle was easy, Just a large loaf of white bread. I had to put it in the main part of the cart with the basket in the usual spot. (Hopefully it won’t get squished)

The breakfast aisle was easy too, although with a few requests from Blue. Stretch and Edgy didn’t care, and the new Bitty didn’t seem inclined to comment.

Swinging the cart around to the next aisle, I got tense. Going on alert as we headed into the upcoming lane. 

“What is it?” Stretch asked, tensing up himself.

Looking back down I saw something that _always_ meant trouble. 

_Oh Shit. _

“HUMAN? WHAT IS IT?!” Blue siding up closer towards me. 

“Don’t worry. It’s just - ” My words were cut off by multiple family-sized chip bags falling into the cart. 

Cursing, I pushed the cart faster. Hurrying to exit the chips as fast as possible. 

Blue and the new Bitty were looking surprised at the items dropping into the cart from nowhere, but Stretch must have figured out what was going on and was laughing about it all. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!” Screeched the newcomer. 

But I was swerving out of the lane, a dozen chip bags in the cart. 

“Just Edgy getting his vices. He does this every single time.” I sigh fondly. I’d learned that if I didn’t hurry along in his snack areas, the cart would be filled in a matter of minutes. 

“BUT HE’S RIGHT - OH DEAR!” Blue said, looking around the basket to find that Edgy had indeed disappeared somewhere.

“He’s really _chip_ping in!” Stretch finally managed to say. 

“DON’T YOU START!” The new Bitty growled. 

“Try not to get _ruffle_d Buddy.” The lanky skeleton pointed at one of the chip bags. 

“STRETCH! NOOO!” Blue groaned.

“Stretch, _yes!_” I heard a rumbly voice from somewhere. 

“IS IT ALWAYS LIKE THIS?!” The new Bitty asked. 

“Yeah,” I sigh. “Banter over puns is a pretty common thing.”

The three Bitties remaining in the basket jumped as a handful of jerky packages joined the cart. 

“HE SURE LIKES HIS SNACKS DOESN’T HE?” Blueberry commented. 

“I can say the same for you guys and your favorite foods too.” I add some more of my own snacks. “You guys can add your own stuff as well.” 

“In that case~” Stretch said, his hand and eye sparked with magic and then some of the small selection of Bitty candy joined the cart. 

“STRETCH! THAT MUCH CANDY ISN’T GOOD FOR YOU!” Blue scolded. The excitable Bitty jumped out of the cart. Using his bone attacks like stairs to climb the shelves. He pushed a packet of apple chips and trail mix in. 

“BOTH OF YOU ARE PATHETIC!” The newcomer scoffed. He pointed to the boxes of protein, fruit, and granola bars. “THOSE ARE OBVIOUSLY THE SUPERIOR OPTION FOR SNACKAGE.” 

I reached over and added a box of each one he had motioned to into the cart. “Any others you want, big guy?” 

The hurt Bitty was looking up at me, lost and confused. . . 

“Are you alright?” I asked.

He quickly wiped his expression, redonning his prideful guise. “I AM WELL THANK YOU. NOW STOP BEING RIDICULOUS!” The newcomer scowled. 

I drop yet another bag of granola crunch in the cart. “Of course! Whatever you say!” I smile as I move the cart along, feeling the glare of an angry Bitty and hearing the laughter of three others.

Monster food had its own lane. Just like mexican or asian food did. I usually didn’t go down this aisle, but the new guy was right that I should be better stocked with magic-infused items. 

We spent a fair bit of time there. Only to leave with multiple boxes of Golden Flower Tea, a few bags of Monster Candy, and a large bag of Monster Rice that could be added to a variety of dishes. Supposedly there was ‘Magic Supplement Powder’ that you could add to any meal you make but they didn’t stock it here.

The rest of the grocery trip went much like this. Everyone packing in as much stuff as possible to try for the week. 

I ended up having to grab a second cart with the boys adding so much stuff. Edgy knew what he liked, but the others haven’t had the chance to explore such things before.

The check out took some time, the newcomer and Blueberry debating over the ‘PROPER ORDER TO LINE GROCERIES ON THE BELT.’. Bringing amused and surprised stares from the others. 

The two carts barely fit all the bags. All four Bitties happily chatting in the basket. Edgy and Stretch about to fall asleep. (The Lazybones.) 

I went ahead and set the basket in the car, leaving the engine going for a/c and music as I shifted the groceries inside. Adding in all the other bags from the Bitty store, the car was getting pretty stuffed. With the cart put up, I shuffled into the driver's seat to the sound of another ‘debate’. This time over music. The sleepy heads throwing in their two-cents here and there.

The drive was much more hopeful than it was this morning. The excitement of new furniture, toys, and food blurring the horror of what almost happened earlier. 

By the time we’d gotten back home, the debate had shifted to musical instruments. There came to no conclusion by the time we arrived. 

Taking the basket of Bitties in first, I left them on the couch as I brought in armful after armful of bags. I dropped the Bitty stuff in the living room, as I started putting everything up in the kitchen. Edgy popped in and out of the kitchen, stealing a pair of scissors before disappearing.

A moment later and the sound of packages tearing and excited chatter echoed from the other room. A mix of voices as the Bitties must have started opening their new stuff. 

_It brought a smile to my face._

Returning to the living room, I found a pile of shredded plastic pushed to the side as Edgy looked through his new clothes, Blueberry and the newcomer putting the new furniture to rights. Stretch appeared to have fallen asleep. Slouched against one of the new chairs.

I settled myself on the floor by them with a book. Finishing my latest story as I listen to them play. 

“THAT TITLE MAKES NO SENSE!” The newcomer shouted.

Looking over I find him pointing at the book in my hand. I instinctively looked at it. ‘Fell Hope’. 

“IT SHOULD SAY ‘FALLEN HOPE’ OR SOMETHING OF THE LIKE. NOT ‘FELL HOPE’!” He scowled.

“Well, Fell means more than another form of ‘fall’. This case as a literary adjective it can mean ‘of terrible evil’ or ‘deadly’. Then it can also mean the action of cutting down a tree. Or a north England stretch of high moorland. Literature can be confusing.”

“HMMM. . .” He goes quiet for a moment. 

When it doesn’t seem he wishes to keep talking, I returned to my book. 

. . .

“VERY WELL THEN!” He shouted again. Making me jump and even jolting the others. Including Stretch who bonked his skull against the Bitty chair as he woke. 

The newcomer stood and hit his fist against his chest. “FROM NOW ON I SHALL BE KNOWN AS ‘FELL’. IT IS THE BEST MONIKER FOR SOMEONE GREAT AND TERRIBLE SUCH AS I!” 

“So yer name is ‘Deadly’?” Edgy questions. 

“PRECISELY! A DIABOLICAL WARNING FOR ALL WHO DARE FIGHT ME!” The Newco- Fell, set his hands on his hips. Laughing ‘evilly’. 

Blueberry jumped to his feet. “WELL I AM BLUEBERRY! NAMED AFTER THE SWEET FRUIT THAT GROWS UNDER THE BRIGHT SUMMER SUN! ALSO KNOWN AS BLUE FOR THE BRIGHT CLEAR SKY THAT RAISES EVERYONE’S HOPES!” He also joined in the ‘laughter’, standing in his ‘heroic’ pose. 

“Name’s Stretch, nice to meet you.” The lanky Bitty waved, rubbing his skull. 

“I’m Edgy, the human’s First.” He jerked his chin out in greeting. 

“And I’m (Y/n). You can call me whatever you want though.” I say, setting the book down. 

Fell turned on his heel, pointing at me. “HUMAN! GO GET ME ONE THOSE PEANUT BUTTER PROTEIN BARS! THERE IS WORK TO BE DONE!”

“That works too.” I smile, standing to head towards the kitchen. 

More chatter followed me. 

I kept my smile, starting to feel. . ._warm_. 

There came the sound of magic attacks shattering.

_Nope, it’s gone again._

Fondly sighing, I head back to the living room. 

_Wouldn’t want them to start the fun without me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally have the new guy’s name! Meet Fell, The UnderFell Papyrus Bitty! 
> 
> There’s going to be a slight time skip. I want to show more cute family moments, but at the same time I want to speed things along so we progress ‘plot’ and get more Bitties!~ 
> 
> (Actually, give me a vote. Let me know if you want a short ‘montage’ of cute scenes during the timeskip for a small chapter next. or if you want to go straight to the next big event!)
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting! I’m once again sorry it took so long! (This time I have no excuse, my procrastination got a hold of me >.<) Even so, thank you all for your continued love and support! And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
